Sweet Treats and Deadbeats
by DreamQuill
Summary: Edward Cullen, Hollywood writer and bestselling author, had it all and threw it away in the blink of an eye. Bella Swan, single mother of two, is used to pain. Can two meddlesome kids, a pastry shop, and new friends bring these two together? OOC, AH,
1. Chapter 1: Life as the Onion

_**A/N: **__Happy Cullentines Day to all my loyal readers. Your love and support has encouraged me to come back to writing. I took each and every one of your messages to heart. I really do love you all. To my Twitter girls that keep me going, I'd like to say a huge thank you. If you're not one of my tweep-hearts, what are you waiting for? I'm not for the faint of heart, but I'm fun. It feels so good to be back. I am in the process of moving my stories to The Writer's Coffeeshop too. The link will be on my page soon. As you all know, there is a group of fucktards getting great stories pulled off of this site. I will stay, but am ready at the other site in case I get pulled._

_This fic will be fluffier than my usual. Yes, there is loads of angst, cuz that's life, but there are two adorable kids, lots of laughs, and great friends in this fic. Each chapter will have an EPOV and a BPOV. Chapter names will be inspired by the quote that I post at the top. There will be lemons, bad language, cuddling, mild violence, and general cuteness as well as yummy treats. After this chapter, there wll be a recipe for something that Bella or one of the others makes in a chapter bcuz we could all use some cooking tips. _

_I feel like it's my first day of school. I'm all giddy. I'd like to thank my TrueLove/Beta/Pimp/Friend __**buffygal1987. **__She's in a whole other league. I love her long and hard. I'd also like to thank __**Robsenfan**__ who keeps me up on Twilight news and is a whiz at Photoshop. Her Robsten pics inspire me. I also want to give a shout out to my Twitter sweethearts/cheerleaders. __**Edwardbabymama**__, _**Pearl421, **_and __**Giumacarini. **__Yeah, you're all probably thinking I'm like a rapper giving out shout outs, but these peeps hold me down._

**Recs: (All are in my favorites for the lazy bitches, LOL)-Go read, love, and REVIEW**

_"Dick for Hire"_ by **flplmtrees95**-Private Investigators E&B, plus hot sex. Sold!

_"Daniel Gale:Cumming to America" _by **danielgaleh00rs**-He's my babydaddy. I have pics of our kid if you want to see. Oh and he gets lots of boners, LOL

_"Gloaming" _by **readingmama**-She's just all kinds of awesome. I bow down to her originality

_"The Good and the Bad"_ by **chartwilightmom**-I heart her big and covet her RL hubby. He's seriously hot. Oh and her Prudeward is awesome too.

_"School of Seduction"_ by **chelletwi83**-Lots of rich kids, teacherward, and drama. I will post her TWC link on my Profile soon, or you can go look for yourself.

_"Storm Warning"_ by **Little-BellS2**-You should have your ass kicked if you're missing Assward and the mystery. Better than a fucking game of Clue.

_I'm done for now. I love you all so much. You encourage me to pursue my passion. Fuck the haterz. Twifanfic will never be broken. _

_Yes, I'm still writing my other fics. Mobward and Fedward should be up sometime later today. Leave me reviews and love. I will shoot you all with an arrow and lick you, or I'll just let Robward do it._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**: Life as the Onion

_Life is like an onion; you peel off one layer at a time and sometimes you weep._

Carl Sandburg

"Push, Bella!" Tanya screamed in her annoying as hell Southern accent. I knew how to have a goddamn baby. I'd had two other ones before this.

I gave her my best 'fuck you bitch' look and continued to push. Either this kid was going to be born at full size or I was fucking rusty. I didn't remember having this much trouble pushing out my sweet girl, Charlotte.

My baby girl was only four years old, but I could already tell that she was a whole hell of a lot smarter than me. Just the other day, she'd told me that boys were icky and that she loved school. That was enough to warm any mother's heart.

I wish I had been that smart then. Hell, I wish I was that smart now. Maybe then I wouldn't be a newly single wife having a baby on the same day that my husband ran out on me.

_Husband_ was really a loose word for what that motherfucker was, though. All he ever did was poach off of me, get us evicted several times, and cheat on my ass. Yet, like a complete dumbass, I stayed with him. I fooled myself into believing that I loved the asshole.

His name was Felix. The name should have been my first sign that complete fuckery was about to ensue. I mean, Felix, like in the old _Felix the Cat_ cartoons. My husband was just as sneaky as that damn cat. He also had nine goddamn lives, and they were all used to fuck up mine.

I couldn't even remember how many times we'd been chased out of town by some lowlife gangster or gambler that he owed money to. He had cost me several a decent job, and because of him, my job history was spotty.

I was going to leave him when I found out that I was pregnant with Charlotte. Ther was no way in hell I was bringing my baby girl into our shit. By some stroke of luck, Felix managed to talk me into staying with hm.

He spouted those bullshit lines that promised changes and an end to bullshit. As all men do, he kept his promises for a few weeks. After that, he was back to his same old fuckery. Charlotte was only a few months old, and I didn't want to work outside of the home, so I stayed. We were in Minneapolis then. My husband, and again that term is used loosely, decided that he was going to become a card shark. The only problem was that he sucked at gambling. He managed to blow away both his and my small savings in a matter of months.

When a local well-know Gangster threatened to hurt me and Charlotte, Felix got us out of there. Nine years of marriage and that was the only time that he'd ever put me first. I could have cared less if the thug hurt Felix at that point, but I would be damned if he touched a hair on my baby girl's head.

We ended up moving back here, to Phoenix, where we started. It was hot as hell and there were scorpions in the summer, but we had a house, and the neighborhood was kid- friendly and safe.

Felix had even somehow managed to get a job at All State as an insurance salesman. For the first time, I had money to go grocery shopping and treat my baby girl to nice things. I was never one for fancy shoes or clothes, but I figured that Charlotte should have the best. I thought everything was finally looking up for my little family. Boy was I wrong.

Things started going downhill when Charlotte was two. I got pregnant. Felix was not happy. He accused me of cheating until he found out it was going to be a boy. Then, he puffed out his chest and strutted around the city handing out cigars. It always hurt me that he pretty much ignored his daughter, but I was in no position to leave him.

Well, long story short, I lost the baby. He was stillborn. I cried for months and fell into a deep depression. The only thing that kept me going was my baby girl. She was my light in those dark days.

Felix blamed me, saying that I didn't take care of myself and blah, blah, blah. As if I didn't feel guilty enough. The doctors assured us both that I had done nothing wrong. The baby had been deprived of oxygen too long. It couldn't have been helped. To this very day, I still blame myself.

Felix and I began to fight all the time. He turned to alcohol to ease his pain. We fought verbally and sometimes physically. Felix was always careful not to hit me. Instead, he'd grab my arms or shove me against a wall. We both knew that one hit from his meaty fists would leave me with permanent damage.

My 'husband' was six foot-seven and pretty much all muscle. I, on the other hand, was only five-three and all curves. He'd had the nerve to call me a fat ass more than once. I would get in his face, and the shit would hit the fan.

I knew that our arguments were not good for Charlotte. I would always put her in her room and turn up her lullaby's before we started, but more than once, she'd snuck downstairs to make sure we were okay. I felt like a horrible mother.

"You have to push, Ms. Swan," the doctor between my legs commanded me.

Up until then, I had almost forgotten about the seven pound person making its way through my small vaginal opening. _Thanks a fucking lot, doc, _I thought bitterly. I pushed for everyone's sake and was rewarded with lots of 'very goods' by all involved. I felt like a prize cow.

Tanya kissed my forehead, causing me to regret my earlier yelling. We'd met when I started waitressing at a local truck stop greasy spoon. Felix had cut off all money, except for the necessities, so I went to work so that I could provide more for my baby girl.

At first I thought Tanya was going to be a bitch. Her aunt was the owner of the diner and I just knew that she was going to hate me. Boy was I surprised on that first day when she took a rude customer off of my hands. We'd been besties every since.

She was my total opposite. She was tall, strawberry blonde, and thin. I was short, curvy, and had dark hair and eyes. Many a male customer had tried to talk T into some after work sex, but she declined. She was a picky girl.

One month, my life was going even worse than usual. Tanya saw me crying out back behind the diner and asked me what was wrong. I told her about how Felix had taken my bank card and used it. That meant, I didn't have enough money for Charlotte's daycare.

T had called him every foul name in the book. She then gave me the lecture about how I could do soooo much better. She offered to pay for the daycare herself, but I declined. I was a trainwreck, but I didn't take handouts.

Tanya ended up asking her Aunt to let me bring Charlotte to work. They even set up a small room for my baby girl in the back. I loved having her close to me. Being a mother, was the only worthwhile thing I'd ever with my life.

When I found out I was pregnant again, I was shocked. Felix and I rarely had sex anymore and even then, I'd been careful, but apparently not careful enough. He took the news with an air of indifference. I didn't see him again until two weeks later.

This pregnancy had been difficult. Me and the baby were both healthy, but Felix constantly made fun of me and put me down. Plus, I was tired all the damn time and still had to take care of my baby girl.

I consoled my pain by believing that even though my 'husband' was absent and surly, at least he paid the mortgage and other bills. Or at least I thought he did. It turned out that 'hubby' was using loans, some in my name, and credit cards to supply our way of life. He'd quit the insurance company two months after we came here.

I never had a clue until a Repo man came to pick up my car at work. If it hadn't been for Tanya lending me one of her older cars, Char and I wouldn't have been able to go anywhere. Not that Felix gave a fuck.

I knew that I should have been stronger in life. I should never have gotten on the back of Felix's bike. I should have never let him talk me into getting married at eighteen. And I sure as shit should have never used my meager college savings to send him to auto mechanics school, which he dropped out of in three weeks.

So, yeah, I'd made a lot of huge mistakes in life, but it wasn't over yet. I still had good health, a few friends, and my babies. It may not have been the life I dreamed for myself, but it was mine.

I gave one final hard push and was rewarded with my the sound of crying. My precious baby was alive and well. Tanya held my hand tight as I weeped tears of pure joy.

The OBGYN turned to me and smiled. I could have sworn that her eyes were a little misty. "Ms. Swan, you are now the mother of a bouncing baby boy. He is perfectly healthy and weighs in at 8 pounds and five ounces."

_Eight fucking pounds!_ No wonder I looked like a house the last few months. Charlotte had only been five pounds at birth.

The doctor placed my bundle in my arms, and just like that, I was in love yet again.

He had my brown eyes and his dad's sandy brown hair. "Hello, baby Peter, I'm your Mama. I promise to keep you safe forever. You have a big sister that is dying to meet you."

I beckoned T to come closer. She had a look of complete awe on her face. I looked down at my son. "This is your Aunt T. You better do what she says because she's second in command."

Tanya wiped some stray tears from her eyes. "Hello, Peter sweetheart. Don't listen to your mommy. You already have me wrapped around your tiny little fingers."

I smiled softly as she cooed and nuzzled my baby boy. His dad should have been the one doing that, but he was off in Vegas gambling all our money away. I hated his fucking guts. He could hurt me all he wanted to, but these were his kids. I didn't make them alone.

When they came to take my baby boy away, I asked T to call Felix and let him know that he had a son. Surprisingly, he answered. He was all proud papa, like he'd done shit, and promised to come home and make it up to me. I was so exhausted that I just agreed with whatever he said.

Tanya was a saint for keeping her mouth shut after the phone call. One word from her on how pathetic I was, and I was liable to cry for days. We chatted for a while until I started to feel sleepy. I asked Tanya to put the TV on. There was breaking news.

A blonde, neatly coiffed reporter was standing in front of a police station in what looked like California.

"_We, at channel five, have just gotten word that famed bestselling author and Hollywood screenwriter, Edward Cullen, has been arrested and charged with involuntary manslaughter stemming from an overnight traffic incident that killed a family of four. His wife, model and actress, Kate Cullen, is also among the dead. We will continue to keep you updated as the details come in."_

The camera switched to a picture of a gorgeous bronze-haired man and a beautiful blonde taking their wedding vows. I, like most Americans, had heard of Edward and Kate Cullen. They were regulars in the entertainment news. Their fights were as legendary as their work.

Tanya shook her had and looked over at me. "See, Bella, someone is having a far shittier life than you. I'm going to head out so you can get some rest. I'll bring Charlotte by in the morning so she can meet her baby brother. Call me or Aunt Carmen if you need anything," she said, flipping the light off and kissing me on the cheek.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was in a deep sleep.

**EPOV**

"You've had enough, Kate," I said, taking the bag of cocaine from my wife.

She slapped my hand away and went for it again. I let her because I was so fucking tired of all our bullshit. If she wanted to kill herself then she could be my guest. She'd probably get a kick out of being one of the Hollywood elite to die young. She had once told me that it was the new 'it' thing to do.

She rubbed my cock and made a sour face. "You're no fun anymore, Edward. You just want to get high alone lately. We used to have so much fun."

I grabbed the coke from her, put some on her compact, and snorted up two lines. She clapped her hands and kissed me on the cheek. Yeah, we were fucked up. This could actually be construed as a tame night for us.

We took turns going back and forth, finishing off the coke. It was pure and that was shit that was hard to come by nowadays. Kate licked up the last remnants as I went to get our coats. We were in a private room of Lushaholics, L.A.'s newest night club. It was the place to be seen and get high.

I was pretty fucked up and seeing double by this point. I'd finished off a whole bottle of gin by myself and Kate was just as bad. I'd watched her smoke a rock earlier. She usually didn't do crack, but she had been in a rush, and it was all that was available.

To most people, we were known as Hollywood royalty. We looked good, graced magazines, got our movies made, and had an endless supply of money. We also fought like two caged animals, so the paparazzi were fond of following us around.

I went back to our private room, tipped the guy who came to clean up our mess, and put Kate in the car. She was singing a song from her new musical that opened up on Broadway next month. I had chosen to stay in L.A. while she would be in New York. We needed the time apart.

When we got in the car, Kate took out a bottle of painkillers and down half of them.

"Slow the fuck down, Kate!" I yelled.

She giggled and handed me a pill. I shook my hand. "Suit yourself," she said, opening some water.

I was pretty worried about Kate's heavy drug use as of late, but being an addict myself, I was in no position to go all holier than thou on her.

When we got to a traffic light, Kate grabbed my hand and put it on her belly. "Can you feel it, Edward. I'm pregnant."

I swerved the Ferrari so fast that I almost killed us. "What the hell are you talking about, Kate?" This could not be happening.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a picture. Looking closely, I saw that it was a sonogram._ A baby? _

"You're going to be a daddy," she sang loudly.

This was serious. We both had sex with other people, but I was pretty sure that Kate would know who the father of her child was. I stared at the picture. I was in no condition to be a father. Who was going to give the kids the old 'say no to drugs' speech? Definitely not me and Kate.

Suddenly, I was pissed off that she knew that she was pregnant and had sat and snorted almost a whole fucking bag of coke. Did she want to kill our child? I may not have been thrilled with the prospect of being a father, but I took care of my responsibilities.

I glanced over at her. She did look fuller. "Kate, your ass is going to rehab first thing in the morning. Forget New York. You can do Broadway later."

She threw her water bottle at my head. Did I mention I was still driving? Yeah, that's pretty much our relationship.

I was too fucked up to drive, so I pulled over to a nearby park in a gated community. One of my producer friends lived nearby so the on duty guard knew us. He smiled as he let us into the neighborhood.

Since we were in the suburbs, I figured we'd be safe. Hell, fucking cops were still out patrolling. Just one more perk of being filthy-ass rich.

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a joint. I had taken so many fucking drugs that smoking weed was the equivalent of a cigarette for me. Kate immediately reached her hand out, asking for a hit. I shook my head no and continued to smoke.

Eventually, she got tired of pouting and put on her music. We were both high as a kite. I watched as her tiny dress slipped down, exposing her nipple. My cock didn't even flinch. Kate was considered one of the most beautiful women in the world, but to me she was just my bitchy wife.

I made sure I smoked all of my joint, so that Kate wouldn't take it. Then, I passed out.

When I woke up, my nightmare began. An ambulance worker pulled me from the vehicle. I looked down at myself, noticing that there was blood everywhere. It was then that I took in the scene. At that moment, I actually wished for blindness.

My car was smashed against a minivan that was smashed against a tree. Immediately, I knew that there were kids involved. I could see the Winnie the Pooh window thing from where I stood.

I was numb as the EMT checked me over and declared me fine except for some nasty bruises and cracked ribs. Something wasn't right. How in the hell had we gotten into an accident?

I asked where Kate was and the EMT went to get someone. He came back with two police officers. They were looking at me like two cats with a defenseless juicy mouse. I winced and stood up to my full height.

Douchebag number one glared at me. "Mr. Cullen, I am Officer Reed and this," he nodded to the other guy, "is Officer Moore. Do you remember what happened?"

I shook my head. "I, uh, had too much to drink. My wife, Kate, and I passed out in our car in the park. What the fuck is going on here? Where is Kate?"

The officers exchanged a look that let me know they thought I was bulshitting them. "Mr. Cullen, we are going to have to ask you to come down to the station with us," Douchebag number two said, grabbing my arm.

I shrugged him off. "I'm not going any goddamn place until you motherfucking pigs tell me where my wife is!" Several people on the scene turned to stare.

Douchebag one pulled out his handcuffs. "Edward Cullen, you are under arrest for DUI, DWI, and involuntary manslaughter…" _Manslaughter_? That meant that someone was dead.

I turned away from the cops and vomited all over my expensive leather shoes. "Who…who died?" I whispered.

Douchebag one rocked back on his heels and scowled at me. "It's your wife, Kate... She's gone. You also killed an innocent family of four. I hope that goddamn high was worth it, because you will be paying for this for a long time to come."

I didn't put up a fight as the Officers handcuffed me, because really, what the fuck did I have to live for anymore? For the first time since I was a boy, I felt like weeping-hard and for a long fucking time.

My wife and unborn child were dead, and I'd killed them.

* * *

_Drama! Where in the hell is the fluff, Bianca? I know, it's coming. Hold your horses. The story will skip forward next chapter. The majority of it will be set in Forks and Port Angeles. Leave me love. Also tell me what we should nickname this Edward. I hope you like the new fic. I promise lots of fluff. Peter and Charlotte are going to be totes cute. Reviews get you Cullentine Day rubdowns from your favorite Edward._


	2. Chapter 2: Bad is Better

**_A/N:_** _With a lot of support from my boyfriend and friends, I have decided to continue writing. I will be keeping up "LAMTAF" as well as putting the rest of my stories back up. I am still in a dark place mentally, but some of the best authors have put out their best work while there. I hope to be one of them. There's no schedule and I'm not sure everything will be BETA'd. I just want to put out stuff when I feel like it. Give me time and have patience. I'm away this weekend, but I look forward to reading your reviews when I get home. I love you all._

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all. I just dabble and sex up Edward.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 2:** Bad is Better

_"When I'm good I'm very, very good but when I'm bad I'm better."  
_

Mae West.

_**BPOV**_

_Five years later…_

We made it into Sea-Tac airport safely. I moved a sleeping Peter to my other shoulder as Charlotte pulled along her Hello Kitty rolling luggage. Tanya was at the rental desk picking up our car. I was so thankful that she'd chosen to come along. We needed her more than I liked to let on.

My divorce from Felix was finally over. In the end, he'd gotten us evicted from our house, lost all our savings, and destroyed my credit. I didn't know why I stayed with him as long as I did. It wasn't like he was ever there for me or the kids.

The last straw had come six months ago when he hit me. I hit my head against the coffee table and had to be rushed to the hospital. I was unconscious for two days and almost died. I knew then that I had to get out of my marriage. My babies needed me.

Carmen and Tanya made sure that I pressed charges. Since the jails were overcrowded, Felix was only given a year of probation and a fine. He was ordered to stay away from me and the children, though.

He would be allowed supervised visits with the kids after he took an allotted amount of anger management classes. I was pretty sure that he would never want contact with the kids, and even if he did, I wasn't about to give it to him. They'd have to lock me up first.

The kids and I had been staying with Tanya while I tried to sort out the mess in my life. She was really my sister in every way. I felt bad because she was a bachelorette and wasn't able to have dates over because of us. She assured me that it didn't matter, but that didn't stop my guilt.

I was almost at my wits end when a letter arrived. It was from my great Aunt Maryanne Cope's lawyer. Aunt Maryanne and my mom had a falling out several years ago when my mother ran off with some surfer to California. Aunt Maryanne had wanted her to attend college and was very disappointed that mom wanted something different.

My mother was still a 'free spirit'. She'd had me by some guy named Charlie, who bailed on us when I was one or two. I had a couple of pictures of him, but that was it. He never wrote or came to see me. That shit hurt, and it was probably the reason that I'd chosen a man like Felix in the first place.

The letter informed me that my Great Aunt had passed and left everything to me. I was shocked because she never acknowledged me or anything. The will included a house, a pastry shop, and half a million dollars from her life insurance policy as well as a few other investments.

For me, it was like winning the lottery. I'd grabbed my babies and starting yelling and screaming. Tanya rushed in, read the letter, and said she was going with us to Forks, Washington, where the house and shop were located. That was the only stipulation in the will. I had to keep the shop and run it as my Aunt had.

My mom had grown up in Forks, but always hated it. She thought it was dreary and too small for her. To me, it was a godsend. The schools were good, crime was low, and it would be the first time in my life that I didn't have to worry about bills. I could finally give my babies the life they deserved. I vowed to myself that I'd make the pastry shop the best on the West Coast.

When I stopped at the counter to get Charlotte a hot chocolate, I dropped some things. A big guy with curly dark hair and big brown eyes picked them up. I was still holding Peter, who was really fucking heavy now, so I was grateful for the help.

Charlotte stared at the stranger like he was a fucking alien or something. She'd had so little male interaction. Felix never paid any attention to his daughter, except to occasionally yell at her. Now that my baby girl was nine, I worried about her future with men.

The man handed Charlotte the hot chocolate and helped her up to the table. I was very protective of my kids, so I watched him like a hawk. I wouldn't hesitate to knife an asshole for touching my babies.

When he was done, he turned to me and held out his hand.

"Hello, my name is Emmett McCarty. It's a pleasure to meet you."

His smile was so genuine and his dimples were so big that I couldn't help but smile as I held out my hand.

"My name is Isabella Swan. The lazy slug on my shoulder is Peter, and the little girl you just lifted is Charlotte. It's nice to meet you too. Thanks for helping me. My friend is getting our car and the kids are tired after the flight."

He nodded. "That's fine. I'm glad to help. You're Maryanne Cope's great niece. The whole town is talking about your arrival. I'm from Forks too. I'm the local veterinarian and your neighbor."

I took the seat next to Charlotte and adjusted Peter on my chest. He still liked to suck his thumb in his sleep. I knew that I should stop him, but he looked so fucking cute when he did it. I couldn't bring myself to disturb him.

Emmett said something to Charlotte that made her laugh out loud. I smiled because I loved to see my baby girl laugh. She didn't do it often enough for my taste. The fights and divorce had been hard on her. I knew that I had a long road ahead of helping her to trust people.

I was looking down at my little man when Emmett interrupted my thoughts.

"So, what can I get for you, a coffee? You look worn out."

I yawned. "Yeah, I am. I spent all last night packing and getting things ready. Then, the kids were cranky this morning, so it's been a long day."

I reached into my pocket to hand Emmett some money.

"Put that away. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't buy you a 'welcome to town' beverage? Can I get something for the little guy too?"

"Thanks, Mr. McCarty, I'll let you buy us a drink only if you promise to come for dinner once I get settled." He smiled and nodded. "Okay, hot coffee for me and an orange juice for Peter, please."

Emmett stood up. "You have to call me Em. Do you guys want anything to eat?"

Charlotte bit her lower lip and looked at me. I nodded my head.

"I'd like a blueberry muffin if that's okay," she asked in her sweet voice.

Em winked at her. "No trouble at all, cutie pie. And for you?" he asked, pointing at me.

"Just get me a fat free wheat bagel and a cinnamon bun for Peter. Thanks, Em. I mean it about the dinner invitation."

I watched him walk away. He was a big guy, bigger than I'd originally thought. He was also very handsome. I mentally chastised myself for even thinking about that. _I'm a single mom with two kids, who in the hell would want me?_

He came back a few minutes later carrying our purchases. Charlotte smiled shyly as he handed her the blueberry muffin. She was wearing her favorite jeans and blue NASA hoodie. She wanted to be an astronaut when she grew up. I now had the means to make that happen.

I put the cinnamon roll under Peter's nose. He woke up instantly. My baby boy was going to be a big guy like his sperm donor. I hoped that size was all that he would get from Felix. He kissed me on the cheek and took a bite of his favorite breakfast.

"Thanks, mommy, I was tired. Where are we? Is it time to go to the house? Can I play when we get there? Who is the big man? Where is Aunt T? Can you open my juice?"

Emmett's booming laugh startled us all. "You ask a lot of questions for someone so little. My name is Em. I'm your mom and Charlotte's new friend. I can be yours too if you want."

Peter puffed out his little chest and glared at Em. He was only five, but already very protective of me and his sister.

"Can you play baseball? Mommy and Char play wit me, but they not good. We need boys."

Em laughed. "Can I play? I was the best pitcher at my high school. I still play in a local men's league. I'd be glad to throw you some balls sometimes. I also have a glove that would be perfect for you."

Peter perked up and finished his breakfast. Charlotte was delicately nibbling her muffin. She had a sad look in her eyes. I knew why. She thought that Em would start to play with Peter and she'd be left out again. I was just about to say something, but Em beat me to it. He turned to Charlotte.

"I also have a nice new telescope that I've been dying to break in. Judging from your snazzy hoodie, I would assume that you like stars." Charlotte nodded her head enthusiastically. "Good. I think I'm going to enjoy living next door to you guys."

After we finished, Emmett gathered our trash and threw it away. He volunteered to carry all our bags. My back was still sore from lugging around Peter so I let him. We made it to the pickup area just as Tanya pulled up.

Em motioned for her to stay in the car. He loaded our bags into the trunk and made sure Peter and Charlotte got buckled into their seat belts. Then, I introduced him to Tanya. They seemed to hit it off. After he promised to come see us when we got settled in, we were off.

The drive to Forks went well. It rained almost the whole time, but the portable DVD player and snacks kept the kids occupied. I grabbed a quick nap while I could. Peter and Charlotte would likely keep me up all night exploring our new house.

It felt like I had just gone to sleep when I was awakened by Tanya. She gave me a sympathetic smile as she opened the door for Peter and Charlotte. I rubbed my eyes and looked around.

The house was beautiful. It was an old blue Victorian with a huge wraparound porch. There were four wicker rocking chairs on the porch and a small table. The yard was large and well maintained. There were many beautiful flowers of all types. The white shutters gave the home a picturesque look. I could see me raising my babies here.

There was still a light drizzle. Peter, ever the fountain of energy, was running around the yard and getting mud all over his blue jean overalls. I shook my head and helped Tanya bring in the bags. A moving company had already brought the bulk of our furniture.

The inside of the house was even more beautiful. The furniture was homey, yet tasteful and looked fine for kids. There was a winding staircase that led upstairs. The floors were done in a rich cherry wood and shined to perfection.

I kept gasping as each new room was revealed to me. The kitchen had stainless steel appliances and granite-topped counters. There was also a large cupboard that I looked forward to filling with food. When I lived with Felix, I'd always had to hide groceries away for the kids. He never cared if they ate as long as he did.

I was unpacking some pots and pans when my babies ran into the kitchen. Charlotte, bless her little heart, had taken her brother's muddy clothes off. He stood in front of me in just his Superman briefs and t-shirt, dancing around. We all laughed as he did his Elvis impression. He was such a ham.

Tanya took them upstairs to get changed so that I could make lunch. We'd stopped and bought a few dry goods to last until we could go grocery shopping. Peter only liked banana and peanut butter with the crusts off, so I made that for him. Charlotte preferred turkey and cheddar with lots of vegetables. I made Tanya and I big green spinach salads.

For once, I was in a good mood, so I got out the ingredients to make snickerdoodles. They were a favorite of me and the kids. The simple task of baking calmed me and made the house feel homier.

By the time Tanya returned with the kids, the first batch of cookies were done. Peter pounced on his sandwich the moment I set it in front of him. My baby girl was also very hungry. She took a big bite and smiled at me. Tanya and I added dressing to our salads and laughed as the kids made funny faces and ate like little pigs.

The snickerdoodles were a big hit. Peter ate three before running off to find the box that held his favorite video game. Charlotte washed their plates and went to help him. I leaned back into my chair and sighed.

"You know what, Tanya? I finally think we're home."

_**EPOV**_

I woke up to the sounds of rain. It rained all the damn time in Forks. Instead of staying in bed like I wanted to, I got up and made myself a cup of coffee. My home was large, but since there was only me it was always quiet. The silence was driving me insane.

I went to the bathroom to shower. My body was all hard lines and muscle now. I soaped myself up and sang along to Frank Sinatra, washing my stress down the drain. My dick was hard again, but I ignored it like I had been for the last five years.

After I killed my wife, unborn baby, and the innocent family, I had been taken to jail to await trial. I pled guilty to everything, because honestly, I couldn't remember shit about that night, and I deserved to suffer.

My attorney got my sentence cut to one year in prison and three years of probation. Due to budget cuts and overcrowding, I only served two months and was then put into rehab. My publicist wanted to spin the story and get me back out there, but I'd lost the will to live.

I joined several support groups and kept myself clean of drugs and alcohol. The paparazzi wouldn't leave me alone, so I relocated to Forks, Washington. My mom and dad kept a permanent residence nearby, and it was small enough for me to escape the media.

The first few months were brutal. Some paparazzi followed me and made my life a living hell. People called me a 'baby killer' and said I deserved to rot in Hell. I got death threats and dead animals tacked to my door weekly. Worst of all, some fucking assholes targeted my parents.

My dad was a local distributor. His business had really suffered when I moved to town. My mom, who was a real estate agent, also lost a lot of money because of me. Luckily, I had always managed my money well and had enough to give them.

The only people that had been nice to me were Pastor Newton and his wife Jessica. They had two little girls and did a lot of community outreach. I liked Mike Newton because he never judged me. He was always quoting me scriptures about forgiveness. I wasn't overly religious, but I liked to think that part was true.

After I got out of the shower, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a fucking mess. I didn't shave often so my jaw was covered in copper fuzz. I trimmed the edges and kept it clean, but that was the extent of my 'grooming' habits.

When I finished getting dressed in my uniform of flannel and jeans, which was a far cry from the Armani suits I preferred when I lived in Hollywood, I went to start my truck. I drove a souped up my silver Chevy Trailblazer that I'd had custom made. The car went with my new identity.

I loaded my tackle and poles before getting into my truck and driving off. I stopped at a little store to pickup some Vitamin R and sandwiches. It was still drizzling a bit, but looked good overall. I planned to catch a lot of fish.

The local drunk, Charlie Swan, was sitting outside drinking from a paper bag. I nodded to him as I went in the store. I felt sorry for the poor guy, but he refused all help. Many people had tried, but he wouldn't give up the liquor.

When I got outside, some hoodlums were hassling Charlie. I pushed them along and handed him a bottle of water. He rolled his bloodshot eyes at me and asked for a beer. I shook my head, which made him curse and yell at me. I left him the Pastor Newton's card and then set off again.

I spent the whole day fishing in my boat. It was the only thing that made me happy anymore. Out in the water with no one around, I felt calm and peaceful. I'd be lying if I said my existence wasn't lonely because it was, but I took pleasure in the things that I could.

By the time I made it back to town, it was dark outside. I stopped at Newton's store to get some fishing hooks on my way home. He was at the counter talking to a small, curvaceous dark-haired woman.

I couldn't help noticing the way her ass filled out the tight black jeans that she wore. She was wearing a tight, long sleeved gray t-shirt that showed off her beautiful breasts. If I had to guess, I'd say they were a D-cup. Her skin was all strawberries and cream. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and it swished as she talked to Mike.

He finally noticed me and waved me over. I was reluctant because I was now sporting a pretty impressive hard on. Going without pussy for a very long time was not good for any man. I made sure that my coat covered my crotch and headed over.

The dark haired woman eyed me warily. She had big brown eyes that reminded me of a deer I'd see in my back yard last week. I attempted my best smile at her. She ignored me and turned back to Newton.

"Listen, sir, all I want is a fishing pole and some stuff for first time fishermen. I promised to take them but I have no idea what we need. Just point me in the right direction, and I'll be on my way."

Mike kept his friendly smile and turned to me.

"Ms. Swan, this is Edward Cullen, he is our local master fisherman. I'm sure that he'd be happy to help you find anything you might need."

With that, he turned around and started helping another customer, leaving me with Ms… _Holy shit!_

"Swan, as in Charlie Swan?! Are you his daughter?"

The woman scowled at me. "That lowlife may be my sperm donor, but he is not my father! Why do you look so familiar?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um, yeah, you probably saw me on the news. I used to be a writer in Hollywood."

She scrunched up her nose and looked far off in thought. I knew the moment it hit her because she gasped and backed away. That was pretty much the usual reaction women had to me after they found out who I was.

I expected Ms. Swan to run away, but she did the last thing I wanted. She held out her hand.

"Please, call me Bella. I'm…I'm sorry for your loss. It's nice to meet you."

My mouth dropped open. Since I'm such a dumbass, I didn't take Bella's hand. She glared at me and rubbed her palms over her jeans.

"Right. Well, you don't really have to help me. I'm sure I can manage on my own. Um, I guess I'll see you around,"

I was stunned. All I could do was stare at her ass as she walked away. I closed my eyes and tried to will my erection away, but it got worse. Bella's scent was in my nostrils. In just a few minutes, she'd managed to make me want to break my vow of celibacy. I wanted to fuck her, hard and fast.

I went to the car to wait for my prey. She came out moments later carrying a bag full of fishing supplies. I watched as she tried to start her car. Of course, it wasn't going to run because I'd tinkered with it. I felt like a monster, but this all consuming need to be inside of Bella had taken over my body.

She huffed and got out of the car, kicking the tires. I almost blew my load when she bit her juicy lips while trying to raise the hood. When that didn't work, she screamed a slew of curse words and went towards the store. Here was my chance.

"Hey, Ms. Swan. Do you need some help?" I asked, praying that I sounded nonchalant and chivalrous.

"Bella," she huffed, taking out a phone and dialing someone.

I watched her little hands ball into fists as she talked to someone on the phone. I suddenly felt very jealous. I mean, it may have been a guy on the other end of that call. Hell, maybe she was even married. Suddenly, I wished that I'd paid more attention to the small town gossip.

I was just about to forget about the whole idea of getting laid when I heard her say a female name. I breathed a huge sigh of relief. _But then, what if she's a lesbian? Lesbians are known to like a little dick now and then, aren't they_? Those thoughts were not helping the party in my pants, so I willed my mind to shut the hell up.

After a few minutes Bella turned to look at me. My eyes immediately went to her nipples, which had hardened because of the cold or… Nope, definitely from the cold judging from the way she was glaring at me.

"Mr. Cullen, please stop staring at my tits long enough to look at my car. It's a rental and all the auto places are closed until tomorrow."

For some reason, her tone made me angry.

"Maybe if you wore a fucking jacket, I wouldn't be able to see your nipples through your shirt!"

Bella blushed and crossed her arms. "I just moved here from Arizona and haven't really had time to do any clothes shopping. I didn't know that Forks was home to a bunch of perverts!"

How had I ever thought that I was attracted to this woman?! She already reminded me of Kate and we'd only known each other a few minutes. I could tell that Bella and I were not going to be lovers or friends.

I growled and stomped over to the car with the shrew hot on my heels. I raised the hood and looked inside. Unfortunately, I'd cut something and had no clue how to fix it, so Bella was either going to have to get a taxi or ride with me.

"I can't fix it. You can have a mechanic come out here in the morning. Come on, I'll take you home."

"Motherfucking night from Hell! If only I could say no to them…," Bella mumbled.

She grabbed her shopping bags and walked over to the Trailblazer. I, like a gentleman, opened the door for her. Boy was that the wrong thing to do. She pushed at my arm.

"I am capable of getting in a fucking car without your help, Mr. Cullen. I'll also give you gas money to drive me home."

I gently pushed her out of the way and finished my gentlemanly task. My hand accidentally palmed her ass when I was helping her up. She huffed and slapped me away. My dick liked Bella's ass. A lot.

Painfully, because of my erection, I jogged to my side and started the car. Bella was looking out of her window, effectively ignoring me. I scowled and turned on my radio to drown out the animosity inside the SUV.

Forks was small so there weren't many cars out this late. We passed a couple of kids playing football in the street. Bella never once looked over at me. That didn't keep me from studying her, though.

Every red light was pure torture. I spent the time ogling Bella's boobs. They were the best real pair that I'd ever seen. She also had nice, shapely thighs that I thought would look very good wrapped around my body. I had to shift in my seat several times.

When she stretched, showing me the soft skin of her stomach, I made a decision. I was going to get fucked or die trying. Sure, I hated her, but she was new, had a killer body, and made my dick as hard as steel. Besides, you didn't have to love or even like someone to have mind blowing sex.

I slowed the car down and pulled over to a nearby park. Finally Bella turned to me. She had basically ignored me up until that point.

"Where are we going, Cullen? I need to get home."

I smirked. "Just a pit stop. Bella, when was the last time you got laid?"

Her eyes widened. "That is none of your fucking business! Take me home right now or I'm calling 911," she said, taking out her cell phone.

I snatched the phone out of her hand and threw it into the backseat. Bella looked at me like I'd just kicked her puppy. I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Answer the question. Judging from your general nagging and up tightness, I'd say it's been too long."

She took something out of her purse and pointed it at me. It was…a can of mace.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I'm willing to let it slide. Just let me grab my phone and I'll call someone to pick me up."

I clicked the automatic locks. I was a bit of a control freak, or so my mother said, so I always made sure that I was the only one that could make adjustments inside of my car.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Do you want to go back to jail, Mr. Cullen?! This is kidnapping. They could give you…"

I leaned across the console and sucked Bella's bottom lip into my mouth. She was so surprised that she dropped her 'weapon'. The can rolled somewhere under her seat. Her lips tasted sweeter than I'd originally thought. I got lost in the kiss.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. The angle was slightly uncomfortable. I needed to be closer. I pulled back and looked into Bella's eyes. They were glassy and unfocused but still very beautiful.

"Um, we can move this to the backseat," I declared, hoping that she wouldn't decline.

Bella touched her lips and nodded her tiny little head. I got out and opened the back door. Bella, however, ungracefully climbed over the seat. I wanted to yell at her about ruining the leather, but I was too goddamn horny.

We both faced each other for several minutes. When I lived in Hollywood, I'd had anonymous sexual encounters all the time. Bella didn't strike me as the type of woman to sleep with every willing man, though.

"We're not doing this without a condom," she said, glaring at me.

I reached into the front and lifted the console, pulling out my trusty box of Trojans. I hadn't been laid in forever but I still bought them, just in case. Thankfully, this box was going to get used before the expiration date.

I smiled and lifted the box. "Magnums," I said, smirking.

Bella rolled her big brown eyes. "Cocky little shit, aren't you, Cullen? I'm sure you're used to women falling all over your dick out in la la land. Just so you know, I'm not a groupie. This is a one time thing. Got it?"

I ignored Bella's condescending tone and pulled her into my lap. She smelled like gardenias, honey, and sugar. I buried my nose into her neck and took a long drag. She was potent in more ways than one.

She tenderly scratched my beard. "You should shave. Do you have any idea the marks that this is going to leave on my skin?! I have half a mind to…"

I cupped both fleshy sections of her ass and squeezed hard. "Shut up, Bella! This will go a whole lot better if you don't speak."

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she ground her hot spot against my cock. I cupped her jaw, guiding her luscious mouth back to mine. Her mouth was wet, scalding hot, and oh so fucking perfect. We devoured each other as the temperature in the car heated up. I was glad that I'd remembered to let down the windows.

Bella's hips began to move faster and faster over my erection. I was determined to make her come. I knew that if I didn't she would never let me hear the end of it. She'd probably have 'one minute man' engraved on my tombstone if she didn't get off.

I pulled Bella's shirt up and off. She was only wearing a plain black cotton bra underneath. I pushed her breasts together and buried my head in them. Her intoxicating scent was even stronger in the v of her breasts. I licked and sucked on that area, eliciting little moans and whimpers from her sweet mouth.

"Hmmm, you taste delicious," I mumbled as I continued my assault on her tits.

She arched her back to give me better access. I snaked my arms around her back and unhooked the bra. I had been able to do it one-handed since I was fifteen. Bella giggled and helped me pull down the straps.

"You've done that a lot, haven't you? I don't know whether to be aroused or angry." I sucked her left nipple into my greedy mouth. "Definitely aroused," she mumbled.

Bella's breasts were so firm and bountiful. I planned to write an ode to them in my notebook. In fact, I was going to write a whole chapter about this particular sexual experience. We hadn't gotten to the actual sex part yet, but I could already tell that fucking Bella was going to be one of my best encounters.

"You've got great tits, baby," I mumbled as I sucked on Bella's other nipple.

She smacked me on the back of the head.

"Let's just strip and get this over with. You look like the kind of guy who's into eating a woman out and doing it slow, but I don't have time," Bella griped, pulling away to finish removing her clothes.

I slipped out of my flannel shirt, wifebeater, and jeans. When I looked up, Bella was unabashedly staring at my chest. I flexed my pecs a little for her. She reached out and pinched my nipple. I threw my head back and groaned.

"You like that, huh? I bet I can make you scream," she taunted.

I opened my eyes to see Bella in all her glory. Her pussy was as bare as a baby's bottom. She was milky white and smooth everywhere. Her breasts sat high up on her chest and were well formed with dark pink areola.

Before I could say anything, she straddled my lap again and attacked me. Her tiny tongue swirled around my nipples as she stroked me through my boxers. I lifted my hips so that she could pull them off.

Bella's eyes bugged out of her head. "Holy fuck! You really are Magnum-sized. I thought you were just kidding, like most guys."

I handed her a condom, and then watched with a small smile on my face as she guided my dick inside of her. She was very tight and extremely wet. I was afraid that I wouldn't fit. We worked slowly, giving her a little at a time until I was balls deep inside of Bella's pussy.

She arched her back and threw back her head. "Holy-motherfucking-Christ! You're the biggest I've ever had. Harder, Cullen," she commanded.

I flipped her over and laid her down so that I was on top. My cock never left her pussy. She felt amazing.

"Please, call me Edward," I ground out between thrusts.

I caressed her breasts and rubbed her clit. Bella's short nails gouged my back, adding to my pleasure. I nibbled on her neck as the passion built. My mouth couldn't make up its mind. I went from Bella's tongue to her nipples to her bellybutton, sucking and licking every single inch of her delectable body.

She quivered from head to toe, taking me in deeper with each stroke. I pulled the ponytail holder out of hair, which was all silken curls that tickled my nose. I buried my head in it and sniffed. It smelled just as sweet as the rest of her.

Bella moaned my name over and over again. "Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward!"

I pounded into her fiercely, never giving her time to catch her breath. All she could do was cling to me. When I felt that she was close to her second orgasm, I lifted her leg and put it over my shoulder, kissing the ankle softly.

Bella sucked hard on my tongue as I thrust into her. That was all it took for me to find my release. She came a moment later, whimpering my name. All I could do was ground myself into her trembling body as waves of intense pleasure washed over the both of us. I'd never had such an intense orgasm in my life. I came until my lower body went numb.

I felt slight tremors rock through her. I knew that I had to be crushing her small body but I couldn't move. Our sweat dripped into each other's skin as we both tried to catch our breath.

Unfortunately, Bella ruined the moment by pushing me away.

"Get off! I have to get home," she screeched.

I reached down and gently removed my cock from inside of her. I grabbed a Kleenex and disposed of the condom. _One down and about fifty to go._ Bella gasped and put her hand over her pussy. Her skin was red from where my beard made contact. She was right; I was going to have to shave if we did this again.

She kept her hand over her privates and rolled to her side.

I was worried. "Hey, did I hurt you?! You should have told me to stop if you were in pain," I said, wincing.

She scowled at me. "I'm fine, Cullen. You're just…really fucking big. I may need a little recovery time."

I couldn't help but laugh. Bella glared at me as she put her clothes back on. I almost cried when she covered up her beautiful breasts. Now that I'd seen them, I didn't want to give them up. If Bella would stay topless, I'd move to a nudist colony with her.

I put my clothes back on and started the car. Bella, once again, climbed over the seat, like a savage. Since it gave me a perfect view of her ass, I decided not to push the issue yet again. We were going to have to talk about car etiquette if our fuckbuddy arrangement kept going, though.

"Well, I guess I should get you home now."

Bella sighed and adjusted her bra. "That would be good. Listen, I would be grateful if we kept this…" she waved her hands around…"to ourselves. I'm new and I don't want a reputation as the town slut. Besides, I have kids. I don't think DCS would think kindly of a mother who fucks a stranger in the back of his truck."

I stopped mid-button. "What did you say?! You have kids? Holy shit!"

Bella frowned and pulled on her shirt. "Yes, I'm a mother. Don't worry your pretty copper-colored head, Cullen. I'm not looking for a daddy. I'm perfectly fine raising my babies alone. Now take me the fuck home before Tanya sends out the police for me."

She had it all wrong. My reaction wasn't because the kids made me like her any less, it was because I'd never fucked a woman with kids and now our fuckbuddy thing was complicated. I mean, would she want me to meet her children?

"Bella, please, I didn't… mean to offend you or anything…," I sputtered pathetically.

She buckled her seat belt. "Look, it's not important. We fucked and got off. It won't happen again. I'm sure you're beating the pussy off with a stick. You'll have forgotten about me in an hour. It's fine. We both used each other and now it's over. Just take me home."

Bella tried to put up this brave front but I saw the vulnerability in her eyes. The asshole that she had the kids by was obviously long gone. I felt sorry for her, having to raise her children alone.

"How many kids do you have?" I asked, looking at her sideways.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let's not do this, Cullen. You don't give a shit about my life, and I don't give a shit about yours. Now, please, let's get going."

I pounded on the steering wheel before starting up the car. Bella was exasperating when she wasn't in the throes of passion. It was just as I thought before, not lovers or friends. She was too fucking frustrating for her own good.

We drove in complete silence. It only took us ten minutes to get to Bella's house. I'd known her Aunt and attended the funeral. She, like the Newtons, was among the few people in town who didn't treat me like a leaper.

Sure, there were plenty of women who wanted to warm my bed, but they were just like Bella. They were okay with fucking but didn't want to get to know me. Her dismissal hurt me more than I'd allowed her to see.

When we pulled up, all the lights were on outside of Bella's house. A blonde woman was pacing on the porch with a phone in her hand. When she spotted my car, she stepped off the porch and ran towards Bella.

"Tanya, I'm fine. Go back inside. I'll be there in a minute."

The blonde chick, Tanya, narrowed her eyes and sneered in my direction before going back inside_. Lovely, I was making female enemies all over the place_, I thought ruefully.

I helped Bella get her bags out of the car and carried them to the porch. She turned to me.

"Well, um, thanks for the ride," she said, reaching into her purse. "How much do I owe you?"

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her. She pushed me away.

"Not here! My kids are inside. If anyone finds out…"

I stomped down the steps and walked to my car.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to sully your precious reputation by telling everyone that you stooped so low as to fuck me," I yelled. "Have a good life, Ms. Swan."

Bella dropped the bags and ran to my car window as I was about to pull away.

"That's not… I'm not… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I mean, the sex was really good. We…um…"

My temper was out of control. I had to get away from Bella before I did something stupid, so I threw one of my business cards at her.

"I own a yoga studio where I teach classes. You could use a few. Call me when you want the stick removed from your ass."

With that, I sped off. I could hear Bella screaming curses at me, but I didn't give a fuck. I just turned up my radio as I turned the corner towards home. Sure, Bella was beautiful, and we had mind blowing sex, but she was also the last thing I needed in my life right now; a complication.

* * *

_Looks like Edward needs a new nickname. I enjoyed writing this. It helped to ease some of my pain. I hope it does the same for you. Leave me love._


	3. Chapter 3: Making Friends

_**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that continues to support my writing. I just got back from SXSW and have to say that Kristen and Dakota are absolutely beautiful. Thankfully, I didn't get arrested. Go see "The Runaways" this week if it's playing in your theater. We should all support women who break barriers. _

_This chapter is more fluff, but still some sadness (sorry). There is graphic sexual content and it's rated M as always. I'd like to dedicate it to J, Chelle, TwiDi, and Natasja because they constantly worry about me like little mother hens and make me smile with their PM's and emails. _

_This is also unbeta'd. I'm happy just writing and posting now. I might get back to correct grammar soon. If that bothers you, there are plenty of BETA'd to death stories on this site._

_Continue to live, laugh, and love every day. I hope everyone is doing well. I will try to update all my stories as quick as I can.  
_

**Disclaimer:** SM got to do an interview with Robward. I didn't, so that means she owns Twilight.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: **Making Friends

_"The making of friends, who are real friends, is the best token we have of a man's success in life."_

Edward Everett Hale

_**BPOV**_

I pounded my head on the table once again. "Tanya, I fucked Edward Cullen. What the hell is wrong with me?! How could I have been so stupid?"

We were sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. It was only a little after six in the morning so my babies were still asleep. Tanya heard me downstairs making noise and came to see if I was okay.

I thought back to yesterday. It all started after we ate lunch. The kids saw a show on the Discovery Channel about fishing and decided that they just had to do that particular activity. I'd always tried to do fun things with them to make up for Felix being such a fucking deadbeat, but we'd never gone fishing.

Both Charlotte and Peter gave me their puppy dog eyes, and of course, I was putty in their hands after that. Tanya volunteered to watch the kids while I went into town. I wanted the fishing supplies to be a surprise for them.

The first thing I'd done was pull up to a small convenience store to pick up some beverages. Charlotte drank apple juice like water and Peter loved Yoohoo. I was only planning to buy enough to get us through the next day until I could do some grocery shopping.

When I'd walked up to the store, I saw a few kids harassing an older man that was sitting on the ground and drinking from a paper bag. He was clearly a drunk, but that didn't mean that those little shitheads had the write to treat him like dirt.

I felt pretty safe in Forks. It didn't have the crime of a city like Phoenix, so I walked right into the fray. The boys turned away from the vagrant once they noticed me. A few of them made lewd comments about my breasts and ass. I gave them the finger and told them to shoo.

Luckily, the store owner came out to back me up. The shitheads scurried away like little rats. I hoped and prayed that my babies never grew up to be like that. Even though Felix was a fucking asshole, I had high hopes for my children. They were going to have the life that I didn't.

I was about to apologize to the drunk, when I noticed that he and I looked very similar. I'd asked his name and he told me that it was, Charlie Swan. My heart beat out of my chest. I always knew that he lived somewhere in these parts, but I didn't know he lived in Forks.

He must have recognized me too because he stood up and offered me his hand. I called him a bastard and ran into the store. Unfortunately, Charlie followed me. I hurriedly picked out what I needed and paid the convenience store owner, who was giving Charlie and me curious looks.

I wasn't ready to deal with my sperm donor, so I took off. When I looked back in the rearview mirror, he was slumped on the ground again with his bottle. A part of me felt guilty and sorry for him. I kicked that mushy part to the curb. I had enough on my plate without taking care of a grown man who'd never shown any interest in me.

That was basically the mood I was in when I ended up at Newton's Sporting Goods. The owner, who I learned was also a popular local pastor, came out to introduce himself to me. He invited my family and I to attend Sunday services. I didn't believe in God, but thought it might be good for the children.

Mr. Newton put me at ease. His baby face, blonde hair, and blue eyes were oddly comforting. Everything had been going great until Edward Cullen walked in and fucked up my new life.

I had no idea how I was going to face him again. What if he was the type of man to brag about sexual conquests? I'd have a reputation before I even got established. Twenty-eight years old and I was still as fucking stupid as I was at eighteen.

And, oh god, the sex! I'd been up all night imaging Edward's hands on my skin, his beautiful copper hair under my fingers, and that gifted cock of his. Oh and his mouth. The look in his bottle green eyes when he fucked me was incredible. I'd never come so hard in my life. _Shit, now I'm wet again,_ I thought bitterly.

Tanya waved her hands to get my attention. "Bella, where'd you go? I asked you if you'd like another cup of coffee."

I nodded. Thinking of Edward did strange things to my mind. Sure, we fucked but it could NEVER happen again. He's a playboy with way too much emotional baggage for me. Besides, I had my babies and that was really all I needed.

_Try telling your pussy that._

_Shut up, brain._

_You want him so bad._

_I do not!_

_Admit it; he's like a drug to you. If he was here now, you'd let him fuck you over the table._

I was pretty sure that having arguments with my mind was not healthy. I gladly accepted the coffee that Tanya put in front of me. After the first sip, I began to feel better. What I felt for Edward was lust, nothing more and nothing less.

Plus, Edward obviously used me too. He'd basically called me fat by giving me that yoga card. He thought that I was okay to fuck, but probably wouldn't be seen in public with me. I was used to it, though. Felix and my mom had always bemoaned my weight. I was always five pounds heavier then they thought I should be.

I could hear Renee's voice in my head now. _Bella, honey, you can't afford to eat mashed potatoes or bread with your dinner. It will all go straight to your hips. Have a salad instead. Bella, dear, you really shouldn't wear jeans. They make your fanny look huge. Bella, don't even look at the snack section. I'm putting you on a diet again. Bella, Bella, Bella…._

I always vowed to be the opposite of Renee. Charlotte had always been trim and fit, but I never discouraged her from eating anything, as long as it wasn't harmful to her health. I made sure she knew that she was beautiful and that I loved her regardless of her looks. I just wished that I'd had that reassurance growing up.

"So, you and Edward Cullen. I still can't believe you banged the Edward Cullen! He's so famous, or at least he was before the whole tragedy. Do you think he'll let you see his Oscar or maybe the Golden Globe? Was he as good in bed as the tabloids claimed?" Tanya asked without taking a breath.

Unlike Tanya, I had never really been into the entertainment world. I watched the occasional movie, but I knew next to nothing about celebrities. Edward and his deceased wife Kate were two of the only celebs that I recognized on magazine covers. They'd been such a gorgeous couple.

I groaned. "I don't think Edward will be inviting me over anytime soon. We fucked in the back of his truck, end of story. I really just want to forget the whole thing. Besides, he's dated some of the most beautiful women in the world. Fucking me was probably just a laugh for him."

Tanya patted my hand. "It can't be as bad as all that. He must have found you attractive to want to have sex with you in the first place."

I shook my head. "No. I was just an easy target. He saw a plain woman that looked like she hadn't been fucked in a while and went for it. He even asked me when the last time that I'd gotten laid was. I just hope that he doesn't blab about my indiscretion to too many people. I would hate for my babies to be known as the bastards of the town whore. When I was with Edward, I didn't even think of my kids or the consequences of my actions. I can never let that happen again."

Tanya frowned and added more sugar to her coffee. "Bella, every since I've known you, you've been putting yourself down. Just because that son of a bitch Felix made you feel worthless, doesn't mean that you are. I'm not going to turn this into an estrogen-filled Lifetime movie lecture, but think about what I just said."

I smiled. "Thanks, T. What are your plans for the day? We'll have to rely on taxis until I can get the rental car back. When is your car arriving?"

Tanya drove a classic cherry red Dodge charger. Guys in the diner were always offering to buy it but she would never sell. The kids and I were the only people that she gave rides to. She really loved her car and knew exactly what was under the hood.

"It won't be here for another two days at least. Do you have any ideas of what kind of car you might want? We could go to the local dealership and see what they have available. The only thing I ask is that you don't buy a soccer mom car, like a fucking Volvo."

I giggled. "T, you know me better than that. I wouldn't be caught dead in a minivan or a Volvo. I haven't really thought about what kind I want. It's so surreal that I, Bella Swan, can actually afford to _buy_ a car."

"Yes you can and you deserve it and more. As for my plans, I think I'd like to have a me day. I plan on vegging out and watching all the movies that I've missed over the last few months. Tell the kids that they're welcome to come visit me. If you need me for anything, don't hesitate to ask."

We kissed on the cheek, like we always did, before she departed. It was now after seven, and if I knew my babies, they'd be awake and hungry in a few minutes. I went to the stove and began making French toast and sausage. Peter loved when I made his into a smiley face and Charlotte liked me to make star shapes using the sausage.

While I cooked, I went over the million and one things that I needed to do today. Sure, I could have asked Tanya to help, but she always did so much for us. She deserved a break. I went to my bedroom and grabbed my laptop so that I could get information on places that I needed to visit.

I found an automotive shop that opened in an hour. I called and left the owner, a Mr. Jacob Black, a message. Hopefully, they'd be able to fix the rental car. I really didn't want to lose my deposit. Plus, we needed a short term car.

Like clockwork, I heard little feet run into the kitchen. Thankfully, Charlotte had washed her and Peter's hands and face before they came downstairs. They both smelled of that sweet scent that only children exuded. I kissed and hugged them both as they sat down at the table.

"Mommy, where is Aunt T?" Peter asked, looking crestfallen that his godmother wasn't at breakfast.

"Aunt Tanya is resting today. We'll be gone most of the day, but when we get back, I want you guys to leave her alone. She needs a break."

Peter perked up. He was a very social child so any talk of running errands or going on trips excited him. Charlotte, on the other hand, was more introverted. She never really had many friends, which I thought was ashamed because my baby girl is the best. I hoped that Forks would be different for her.

"Mommy, is there any apple juice? I really want some this morning," Charlotte said

_Fuck._ "Um, no, baby. The car broke down and I forgot to get the drinks out of the back. We're going grocery shopping today so we can get some. In the meantime, you can have orange juice."

She smiled and got the juice carton out of the refrigerator. Peter helped me set the plates on the table while Charlotte poured us all a glass. I'd always loved having breakfast with my babies. We usually talked about silly stuff and just enjoyed each other.

After everything was done, I made the kids a plate. They both beamed and gave me a hug when they saw their foods made into shapes. All the extra effort was worth it to see them smile.

"Mommy, if we don't have a car, how are we going to go to get groceries?" Charlotte mumbled. Her little mouth was full of food.

I sighed. "Well, I was thinking that we'd take a taxi. We may have to wait for a while. There aren't that many taxi services in Forks. You just eat your breakfast. Let mommy worry about the hard stuff."

Charlotte was just about to say something else when Peter interrupted. "Ask Em, mommy. He's our friend."

_Jesus fucking Christ!_ When did my five year old get to be smarter than me?

"That's a great idea, Peter. I didn't even think of Emmett."

I made sure that the kids were okay before going to find my phone. Halfway through dumping my purse, I realized where it was; the back of Edward Cullen's SUV. I kicked the edge of my bed and cursed. Now I had to see that prick again.

Since the home phone wasn't set up yet and I wasn't about to bother Tanya, I decided to run next door and ask Emmett in person. I double checked to make sure that the stove was off and asked Charlotte to watch Peter until I came back.

When I got to the front door, I found a note that had been stuffed through the mail slot. I broke the seal so that I could read it.

_Hey sweetface,_

_I know we didn't end things on the best note last night, but I had a mechanic fix your rental car. It's out front. Your cell phone and mace are in the glove compartment. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I programmed my number in your phone. Please, call me. We need to talk about some things. I hope you don't hate me too much. I'll talk to you later. Don't make me stalk you. I'd really hate to go back to jail._

_Edward_

My mouth went dry. Why would Edward Cullen go out of his way to do something nice for me? And who the hell was sweetface? Was I so unforgettable that he couldn't even remember my fucking name? I balled up the note and went to get the keys.

The car worked perfectly. It was a good thing too, because I didn't see Emmett's car at his house. He was probably already at work for the day. I went back into the house to tell the kids the good news. They were sticky and full. I decided that we could all watch some morning television before getting dressed. School was about to start in a week, so their lazy days were numbered.

We ended up watching a kids program on The Learning Channel. My babies were naturally smart. They both asked engaging questions. It was too bad that I was so fucking stupid. I didn't even finish high school because I left to marry Felix. However, I did get my G.E.D a year later. I was planning to take some online business courses to learn how to manage the shop once it reopened.

After the program ended, the kids and I went upstairs to get ready. Peter dumped his whole assortment of action figures into the bathtub. It wasn't easy trying to bathe him while he waged war with his army men. By the time I was done, I felt like I'd done a full body workout.

Charlotte was at the age where she preferred showers. I made sure that she had her favorite soap and shampoo and let her do her own thing. She did still like for me to wash her back, though. _I am going to miss these times when my babies became teenagers_. The thought made me sad because I probably wouldn't ever have any more children.

I dressed Peter in a pair of jeans, a blue polo shirt, and his favorite dinosaur sneakers. After I brushed his wavy sandy brown hair, he went to play in his room. I used the break to take my own shower.

When that was done, I dressed in a knee length khaki skirt and a blue button down with a white tank top underneath. It wasn't sexy by any means. I really didn't own any revealing clothes. I had been a mother for so long that I never really dressed up. Besides, my ex never took me anywhere special. Plus, my clothing purchases came out of my paychecks from the diner, which I used to take care of my babies.

I was only in my bra and skirt by the time my baby girl walked in. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans with a pink stripe on each side and the matching hoodie. I could see her unicorn shirt underneath.

"Hi, sweetheart. Do you need me to help you with you hair."

"Yes, mommy. I want you to do the braids."

I smiled. "Okay, just give me a minute, baby."

She went straight for the vanity and began to play with the blush brushes and spray on perfume. I watched her with adoration. She really was a beautiful girl. Her mahogany hair was thick and curly, just like mine. She had her dad's baby blue eyes, though. Both of the kids had long, thick eyelashes that I would have killed for. The only grown up that I knew that had eye lashes like that was…Edward Cullen.

_Fuck! Why does he keep invading my mind?_

I mentally beat myself up and then decided that I should probably get laid more often so I won't act like a total idiot. I believed that I could probably convince some ordinary guy to fuck me every now and then. It would be a great stress reliever for me, but whoever I chose had to be discreet.

I was still thinking about my future sex life when Charlotte walked over and sat down on the bed. She watched me as I finished getting dressed. I knew that she was about to ask me for something because her right knee was shaking uncontrollably. She only did that when she was nervous.

"Mommy, I was wondering…. Can you take me to get my ears pierced before school starts?"

I cringed. This was one of those things that I feared. Today she was asking for an ear piercing. Next it would be makeup and then what, a tattoo? I was not ready for my baby girl to grow up. The thought of some boy picking her up for a date gave me heart palpitations.

I put my fears aside, though. Charlotte rarely asked for anything. She was always a good girl. I could do this for her.

"Sure, baby girl. Since my ears aren't pierced either, why don't we do it together. You'll have to hold my hand, though."

Charlotte sprinted off the bed and into my arms. I was just glad she didn't know about the bellybutton piercing or the tattoo on my right ass cheek. I got those done when I was wild and reckless. Thank god that Edward didn't see the tat. I would have died of mortification.

I did my baby girl's hair in the desired style and brushed through my own. After that, Peter came to get help with his shoes. We kept practicing the bunny rabbit shoe tying method, but so far, he still wasn't getting it.

Eventually, I was able to make it out of the house and buckle the kids into the car. I used to think that being a mother was easy. Boy was I wrong. It was even worse when you were a single mother. My kids could be a real handful sometimes.

Forks' main grocery store was packed. I had to park near the back. Several people stopped to gawk at us, like we were aliens or something. A few pointed and whispered. Thankfully, the kids didn't seem to notice anything amiss.

When we got to the front of the store, I stopped and pulled out the babies' safety whistles. I made them wear them every time we went somewhere crowded. I put a pink one around Charlotte's neck and a blue one around Peter's.

"You both know what to do. If a stranger touches you or tries to make you leave with them, blow the whistle and mommy will come running. If you can't get to your whistle, kick and scream. Got it?" They both nodded.

All activity stopped the moment we stepped into the store. I smiled and proceeded to grab a buggy. There was no need to alienate my future customers and neighbors if it could be helped.

One brave soul did have the courtesy to introduce herself. She was a pretty woman with a soft face and long tawny hair. She was wearing the town uniform, flannel and jeans. Two little girls eyed Charlotte from behind her.

"Hi, you must be Isabella Swan. My name is Jessica Newton. I believe you've met my husband." She pulled the little blonde girls in front. "These are my twin daughters, Leah and Claire," she finished, shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Newton. Please, call me Bella. These are my kids Peter and Charlotte."

One of the girls, I think it was Claire, complimented my baby girl on her jeans. The other sister, Leah, seemed to be a little shyer. She quickly got over that and joined Charlotte and Claire in conversation. The girls giggled and played with Peter while I talked to Jessica.

For a moment, I thought that she was going to be one of those stuck up preacher's wives that looked down on all unmarried mothers, but she surprised me. We actually had some things in common. I made a date for her and the kids to drop by the house.

Jess, as she asked me to call her, had a shift to work at their store, so she and the girls bid us farewell. Peter and Charlotte were sad to see their new friends go. In hopes of cheering my babies up, I told them that they could go pick out a special treat as long as they stayed together.

I was gathering some things to make for our Friday dinner with Emmet, when all of a sudden, a man bumped into my cart. I was just about to lay into him when I noticed the copper tuft of hair under his Yankees cap. Edward Cullen. _Well, fuck me._

He was wearing a dark blue flannel shirt that brought out his eyes and black fitted jeans that probably cost a small fortune. Surprisingly, he smiled at me. His eyes traveled from my bare legs to my breasts, where they lingered forever, and finally to my face.

"Sorry for bumping into you there, sweetface. I was hoping that I'd see you today and here you are. What's up?"

I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest. "Nothing is 'up'. I'm just dong some grocery shopping. Um…thanks, you know… for the car and stuff. Just send me a bill for what I owe you. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

A few store patrons had stopped to listen in on our conversation. Edward glared at them and they moved along. _Nosy motherfuckers._

When I tried to pass him, he grabbed my arm. "We still need to talk about….last night. Can I come over later?"

I snatched my arm away from him and whisper yelled, "What more needs to be said? There's no harm done as long as you keep your mouth shut. Oh, and you can take your yoga card and stuff it up your ass. I already know that I need to lose weight. I don't need you to remind me. And the name is Bella, not sweetface. I know this town is small, but I'd really appreciate it if we could avoid each other,"

Edward pulled off his baseball cap and ran his fingers through his hair. I trembled, remembering the way those long fingers felt on my skin. _Get a grip dipshit. He's just a man._

"What the hell are you talking about, Bella? You aren't fat at all. I said that you could use yoga because you're tense and stressed. Of course, I know your name. I called you sweetface because of how you look and smell, but since you obviously hate it so much, I'll stop. I thought you might be different but you're just like all the others. I'll leave you alone."

I was just about to ask him what he meant by that, when the pitter patter of four tiny feet stopped me in my tracks. Peter and Charlotte were back. They both stared at Edward as they placed their snacks in the cart.

"Peter, Charlotte, this is Edward Cullen. He's…um…he's my new friend."

Peter smiled. "Like Emmett?! Mommy, you're really good at making boy friends."

I blushed. "Thanks, sweetheart, but let's keep that to ourselves, okay?" My baby boy nodded enthusiastically while looking at the copper-haired sex god. _Did I really just call him a sex god?_

When I turned back to Edward, his whole face was lit up. He was smiling widely, too. I wondered what we'd done to make him so happy.

"Edward, these are my kids, Peter and Charlotte Swan," I said hesitantly

He bent down and did some kind of silly handshake thing with Peter. "Hey, little man. It's so nice to finally meet you."

Edward was so full of bullshit. I knew that he hadn't been dreaming of meeting my children. Hopefully, this would be the last time that he 'bumped' into me. He was a complication that I definitely didn't need right now.

Charlotte kind of hid behind me. Edward very gently coaxed her out. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Hello, princess. You're just as beautiful as your mother. Don't be scared. I don't bite."

Both of the little traitors beamed at Edward. He laughed and engaged them in a light conversation about _Spongebob Squarepants_, which he said was a favorite of his. I seriously doubted that, but I wasn't going to call him a liar in front of the children.

"Mommy, did you decide what you want to make for Em's Friday dinner? I think he might like hamburgers," Charlotte mused.

Peter shook his head. "Uh-uh, he wants corndogs."

They argued for a few minutes, completely ignoring Edward and me. Oddly, Edward was glaring at me like I'd just kicked his puppy. I gave him a 'what the fuck' look, but he just shrugged.

"So, you and Emmett McCarthy, huh? When did that happen?" There was so much hurt and pain in his eyes.

_He couldn't be….jealous? Could he? Nah.  
_

"No, moron. Emmett and I are just friends. I'm not looking to get involved with anyone. My main focus is on my children and their well being."

Peter and Charlotte took that moment to re-enter the conversation. Edward exchanged a few more pleasantries before taking off. He invited the kids and me out on his boat. Peter and Charlotte were super excited. I told him that I would have to think about it. That hurt expression returned to Edward's face.

As I watched him leave the store, I felt kind of bad, which was stupid. First Charlie and now Edward-fucking-Cullen, I really was a damn idiot when it came to men.

_**EPOV**_

When I got home from the grocery store, I made myself a sandwich and sat down to think. I'd just met Bella's children and actually talked to her again. Oh, and she looked fucking hot! My palms had been itching to grab her breasts and kiss her lips, but luckily, I'd managed to control myself.

I didn't expect to meet her children so soon, but I was glad that I did. They were beautiful and sweet. Obviously, Bella was a wonderful mother. I saw how much the kids loved and adored her. That maternal side was very sexy.

As I bit into my turkey club, my mind wandered back to last night. When I'd arrived at home, I stayed up pacing and thinking about what I could do to apologize to Bella. She didn't deserve that shit I'd said to her before leaving.

I'd beat myself up for an hour before I decided to call a mechanic. The only good auto shop in Forks belonged to Jacob Black. For whatever reason, the guy hated my fucking guts. I knew he wouldn't take an emergency request from me, not even for a lot of money. Thankfully, his second in command, Sam Uley, didn't have a problem with me and agreed to fix and deliver the car to Bella.

After that was done, I spent the rest of the night obsessing over my car sex with the enchanting Isabella Swan. Her scent was all over my skin and in my nostrils. Even though she was miles away at her own house, I still felt the weight of her luscious breasts in my hands. I wanted her again. It was like a physical ache in my whole body.

Seeing Bella with her family just magnified my loneliness. My mom and dad rarely wanted anything to do with me unless it involved business. The only sibling I had was my half sister, Jane, whom was spawned out of an affair my mother had with her personal trainer.

I'd been fourteen and an only child at the time that fuckery hit our family. Mom and dad separated but got back together before Jane was born. Her biological father didn't want a child, so my dad legally adopted her as his own. As of late, my little sis had been braving the fashion world in New York as a design student. I loved the girl, but she was a bit of a bitch.

Growing up, I'd always been told what a genius I was. My first script got bought by an indie studio when I was only sixteen. My parents let me move to L.A. with my uncle, Marcus, who owned his own PR firm.

The movie did well, catapulting me to instant fame. I dated some of Hollywood's hottest young models and actresses. Most of my days were spent drinking, fucking, and doing drugs. I snorted my first line of cocaine at my seventeenth birthday party and had done it up until…

Eventually, I ended up going to USC film school, where I graduated at the top of my class. By that time, my first script had been nominated for a SAG Award. A lot of pressure was put on me to write another award-winning screenplay.

I wrote between my drug and alcohol binges. Honestly, if someone asked me what happened in my life between the ages of eighteen to twenty-three, I would draw a blank. I was so wasted all the time. It was a miracle that I managed to write anything worth reading.

During the next few years, I penned some of Hollywood's best screenplays. I garnered not only prestigious awards, but also huge box office receipts. The media dubbed me, 'the boy with the Midas pen'. My uncle used my good looks to get me on the cover of magazines and guest spots on TV shows.

Around age twenty-four, I started to get burned. I was jaded from so much success. I took a break, moved to Canada, and just wrote for myself. My manager insisted that she be allowed to read the manuscript of my novel.

Unbeknownst to me, she sent it to a publisher who ended up buying not only that book, but also signing me to a publishing deal. After that, I became a bestselling author. My book signings were packed with adoring fans.

Everyone loved Edward Cullen, wonderkid. My managers snuck models into my dressing room to fellate me during lunch breaks. Women old enough to be my mom threw themselves at me. Every A-list actor and actress tried to woo me into writing a part for them. I went to all the best parties and met all the most important people. I was fucking miserable.

It was around that time that I decided to write a romantic drama with a strong female lead. Every actress in Hollywood wanted the part. One night, I went to see _The Glass Menagerie _on Broadway. After the play was over, there was an after party at a trendy club in Tribeca.

A tall gorgeous blonde with killer legs and big blue eyes had been eyeing me all night. I asked around to see who she was. It turned out that her name was Kate Davison. She was the understudy for the actress that played the Laura Wingfield character in the play.

We were introduced and immediately hit it off. For the first time, I actually courted a woman. I took her on expensive trips to Fiji and bought her lots of fancy jewelry. She moved out of her tiny New York City apartment and into my L.A. mansion. The media dubbed us the new 'it' couple. We were hounded by the paparazzi at every turn.

Kate had big goals. She wanted to be a bona fide A-list actress. Every day, she begged me to let her audition for the lead role in my sought after project. After a night of coke binging and wild sex, I agreed. I called a meeting with the studio head and the director. Everyone was worried that I was thinking with my dick and not with my head. I took a leap of faith and assured them that Kate could do the part.

In the end, she nailed the audition. Shooting began a little after that. Our relationship became volatile. Kate wanted to tweak the script. I didn't want to change anything. The part was emotionally demanding and the shooting schedule was long and hard. We'd spend hours snorting lines and arguing over script and direction. Our fights became tabloid fodder, which made the both of us even more famous.

The movie ended up being a critical and box office success. Both Kate and I received Golden Globe, SAG, and Oscar nominations as well as a slew of critics awards. Kate won the Golden Globe but lost the Oscar and the SAG. I won the SAG and Golden Globe, but also lost the Oscar. The director, however, did win the Academy Award as well as the other awards.

After that, Kate became an A-lister and had her pick of scripts. I asked her to marry me. It was stupid, but I was getting older and figured it was as close to love as I'd ever come. I proposed while high on meth.

Our wedding was a circus. There were helicopters overhead and paparazzi everywhere. Plus, Kate's parents didn't get along with mine. I was so high that I barely remembered that day. If it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, I was pretty sure that seeing her and snorting coke off of a tray was worse luck, which was exactly what we'd done.

Over the next few years, our public fights got worse. She cheated on me, I cheated on her, and the gossip mill reported it all. We split up, fought, and got back together more times than I could count. All the while, we continued our heavy drug use.

My next screenplay was the one that finally earned me the Oscar. It was a dramatic thriller about a man who went insane trying to find his wife's killer. The actor, Demetri Bolden, also won the Academy award. The movie was a hit domestically and internationally.

Kate's last few films had been romantic comedies that didn't done anything to expand her career. Critics were starting to call her a flash in the pan. She begged me to write her another Oscar-winning script but I couldn't. Our fights escalated to the point of violence. I never hit her but there were many times that I wanted to.

That was how we ended up in that car on that fateful night. If I'd known that Kate was pregnant, I would have done things differently. We could have kicked the drugs together and went on to raise our family. Instead, she and my baby were gone, while I was left to live a half existence.

After my very public trial, I went to prison. Because of my celebrity status, I got put into protective custody. The media called me a 'murderer' and 'baby killer'. I hadn't only killed Kate and my baby, I'd taken away another innocent family. There was nothing that the media said that made me feel worse than I already did about myself.

My mind was wondering into dark territory again when the howls of my old golden retriever, Brando, pulled me back to the present. I'd rescued him from an animal shelter in L.A. before moving to Forks.

"How you doing, old boy? Hungry?"

He walked over and plopped down in front of the refrigerator.

"Guess so." I held up a package of steak and a package of fish. "Which one?"

Brando got on his hind legs, trying to reach the steak. My dog was a fucking genius.

I pan fried the T-bone, because I only feed Brando the best, and set it in his specially made platinum doggie bowl. I also set out some Evian for him to drink when he finished. My sister was always getting on me about the way I treated my dog, but he was practically my only companion in the world.

The only real human friend that I had left was Jasper Hale. We'd grown up here together, but his family moved to Florida when I was a teenager. Over the years, we kept in touch and he'd come to hang out with me in Hollywood a few times. Since he didn't approve of my heavy drinking and drug use, we eventually fell out.

After the shit hit the fan, Jasper had called to reach out to me. We reconnected and became best friends again. He was currently out surfing the waves of Australia and winning tons of awards. He did promise to come back to visit when the main competitions were over, though. Just last week, he was on the cover of _ESPN Magazine_. I was proud, but I missed him.

When Brando finished eating, I tidied up the kitchen and went to work. I was still a bestselling writer but under an assumed penname. People were reading my novels without knowing it was me who'd written them. That was the only way that I could continue my life's passion because if anyone found out that Edward Cullen was the author of those books, they'd burn them in effigy.

I spent the rest of the night writing and thinking of Bella. I wrote several embarrassing poems and haikus about her body. I just wished that she would let me in. I wasn't looking for love or anything serious, but it would be nice to have a female friend with benefits.

Around eleven, I texted Bella to tell her good night and sweet dreams. She never replied back, which really wasn't a surprise. She fucking hated my guts. I was feeling down after that so I did a light yoga routine, showered, and then went to sleep.

I was awakened to the sound of my motion detector alarms going off. There were still a large contingent of people that thought I should be rotting in prison for my crimes. Some had snuck on to my property and left threats, notes, and graffiti. I'd hired a private security firm to make my land and home safe. Thankfully, there hadn't been any problems, until now.

I threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed my double barreled rifle. I never hunted but I kept it to scare off trespassers. I also had a semi automatic, but from past experiences, I'd learned that the rifle struck fear into assholes better than the semi.

After making sure that Brando was safe, I stepped out the front door.

"Whoever you are, you have ten seconds to get the fuck off my property!" I yelled.

"What the fuck, Cullen?! Is this the way you welcome all your visitors," Bella said, coming into view.

She was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a form fitting v-necked long sleeved violet t-shirt. Her hair was down and slightly wet. She glared at me as the alarm continued to blare. I was so mesmerized with her that I couldn't move.

"Can you please turn off that damn noise before I go deaf?"

I motioned for her to follow me inside. I went to my control room and deactivated the alarms, effectively stopping the noise. Bella, who I finally noticed was carrying a brown paper bag, went into the kitchen.

When I got there, she was setting out a large coffee cake and a thermos of coffee. My stomach rumbled, reminding me that I'd skipped dinner. Suddenly I was starving, but not only for food. I wanted to fuck sweetface again.

I walked in the kitchen and sat down at the breakfast counter. "Um, Bella, it's not that I'm not happy to see you, but why didn't you call?"

She looked up at me, biting her bottom lip seductively. I groaned and adjusted my dick. There was no need to get my hopes up. Bella would probably leave soon and I'd end up starting the morning with my right hand and a bottle of lotion.

"This is a last minute thing. I'm headed to the pastry shop to meet with the inspector so that I can open soon. I'd already baked you this blueberry coffee cake, so I decided to bring it over so you could have it for breakfast. I didn't know you lived in fucking Fort Knox, though."

I laughed. "Well, thanks. Oh and the security is necessary. There are some people that wish to do me harm because…"

Bella smiled. "It's okay. We don't have to talk about it. I understand. For what it's worth, you've served your time. Don't let a few loonies get you down."

My heart beat increased tenfold. No one, besides Jasper, had ever said something like that to me. Now I really wanted Isabella Swan as a friend. She never ceased to amaze me.

"So…" I began, my voice cracking, "would you, um, like to see the house?"

Bella waved her hands about and handed me a saucer with a huge slice of coffee cake topped with blueberries and fresh cream. "No, I can see that it's huge and impressive and you probably have lots of fun toys, but I'm not interested."

I cut into my breakfast and took a huge bit. It was heaven. I'd always liked her Aunt's coffee cake, but it was nowhere near as good as this. I ate the whole thing in five bites. Bella stared at me oddly before cutting me another slice. She also poured me a mug of coffee and set out my creamer and sugar. I noticed that she was only sipping a bottle of water.

"This isn't poison, is it? Why aren't you eating?" I asked, teasing her.

She looked away and played with the ends of her hair. "I…I don't eat the stuff that I bake."

I frowned. "Why?"

She balled up her fists. "You fucking know why! Because I'm a fatass, remember?! If I eat carbs, my hips will expand making me even more unattractive than I already am."

I dropped my fork. "I never called you fat! You're perfect. I love your figure. Stop putting yourself down. You're a gorgeous woman and a wonderful mother. I'd beat anyone's ass who said otherwise."

Bella's watery eyes widened and her lower lip began to tremble. "I…I have to go. I just wanted to pay you back for taking care of the rental car situation for me. The check is on the table. Bye."

She tried to rush past me, but I grabbed the belt loops on the back of her jeans. She struggled to get free. I turned her and wrapped my arms around her small body. Her sobs broke my heart as teardrops coated my bare chest.

"You…you can't say stuff like that to me, Edward. I know what I am and what I'm not. You…you don't have to lie just because we fucked," she hiccupped.

I buried my nose in her hair and sniffed. _Gardenias and honey, with just a touch of blueberries._

"Bella," I said, kissing her forehead, "I would never lie to you."

I released her and scooped up some coffee cake, cream and blueberries with a spoon. Then, I fed it to Bella. Her tiny mouth opened as her big doe eyes bored deep into my own. She moaned, which was currently my favorite sound. I continued to feed her until the saucer was empty.

Her breathing became ragged. Her nipples were so erect that they were visible through her bra. She had her eyes trained on my bare chest. The atmosphere was thick with sexual tension and lust.

I moved closer and whispered in her ear, "Are you wet?"

She groaned. "Edward, we can't do this again. It's not right."

I was so fucking gone. My dick was hard. There was no going back for me. I boldly dropped my jeans, pulled off my boxer briefs, and began stroking my cock. Bella's eyes widened as she backed up.

I looked into Bella's eyes as I fisted myself. "What's 'not right' is you denying yourself every pleasure in life. I know you want to fuck me just as bad as I want to fuck you. Give in, Bella. Live for once."

She trembled. "I did 'live' once and it got me into a lifetime of trouble. Edward, this…this is not a good idea."

I took Bella's hand and placed it on my rock hard erection. "Tell me…tell me you don't want to feel this inside of you, stretching your walls, filling you up until you burst."

"Fuck it! You better be quick. I have a meeting in an hour," Bella said as she took off her clothes.

Two minutes later, she was completely naked and still stroking my cock. I leaned down and nibbled on her ear, laying open mouth kisses until I reached her mouth. Her tongue was delicious and still sweet from the coffeecake and cream. She moaned and tangled her small hands into my hair. I cupped her ass and pulled her flush into me.

"Edward, condom?" she breathed, breaking through my all consuming lust.

I snarled. "Shit! They're all upstairs or in the car. You'll have to go get one because I can't run in my condition."

Bella giggled, the sound making me even hornier, as if that was possible. "Um, I guess we can go without a condom, if you promise to pull out. I'm on the pill, but better safe than sorry. Oh, and I'm clean. I'm assuming that you're clean, too."

I nodded. "You're the first woman I've been with in five years. I had a vow of celibacy before that."

Why…why did you break it for me?" she asked worriedly.

I pulled her back into my arms and nibbled on her neck. "I desired you. You intrigue me. I can't figure you out, but I want to try."

Bella sucked on my nipple, causing me to lose my train of thought.

"Why would you want to figure me out? I'm not interesting or special."

I gently cupped one of Bella's large breasts before lowering my mouth and suckling. She tasted even sweeter than I remembered. Her small, curvy body fit perfectly with my lean hard lines. I picked her up.

"I beg to differ. I think you're both of those things and more. Wrap your legs around me, sweetface."

We made out as we dry humped each other feverishly. My lower stomach was coated with Bella's juices. She was bouncing around, trying to make my cock hit her nub. I squeezed her ass cheeks hard and kissed her collarbones.

"Let's go upstairs. I have a big, nice comfortable bed that's never been christened."

Bella panted, "No…no…I….I want you do fuck me here, against the refrigerator. I want to feel your hot steel in front and the cold steel in the back. Please, Edward."

I awkwardly walked us over to the huge stainless steel refrigerator and pushed Bella against it. She reached down and aligned my dick to her entrance. "Remember to pull out, Edward."

I nodded. She felt tighter than the last time. We worked together, sliding my cock in, inch by glorious inch. Bella closed her eyes and sighed softly. I rubbed her clit to get her to loosen her up. She rested her head on my shoulder as I finally eased in all the way.

At first, I thrust gently, giving her body time to adjust to my girth. I knew that she'd had some trouble with that last time. Soon, however, the frenzy took over and I began to pound her pussy hard.

She dug her nails into my lower back and chanted my name over and over again. When I pinched her nipple, she squealed, "Please, Edward!"

"Please, what?" I grunted.

"Make…make…make me feel good. I just want to feel good… for a little while."

There was an underlying pain in her voice that tore at my heart. I lifted her chin and caressed her bottom lip. Our eyes locked as we continued to grind out lower bodies against each other. Suddenly, Bella's walls constricted. She squeezed her thigh muscles together and came hard, whimpering my name.

I lifted her a little higher so that I could suck on her ripened breasts. She tasted so damn good. My greedy mouth bruised her nipples in my intensity to devour all of her. Her hips moved to some imaginary rhythm that drove me wild. I continued to thrust into her soaked pussy as we lost ourselves in each other.

She reached down to stroke my shaft as it slid in and out of her pussy. I kissed her hard on the lips. I wanted to come inside of her so fucking bad, but I'd promised. Plus, she was right, better safe than sorry.

"Holy hell! I…I need to pull out."

I sat her back down on her feet as gracefully as I could and gently pulled my cock out of her. We both groaned from the loss of friction. Bella's small hand reached out to stroke me as my orgasm hit. Thick globs of semen shot all over her palm and stomach. Some even got on the floor.

When I was coherent again, I dropped down on my knees and put Bella's left leg over my shoulder. I made sure that her other leg stayed anchored to the ground.

"What…what are you doing? She asked, squirming to get away from me.

I held her into place. "You were close. You didn't think I was just going to leave you, did you?"

She rubbed my beard. "You really should shave. Now get up. I already came. You did fine."

I shook my head and sucked on her protruding clit. "Anyone can do 'fine', Bella. I'm going for amazing."

She pressed her body against the refrigerator and moaned as I licked her. I alternated between licking and sucking her clit, outer lips, and walls. She tightened her leg and made keening noises.

When I bit down on Bella's tout, little bud, she screamed, "Oh, oh, Edward," and fell apart. Her wetness gushed into my mouth. I swallowed every drop.

After she came down, she pulled me up and to her lips for a deep kiss. I hugged her small body to mine, basking in the glow of our intimacy. I didn't ever recall sex being so fantastic. Then again, I'd never had much sex while sober. Boy, what I had been missing!

I gave Bella directions to the downstairs bathroom so that she could wash up. While she was busy, I ran upstairs to do the same. I was cleaning up our mess when she came out of the bathroom. Her cheeks were flushed a beautiful dark pink that matched her swollen lips

I smirked. "Well, I must say, Bella, you sure know how to deliver breakfast."

She scowled. "What is that supposed to mean?! If you think I do this with all the guys, you're mistaken, I'm not…"

I took her hand and caressed the palm "I was just teasing you. I know you're not a slut. Believe me, after years in Hollywood, I can tell."

Something flashed in her eyes before she pulled her hand away. "Um, well, I need to go. I…I, um, guess we can do this again, if you want to?"

The horny adolescent in me jumped for joy. Bella was willing to let me fuck her again. I wanted to dance an Irish jig, but I settled for kissing her cheeks.

"Bella, how old are you?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"I just turned twenty-eight a couple of weeks ago, and you?"

"I'm thirty-four years old, but I'm in the prime of my life. The sex we just had should prove that."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Still a cocky little shit, Edward. I actually thought you were older. The beard ages you. You should shave, but it's up to you." I smacked her on the butt as she headed for the door. "Ouch, you asshole!"

I held up my hands. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Bella hesitated in the doorway. "Friday night, be at the house by six. I'll tell the kids my other 'boyfriend' is coming to dinner, too. I expect you to behave yourself in front of my babies. That means no groping, kissing, or sexual innuendo. Dinner won't be as fancy as someone like you is used to, but I'm a pretty good cook. You don't have to bring anything."

A warm sensation spread through my body. No one had invited me to their home, since my fall from grace. In fact, no one invited me anywhere. Bella's simple invitation touched me deeply. I would channel the feelings into my writing later.

"Thanks, Bella. I'll be there. Please, consider my offer of taking you and the kids fishing on my boat. I'd love to have you. Oh, and can I bring my dog to the dinner? The kids will love him."

She sighed and played with the straps of her purse. "Yeah, bring the dog. I'll think about the boat thing. Um, have a good day, Edward."

I made sure that she got into the car and drove away safely. When I got back into the house, I tore up her check and threw it in the garbage. Then, I went to find Brando who was just waking up from his nap.

I leaned down and scratched his ears. "Guess what, boy? I just made my first real friend in years. Her name is Bella and she's amazing…"

_

* * *

I hope you liked it. Bella and Edward do have a lot of sex. If that's a problem, please refrain from the story. They are NOT in love yet. They both have too much baggage. There will be lots of fun and fluff as well as the rest of the characters to love. Please click the green button and leave me a snippet of joy. I need it._


	4. Chapter 4: Inferiority Complex

_**A/N: **Thank you for you continued support of my work. Chapter is rated NC-17 for graphic sexual content and language._

**Disclaimer:** SM owns all right to the Twilight universe and it's characters.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: **Inferiority Complex

_"Remember no one can make you feel inferior without your consent."_

Eleanor Roosevelt

_**BPOV**_

"Jesus Christ, Edward! Could you walk any slower?" I asked, looking behind me.

Edward, clad in a white t-shirt and khaki shorts, glared at me. We had established somewhat of a routine for our fucking. I usually came by early in the morning before the kids woke up. We had sex, cleaned up, and then went to finish out our day. So far, it was going well.

"Well, sweetface, if you didn't insist on fucking everywhere but in a bed, I wouldn't have to be trudging through the woods at six in the morning," he replied grumpily.

I stopped walking. "Look, if you don't want to do this, it's fine. I've had…bad experiences in bedrooms. I prefer other scenery. As for the time, that was _your_ idea, remember?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to his chest. I loved when he was gentle with me, but I would never tell him that. I knew that if I let any feelings get in the way, our arrangement would be jeopardized.

I felt his soft lips caress my forehead as he hugged me. "Who hurt you, Bella? Was it your ex-husband?"

I pulled away. "That's none of your fucking business! You don't get to ask me things like that. Forget what I said. I don't like bedrooms because it's too much work to clean them afterward."

Edward narrowed his bottle green eyes and grabbed my wrist. "Why can't I ask you things like that?! We're friends now. If something is bothering you, I'd like to know."

"Look, are we going to fuck or are we going to fight? I need to be home in an hour so make up your mind," I spat, hoping he couldn't hear the hysteria threatening to break through.

To tell the truth, Edward Cullen scared the living shit out of me. We'd already been intimate three times in less than a week. For a minute this morning, I'd actually wished that he was in bed with me. It wasn't just the sex, though. He needed me to be his friend. I didn't know if I could give him that.

"Of course I want to have sex with you. It's just…I would like it to be more than that. Could we talk or something? You're always in a hurry to get away from me when we're done. I really would like for us to be buddies, Bella."

I buried my face in my hands. When I looked up, Edward was staring at me with a curious look on his face. I gave him the finger and continued trudging through the woods. He must have owned a whole fucking county. There were miles of trees and underbrush as far as the eye could see.

I was so lost in the scenery that I didn't hear Edward come up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and tickled me. I tried to get away, but he held me closely. His bulge was pressed into my lower back. To get free, I pressed my hips into him and moaned seductively.

"Shit, sweetface! That's not fair. You're going to make me blow my load before I get inside of you."

I laughed and took his hand. "You better not, Cullen. I won't hesitate to dump your ass if you can't perform."

He stopped and picked me up. I wasted no time in wrapping my thighs around his waist and pulling him closer. We stared into each other's eyes for several minutes before we began kissing. I swear his lips got more addictive with every kiss.

He walked us a few more steps until we came to a clearing. The sun was just starting to break through giving the area an enchanted look. Bluebonnets littered the ground between massive oak trees. It was the perfect place for a morning orgasm.

I wiggled out of Edward's embrace. "Wow, this…this is beautiful, Edward. I love the flowers."

He smiled sheepishly. "Um, yeah, I do a little bit of gardening in my spare time. It's peaceful to me."

I hip checked him. "Should I be worried? You would tell me if you're in the closet, right? I mean first yoga and now this. Do you knit, too?"

He rubbed his beard and sighed. "There is nothing wrong with a man having hobbies. I hate how our society pre-judges what we should or should not enjoy because of gender. And if you must know, I stargaze, press flowers, scrapbook, and can give a decent mani/pedi."

My jaw dropped. I'd never met a man that was in touch with his feminine side. I had to admit that it was fucking hot. All Felix had liked to do was eat, drink beer, fuck, and watch sports. Oh, and ruin my goddamn life.

I pushed Edward against a nearby tree and dropped to my knees. He attempted to get me to stand, but I shook him off and unbuckled his blue jeans. He'd gone commando this morning, so once the pants were down, his huge cock sprang free.

"Bella, are you sure? I mean, you don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"I want to, Edward," I said, licking the tip of his cock.

"Fuck, Bella! It's been so long. Do…do you want to use a condom?"

I looked up and winked. "No, not until you're inside of me. Just, um, if you feel yourself coming, could you warn me?"

"Of course I will, Bella."

I relaxed my jaw and tried to take Edward down my throat. It was very difficult because he was so large. I had to try different angles and puff out my cheeks. When he started guiding my head, I lifted his shaft and licked his balls. He tensed for a moment, but then recovered and relaxed again.

When I felt that he was close, I pulled away. Edward cursed and threw his head back. I spit on my hands and pumped him harder, making him growl. The sound was sexy and very primal. My lady bits throbbed.

"Edward, can you help me take off my clothes?"

They were off so quick that I wondered how Edward had done it. I'd only been wearing a tank top and jeans. but still. The man was clearly talented in undressing women in a hurry. Oddly, that both excited me and made me angry.

We faced each other, naked as the day we were born. Edward's body was carved in stone. His skin was slightly golden and flawless. His wide shoulders, sculpted abdomen, and powerful thighs screamed masculinity, but there was a feminine beauty in his long eyelashes and cupids bow lips.

"You should shave," I said for the millionth time.

Edward laughed and gently palmed my ass cheeks. "And you should shut up and fuck me already."

He handed me a condom and thrust his hips playfully. I licked the small drop of pre-cum before I rolled it onto him. He hissed and pulled me up for a kiss. I slanted my mouth so that my tongue reached deeper into his mouth. We nibbled and sucked on each other until we were both panting.

When my blood began to boil, I knelt on the grass, bringing Edward with me.

"We should have brought a blanket," he said, looking around.

I pushed him down and straddled his hips. "No, it's fine. The grass is soft enough."

Edward smiled. "How would you know, you're on top. Not that I'm complaining."

Not wanting to waste anymore time, I lowered myself onto his hard dick. He gripped my hips and closed his eyes. We still hadn't gotten to the point where he fit easily inside of me so we went slowly. I was so wet that my juices were on Edward's thighs.

"Bella, that feels so good. Go as slow as you need to. I…I don't want to hurt you," he grunted.

From this angle, I was even tighter. The last few inches hurt going in. I sat still and took a few breaths, letting my body get used to Edward's girth. Fucking him was always a little painful but the ultimate pleasure that came later more than made up for the discomfort.

After a few minutes, I began to slowly raise and lower my hips. With every stroke, Edward's shaft hit my clit, making me moan in delight. I placed my palms flat on his chest to steady myself.

"Edward, oh fuck! This is so awesome. You feel so fucking good inside of me," I huffed breathlessly.

He squeezed my ass and thrust his hips. His eyes were closed tight as I rode him hard. His hands were all over me, pinching my nipples, gripping my hips, and playing with my clit. I was on fire and I wanted to burn to ashes. It felt that fucking fantastic.

My first orgasm came on strong, leaving tiny tremors in it's wake. I could feel another one on the horizon so I kept riding Edward. He'd opened his eyes and was staring unabashedly at my bouncing breasts. I smiled at him as I lifted my tits and licked my own nipples.

"Bella…Bella…Bella…Bella…. Shit! Save some for me,"

I reached down and fondled Edward's balls as he pounded into me. We were so deep inside each other. It was almost like we were one being in the same. My hips began to move violently. The second orgasm was close and I wanted that bitch to own my ass. I leaned down and lightly bit Edward's nipple. He screamed as his dick impaled me.

The combination of his base sounds and the feel of his throbbing cock sent me over the edge. I buried my head in his neck and orgasmed. My pussy milked Edward's cock for all that it was worth. We continued rocking our sweaty hips against each other until neither one of us could function.

We just kind of laid on each other, breathing heavily. It was nice with the sun on my back. I felt boneless and utterly relaxed. Edward's strong heartbeat was like a song. I sighed contentedly as he played with my hair.

"Sweetface, that was one of the best times ever. Thank you," he said, kissing my forehead.

The words, the moment, Edward fucking Cullen's dick in my overheated pussy, it was all too much. I reached down and slid him out of me. Then, I sat up and started putting on my clothes. This was supposed to be a simple fuck session, but it was in danger of turning into something more if I didn't get out of here, and fast.

"Um, yeah, it was good for me too. Well I need to go. The kids will be up soon and I still need to make breakfast."

Edward frowned, stood up, and grabbed his jeans. I handed him a Kleenex from my pocket so that he could dispose of the condom. He took it without a word. The trek back to the house was silent.

When we got there, I began walking to my car. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder to stop me. I looked up at him, instantly wishing that I hadn't. He looked sad.

"Edward…," I began.

He held up his hand. "Bella, I really, really, really enjoy the sex, but I wasn't lying when I said that I want the friendship part too. You may think that since I'm rich and I used to be famous that I have a great life, but I don't. I'm very lonely. You're…you're the first person to show some real interest in me in years. I like you because you're real. You're not out to get something from me. That's rare in the world that I live in. Please, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable or anything. I just want to be your friend. Maybe…maybe we could talk sometimes."

A part of me wanted to be friends with Edward, but the other part was scared. Would he want anything to do with me once he knew how pathetic I was? What if he decided that he didn't want to be my friend after all? I'd be devastated.

"Edward…" He looked at me hopefully. _Fuck it, I'll take a chance. _"We are friends. Anytime you want to talk is fine with me. I haven't ever had a male friend before. I've never had that many friends at all. I was always a kind of loner. I'm probably shit at it, but I'm willing to try for you. I'll see you later tonight for dinner. Don't ruin your appetite. Oh, and the kids are really looking forward to playing with your dog."

He helped me get in the car and actually buckled my seat belt for me. At first I thought he was being a gentleman, but then he ducked his head into my cleavage and started licking and sucking. It took a few minutes, but I managed to push him away.

"Sorry, Bella. I just hate when you cover them up. You don't know what your breasts do to me. I've written half a notebook of poems about them. They're so soft and you taste so sweet…" He lowered his head again, rubbing his scruffy cheek against my tits.

"Edward Cullen, back away, now! I have to go. You'll see the girls later. Trust me; you're the only one giving them any attention right now. They and I will be back for more. I'll see you tonight and try to behave yourself around Peter and Charlotte."

He saluted me and smirked. "Yes, ma'am. I love it when you boss me around. It's so sexy."

I pulled his head through the window for one last kiss. "You really should shave. My skin looks like a ripe tomato."

He laughed and backed away from the car as I pulled out. When I looked into the rearview mirror, Edward was still watching me with that goofy smile on his face. I couldn't help but grin as I made my way back home.

Yesterday, after I fucked Edward in his kitchen. I had a meeting with an inspector. He assured me that he pastry shop was up to code and could be opened as soon as I was ready. I'd also called a local decorator, Angela Weber, who would be assisting me in giving the shop a more modern look. I really wanted to be a success, not only for myself, but for my Aunt's legacy.

I still felt bad about missing her funeral but we hadn't known about her death until the legal papers arrived. According to her lawyer, she'd requested her body be donated to science. Apparently, great-aunt Mary Anne had been a champion of education and wanted to give all that she could to the cause.

One of the stipulations in her will was that I set aside money for Charlotte and Peter's education. That was something I was planning on doing anyway so it wasn't a problem. I'd never had much but I always wanted the best for my babies. Their futures would include study trips to Europe, lecture halls, and all the other things that I'd never experienced.

The convenience store was on my way home so I stopped to pickup some Smirnoff and Heinekens for dinner tonight. Tanya and I rarely drank, but we enjoyed a good alcoholic beverage every now and again. I was sure that Edward and Emmett were the same. I knew that Edward had alcohol problems in the past, but I figured that one or two beers wouldn't make him relapse.

Unfortunately, Charlie Swan was perched outside in his usual spot. He smelled like a distillery. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be in a deep sleep. I didn't know what possessed me but I shook his shoulder to wake him up.

"You goddamn assholes, I've told you…" He stopped when he opened his eyes and realized it was me. "Oh, Ms. Swan…Bella… Sorry. I thought you were those hoodlums. Um, how are you?"

I stepped away before I punched him in the nose. "Don't you dare! Not once in my whole fucking life have you ever cared enough to write or come see me. What was I, just some accident? I…I needed a father and you weren't there! If you care anything at all about me, you'll leave town. I don't want my children to know that their grandfather, and I use that term loosely, is the town drunk. I'm trying to make a new life for myself and I don't need you in the way. I…I hate you! I spent so many years hoping that you were dead. Then at least there would've been a reason that you…that you didn't want me."

The store owner came out to see what was going on. "Everything okay, Ms. Swan?" He asked, anxiously eyeing Charlie.

I wiped my teary eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just stopped by to pick up some stuff. You can go back inside."

After he left, Charlie stood up. His bloodshot eyes were exactly the same color as mine. Even the curl in my hair was inherited from him. I'd always wondered what he looked like in person. Growing up, I'd I only had one old picture of him. He looked like the ghost of that man.

"Bella, can you….can you lend your old man a couple bucks for a bottle of Jack? I get a social security check in a week. I'll pay you back then."

I reached into my purse, pulled out a fifty dollar bill, and threw it at Charlie's head.

"You're disgusting! I haven't seen you in over twenty years and you ask me for liquor! I thought…I thought that maybe…. Never mind. Remember what I said. I want you gone by next week. You can find some other city to stink up. Don't worry about paying me back. I want nothing to do with you. Go! Drink yourself into an early grave. See if I give a fuck. Don't ever speak to me again!"

After my outburst, I went into the store and picked up the beverages. The owner eyed me the whole time. I was pissed so I took my anger out on him.

"What the hell are you looking at?! Everyone in this town stares at me like I'm a damn circus freak," I said, placing the bottles on the counter.

Surprisingly, the tall dark-haired man held out his hand. "My name is Tyler Crowley."

I eyed him suspiciously, "Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella."

He laughed. "Everyone knows who you are. The reason we're all so curious is that we know that you're Charlie's daughter. The town was expecting you to be some slutty looking alcoholic or dopehead from the big city. Instead, you show up looking sweet as apple pie with two gorgeous kids in tow. No one knows what to make of you yet. Emmett and the Newtons, who are all town favorites, are gushing to everyone about how nice you are. We're all really excited that you decided to keep the shop open, too."

I blushed. "Really? Well, um, thanks. I'm sorry for yelling at you a minute ago. I'm just not used to being stared at so much."

Tyler winked at me. "No problem, beautiful. Would you like me to carry the bags to your car?"

_Oh, god. He's flirting with me._

"That's okay. I can manage. I guess I'll see you around, Mr. Crowley."

He smiled. "Call me Tyler. I definitely look forward to seeing more of you, Bella."

I felt his eyes on my ass as I exited the store. Apparently, Edward wasn't the only extremely horny man in Forks. I wondered if there was a shortage of women of around these parts.

I didn't consider myself attractive at all, so I had no clue as to why I was being approached. My newness was probably just a novelty to the men of Forks. Once I settled in, they'd forget about me.

Thankfully, Charlie was gone when I got outside. I needed to stop at the gas station before I went home. I pulled over to the road, got out, and began filling up the tank. A tall, thin woman with long blonde hair was at the pump in front of me. She was the best dressed person I'd seen in Forks so far.

Her designer black skirt suit was tailored to accentuate her slimness. I envied her. I'd always wanted to be tall and skinny, like a model. She had beautiful pink manicured nails and her long fingers glittered with diamonds. Obviously, she was one of Forks richer residents.

I couldn't help but stare as she talked on her Iphone while she paced in her expensive leather heels. On my best day, I'd never looked so put together. The sleek silver Audi she was filling up fit perfectly with her image.

The credit card machines outside weren't working, so we both went inside to pay. The old man at the counter was doing a crossword puzzle. I was paying for my gas when something blondie said caught my attention.

"Guess what, Heidi? I have date with Edward Cullen on Saturday. Yes, I know right?! He's taking me to some fancy restaurant in Seattle. That's true, but Esme says that his uncle is ready to spin his past so that he can return to Hollywood. I would so love to be the next Mrs. Edward Cullen. Couldn't you just see me sipping a mai tai by the pool in L.A. Lauren Cullen has a nice ring to it, don't you think? I hate driving to Forks, but it's worth it to see him and do some business. I just closed on that big house at the edge of the county. Yes. Yes. I'm getting a huge commission," she bragged. "I'm going to use some of it to buy some lingerie to drive Edward crazy. He'll be putty in my hands."

The elderly cashier snapped his fingers to get my attention. I mumbled, "I'm sorry," before taking the change and running out of the store.

I sat in the car for a few minutes as tears streamed down my face. I hated myself for crying, but I couldn't help it. Edward had pretended to be some wounded soul that wanted to be my friend, when all along he had a bombshell on the side. I knew that a man like him wouldn't really want someone like me, not even for a fuckbuddy.

_Why does it matter?_

_It doesn't. Edward's not my boyfriend or husband. He's free to date whomever he wants._

_Then, why are you crying._

_Fuck you! _I really needed to stop talking to myself. _._

I watched Lauren get into her expensive car and drive away. If what she said was true, Edward would be back in Hollywood soon with her on his arm, and I'd still be here, in Forks. That was okay, though. I had my babies and that was all that mattered. Now all I needed to do was get rid of Edward Cullen before he hurt me again.

_**EPOV**_

After Bella left, I went out back to give Brando a bath. He loved the water and actually sat still and let me soap him up. His golden fur shined magnificently in the sun. I ended up throwing him a few balls before I made us breakfast. I ate an omelet while he ate a pork loin. Maybe Jane was right, Brando was a bit spoiled.

My body felt wonderful after the intense Bella induced orgasm. She really knew how to work me. It was almost like her body had been made for me. I knew that my size caused her some pain so I tried to go slowly, but it was hard. Whenever she was near, I wanted to fuck her blind.

Waking up at six in the morning to have sex was not easy. By eight, I was tired. I slipped on a pair of boxers and laid down. My bed felt cold. I really wanted Bella to sleep over one night. The shit she'd said about bad things happening in bedrooms scared me. I had a feeling that she was talking about her ex. I just wished that she'd opened up to me.

With an image of Bella's come face in my head, I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was a little past noon. My phone vibrated. Only a few important people had the number. I found myself wishing that it was Bella as I looked at the caller ID; no such luck, though It was my mother.

"Good afternoon, Edward. How are you?"

I pulled on my hair. My mom's snobbish voice drove me crazy. She'd always thought that she was better than ninety nine percent of the population. Even before I became famous, my mom had had an elevated view of herself.

"Um, I'm good, mom. Why are you calling? Is everyone okay?"

She huffed. "Honestly, Edward. Do I need a reason to call? After everything you put your father and I through, you could at least humor us. I will never be able to show myself in front of the Ladies League again because of your actions but do I complain…"

This was why I hated talking to my parents. They never missed an opportunity to bring up how disappointed in me that they were.

"Sorry, what did you need?" I mumbled.

"Just a small favor. You remember Lauren Mallory, my top agent. Well, she has a crush on you and has been begging me to set her up. I really think you two would hit it off. She's exactly the kind of woman you should be dating right now. Her grandfather is a state Senator and she's gorgeous. This could really help your image, Edward.

I wanted to break the fucking phone. "I'm not looking to start dating yet, mom. Besides, I've met Lauren and I don't really like her. As for my 'image', I don't have one. I have no plans on returning to Hollywood."

"Edward, you owe me this! I stuck by you when people were calling you a baby killer. Your father and I were ridiculed, kicked out of exclusive clubs, and threatened because of you. Take Lauren out, get laid, have fun again. Please."

"Okay, you win. I'll go, but only if you and dad join us. Don't get your hopes up."

Esme squealed. "That's great. I'll make reservations at that new French place and tell Lauren. Oh, Edward. She could be the one to get you back on track. Bye!"

Even though I still made millions of dollars a year writing, had a profitable portfolio, owned a bunch of land, houses, boats, airplanes, and gave heavily to charities of all kinds, I was still considered a failure by my parents. I knew what I'd lost and I'd never get it back. It hurt that they felt the need to always throw it in my face.

I needed to talk to someone that might understand, so I dialed Bella. She didn't answer. I just left her a message, telling her how excited I was about dinner tonight. I was going to need to soak up all Bella's warmth to get through the coldness of tomorrow night's dinner.

To say I was nervous about dinner with sweetface and the kiddos was an understatement. I hadn't told Bella, but Emmett McCarty and I did not get along. He was Forks golden boy and I as the bad seed. That wasn't why we didn't get along, though.

When I'd first moved here, Emmett had circulated a petition to ban me. Almost the whole population signed. My lawyer, who was a fucking shark, got the petition thrown out and even threatened to sue Emmett and the other Forks citizens who signed. There was no love lost between the two of us, but I would try for Bella's sake.

I picked out a pair of dark washed jeans and a striped grey and blue polo to wear tonight. Bella was always telling me to shave, so I decided that I might as well. It was sadistic of me to keep ruining her perfect skin

When that was done, I answered some emails from my manger and publisher. My new book was almost done. The last five had all gone to number one and the publisher had high hopes for this one. They were a series of romantic thrillers.

I plucked a hardcover of the first book in the series from my desk and signed the authors page. I was planning on giving it to Bella tonight. I wanted to tell her my secret so we'd really be friends. I hoped that she would trust me more after she knew that I wasn't hiding anything from her.

With Bella's gift down, I started racking my brain for presents that I could give the roommate and the children. I decided on a bottle of fancy wine for Bella's blonde friend. As for the kids…

I dashed to my basement. I kept a lot of my Hollywood stuff down there. I went through boxes until I found the perfect gifts. Peter's was an autographed Spongebob Squarepants stuffed toy and book that I'd gotten while helping to write a script for Nickelodeon. Charlotte's was an autographed Jonas Brother's book and concert tickets to the next Seattle show. My publishing house put out the photobook and sent me tickets. Since I wasn't a tween girl, I had no intention of going. I just hoped that Charlotte loved the JoBros as much as all the other girls.

Feeling pretty fucking happy with myself, I got dressed and waited for six to roll around. I tried to write but I was too excited. I texted Bella to make sure that she didn't need anything, but once again, I got no reply.

I arrived at Bella's house thirty minute early. After I parked my car in the circular driveway, I let Brando out and ang the doorbell. The blonde, Tanya, answered. She just stared as she held the door open for me. I handed her the bottle of wine.

"Thanks, Mr. Cullen. Come on, everyone is in the kitchen," she said, reaching down to pet Brando.

Bella's home was nice and homey. I smelled something mouthwatering coming from the kitchen. My stomach rumbled. I was not at all prepared for what I found when we arrived. Emmett was standing way to close to my sweetface. _My sweetface, seriously? _She was holding a large wooden spoon covered in red sauce to his lips.

Peter and Charlotte were sitting at the breakfast nook and coloring. Everyone stopped what they were dong when they noticed me. Bella stepped away from Emmett and returned the spoon to the pot.

"Hello, Edward. I'm so glad you could make it," Bella said, not making eye contact. I detected a hint of anger in her voice.

Emmett glared at me. "Cullen, imagine my surprise when Bella told me you were coming to dinner. It's nice to see you again."

_Liar. _

"Yeah, um, you too."

Thankfully, the kids hopped down and came to greet me. I whistled for Brando. He ran into the kitchen. Both Peter and Charlotte screamed before kneeling down to pet him. Even Emmett and Bella stopped to scratch his ears. Brando stood between everyone soaking up all the love.

After awhile Peter noticed the gift bags. "Edward. What's in the bag?" he asked, trying to peek.

He was a really handsome little boy. His eyes were the same as his mother's. He was dressed in a yellow polo and jeans. I could tell that Bella took really good care of her children. They were well groomed and very clean.

I pulled out the stuffed Spongebob and the book.

"Thanks, Edward! Mommy, look," he said holding up his gift. It made me smile to see him so happy. Brando circled him, barking happily.

Bella actually smiled and mouthed 'thank you' to me as Peter went to show Tanya.

Charlotte looked down at her feet and went to go sit back down. Brando followed her. I gently tugged on her hand.

"You didn't think I'd forget about you, did you, princess?"

Her whole face lit up. She was the spitting image of a younger Bella but with blue eyes. I felt bad for all the boys whose hearts she was going to break someday. Well, not too bad because I didn't plan on letting any near her.

_Where did that come from?_ Who knew if I'd still be in Bella's life by the time the kids were teens. The thoughtof some other man, like Emmett McCarty, taking care of Bella and her kids made me angry. I clamped it down and plastered a smile on my face.

Charlotte reached into the bag and pulled out the book. Before I could ask her if she liked it, she plastered her little body to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was so surprised that I could barely speak.

"Thank you so much, Edward! I love the JoBros. Mom's been trying to get me tickets for a long time."

I hugged her back. It felt…right. "I was hoping that you would. Flip open the first page."

When she saw the tickets, she gave me another huge hug, this time adding a kiss to my cheek. Then, she rushed over to show Bella.

"Mom, look, it's front row and backstage VIP passes. There are four tickets so we can all go," she squealed.

Bella glanced at me. "Edward, can I talk to you in private? Tanya can watch the food."

I stood up. "Sure."

Peter giggled. "Oooh, Edward, you're in trouble. Don't worry. Time out is not so bad. If you're a good little boy, mommy will let you out early."

Everyone laughed. Bella picked Peter up and kissed him on the head. "No one is in trouble. You and Charlotte can take Brando to play in the backyard while I talk to Edward"

Peter nodded and took Charlotte's hand. Brando barked and ran after them. Emmett went to chaperone. It was going to be hard to get Brando away from the kids. Hell, it was going to be hard for me to leave once the night was over.

I was not expecting what happened when we got to Bella's office. She pushed me against the door and kissed me breathless. I grabbed her hips and clung for dear life. She'd never given herself to me this fully before. When I couldn't take anymore, I broke away.

"Bella, what was that?!"

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss my forehead. "That was for making Peter and Charlotte smile, especially Charlotte. She's never…her father doesn't want her. She's never hugged a man like that before. She must really like you."

I growled. "What do you mean he doesn't want her? Who the hell wouldn't want to claim that beautiful girl?"

Bella sighed and sat down on the desk. I took the chair across from her.

"My ex husband was basically the same as Charlie Swan, a sperm donor. He didn't want a daughter. Charlotte was always trying to gain his affection. He has always ignored her or yelled. Sometimes, he'd take Peter out, although that was rare too, but never Charlotte. It hurt her deeply. She's very sensitive. Even if she wasn't, that shit would hurt anyone. It's really my fault for staying with him as long as I did."

I felt like punching my fist through the wall. I was by no means the world's best father. I'd killed my own unborn child, but to hear about a man who had it all and was so eager to give it up was sickening. This 'ex' didn't deserve Bella, and he sure as hell didn't deserve those two beautiful kids.

"I'm sorry, sweetface. You can't blame yourself because that asshole is a deadbeat. You're a wonderful mother."

Bella looked down at her hands. "Edward, why didn't you tell me about Lauren? Is she…is she really your girlfriend? If she is, we can't have sex anymore. I wouldn't feel right."

"Lauren is not my girlfriend! Did Emmett tell you that?! He's just trying to make you hate me. Lauren works for my mother. We have been set up for a dinner tomorrow night with my parents. I have no romantic interest or otherwise in Ms. Mallory. I'm only going through with the date to make my mother happy."

"No, Emmett didn't tell me anything, except that there's some bad blood between you two. As long as you keep it cordial and don't fight in front of my babies, I don't care. I overhead Lauren mentioned you over the phone. She was at the same gas station as me this morning. She's really beautiful, Edward. You should go for it," Bella said, nibbling on her lower lip.

I pulled her down off the desk and into my lap, kissing her deeply.

"You're beautiful, Bella. Lauren is fake. She only likes me because I used to be famous. There is absolutely nothing going on between me and her. Besides, why would I give her a second thought when I've got you.."

Bella pulled away and stood up, anger and pain evident in her big doe eyes. "I told you that you don't have to lie to me! I know I'm not in Lauren's league. She's tall and gorgeous. I'm short, fat, and…"

I'd had enough of this shit. "Isabella Swan, for the last fucking time, you are not fat! I don't give a flying fuck what other assholes in your life have told you! That is their problem! You are a beautiful woman with a lot to offer the world. It seriously pisses me off that you can't see that. You let them win when you make yourself feel inferior to others. I understand. I've been there. Hell, I'm still there with my parents. Don't let other people define you, Bella. Are your children ugly to you?"

"Of course not!" she screamed, knocking over the wastebasket.

"Well, everytime you put yourself down, you put them down. They look a lot like you. When you call yourself names, you're calling them names."

"I…I never thought about it that way," Bella sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around her. "Don't cry, sweetface. Think about what I said. Okay enough drama. This is supposed to be a nice calm dinner. Let's get back before they start without us."

She gently rubbed my cheeks. "You shaved for me?" I nodded. "Wow, now you really look like him."

"Who?" I asked, kissing her fingers.

"The famous Edward Cullen, the one from the movies and magazines."

I laughed and squeezed Bella's breasts. "I'm still the same guy that you've been fucking. Want me to prove it? They probably won't miss us for half an hour."

She pushed me away. "Edward, no! Let's get back. Remember, you promised to behave."

Unfortunately, I was unable to talk Bella into a quickie. When we got back to the kitchen, Emmett eyed us like an eagle. Tanya gave me a death glare. The kids, thankfully, looked happy to see me.

While Bella cooked, the kids, Emmett, and I discussed stars. Charlotte had a bright mind and loved astronomy. I was still mad at the motherfucker that didn't want her. If she was my daughter, I'd tell the world. Peter was smart too. He told me that he loved baseball. Emmett had promised to teach him how to pitch and catch, so I offered to teach him how to bat.

Surprisingly, Charlotte genuinely liked me. She sat in my lap as I read one of her favorite books aloud. Bella kept giving us odd looks as she cooked. I smiled at her to let her know that we were having fun.

Trying to win brownie points, I helped Tanya pour drinks and set the table. Both Emmett and I held out a chair for Bella. I wanted to scream, 'in your face' when sweetface chose to sit by me. I kept my arm around her chair the entire dinner.

Everything was delicious. Bella had made her special lasagna from scratch. She even made the sauce. It was one of the best meals I'd eaten in my life. The sides were also delicious. For desert, we had Bella's homemade tiramisu. My stomach joined my cock in its adoration of Bella.

The conversation flowed well. The kids kept everything light. Brando hammed it up, playing with everyone. He was smitten with Bella after she fed him some leftover chicken breast.

Emmett glared at me a few times, but I ignored him. I was at Bella's having dinner with her family. Nothing could have made me happier. I wasn't going to let anyone ruin my joy.

All too soon, it was time for the kids to go to bed. Peter gave me a 'manly' handshake and I kissed Charlotte's forehead before they went upstairs. I told them Brando could stay until they fell asleep. Emmett had an early call for a German Shepherd surgery scheduled so he left after the kids exit.

Unfortunately, Bella walked him to the door. I heard them laugh and make plans to have coffee. I scowled and took a drag of my Heineken. For some reason, Tanya looked over at me and laughed. I could tell that she still didn't like me, but she'd given me better looks than that first night.

After Tanya went to her room, Bella pulled me in for a tight hug. I loved feeling her soft, supple body pressed to mine. She was only wearing jeans and a t-shirt but to me, she was the sexist woman I'd ever seen.

"Thank you, Edward. The kids had a great time. I hope we didn't bore you too much."

I smirked. "Nope, it was one of the best nights of my life. You guys welcoming me after… 'It means a lot to me. Don't think I take it lightly."

She nodded and led me to the door. "Well, um, I guess I'll see you in the morning."

Leaning down and sucking on the pale column of her neck, I replied, "You could save yourself the trip. I could spend the night."

"Edward, that's not a good idea. It's not that I don't want to, I'm just not ready. I know you have your date tomorrow…"

"Dinner thing," I said, interrupting.

"Okay, whatever. I know you have that later, but you're welcome to come by for breakfast in the morning. We could probably fit in a quickie before the kids get up. Unless…if you don't want to."

I placed a kiss on the top of Bella's head, inhaling her scent. "Of course, I want to. I'll just come up the side stairway. Thank you so much for tonight, sweetface. I had a wonderful time."

She opened the door for me, handing me a bag. "You're welcome. There are some leftovers inside. Just nuke them and they're good to go. Oh, and Edward, I'm sorry for not answering your calls and texts. That's not what friends do. It won't happen again. To make it up to you, I sent you something special. Check your phone when you get time."

Bella leaned down and petted Brando one more time. He practically purred. Eventually, I managed to pull him away. I waved goodbye to Bella and whistled all the way home. Brando was worn out from running around. He fell asleep before we made it. After I put the food away, I took out my phone.

There were three new messages. The first one said, goodnight and showed Peter curled up with his Spongebob doll while he slept. The second one was of Charlotte, sleeping with her Jonas Brothers book. Both of the kids looked so innocent and sweet.

The last message read simply, _Thanks_.

I clicked on the jpeg. "Holy hell."

It was a picture of Bella, fully nude, posing with confidence. I smiled like an idiot for an hour before downloading all the pictures to my laptop. That night, I dreamed of a family. Not the one that I'd lost or the one that I was born into, but the one that I'd gained through my friendship with Bella.

* * *

_Please review._


	5. Chapter 5: Lead me not into Temptation

_**A/N: **Wow! Over one hundred reviews. Thank you guys so much. I'm glad you like Momella and Yogaward as much as I do. This chapter has some drama towards the end but manages to stay light. You get to meet Alice. The next chapter will be the opening of the pastry shop and more character introductions. My real life is rough right now. My stories are where I go to escape. Thanks to everyone that reads and reviews. It does a lot to keep me going. The recipes from every chapter are on my Profile. There is also a picture of the dog tilt yoga position. I really cook them all and encourage you to try a few. _

**Disclaimer: **SM owns Twilight and it's universe. I just steal her toys and make them my own._  
_

**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: **Lead me not into Temptation

"_Every conquering temptation represents a new fund of moral energy. Every trial endured and weathered in the right spirit makes a soul nobler and stronger than it was before."_

William Butler Yates.

_**BPOV**_

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Edward's velvety voice purred in my ear.

I jumped out of bed. I'd been asleep and didn't hear him come into the room.

"Edward Cullen, what the fuck?! Why are you in my bed? The alarm hasn't even gone off yet," I yelled, rubbing my eyes.

He was laying flat on his back with his arms behind his neck. His hard planed chest was smooth and bare and his clear green eyes glowed. There was a glimmer of light outside that gave his body an otherworldly look. He had a little stubble that had formed on his jaw overnight. He was fucking sexy, even at five in the morning.

"Good morning to you too, sweetface. I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep. I've been here for an hour. Don't worry. I rode my bike over and hid it so no one will know. We're all good."

I sat on the corner of the bed and glared at him. I was only wearing a ratty Phoenix Suns t-shirt and underwear. My hair probably looked like a disaster area. I'd planned to make myself look presentable before he came, but as usual, he fucked up my plans. He'd been doing it since the night we met.

"Next time, text or something if you want to come early. I look horrible and you look…"

He put his hand over my mouth and pushed me back onto the bed. All protest and thought left my mind when his lips made contact with mine. I buried my hands in his hair and licked his top lip. He moved one of his big hands under my shirt and gently squeezed my breasts.

"Hmmm, I missed these," he cooed before pinching my nipple.

I arched against him and gave him my tongue. Edward's mouth was hot and delicious. Kissing him was like eating the best desert ever and not having to worry about the calories. I whimpered into his mouth as he continued to stroke my breasts.

"I'm beginning to think you only want me for my body, Edward," I teased.

He stopped and looked deep into my eyes. "That's not true at all. You're my friend, Bella. Even if you didn't want to have sex with me anymore, I'd still be here for you."

I clamped my legs around his waist and rolled us until I was on top. Edward's hand never left my tit. His eyes were halfway closed, and he was smiling softly. I kissed his forehead, his cheeks, and his nose before taking his tongue again.

He shifted and moved his other hand to my ass. I began grinding my pussy into his rock hard erection. He was wearing sweatpants. I slowly peeled the waistband down, moaning with every glorious inch that was revealed.

"You're so bad, Edward. Where are your underwear?" I asked, noticing that he'd gone commando.

He smiled. "I wanted to make it easier for you. I brought a change of clothes, though, for later."

After a few tugs from me, his giant cock was exposed. It was all smooth marble with a pulsing pink head. He was already leaking. I bent down and licked the drop of fluid from the head. He pulled my hair and thrust his hips, making his cock hit the back of my throat. I gagged.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to… I got carried away."

I looked him in the eye and took him down my throat again. Blowing Edward Cullen was a lot of work but it was so worth it in the end. The taut skin throbbed in my mouth. He tasted like man and something very elegant. I fisted his shaft as I nibbled on his balls.

"You like this, don't you, Edward? Tell me how much," I commanded.

He gently pushed my head back down on his cock. "Ugh, oh god, yes! I love it, Bella. Ugh, fuck!"

I leaned back and put Edward's dick between my boobs, squeezing them together to create a tunnel. He opened his eyes and groaned. I worked slowly, moving my breasts up and down his massive erection. He continued to stare at me as I pleasured him. The hungry look in his eyes made me wet.

"You like having your big cock in my tits, don't you, Edward? I want you to show me how much you like it. Come for me, baby. Let mama have all your sweet spunk."

He made an indefinable noise a minute before hot jizz spurted all over my breasts. I dipped my finger in the small puddle and licked it. Edward's eyes widened and he pulled me back to his chest. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Both of our bodies were sweat soaked and covered in his cum.

We just kind of laid on each other for a few minutes. I was as horny as a gerbil, but Edward was still catatonic. I poked him in the ribs to make sure he was still alive. All I got for my efforts was a weak grunt.

"Edward, you better not fall asleep! I need you to get me off."

He rolled over on his side. "Give me a minute, sweetface. That was… It took a lot out of me. I'm thirty four, not twenty. I need a little recovery time."

"Well, the convenience store owner, Tyler Crowley, seemed interested in me. He's around my age. Maybe I should make him your understudy. He could fuck me when you can't perform," I said teasingly.

I didn't anticipate his reaction. He turned over and grabbed my wrist. I'd never seen this side of him. His eyes were dark, almost moss green, and his teeth were exposed. He looked scary. I tried to pull away, but he tightened his grip.

"Promise me, Bella. Promise me that while we're fucking, you won't be with anyone else. I'll do the same for you. This…us… what we have is special. I don't want to share you or it with anyone else. Okay?"

I frowned. "Of course, Edward. If I start a sexual relationship with another man, you'll be the first to know. If that day ever comes for either one of us, we break off our arrangement, no questions asked."

"Bella, do you really want to fuck Crowley?! He's not good enough for you."

I laughed. "How would you know? I'm a single mother with two kids, a deadbeat ex, a million and one problems, and no family. I'd be lucky if any man was interested in me outside of sex."

Edward let go of my wrist and caressed my cheek. "I'm interested in you for a hell of a lot more than sex. You have a lot to offer, Bella. Don't sell yourself short again."

I pushed him away. "You don't know a thing about me, Edward. We're friends and we fuck, but there's a lot about my past that you aren't privy to."

"You're right. While we're waiting for my cock to rise again, let's play twenty questions."

I blanched. "Um, that's okay. That game always ends in disaster."

He fucking ignored me. "Question number one, what's your favorite color."

I scowled before mumbling, "Blue."

He smiled. "Mine is green. Your turn."

"I wasn't really into it so I just came up with a lame bullshit question. "What's your favorite sport?"

He scratched his jaw. "Hmmm, I'd say it was tie between football and baseball, and you?"

"I don't like sports," I answered truthfully.

He looked surprised. "Interesting. Um, when did you lose your virginity?"

"Whoa, what the fuck, Edward? We went from sports to _that_. I'd rather not bore you with that particular story."

He pouted, reminding me of Peter when he didn't get his way. "Why not? I'll go first. I was seventeen. It was at a young Hollywood party. The girl was Christel Nicole, the Swedish lingerie model. We were both high as a kite. She even posed during the act. From the little that I remember, it was awful."

It figures that his first time was with a gorgeous model. How did he even look at me after fucking women like that? Maybe he was slumming it because he thought he didn't deserve better after what happened to his wife. I suddenly felt very inadequate.

I turned away from him and wrapped my arms around my pillow. If I was going to confess, I couldn't look at him. My first time wasn't exactly picture perfect or even legal. I felt his hand stroke my back. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I was thirteen. My mom has always been the type of woman that needs a man in her life. That year, she took up with some lowlife and he moved into our house. He hated me from the get go. He'd make fun of me and my mom would just laugh and say he was a joker, but the stuff he said was really cruel. I…I got made fun of a lot or ignored at school because I was always the new kid. My mom never stayed in one place for long."

I stopped to wipe a stray tear that fell from my eye. The only other person that I'd ever told this story to was Tanya, and that was different. Edward placed his palm over my stomach and kissed my bare shoulder. Once again he was showing me tenderness. I both loved and hated him for it.

"To avoid going home, I started hanging out in a nearby park. I'd developed early so I looked older than I really was. A popular junior in high school took notice of my, um, assets. He'd talk to me or push me on the swing. My mom never gave me money or let me have snacks, so he'd buy stuff or give me cash. It felt good that someone cared about me. One night, mom's boyfriend was particularly rude. He… he said I was 'the ugliest little bitch he'd ever seen'. My mom basically agreed, telling him that she was always trying to make me diet but that I kept falling off the wagon."

I stopped to retrieve the tissue that Edward was holding out for me. "Go on, sweetface. Sometimes it helps to let it out. The pain can't hurt you if you take control."

"Later that night, I snuck out to the park. The boy had borrowed his dad's car. He took me to a high school party and introduced me to a few of his friends. One of the guys gave me a beer. I'd never drank before, so I got pretty wasted. Long story short, the guy took me upstairs and fucked me. It hurt really badly, and I bled for two days. After that, he never talked to me again. I would go up to him in the park and try to make conversation, but he and his friends would just laugh and ignore me. A little while later, mom's lowlife dumped her and we moved again."

Edward's hand had tightened into a fist. "That little bastard! He took advantage of you, Bella. I'm sorry that your first time was so horrible, and that fucking asshole that said that shit to you was a liar."

The conversation was getting way too deep for me. I wiped my eyes and faced Edward. "Well, it's over now. I'm a big girl. Don't worry about teenage Bella. She learned her lesson a long time ago. Now, it's my turn. What's your favorite sexual position?"

He climbed on top of me and pulled my shirt off. "Why don't I show you?"

I squirmed out of his arms. "Fine, but not here. I still have the rule about beds. Let's go to the bathroom. Can we, um, do the position in the shower?"

He tickled me. "I hate this no bed rule. Are you ever going to tell me the real reason you don't want to have sex in a bed?" I shook my head. "Yeah, I thought as much. Sure, the position can be done in the shower. Let me grab my body wash."

I drooled as I watched his tight ass flex and constrict as he bent over to get his bag. Edward had a very nice ass. He turned around and caught me staring at him. I looked away. He gyrated his hips a little, mimicking sex. I almost fainted.

"Um, yeah, um, let's hurry. The kids will be up in about an hour and I still have to make breakfast," I said, walking into the bathroom.

When I got there, I peeled off my underwear and adjusted the shower temperature. My new bathroom was cozy with plush carpets, a jacuzzi bath, and a separated glassed-in shower. Obviously, my great Aunt had had good taste. I was planning to change the colors` to suit me, though.

I let my hair down and stepped under the spray. The massaging showerhead worked out all the kinks in my muscles. I was so relaxed that I almost forgot about Edward. He opened the door and climbed in.

His firm hands gripped my ass, pulling me flush against his erection. My juices dripped onto my thighs. I pathetically rubbed myself against him while he laughed. I was trying to get him where I needed him the most.

"Turn around, Bella. I want to show you my favorite position. You must do exactly as I say, got it?"

I moaned. "Whatever! Just fuck me already!"

"I'm going to turn the water off for a minute. Thank god you have a shower mat or this wouldn't work. Um, get down on your hands and knees."

I did what he said. He bent down to position my body correctly. He told me to arch my back and press down on the floor. Surprisingly, the movement made my pelvis feel better."

"Okay, now roll your stomach muscles toward your back. Inhale and exhale as you do this. Curl your head and gaze between your knees. I must say that the view there is quite good." I could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Fuckface," I mumbled.

He kissed my shoulder. "This position is called the dog tilt in yoga. It helps with circulation and lower back pain. Curve your spine as you relax your buttocks. It should be feeling good right about now, and you look fucking sexy."

It did feel good. I continued tilting and arching my pelvis and lower back. Edward's breathing picked up until he was all out panting. I was exhaling as he knelt behind me. He caressed my ass right over… Fuck! I forgot about that.

"Bella, you never told me you had a tattoo! It's cool, but I don't get it. Free licks?"

I huffed. "It was a fucking mistake. My ex husband is named Felix. One night, I got drunk and went out with a group of coworkers. I thought I asked the tattoo guy for 'Felix', but my voice was slurred and he interpreted it as 'free licks'. He added the pink tongue to give it 'flare'. I'm so embarrassed."

Edward shocked me by licking both of my ass cheeks. "Why? This is better than having your ex's name on your body. Besides, I like it. It turns me on."

"What doesn't turn you on?" I grumbled.

He laughed and guided his dick to my entrance. I continued to do the dog tilt. It was hard to believe that I was having sex on a shower floor, but I was too aroused to care. The moment Edward's dick began to slide into me, I almost came.

"Oh, yes, Edward. More. I want it hard," I moaned.

He stroked my breasts and belly before pinching my clit. The urge to scream was strong. I had to bite down on my lip to keep it in. Eventually, Edward managed to get all of his meat inside of me. I felt his throbbing dick from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. He filled me up that completely.

"Slowly, sweetface. I want to last," he grunted.

Each time I tilted my hips, he thrust into me. We got into a nice rhythm. My first orgasm came out of nowhere almost blinding me. Edward held me as I shook uncontrollably.

"You're so tight, especially when you come."

It was then that I remembered what we'd forgotten.

"Holy shit, Edward! We didn't remember the condom. Can you pull out again?"

He licked the inside of my ear and whispered, "Yes, but one day I want to come inside of you."

I shivered. "Maybe I'll let you, if you're a good boy."

After that, he started pounding into my pussy. His hands were all over me. I was on fire, wantonly thrusting my hips back against his. When he tugged on my nipple, I screamed. He immediately clamped his hand over my mouth. That only turned me on more.

I reached down and rubbed his cock as he pushed into me. I knew that Edward was close because his big body began to tremble. He sucked on my neck and worked my clit feverishly. I came hard, collapsing on the ground.

He quickly, but gently pulled out of me. A few seconds later, I felt his cum hit my ass. I laid completely still while he finished. My body felt wonderful. I was almost asleep on the shower mat when he picked me up.

"Come on, Bella. I'll help you bathe. That was…amazing. It's always amazing with you. Thanks for playing along."

I mumbled something and rested my head on his chest. My post coital glow had overtaken my body. Edward ended up washing the both of us. He spent more time soaping up my breasts than he should have, but I didn't complain.

After we got out of the shower and toweled off, I went to my closet to find some clothes for the day. I was planning to take Charlotte to get her ears pierced at the mall in Port Angeles. Tanya and Peter were going with us. I would have invited Edward, but I knew he had the date with Lauren tonight.

"So, are you excited about tonight, Edward?" I asked, making light conversation.

He appeared to be deep in thought. "Not really. I don't really get along with my parents, and Lauren being there isn't going to help."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Just try to make the best of the situation. A real date with a beautiful woman at an expensive restaurant is bound to be more fun than hanging out with me and the kids. Enjoy yourself."

He pulled a pair of blue boxers out of his bag and put them on. A little crease formed on his forehead.

"I'd choose you and the kids any day. Last night was wonderful. I felt comfortable, and I had a really great time. Tonight won't even compare. It's going to be miserable."

I walked over and kissed him on the cheek. He hugged me, peppering kisses on my collarbones and neck.

"You'll be fine. Text or call if you need me, which I doubt you will," I said, wiggling out of his arms.

His face fell. "Why do you do that, Bella? Every time I hold you, you pull away."

"I um, I'm not used to hugging anyone besides the kids. It's nothing personal. I'm sorry if I offended you."

He pulled me back into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "You're forgiven, just…. I haven't had much human contact in years. It feels good to be close to you."

We were getting too intimate again so I walked over to the dresser and pulled out my underwear, dropping my towel. I heard Edward's breath catch. I'd never felt sexy a day in my life but with him, I did. I chose a nude lace set of bra and panties with little blue bows on the front.

"Edward, can you come over and clasp my bra for me. I know you're very good at taking them off. Let's see how good you are at putting them on."

He practically ran. I trembled as his big long fingers lightly caressed the skin of my back. He leaned down and kissed my neck again. I moved my damp hair aside to give him better access. He turned me around and buried his face in my tits, getting his fill before he snapped my bra into place.

"God, I hate when you cover them up. They should be worshiped twenty-four-seven," he said, staring at my chest.

I didn't know what to say to that so I began putting on my panties. All of a sudden, I felt something hot and wet on my skin. Edward Cullen had just licked my ass cheeks.

"You're bad, Cullen. Maybe Peter was onto something; you do need to be put in the time out corner."

He pulled my underwear up the rest of the way and grabbed my ass. "Hmmm, I prefer to take my punishment quick and all at once. Therefore, I'd rather have a spanking. Feel free to 'punish' me anytime you think I've been bad."

I gulped. "Well, um, yeah…"

We kissed again. This time, I palmed his rock hard ass. He was in very good shape for any age, but especially for a thirty four year old. Plus, he looked like he was about ten years younger. His lips were soft but firm. We'd only been fucking for a week and he already knew how to make me burn.

By the time he pulled away from me, I was wet again. The bastard smirked and squeezed my tits before walking over to his bag and grabbing something. He was even whistling. I had to resist the urge to beat him in the head.

He handed me a book. "You know that I used to be a writer. Well, I still write but under a penname. If anyone knew that it was me, people would protest and stores would stop selling my novels. This is the first book in my _Blood Pact_ series. The first three books are all currently on all the bestseller lists. I autographed it for you. Besides my publisher, you're the only person who knows that I'm the writer. I wanted to share this with you because we're friends."

I began to sob. "Oh, Edward. You…thanks for sharing this with me. I promise not to tell anyone, not even Tanya. This means a lot. I don't read much, because I never had the time before, but I'll read every page of your book."

He used the pads of his thumbs to wipe my eyes. "Don't cry, sweetface."

Edward's trust in me had really touched a deep part of my heart. He'd been so good with the kids the other night too. I'd started to like and need him more than I should. I knew that one day he'd get his life back and move on, but I planned to enjoy him while he was here with us. When he left, at least I'd have fond memories.

I gave him a tight hug and then put the book in a prominent position on my bookshelf. When I glanced over at Edward, he was smiling. I took out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a long sleeved sweetheart tee to wear. The top was low cut and showed a good portion of the tops of my breasts, but I planned to wear a hoodie with it.

After we finished, Edward twirled me around in a circle. His eyes narrowed when they got to my chest. I looked down to see what the problem was but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He was practically shaking with rage.

"Please tell me you're not wearing that outside of the house. It's bad enough you wear those jeans that hug you like a second skin, but this…"

I snatched my hand away. "I am wearing this to Port Angeles. I'm going to get my ears pierced with Charlotte. If you have a problem with my outfit, I suggest you avert your eyes. I dress for comfort. I'm sorry if that offends you."

The fucker picked me and sat down on my blue overstuffed loveseat. "I didn't mean to make you angry. I love the way you dress. You're naturally beautiful so anything looks good on you. I…I know how guys think. You're my best friend, Bella. I don't want anyone taking advantage of you."

My heart softened when he called me his 'best friend'. I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for worrying, but no one is going to take advantage of me. I can take care of myself. Besides, I'll be wearing a hoodie most of the time. The only people who will see the shirt are the kids, the ear piercer, and Tanya."

There was a lot of inappropriate touching before he helped me stand up. I ruffled his soft hair. It was a little long on the ends. He sighed and leaned into my hands.

"Do you want to cut my hair, Bella? I don't like going to salons anymore and it's getting a little too long."

I giggled. "Um, sure. If you have time tomorrow, I can do it then. I need to trim Peter's too. He cries if anyone else does it."

Edward smiled and nodded his head. "That would be great. Oh, and what you said before, about Lauren being beautiful, she's not 'beautiful' to me. She's like a painting that you see reproduced everywhere, but you're like the rare one that hangs on in the Louvre."

I blushed. _Why does he say shit like that?_ "Uh, thanks, Edward. Now, I need you to go and ring the doorbell. We have to pretend like you just got here. I, um, I really enjoyed this morning. I wish every Saturday was this good."

We were kissing again when someone knocked on the door.

"Mommy, can I come in? Peter took my notebook and he won't give it back," Charlotte said from the other side.

Edward laughed. I pushed him out onto the balcony so that he could climb down the side stairs. He gave me one last kiss before complying. Then, I went into mom mode. I opened the door to find my little girl rubbing her eyes. She was wearing her favorite pair of star pajamas.

I kissed her baby soft cheeks. "We'll get it back, babygirl. Are you excited about today?"

She perked up. "Yes! I can't wait, mommy. I know I have to wear the original earrings for a few weeks, but we should buy extra pairs for when I can change them."

Her excitement was infections. I pulled her into my arms and spun her around. It was then that I noticed Edward standing on the balcony staring at us. I glared at him. He held his hands up and winked before leaving. He was such a pain in my ass.

Charlotte and I left the room. We bumped into Peter in the hallway. He was holding Charlotte's personal notebook. He gave it to her and wrapped his tiny arms around her waist.

"I sorry, Char. I just wanted you to wake up and watch cartoons with me. Please don't put me in time out, mommy. Ima good boy."

Charlotte and I shared a look before smothering him in kisses and tickling his belly. He laughed and soaked up all the love. Since he was only five, he still had chubby cheeks. I'd been so sad when Charlotte's face started to thin out. I loved kissing my babies. They were growing up too fast for my liking.

When we got downstairs, Tanya was in the kitchen making coffee. The kids went to hug her. I took out some ingredients and began making chocolate croissants. The kids loved them. Tanya did too. They usually made whip cream and cherry smiley faces on the tops. Croissants had way too many calories for me, so I just enjoyed them vicariously.

The kids went to the den to watch television. Tanya lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

"Someone's been fucked. Spill it, Bella. Is Edward upstairs? Did he spend the night?"

I groaned. "No, um, yes, we had sex, but he didn't spend the night. He's supposed to ring the doorbell and pretend like he just got here. Please, play along for Peter and Charlotte."

Tanya laughed and rubbed the legs of her jeans. "You're secretly fucking Edward Cullen. It's like a soap opera. I won't tell the kids."

Five minutes later, the doorbell rang. I asked Tanya to roll the pastries so that I could answer it. Standing on the porch was Edward, who looked just as fuckable as he had upstairs. I smiled and ushered him inside. He surprised me by pushing me against the door and claiming my lips.

"What was that for?" I panted.

He smiled. "I missed you."

"It's only been fifteen or twenty minutes, Edward."

He smirked and continued on to the kitchen. Tanya greeted him cordially, barely managing to keep the smile off her face. The kids came running into the kitchen. When they saw that it was Edward, they began dancing around in excitement.

Peter gave him that silly handshake again, which made us all laugh. Charlotte still kind of hung back, but Edward pulled her into his arms and pecked her cheeks. She giggled loudly. Seeing her with him made me feel good. She needed a male figure in her life. Not that I was asking Edward to be that, but still, it was nice.

"I have something for you guys," Edward said, reaching into his pockets. I groaned. He had to stop giving the kids gifts. They would get spoiled. He pulled out two cards and handed one to Charlotte and the other to Peter.

"Thanks, Edward! I love the Discovery Channel Store," Charlotte squealed, holding up a….five hundred dollar gift card! Peter's was to for Toys r Us. He was confused until Charlotte explained to him what it was. They both launched themselves at Edward and embraced him. He laughed and picked them up; one in each arm.

I scowled. "Edward, that's really nice of you. We'll talk about your generosity later."

He looked scared. Tanya laughed and continued to put the chocolate in the croissants. After smirking at me, Edward carried the kids back into the den. I didn't remember the last time my babies had laughed so hard.

It didn't take long to finish breakfast. When everything was on the table, I went to get the kids. Peter was in Edward's lap pointing at the TV screen. Charlotte was next to him, resting her head on his chest. Edward had his arm around her shoulders. I pulled out my blackberry and took a picture.

"Breakfast is ready. Go let Aunt T help you wash your hands. I need to speak to Edward alone for a minute."

Both of my babies pouted. I gave their bottoms little smacks as they passed, making them giggle.

"Edward, you can't…" That was all I got out before he lifted my shirt and kissed my bellybutton.

"Please, sweetface. They're so happy. I like giving them stuff."

I sighed. "But, Edward, five hundred dollar gift cards are too much. You can give them things occasionally, but small things. You don't have to buy their affection. They already like you."

He stood up and bent down to kiss my neck. "I just love making them smile. I know their father doesn't…"

I held up my hand. "You don't have to take over for him. I told you that first night that I'm not looking for a daddy for them."

He frowned. "I know that, Bella. Being with them benefits me too. They're great kids. You've done a great job. I'm not trying to be their father. I just want to show them that not all men are selfish bastards."

We talked for a few minutes before going back to the kitchen. Charlotte was helping Peter make his smiley face while Tanya watched. I grabbed a big mug of black coffee and watched all of them eat. Edward stopped mid chew and glared at me.

"Why aren't you eating, Bella?" he asked, taking the whip cream from Peter.

"Croissants are good, but they're really fattening. I'll just make myself a bowl of oatmeal."

Edward pushed his plate away. "I'm not eating if mommy doesn't eat. Who's with me?"

Peter, Charlotte, and Tanya followed suit. I huffed and took a large croissant. My babies insisted that they decorate it for me. Edward pulled out the chair next to him and I sat down. We laughed and ate until we were all full.

Edward invited us all out on his boat for a Sunday fishing trip. Peter was beyond excited with the prospect of playing with worms. I agreed because the kids were so excited. Tanya said she had some work to do and declined. I didn't believe her at all.

After we put the dishes away, it was time for Edward to leave. He kissed my babies before walking to the door. Once again, he pulled me into his arms and ravaged my mouth when no one was looking. I had a stupid smile on my face as I watched him bike away.

Edward Cullen was getting under my skin. That was not a good thing. I was going to have to stay strong and keep repeating to myself that he was 'just a friend'. Somehow, it seemed like he was more, though.

Tanya and I talked pastry shop business as we drove to Port Angeles. It was bigger than Forks, but not as large as Seattle. The kids loved the mall. I took Charlotte to Claire's to get her ears pierced. She was a champ and barely winced. When it was my turn, she held my hand.

After we picked out some earrings and got our after care kits, we met up with Peter and Tanya at he Discovery Channel store. Some guy was flirting with Tanya and asking her if Peter was hers. I giggled when she told him that Peter was indeed her son and that she was happily married. The guy sauntered away looking dejected.

"Tanya, you should have given the guy a chance."

She laughed. "He was _so_ not my type."

Charlotte ended up buying a biology kit with microscope, some astrology books, and a glow in the dark wall tapestry for Peter. The saleslady was really nice to my babies. They laughed and smiled the entire time. I thought my heart would burst, because I was so happy.

It took forever to get Peter out of Toys r Us. He bought games that we could all play as well as stuff for his sister. It made me happy to see my kids sharing. I'd given them a two hundred and fifty dollar limit. When they were done picking out stuff, I confiscated the cards.

After all the excitement, we were hungry so we stopped at the food court to get something to eat. I had to use the restroom so Tanya stayed with the kids. When I came out, I accidentally bumped into a small woman. She was holding a little boy's hand.

"Sorry, I didn't see you."

The woman smiled. "That's okay. I'm quite clumsy. My name is Alice Brandon. You're Isabella Swan. I've been wanting to introduce myself but never got the chance. I'm the kindergarten teacher. Your son, Peter, is going to be in my class. This is my son, Seth."

The little red haired boy smiled at me. He had big blue eyes and freckles on his cheeks. He was as cute as a button.

I shook his hand and Alice's. "Call me Bella. Everyone does. Listen, we're having lunch in the food court. Would you like to join us? It's just me, the kids, and their Aunt Tanya.

Seth tugged on his mother's hand. "Pwease, mommy!"

She laughed and nodded. "Okay."

We made small talk as we walked back to the food court. Alice was really sweet, but her clothes were horrible. She looked like a cross between a grandma and a librarian. Her glasses hung from a chain around her neck. She was in her twenties, but dressed like she was in her sixties.

We bonded over the fact that we were both single mothers. Sadly, Seth's father, like Felix, wasn't in his life. It was ashamed that so many men were missing out on such wonderful kids. It made me angry. I just wished that there was something that I could do.

Peter ran over to me before I made it inside the food court. He eyed Seth hopefully before taking his hand and leading him to our table. I introduced everyone. Tanya and Alice hit it off. Seth, who was the same age as Peter, also had an abundance of energy. They played while Charlotte showed off her new earrings.

"So, do you know many people in town, Bella?" Alice asked, picking at her slice of pizza.

I shrugged. "A few. I know Emmett, the Newtons, Tyler, and Edward Cullen. Oh, and I'm sure you know that Charles Swan is my biological father."

She squirmed. "You know Edward? He usually keeps to himself."

Tanya giggled. "Yeah, um, well, we're friends. He's a great guy once you get to know him."

Alice filled us in on all the town gossip. For such a small town, Forks sure had its share of drama. We let the kids play a little more before calling it a day. Alice invited us all over to her house for dinner. School was set to start next week so she would be busy. I knew that she would have her hands full with Peter. I just hoped he behaved himself.

I drove back to Forks. Tanya and the kids fell asleep in the car. When I stopped to get gas, I pulled out my phone and texted Edward. I thanked him for the gift cards and told him how much the kids loved them. He didn't text me back. I figured he was getting ready for his date.

The fact that he was going out with another woman shouldn't have bothered me, but it did.

_**EPOV**_

After the wonderful sex and breakfast at Bella's house, I dreaded going home. Brando needed to be fed, though. I rode my bike through the woods, stopping to take in the scenery. I saw that same deer that reminded me of Bella. I hung back so that I wouldn't scare it.

When I got home, Brando was at the front door waiting for me. I grabbed some leftover beef tips and put it into his bowl. He ate greedily while I scratched his ears. I told him about my morning with Bella and the kids. He whimpered, probably feeling left out.

After taking a nap, I decided to do some work. I had an email and a missed Skype from Jasper. He was in some remote part of New Zealand that had sporadic internet connections. The email included a picture of him winning another trophy. I added it to my photo book.

According to his letter, he was going to be in town next week. I wrote him back, telling about Bella and the kids and how excited I was that they were going to meet. Usually, he stayed with me when he came to visit. I really enjoyed hanging out with my bro, so it wasn't a problem.

My little sister, Jane, also sent me a text message. She'd just broken up with her boyfriend and was feeling down. I was surprised to hear from her because Jane and I weren't exactly close. I composed a quick reply and sent it.

It was then that I noticed a missed text from Bella. She'd written to tell me thanks, and about how much fun the kids had at the mall. I really wanted to go with them but I didn't want Bella to pull back by thinking I was clingy, so I didn't even ask. I was glad that they all had fun, though.

Thinking of Bella and that hot as fuck session that we'd had this morning, distracted me to no end. I barely managed to get out two chapters. My body was still tingling from my two intense orgasms. I couldn't believe that she'd pleasured me with her breasts, and then let me take her from the back.

The story that she told me about losing her virginity was rough. It wasn't fair that someone as great as Bella didn't have parents that cared. Obviously, it hadn't detoured her from being an excellent mother. I'd stayed to watch she and Charlotte. They were beautiful as they danced and laughed together; neither Jane or I had that growing up. My parents were cold, yuppie WASPS.

I still had a long way to go in regards to Bella's low self esteem. She didn't see herself clearly and I was determined to make her believe that she was beautiful. I also wanted to fuck her in both of our beds and sleep over sometimes. I never felt like I got enough time with her.

Around five, I started getting ready for my dinner thing. It was at Chez Renoir, some new French place in Port Angeles. I went through the motions of showering, shaving, and picking out clothes. I chose a dark blue Gucci suit with a white collared shirt and no tie.

After brushing my hair, I figured I looked okay. However, I was looking forward to my haircut tomorrow. I liked having Bella's fingers n my hair. Hell, I liked having her fingers everywhere. When we touched, something fierce and primal came out. It was addicting.

The drive to the restaurant was uneventful. I'd chosen my new black Porsche for the occasion, not to impress Lauren, but just to get it out of the garage. I really wanted to take Bella for a drive in it, though; she would look sexy as hell behind the wheel.

When I pulled up to the restaurant, a valet came to take my car. He carefully got behind the wheel and drove it away. I took several deep breaths before going inside. Some people stopped eating to point and whisper. My yoga shop was here, and since it was a bigger city, I was well known. I ignored all the prying eyes as the hostess led me to our table.

Lauren was the first to spot me. She stood up and kissed me on the cheek. I got a whiff of Dior and expensive wine. She was wearing a short black dress that showed off her long legs. Her body was slender and long, almost like Kate's had been. She had her curly blonde hair stacked on the top of her head. I felt absolutely no attraction.

"Edward, I'm so happy you decided to come! I've been trying to get Esme to get me a date with you forever. You look very handsome."

I mumbled, "thanks," and took the seat next to her.

My dad refilled his cup and glared at me. "Edward, it's been too long. How have you been?"

"Good, and you?"

He sighed. "Business is down but that's to be expected in this economic climate. Your sister is spending money like water in New York and your mother insists on decorating the house for the millionth time."

Esme scowled at him. "If you were a better businessman, you wouldn't be having problems. I'm doing perfectly well. As for Jane, she is _our_ daughter. The least we can do is take care of her."

Dad took a swig of wine. "She's not _my_ kid. She's just some accident that you had and hoisted onto my back."

"Why you selfish, pigheaded ass…," Esme began.

I snapped my fingers for the waiter. He came over with another bottle of wine. Since rehab, I'd only allowed myself a little alcohol. The most wine I could have was two glasses and I also had the occasional beer but only two or three of those. I stayed away from all hard liquor.

Esme and Carlisle were having their own private argument. Mom gestured wildly as dad continued to get sloppy drunk. I rolled my eyes and played with my appetizer. Suddenly, I didn't have an appetite.

Lauren leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, Edward. My parents are even worse. Let's just get through dinner and then I can show you a good time."

I choked on my Tapenade. "I plan on calling it an early night. I'll be more then happy to drive you home, though. I know it must have been hard riding with my parents."

She put her manicured hand on my upper thigh and rubbed me. "You drive me home, and I'll ride you all night, big boy."

I pried her away so that I could use the restroom. After doing my business, I came back out. Mom and dad were three sheets to the wind and still arguing. Lauren was eyeing me the way a buzzard eyes a dying person in the desert.

"I'm so glad you're back, Ready Eddie. If you're having a 'problem', I'd be glad to go outside and help you."

Ready Eddie was the nickname that the media had made up for me during my whorish younger years. My conquests were always eager to brag to some gossip rag about my sexual skills. The fact that Lauren used that name let me know what kind of woman she was. Famewhore.

Dinner was excruciating. Between fighting Lauren off and trying to keep my parents from coming to blows, I was exhausted. My phone vibrated in my pocket halfway through desert. I turned it off because I didn't have the energy to deal with anything else.

We were leaving when a reporter ran up to me. "So, Edward Cullen, how does it feel to be free and eating at expensive restaurants while your wife and baby rot in a cold grave?"

I tried to ignore the fucker but he was persistent. Lauren stepped in front of me and held out her hand to the slimeball.

"Lauren Mallory, granddaughter of Senator Orin Mallory. I'm Edward's new girlfriend. He has served his time and doesn't wish to discuss the matter of his wife's death. Now, get out of our face before he calls his lawyer."

The reporter smiled and asked Lauren how to spell her name. I buried my face in my hands and continued to the car. I was almost there when my mother's voice stopped me.

"It's so embarrassing. Can't we go anywhere without Edward ruining everything? I tell you, Carlisle, you may hate Jane, but I wish that Edward hadn't ever been born."

I marched over to my mother. "I'm sorry I'm such a letdown to you, _Esme_. You're the one that begged me to come along to this dinner. If I embarrass you so much, then forget my number and stop cashing the checks that I send your business," I sneered.

Dad laughed and spun around in a circle. "You tell her, son! She's always been a bitch. Hey do you think you could give me another loan, just till business picks up?"

I pulled my checkbook out of my wallet and threw it at them. "Here! This is all you fucking care about. Take it! Write as many checks as you want. Bankrupt me for all I care. I'm done with the both of you. Don't contact me anymore. It'll be as if I never existed. Have a great life."

Thankfully, the valet pulled up after that. He helped Lauren in the passenger seat and I took off. I pounded the steering wheel to let the frustration out. Lauren played with the controls of the Porsche and oohed and ahhed. _Fucking golddigger._

She gave me direction to her house. It was a pretty brick Tudor two story. Because she was so wasted, she couldn't make it up her stairs. I practically carried her into the house. She flipped a few lights on and invited me to have a cup of coffee.

I wanted to protest but I was still too distracted to drive, so I took her up on the offer. She went upstairs and came back down in a slinky nightie. I almost laughed as she pulled out all her best moves. My cock sat flaccid inside of my pants.

I was just about to excuse myself for the night when she pulled out a little baggie and a tray. Surely she wasn't…

"It's been a rough night. Wanna do some lines with me? It'll loosen you up. Afterwards, we can go upstairs and completely ruin my bed. I want to see if you're as good as everyone claims. Come on, you get first hit."

I stood rigidly as she cut the first lines. I hadn't gotten high since the accident, but I remembered what it felt like. After the awful dinner, I really wanted a hit. I could almost taste the powder on my tongue. I pulled out my phone to call Pastor Newton. I had to get out of the house ASAP, and I knew he'd send someone for me if I asked.

When I touched my screen, there was a missed message from Bella. I opened it.

"_Hope tonight isn't too horrible. Here's something to cheer you up in case you're not having fun."_

_xoxoxo, Sweetface. _

It was a Gif of Peter and Charlotte making silly faces. I stared at the blinking image until it replaced my need for the cocaine. I wanted Bella and her family's friendship more. If I relapsed, I'd go back to prison and never see them again. Without even knowing it, Bella had just saved my life. Another stint in rehab or prison would have killed me.

"I have to go, Lauren. I don't use anymore. You shouldn't either. It may feel good now, but in the long run, it's nothing but trouble."

She took a hit, stood up, and rubbed her body against me. "Awww, you're just saying that. I won't tell. Here," she said, handing me a rolled up dollar bill.

I pushed her away. "No, Lauren! I'm done with that shit. I'm going home. Please, don't try to contact me anymore. I'm not the least bit interested in you, especially now that I know you're an addict."

She took another hit and rubbed her nose. "Either you fuck me or I tell that reporter about how Edward Cullen coerced me into doing cocaine with him. I'm the one that tipped the guy off in the first place. If the media gets wind of that story, you'll be back in San Quinton before the month is out."

I shrugged. "Tell him. I have nothing to ride. I've been clean for five fucking years! I'm not going to let some cokehead bimbo ruin what has taken me so long to build. I'll do a public drug test, and I'll pass. You, however, won't. I'll have my agent spin the story and implicate your precious grandfather. It's a reelection year. I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy with bad press."

She slapped me. "Get out! You'll be sorry, Edward Cullen. You're nothing but a filthy murderer. You were lucky that I was even giving you the time of day."

I took a quick picture of Lauren and the cocaine and sent it all to my lawyer. She began throwing shoes at me as I ran for the door. I told Jenks exactly what happened and advised him to stay on top of the situation. He said he'd make it a priority. I just hoped Lauren wasn't as stupid as she'd acted tonight. I would ruin her if I had to.

After my hasty exit, I drove around Port Angeles for a while. A part of me wanted to find a dealer and get that much needed hit, but I pounded that motherfucker into the ground. It was almost midnight. I took a chance and called Bella. She answered on the second ring.

"Edward, hey. How did it go?"

"Bella, I know it's late and not what we usually do, but can I come over? I really need to see you right now. It's an emergency."

I heard her set something aside. "Sure, Edward. Are you okay? Do you need me to call someone?"

I laughed. "No, I just need to see you. I'll be there in an hour."

The drive back to Forks went by quickly. Bella was outside on the porch when I pulled up. She'd been pacing back and forth. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around me, offering comfort.

"Come inside. Everyone's asleep," she said, opening the door for me.

When we got there, she led me up to her room. I sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed my hands together. For some reason, I was really cold. Bella quickly undressed me and helped me under the covers.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her juicy lips. "I'm sorry, Bella. Tonight was… it was too much. Lauren offered me cocaine, and I almost took it. If you hadn't sent me that picture of Peter and Charlotte, I might have…"

She put her index finger over my lips. "Shhh, the important thing is that you didn't. You resisted the ultimate temptation. I'm proud of you. Thanks for coming to me. I'm your friend. I'm always here for you."

It had started to rain, so Bella insisted that I stay over. I fell asleep pillowed in the sweet scent of her soft breasts. She massaged my scalp and sang a lullaby. It was the most comforting thing in the world. Her gentle caresses and soft voice filled every part of me. I didn't need cocaine. I had my sweetface.

As I was drifting off, I quietly whispered, "I love you, Bella."

_

* * *

Reviews are love and I need some._


	6. Chapter 6: Learning to Love

_**A/N: **Hello loyal readers, I'm back. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. They encourage me to continue sharing my story with you all. I'm back on Twittah, under a new name, the link is on my Profile. There is also a picture of Edward's boat and the chapter recipe (carrot cake, yum). I want to dedicate this chapter to my bb, **Robstenfan**. We share a love of all things Rob/Kristen. I would also like to dedicate it to my wifey, **Natasja**, who is my writing muse and the inspiration for the end of this chapter. Special shout outs to **Chelle** and **J** who always welcome me back with open arms and also to **Vethena** for being an awesome reviewer, **TwiDi **for general awesomeness, and Canadian **Julie** in hopes that she wi_ll finally share her stories with us. Okay, enough shout outs, this isn't the hip hop awards. I just love you all so much. As long as there's demand for my fics, I will keep writing. I'm hoping to get my review count over 200. This chapter is extra long (over 12K!), and contains drug use, sexual content, and potty mouthedness. Please don't read if you're a Prude.

_Rec:_**_"Red Devil"_** _by dirtycheekymonkey (awesome colab between my girls J and Chelle). It's in my favorites. British Soccerward and Agentella will make for some juicy lemons. _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. If I did my ass would have been on Oprah, right between Rob and Kristen :(

**

* * *

Chapter 6:** Learning to Love

"_The most important thing in life is to learn how to give out love, and to let it come in."_

Morrie Schwartz

_**BPOV**_

For the second day in a row, I woke up with Edward Cullen in my bed. After he confessed his 'love' for me, I'd been freaked out. Instead of sleeping in my nice, comfy bed, I'd slept on the loveseat.

Why did he always take me by surprise? We were having great sex, he liked my kids, and things were uncomplicated. Wasn't that enough? Edward-fucking-Cullen was single handedly ruining my whole goddamn life. The ironic thing was that he didn't do it on purpose. It just kind of happened.

I stretched and watched him squeeze my pillow. He'd slept with his head buried in my chest for most of the night. It reminded me of when my babies used to sleep with me. Felix had hated to come home and find them in our bed. I hadn't cared, though. Peter and Charlotte were always my first priority.

It was pitch black outside. When I glanced over at my bedside alarm clock, I saw that it was only four in the morning. At least today was Sunday, so we could all sleep in. I pulled on my robe and went to check on my babies.

After Felix almost killed me, The Department of Children and Family Services put us in the system. Since I'd proven to be a non neglectful mother and was always nice to the social workers, they'd marked our file as completed.

Those months had been so hard, with me constantly thinking that someone was going to take my kids away. I'd kept a map to Canada in the car and as much cash as possible, just in case. I would've become a fugitive if that was the only way to keep my babies.

Charlotte was sleeping peacefully as her sounds of the Ocean CD drifted through the room. I made sure that she was warm and kissed her forehead, inhaling the sweet scent of innocence and youth. She sighed as a tiny smile formed on her lips. My heart melted.

Eventually, I pulled myself away and went to make sure Peter was all right. His room was decorated with lots of sports stuff everywhere. I waded through the pile of toys until I got to his racecar bed. From the looks of things, we were going to need to have some cleaning time later.

I laid down next to my baby boy and let the tears flow freely. Next week marked the day that I'd lost my other son. He would have been seven years old. I was so thankful that I had two healthy, beautiful children, but I still mourned the one I'd lost.

Peter stirred, wrapping his tiny arm around my neck and snuggling into my chest. His scent was calming to me. I whispered sweet things into his ear and rubbed his back. He put his thumb in his mouth and sucked quietly. It was such a bad habit, but he looked so cute doing it.

By the time I got back to my bedroom, it was a little after five. Edward sat up upon hearing me enter. His copper-colored hair was as messy as always. He rubbed his eyes until they adjusted to the light. Then, he smiled.

"Hey, sweetface. Why aren't you in bed? I was freaking the fuck out when I woke up to find you gone. Did I snore or something?"

I walked over and turned on a lamp before sitting on my side of the bed. Edward's bright green eyes suddenly came into focus. They were clear and happy for once. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and his potent smell of man and elegance was driving me wild.

_Focus, dipshit. Remember, he's your friend, nothing more. Stop letting your pussy lead your brain._

_Gee, thanks, for you vote of confidence._

Realizing that talking to myself wasn't going to get me anywhere, I sighed and turned to Edward.

"Um, no, you didn't snore. I just went to check on the kids. Edward, can we talk about what happened last night?"

He pulled me into his arms, kissing my lips and neck seductively. His skin was as hot as a furnace. I reached down and felt his cock. _Hello, morning woody_, I thought.

I pulled away, taking a swig of water and passing the bottle to Edward. He stared at me as he drank greedily. This morning was not going the way I'd hoped. My pussy was already extremely wet, making it hard to concentrate on important things.

After he finished, Edward handed the bottle to me and arranged us so that I was in his lap. I squirmed a bit to get comfortable, which caused Edward to curse and try to hold me still.

"Damn, sweetface. If you keep grinding on my cock, I'm going to jizz."

I blushed and looked down at my hands. When I looked up, Edward was watching me again. His intense gaze was creepy. No man had ever looked at me the way Edward Cullen did.

"Bella, last night was awful, until I got back to you. I know I probably freaked you out by coming here, but I needed you so much. I always need you. You're my…best friend. Please, don't hate me."

I climbed back to my side of the bed before answering. "Um, Edward, that wasn't what I was talking about. Do you remember what you said before you fell asleep?"

He appeared to be in deep thought. "Yeah. You were holding me and singing that sweet song in my ear. I told you that I loved you."

I cringed. "Why did you say that?! Do you realize how complicated things are now? There is no way in hell that you love me."

He stood up angrily, pulling on the clothes he'd worn last night.

"I knew coming to you was a fucking mistake! How are things more 'complicated'?! I _do_ love you. You're my best friend in the whole world. How dare you downplay my feelings and accuse me of being a liar," he barked.

"You are a fucking liar, Cullen. You're the one that messed up here! We haven't known each other long enough for you to love me. We had a simple agreement to be fuckbuddies and friends. Why are you trying to turn what we have into a relationship?! You and I both know that it will only end badly."

He tugged on his hair, pacing the floor restlessly. "For fuck's sake, Bella. Do you hear yourself? I'm not asking you for a goddamn relationship. I said I love you because that was what I was feeling in my heart at that moment. I didn't know it would make you go all psycho uber-bitch on me."

I stood up. "How dare you call me a fucking bitch, Edward! Get the fuck out of my house! We're done. I don't want to see you again. You're just a clingy bastard that was sent to ruin my fucking life! I'll make up some excuse to the kids. It's not like they're not used to men walking out on us."

Edward was around the bed in a flash, pulling me to his chest. His eyes were wild and angry. I was sure that mine probably matched, because my blood was boiling.

"I'm not walking out on Peter or Charlotte! You're pushing me away because of my feelings. Don't ever compare me to that fucking bastard that sired them. He fucked you up more than I suspected."

He paused to throw some clothes into his overnight bag. "It's fine if you don't want to see me again. I don't need some insecure, overdramatic little bitch ruining my life! I have enough problems as it is. You have my permission to go fuck Tyler, Emmet, hell, even your fucking ex! I'm done with you and your bullshit. Have a nice life, Isabella," he yelled before leaving.

After the fight, I spent the rest of the morning in bed crying. Edward didn't deserve what I'd just done to him. I'd picked the wrong time, too. What if he went out and used because of me? I would never forgive myself if he relapsed.

The kids woke up and came to watch cartoons with me. I pretended to be happy for them. Tanya went to McDonalds and got us some breakfast. When she returned, we all went downstairs to eat. After that, my babies went to play in the den.

"Bella, what happened? You look like death warmed over. Spill," Tanya demanded, handing me a glass of orange juice.

I broke down and told her everything, completely sobbing by the end. As usual, she listened without being judgmental. It still amazed me that someone like her wanted to be my friend.

"I just… When he told me that he loved me, I thought of Felix. He used to always talk about how much he loved me. That was the reason that I left school to marry him. I'd been so happy that someone in the world actually loved me, and look how badly that turned out. What if Edward turns out to be the same? I can't let him in, T."

She handed me a Kleenex and sipped her coffee. "Bella, you know I adore you, but you were wrong. Edward has already proved that he is nothing like Felix. You can't keep putting your ex husband's flaws onto every man you meet."

I huffed, realizing that she was probably right. "I fucked up. Edward is never going to forgive me anyway. I don't think I want to try anymore if he did. He called me a bitch. As far as I'm concerned, we're through. Besides, school starts tomorrow and the diner opens on Wednesday. I'll be too busy."

Tanya rolled her eyes and stood up. "I hope you're never 'too busy' to keep me as a friend. You owe Edward an apology. It's up to you, but I think it's stupid to throw away something so special over an argument. Peter and Charlotte are very fond of Edward, and he was starting to grow on me, too. I'll be in the den with the kids if you need me."

Since I was still angry and wound up, I decided to clean. The kids helped until they got bored and went outside to play. Tanya and I split up so we could each do different rooms. The house was large, so we were probably going to have to hire a service to come clean once the pastry shop opened.

I was vacuuming the den, when the doorbell rang. My stomach flipped, thinking that it may have been Edward coming to apologize. I wiped my hands on my sweat pants before walking to the door.

Emmett was standing on the porch with his hands stuffed into his pockets. "Hello, Bella. Sorry to bother you. May I come inside?"

"Of course," I answered, taking off my bandanna and trying to make myself look presentable.

I went to the kitchen to get some iced tea and chocolate cookies. My mother had been horrible, but she'd always stressed the importance of being a good hostess. Plus, Emmet was my friend.

Emmett ate four cookies and drank a glass of tea before he was ready to chat.

"Bella, I'm sorry to intrude like this, but I think it's important that we talk. I saw Edward's Porsche leaving your house this morning. I'm not accusing you of anything. I just don't want you to get a bad reputation around town."

I choked on my tea. "What the fuck, Em? The only way I would get a bad reputation is if you made up lies. Edward and I are just friends. I'm a single adult woman. I can have a friend stay over at my house if I want."

He groaned. "I know that, but Edward is not someone you want to be seen hanging around with. He is bad news. You and your family are wonderful. I'd hate to see you get hurt because of him."

"What do you have against, Edward? He said there was some bad blood, but what really went down? Did you two fight over a chick or something? I asked, genuinely curious.

Em shook his head. "No! It's deeper than that. When I was sixteen, I was in love with a beautiful girl named Chelsea. We had plans of attending college and opening up our own veterinarian practice. One night she was out with her parents. They were hit by a drunk driver. I was told that it was an instant death. The bastard had already put someone in a coma, but the system let him out early for good behavior."

"Oh, Emmett, I'm so sorry," I said, squeezing his hand.

"That's why I started the petition against Edward. What if he goes back to the drugs or alcohol and kills again. I couldn't save Chelsea, but I'll be damned if I let anyone else get hurt. Forks is my home and favorite place on Earth. I feel that it's my job to help protect the citizens."

I sighed. "Em, what happened to Chelsea and her family is horrible, but you can't blame Edward. He has been sober every since the accident. Please, try to give him a chance."

He wiped his eyes. "I'll think about it, Bella. Thanks. I'm sorry about what I said. If anyone called your reputation into question, I'd be the first to kick their ass."

I laughed. "I'd do the same for you, Em. I still owe you that cup of coffee. We are opening on Wednesday. I look forward to seeing you there."

We fell into a comfortable conversation about the town of Forks. Em had grown up here so he knew lots of cool stories. He told me about all the people I just had to meet, and also about the ones that I should avoid like the plague. Peter and Charlotte came to say hi to their, 'Uncle Em', before he left.

I went back to cleaning, thinking about what we discussed. I'd done the same thing that Em had done, basically blaming Edward for Felix's sins. I ran upstairs and grabbed my Blackberry, hoping that I wasn't too late.

I tried Edward's number ten times. He didn't answer and his voicemail was off. I began to panic. Where was he? Since he wasn't answering, I texted him.

_Hey, Edward. I'm so sorry about this morning. Please call or text me back. I miss you._

--Sweetface.

A few minutes later he responded, but not the way I'd hoped.

_You said you didn't want to see me again. I know when I'm not wanted. I thought what we had was special, but you were so quick to throw it away. Go, live you life. You won't have to worry about this 'clingy bastard' bothering you again._

--Edward Cullen

The tears came hard and fast after that. What the fuck was wrong with me? I'd single handedly ruined one of the best things in my life. It had only been a few hours and I already missed Edward.

When I was calm again, I went to take a shower. I thought about pleasuring myself, but I was still too sad and it would be the same without Edward anyway. My heart, my soul, and my body missed him.

Yesterday, in Port Angeles, I'd picked up some new clothes and lingerie. The nightgowns and underwear weren't overly sexy, but they looked good on me. While I was trying them on, I'd thought of Edward and if he would like each piece.

I was buttoning up my purple and black plaid shirt when the doorbell rang again. _Sunday must be Fork's visiting day_, I thought bitterly. I didn't feel like company at the moment.

Thankfully, Tanya had answered the door by the time I made it downstairs. I stopped on the stairs when I heard the rich, deep voice of the person she was talking to. Edward. Why was he here? I contemplated going back upstairs and hiding but ultimately changed my mind.

When I got to the living room, I heard the excited squeals of my babies. I took a deep breath.

"Hello, Edward."

He barely looked at me and grunted his hello. Tanya looked between us helplessly. Luckily the kids were too busy laughing and playing with each other. Was this how it was going to be between Edward and me now?

"Bella, I'm here to take you and the kids fishing. Unlike some people, I keep my promises," Edward said, glaring at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's okay. The kids and I made other plans."

Peter pouted and pulled on my hand. "No we don't, mommy. I want to go fishing and play with the worms. Pwease. I'll be good."

Charlotte wrapped her arm around my waist and gave me the pleading eyes. "Please, mommy. We've wanted to go forever. Edward said that Brando is coming, too."

I sighed, resigned to my fate. _How bad could it be?_ "Okay, let's go upstairs and get dressed."

Tanya still refused to join us on the fishing trip. She stayed downstairs, chatting with Edward while I helped the kids. Charlotte decided to match me and wear a hot pink and black flannel shirt with jeans. I chose a green and yellow flannel for Peter and his favorite dinosaur jeans. I'd bought him some new Velcro Nikes so that he wouldn't have to tie shoelaces in school, so he wore those.

After I was satisfied that my babies looked good and were going to be warm enough, we went back downstairs. Tanya's hand was on Edward's shoulder as she laughed at something he said. Oddly, that sight made me jealous.

Honestly, Tanya and Edward made a striking couple. They were graceful, tall, and extremely good looking. _What would I do if he started dating her?_ My heart thundered with just the thought.

"Um, we're ready when you are, Edward," I said, alerting them to my presence.

He stood up, kissing Tanya briskly on the cheek. I may or may not have growled. Those lips were mine, or at least they used to be. They made plans to have lunch together at the shop. _Great, now I'll have to see them fawn all over each other. Barf._

After we all put our jackets on, we headed out to Edward's SUV. It was huge and had DVD screens on the back of the seats. Spongebob was already playing. My babies shrieked and thanked Edward as I helped them put on their seatbelts.

The drive to the dock was awkward. I kept looking at Edward, but he kept his eyes on the road. Peter and Charlotte laughed and played in the back without a care in the world. I was thankful that they didn't sense any problems between Edward and me.

Of course, Edward's dock was private. He entered a security code and the gate opened, letting us through. I gasped when I saw his fishing boat. It was the biggest one that I'd ever seen in person.

He caught my eye and smirked. "It's a Bertram 800, the best fishing yacht in the world. There are bedrooms, television, bathrooms, and a lot of other stuff. I was hoping that we could cook up some fish in the kitchen."

I nodded dumbly. I'd always wanted to go on a cruise. Felix promised that he would take me, but he never did. There was never enough money after his gambling and whoring around. I later found out that he had taken one of his women on the QEII. It didn't surprise me. I wasn't the kind of woman men made a fuss over. I was the fucking doormat who cooked, cleaned, and warmed a bed; nothing special.

A few traitor tears fell from my eyes. Charlotte looked back and came over to me.

"Mommy! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" She asked frantically.

Peter had never been able to stand my tears. He wrapped his little body around my leg and began sobbing, which made Charlotte cry. Edward's emerald eyes widened as he stared at us in shock.

"What's the matter with you all? This is supposed to be a fun day. No more crying. Only giggles," he said, tickling our sides.

The kids laughed, but I was still feeling down, so I just pretended to smile. Edward handed out life jackets and helped us on the boat. Brando was already on board, and he began barking and sniffing the kids. They bent down to pet him.

It was a little cool out, but at least it wasn't raining for once. Sadly, there was no sun. The weather reflected my mood.

Edward was great with the kids. He got behind the wheel and showed them all the controls. My heart warmed when he lifted Charlotte and let her steer. I was happy that he wasn't taking his anger with me out on my babies. The fact that he was being so nice after what I said, just proved that he was nothing like their father.

After about half an hour, we got to Edward's favorite fishing spot. I took out the bag of fishing stuff I'd gotten from the Newton's store and showed the kids. They loved everything. Edward helped them put worms on their hooks and throw out the line.

I was kind of standing back, just enjoying watching my babies have fun when he walked over to me.

"Bella, we need to talk."

He guided me to one of the white leather seats on the deck. Peter and Charlotte looked back at us and smiled.

"Edward, I'm so sorry about what I said. You have to know that I didn't mean it. I just freaked…"

He put his fingers over my lips, checked to make sure that the kids weren't watching, and then kissed me. His gifted tongue massaged mine as we tried to keep the noise down. I didn't want it to ever end, but the kids were about to turn around.

I pulled back and blinked. "Edward, that… I don't deserve you after how I've acted. Can you forgive me?"

He shrugged. "What's there to forgive? You made it clear that you don't feel the same way about me as I do you. We'll just continue fucking, and I'll do stuff with the kids when it's okay with you. We'll keep it very light and uncomplicated. That way no one gets hurt. Oh, and by the way, I have a date tomorrow night, so if you could cut my hair today, that would be awesome."

I chewed on my bottom lip. "Oh, do I know the lucky woman?" My voice sounded squeaky even to my ears.

He smiled. "No, her name is Irina. She's in my yoga class. We have a lot in common. Plus, she's my type."

"What is your type, Edward?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"You know, the usual, blonde, tall, slim, great body," he replied flippantly.

I knew it! He had been slumming it with me until someone better came along. It wasn't really a surprise, but the pain I felt from his declaration was unexpected. I nodded and stood up.

"That's great. I hope you have a wonderful time. Um, I can cut your hair after we finish fishing. If you don't mind, I'd like to cut Peter's too. I'll clean up any mess that we make."

He lifted my chin, staring deep into my eyes. I hoped that he didn't see the pain and unshed tears, but I feared that he did. Why had I given him the power to hurt me? Why didn't I learn from Felix, Charlie, and every other man that had thrown me away?

"Sweetface…," he whispered.

I pulled away. "I need to go help Peter. It looks like he has one on the line," I said, stumbling away.

Edward proved to be a master fisherman. We caught enough to feed a small army. My babies had a great time with Brando. Edward kept trying to engage me in conversation, but I wasn't in the mood. I replied to his questions in a monotone voice.

Once it began to rain, we retreated inside. The downstairs was very plush, with white leather couches and flat screen televisions. Edward went to start gutting the fish while I cut Peter's hair. Charlotte chatted happily with Edward and helped him dispose of the garbage.

After Peter's hair was done, I helped him take a quick shower. He let me baby him because of my earlier tears. Thankfully, Edward had several bottles of shampoo. The yacht was stocked to the brim with everything.

When I got back to the main area, Edward was putting in "Alice in Wonderland" the DVD. There was a huge flat screen TV that covered half of the wall. He offered the kids popcorn after I told him that they could have some before dinner.

"Edward, do you have an apron I can borrow?" I asked, stepping into the state of the art kitchen.

He reached into a drawer and pulled out a blue, 'kiss the cook' apron. I was about to tie it, but he beat me to the punch. We stood, staring into each other's eyes until I remembered my place and stepped away.

He'd bought all the ingredients for coleslaw, hush puppies, and even frozen biscuits. In no time at all, I had the fish frying.

"Sweetface, I'm sorry. I was a jerk earlier. I just wanted to make you hurt as much as me," he said, kissing my cheek.

I smirked. "You didn't hurt me. You're free to date who you want. Just remember to let me know if you want to start fucking Irina. That was our agreement, remember?"

He pulled on his hair, glaring angrily at me. "Why can't you just admit your damn feelings?! There's nothing wrong with loving someone and letting them into your life."

I ignored him while I finished frying the fish and hushpuppies. The smell was turning my stomach. I needed to get out of here and fast.

"Edward, can you watch the kids? I need to go up to the deck for a minute," I said, not giving him time to answer.

Once I got outside, I began to sob. My chest felt like it was caving in on itself. I couldn't love Edward, at least now how he needed to be loved. The only people that I loved were Tanya and my babies.

After I composed myself, I went back downstairs. Edward was sitting with the kids. I pulled out the stool that I'd used for Peter and motioned for Edward to come over. He complied, winking at me before he sat down.

His beautiful copper hair was as soft as cashmere. I remembered the way it felt on my thighs when he licked my pussy, which caused me to blush deep red. He seemed to be having a little trouble breathing as my fingers ran through his locks. I knew that he was nervous, so I rubbed his back.

After I finished, I went to grab a mirror so Edward could see his hair. He smiled and hugged me. Charlotte said that both Peter and Edward were very handsome, for boys. That earned her lots of tickling time.

Edward went to take a shower before dinner. I used that time to clean up and put the food on the table. By the time, he got out, we were all famished. I put a large piece of fish and a biscuit in Brando's bowl before sitting down.

"Mommy, this is delicious, and it's so much fun that we got to follow the process," Charlotte said.

Edward laughed. "Yeah, the food chain is cool. It's nice that we have the luxury of a grocery store, but sometimes it's nice to be the hunter."

Peter slathered his fish in tarter sauce until it was soggy. Then he added ketchup and mustard. Felix liked to eat his exactly the same way. I really hoped that taste in food was all Peter would inherit from his sperm donor.

My appetite was non existent so I picked at my food. Edward noticed and raised his eyebrows at me.

"I'm just feeling a little sick. I'll be okay. Why don't you all finish up. I'm just going to lie down for a few minutes, if that's okay with you, Edward."

He frowned. "Of course, you can. Are you seasick? I have some pills…"

I shook my head. "No, just a little tired. Wake me up in an hour."

Peter and Charlotte looked worried, so I kissed them on the cheek before exiting.

The yacht's bedrooms were nicer than most houses. I climbed into the giant bed, crawled under the blue comforter, and fell asleep.

I was awakened by someone shaking my shoulder. I groaned and sat up, looking at the clock. It was a little after six. We needed to get home soon so that the kids could get a good night's sleep before school tomorrow.

"Sweetface, are you okay? I was so worried, but you seemed like you needed the sleep. Please stop shutting me out. You've barely eaten, you look withdrawn and tired, and I can tell that you've been crying. Let's forget about our argument earlier. I need to know what's going on with you."

I stood up, swaying lightly. Edward caught me and pulled me into his lap. His strong arms always centered me. Felix's body had intimidated me, but Edward's made me feel safe. I leaned into his chest and sniffed. His scent was even more potent with the sea salt air.

I had to be strong, so I stood up again. "I'm fine. We should be heading out. The kids have school tomorrow. I need to go car shopping, meet with the employees, and plan for the shop's opening. I'll probably be too busy to see you. Have fun on your date."

He tried to pull me back, but I was faster. The ride back to the dock was tense. Luckily, Peter, Charlotte, and Brando were asleep. Edward carried the kids to his car and buckled their seatbelts. I helped him carry the coolers of fish and our leftovers.

When we made it to the house, Edward insisted on carrying my babies to their rooms. I put on their pajamas and tucked them in. Peter was wearing a fishing whistle that Edward had given him. He refused to take it off. Charlotte asked me to say goodnight to Edward for her. I promised her that I would.

After the kids were set, I jogged downstairs, expecting to find it empty. Unfortunately, Edward was pacing the floor and scowling. I straightened my back and walked over to him.

"Um, the kids wanted to tell you goodnight. Thanks so much for today. They had a great time. Don't forget to drop by the pastry shop on Wednesday. Anything you want is on the house," I said rapidly.

"I can help you, you know. I have a 2011 BMW X5 that is collecting dust in my garage. It's brand new. I could have it painted and modded to your preference. I can also assist you in the business stuff. I have plenty of experience."

I went to my office to get my checkbook. When I came back, Edward was looking at some framed baby pictures of Peter and Charlotte.

"How much should I make the check out for?" I asked, startling him.

"What the hell, Bella?! I don't want your fucking money. I'll give you the car. I got it for free and I have no use for it. It's all yours. I'll even throw in a gas card."

I squeezed my pen. "I don't need your charity, Cullen! Either I pay for your car, or I buy from someone else."

He smirked. "Fine. You can let me eat at the pastry shop once a week for free and also invite me to dinner sometimes. That's payment enough."

After going back to my office to grab my laptop, I Googled the price. The median was over sixty thousand dollars. It was expensive, but the high safety and durability rating convinced me.

"The SUV costs quite a bit more than I can spend at once. Would you be willing to lease it to me? I could make the down payment and first month now."

Edward sighed and walked over. He shocked me by pulling the checkbook from my hand and flinging it across the room. I was about to protest when he kissed me harshly. His hands roamed until they reached my ass. I sucked on his tongue and whimpered. He was too damn good at this.

Suddenly, he pulled my hips to his as we started extreme dry humping. His hard on was right over my clit. He unbuttoned my shirt so that he could suck on my taut nipples. I arched my back giving him free access as I palmed his cock. He was hard, hot, and ready. I moaned in ecstasy. I was so close, but then the motherfucker stopped and backed away.

"There. That was my payment for the car. I'll have Sam look at it and deliver it to you by Wednesday. Get some rest, sweetface. You look a little flushed." He smirked and walked away. I could hear his annoying whistling before the door shut.

_And the point goes to Edward-Fucking-Cullen. Great._

_**EPOV**_

I was thoroughly convinced that God had created Isabella Marie Swan just to torture me. Why else was the women bent on destroying my life? She had all the power in this…whatever it was that we had..

After our fight, I'd left the house feeling shitty. Her words hurt. I knew that I relied on her a lot, but I didn't think that it was fair to call me 'clingy'. I'd stopped by the convenience store to pick up some liquor, planning to get shitfaced drunk to forget about her.

As usual, Charlie was on the front steps passed out with his brown paper bag. That killed my buzz, so I helped him into the car so that I could take him home. He lived out in the middle of the woods in a tiny shack. Almost everyone had given him a ride at some point, so it was common knowledge where he lived.

He came to before we made it to his place and talked to me. Surprisingly, he asked about Bella. I told him that she and the kids were great. His eyes gained some spark when I spoke of her and the children. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

After making sure that he was safe, I left. It was easy to see why Bella had a problem with love. Charlie hadn't ever been there for her, and from what I'd heard; Renee wasn't winning any mother of the year trophies.

As if to jolt me back to the present, my phone rang. It was Jasper.

"Hey, dude. Where are you? Do you need me to pick you up from the airport?"

He laughed. "Naw, you're cool. I'm having a layover with this stewardess chick. She's not that smart, but her legs go on for days. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

We talked about the usual 'man things'; boobs, beer, women, sex, and money. Jasper thought my fight with Bella was hilarious.

"Bro, when did you grow a vag. Let her ass walk. You can have practically any pussy you want."

I winced at his crass words. "Don't fucking talk about my sweetface like that! It's not just sex between us; at least I thought it wasn't. She's my best friend."

He made a startled noise. "I'm hurt, Ed. I thought I was your best friend."

I laughed. "You're my best guy friend, but Bella and I fuck, so naturally we're closer."

"You're so whipped, dude. Next thing I know you'll be sending out wedding invitations. My little airplane hottie is pouting, so I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

After Jasper hung up, I dialed Bella. She answered and even talked for a few minutes, but I could tell that something was bothering her. I just hoped that she accepted the BMW without further protest. She was probably the only woman in the world who would turn down a free luxury SUV.

I had a class to teach, so I went to bed early. I woke up at six ready for the day. My whole being missed my sweetface. Of course my dick was hard. I rubbed one out in the shower, while looking at the nude picture of Bella. I came hard, picturing her tits bouncing in my face.

After a light breakfast of eggs and veggies, I fed Brando and made sure the house was locked up before setting off. Somehow I ended up on Bella's street. I watched her and Tanya load the kids into the car.

Since I was already stalking, I followed them to Forks Elementary. Bella cried a little as she handed Peter over to Ms. Brandon. Alice was one of the nicest people in Forks, but she was painfully shy and dressed like an eighty year old widow.

We'd been introduced by Bella's late Aunt a time or two. The whole town was dying to know who the father of little Seth was, but so far, it had been kept secret. There was something about the little guy that seemed familiar to me.

After I made sure that Bella and Tanya got to the shop safely, I headed for Port Angeles. I called Sam on the way and told him to pick up the BMW and take it to his shop. He was happy to get the business. Unfortunately, I heard Jacob Black yelling in the background about 'secret phone calls'. Sam apologized and hung up.

My yoga studio was extremely popular. We had to turn people away because all the spaces were filled. Most of the members were gay men and married women. I'd been hit on more times than I could count.

I stepped inside and greeted Embry, the spa receptionist. He was a young, tall, and tanned kid who excelled at customer service. Several of the ladies had taken him home for a night of fun. I didn't care as long as he was professional, and so far, he was.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen. The class is so excited that you're teaching today. There were already a few fights about whose mat could be closest to yours. Please, try to keep them civil and send the excess to me," he said, winking.

I laughed all the way to the room. After changing into my Mojo black shorts and long sleeved tee, I went out to get ready. Embry was right, the ladies were fighting. I smiled as I stepped into the room. Instantly, everything went quiet.

"Hello, class. I hope that we have brought our good energies for class today. I have a fun, yet vigorous routine planned."

There were only two men in this class and they were domestic partners. One of my regulars, Maggie, tried to molest me as I laid my mat down. She was Bella's age and married to a wealthy old millionaire. It was well known that she cheated, but since he was ninety-three and sick, he allowed it. Maggie was a golddiger. I stayed away from her as much as possible.

"Edward, it's been ages. You look better than I remember. How about you put your mat down by me? I have a feeling I may need a little _extra_ attention today."

This set off a whole new round of arguments between the ladies. I settled it by going up to my favorite class member.

"Irina, will you do me the honor of being my center today? You're already a better teacher than me.

What I'd told Bella about Irina was true. She was blonde, tall, slim, and had a great body. What I'd omitted was that she was sixty two and madly in love with her husband and eight grandchildren.

She smiled and strutted to the front. "Edward Cullen, I've told my Laurent about you. If you keep hitting on me, he's going to come down here and kick your cute little butt."

We made conversation before I put on the music and led the class through our usual stretches. I was really stressed so the yoga poses I chose were for relaxation. This was an advanced class so everyone was pretty flexible.

I walked around the room helping various students get the right pose. Maggie continued to pout, but I ignored her. When I was sure that everyone was tired, I ended the session. We'd been going at it for an hour and a half.

Several students came to chat with me. They talked about frivolous things that really held no interest to me. I listened and pretended to enjoy their company, all the while thinking of my sweetface.

"Edward, who is she?" Irina asked as I walked her out of class.

"Who?"

She giggled. "You know who. The woman that put that look on your face. Only a woman can make a man look like that. She must be pretty special."

I didn't even try to deny it. "She is, but she's so stubborn and pigheaded."

Irina patted my arm. "All the best ones are, dear. Give her time, she'll come around."

I thought over Irina's words as I drove around Port Angels. Would Bella really come around and let me in? _God, I hope so._

Today was my week my weekly scheduled therapy session with Dr. Banner. He also wanted to know about Bella. I answered as many questions as I could before he dismissed me.

After I'd gotten out of Prison, I had therapy every day of the week. Over the years, the Court decided that I was in a better place, and lowered my therapy requirement. Dr. Banner was the best psychiatrist in the area. He forced me to talk, even when I didn't want to.

I stayed in Port Angeles most of the day, shopping and running errands. Some people would stare or take pictures, but I ignored them. Unfortunately, Bella didn't answer any of my calls or texts.

When I got back to Forks, I drove by her house. I saw her and Emmett talking and drinking tea on the porch. I growled before driving away. It wasn't fair that he was taking my place in her life.

When I opened the door of my house, the smell of fresh marijuana assaulted me.

"Jasper! Where are you, bro?! I'm home."

I heard a crash and a muffled curse word before he and a half naked blond came to the foyer.

"Hey, Ed. This is Bree and she was just leaving," he said, patting me on the back.

The blond scowled and pulled on a pair of jeans. Thankfully, Jasper was wearing shorts. I'd come home to find him nude more times than I could remember. His parents had been hippies, so clothing was optional at their house.

He and I stayed up till the wee hours of the morning, smoking weed and talking. Marijuana was the only drug I still did and only occasionally. Plus, the stuff Jasper smoked was straight from the doctor. He got it because of his anxiety disorder, which he'd had since he was a child.

I was sick on Tuesday, so I stayed in bed and wrote. Jasper spent the day and night with Bree. Bella called to see how I was doing, but didn't linger on the phone. I ate more of our leftover Sunday dinner before going back to bed.

On Wednesday, I hopped out of bed early. Today was Bella's grand opening. I called Sam to confirm that he'd had the car delivered. I wanted to surprise her with the keys myself. I took my time getting dressed in a pair of dark blue Armani slacks and a white button down. I paired it with my new black leather jacket.

My sweetface did a good job on trimming my hair, but it was still unmanageable. I was probably the only person in the world who couldn't tame their hair with product. I brushed and styled it until it looked halfway decent.

When I got to Bella's house, I saw the BMW out front. It was originally red, but I'd requested that it be pained dark blue, because blue was Bella's favorite color. There was a huge white bow surrounding it.

I parked my truck away from the road and went up the side stairs. Bella was still asleep, looking like an angel. I moaned when I noticed that one of her breasts was spilling out of her nightgown. Her dark brown curls were spread around the pillow, which only made her more beautiful.

"Sweetface, wake up. I have a surprise for you," I whispered in her ear.

She blinked. "Edward, what are you doing here? What time…"

I silenced her with a kiss. She pushed me away and sat up.

"You can't just…. We… How did your date go? Did you get lucky?" she spat.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Um, sweetface, I kind of lied. There was no date. I just said that shit to make you angry. I also lied about my 'type'. I prefer brunettes now."

She stretched, giving me a perfect view of her smooth breasts. "Whatever, Edward. I'm sure you'll meet some nice brunette up in Port Angeles or Seattle. Now, I have a lot to do today. Can you please leave me to it?"

I pushed her down on the bed. She turned her head away so that my lips landed on her cheek.

"Get off of me, Cullen!" she shrieked.

I let her go and sat up. This was the first time that she'd ever denied me. My stomach dropped.

"What's wrong, sweetface?! I said I'm sorry, and I meant it. Can't we just go back to the way things were? I fucking miss you."

She kissed my nose and stroked my cheek. "You can never go back, Edward, only forward. I'm… I'm going through some stuff right now. Plus, um, I, um, have my period so I can't…"

I pulled her into my arms and gently rubbed her lower back. "We can still have sex, if you want. I've read that orgasms can ease the cramping."

She rested her silken cheek on my shoulder. Then she began giggling uncontrollably. "Thanks, Cullen, but I don't think so. I'd be too grossed out. Besides, I'm not feeling sexy right now."

"You look sexy. Please, let me help you, Bella. You can talk to me about whatever is bothering you."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her beautiful chocolate eyes. "What did you want to show me, and it better not be your cock."

I helped her put a robe on, and then led her outside. She gasped when she saw the car in the driveway.

"Edward, it's beautiful, but it's too much! I don't deserve it. I was mean to you. You were right, I am a bitch. You shouldn't want to be near…"

"Shut up, sweetface," I said, kissing her soft lips.

Thankfully, she got behind the wheel and preened. I took out my phone and snapped several pictures.

"Oh, Edward. No one has ever given me something like this. You have a dinner invite for life! Thank you so much. The kids are both going to be gone to sleepovers on Saturday. My period will be over by then. I'm going to come to your house and fuck you raw."

My dick throbbed. "Oh, fuck. I really can't wait, sweetface. You don't have to fuck me just because I gave you a car, though. There isn't a price on what we have."

She hugged me tight. "No, there isn't. Thank you for taking me back. I promise to be a better friend from now on. I guess, in my own way, I maybe, sorta, kinda, love you too, Edward."

My heart skipped several beats. _My sweetface loves me! _I chose to omit the maybe, sorta, kinda part. I knew that Bella didn't give love easily, and the fact that she'd given it to me was beyond belief.

After she showered and woke the kids up, we all headed to the pastry shop. Bella was going to let Peter and Charlotte stay to watch her cut the ribbon and officially open. There were several people already at the shop when we pulled up. I recognized Angela Weber, the town's best interior designer. She'd done some rooms in my home.

Pastor Newton, his wife Jessica, and their girls came over to greet us. Mike looked particularly happy when he saw my hand on Bella's lower back. Despite my protests, she'd worn a dark blue fitted suit that showed off too many of her curves. I was going to make sure that no men ogled or made her feel uncomfortable.

Unfortunately, I was tested sooner rather than later. Tyler Crowley and his grubby mitts were all over her. He glared at me as I led her through the crowd. Emmett was the next test. I wanted to kill him when he kissed her cheek. I'd never really been the jealous, possessive type before, but something about my sweetface brought it out of me.

Peter and Charlotte held me and Tanya's hands as the mayor posed for pictures with Bella. Benjamin Howard was old enough to be her great grandfather, but that didn't stop him from staring at her breasts. _Horny old bastard._

I suppressed a growl and concentrated on Charlotte's tiny hand in mine. She looked up at me with her baby blues and smiled. It still amazed me that Bella's ex didn't want anything to do with this precious girl. I hoisted her onto my shoulders so that she could see.

"Thanks, E," she said, ruffling my hair. _E? I could get used to it._

People began to gossip and whisper, but I ignored them all. Tanya gave me a reassuring pat as she held an anxious Peter in her arms.

"Mommy, I need cimanon roll now. I hungry," he called, causing several people to laugh.

Bella blushed and turned to the mayor. "You heard my boy. Let's get this show on the road."

They cut the ribbon as the press took pictures. Forks didn't have much press, so I'd called and gotten some Seattle and Port Angeles food magazines and blogs to cover the event. I was so proud of my sweetface. She came off as warm, beautiful, and confident.

The smell of fresh baked breads and sugar assaulted us all upon entering. _Sweet Treats_ was now officially open for business. Alec, one of the bakers, came out to greet Bella. He was only twenty two, but he had a beautiful five year old daughter. Like my sweetface, he was a single parent.

Bella shook hands and talked to several of the townspeople. After that, she went to the back and got Peter his cinnamon roll. He wanted her to carry him around as he ate, so she propped him on her hip.

Charlotte went to get something to eat with Tanya, leaving me alone. People still didn't feel comfortable around me, so I stood off by myself. The comments that some of the men were making about my sweetface enraged me. They were already planning dates!

Pastor Newton noticed my angry glare and came over to talk to me. A few minutes later, Jasper showed up. Bree wasn't anywhere to be seen. Mike and Jasper didn't get along, because Pastor Newton didn't appreciate Jasper's playboy lifestyle.

"One day, you're going to look back and see how you wasted life. You're missing out on the right woman by giving it away at every turn," Mike said.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "No offence, Pastor, but I'm having fun. I'll call you if I need advice on how to be a chick."

They were about to argue so I changed the subject to sports. That was pretty much the great male unifier. We could probably end every war if men would sit in a room and watch a sports game together.

After what seemed like forever, some of the people started to leave. It was almost time for school to begin and most of the crowd had kids. Bella kissed Peter and Charlotte before sending them to school with Tanya. They both came to say goodbye to me before leaving.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my other best friend, Jasper Whitlock," I said introducing them.

I noticed that his eyes went straight to her tits. One of her buttons was undone. I reached over and fixed it for her. Several people began to mumble.

Bella laughed. "Sorry, Peter likes to play with my buttons. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Whitlock."

I watched in utter horror as Jasper pulled out all his best moves. Luckily, my sweetface didn't seem fazed. She was polite, but didn't seem to be impressed about his surfing stories.

We were eating a scone, when Ms. Brandon came up to us.

"Bella, I sent Seth to school with Tanya. I wasn't feeling well a minute ago. I just wanted to say thank you for inviting me to Sunday dinner. Seth is so excited about his sleepover with Peter. We're going to have so much fun on Saturday."

My sweetface hugged the small woman. Bella was only about five foot two, but Alice was even shorter, like around four feet ten or so.

Jasper cleared his throat and held out his hand to Ms. Brandon. "Hello, I'm Jasper Whitlock. Have we met before?"

Every inch of Ms. Brandon vibrated with rage. I had never seen her look angry. Bella shrugged her shoulders as I stared wide eyed. Alice's baggy gray sweater and ankle length blue skirt weren't sexy by any means, but Jasper was leering at her. Maybe Newton was right about him.

"No, we have never met. I don't know you, and I don't want to know you. Have a wonderful day Bella, Edward," she said before rushing out.

Jasper put his hand over his heart and feigned hurt. "Well, I guess I can't win them all. It's too bad too. I could tell that she has a good body under those matronly clothes."

Bella rolled her eyes and walked away. I glared at Jasper before following.

"Sweetface, I'm sorry about him. He can be…"

She laughed. "There no need to apologize, but Edward…um, did you notice the way Alice looked at Jasper? I know this is going to sound crazy, but he and Seth have the exact same eyes…"

I backed away. "Jesus Christ, sweetface! What are you suggesting?"

"I don't know. It's just odd. Jasper seems like the type to get around a lot, and I don't think Alice would just hate someone for no reason. She's much too sweet."

I tugged on my hair. "Can you like ask her or something? It's not right if she's keeping this from him."

"I'll try to find out what I can, Edward, but maybe there's a reason she hasn't told him, or I could just be insane."

I forgot that we were out in public and kissed her cheek. Tyler Crowley left his cronies and walked over to us.

"Is this douchebag bothering you, Bella? I can get rid of him."

She laughed and put her arm around my waist. "Edward Cullen is one of my best friends. If any of you are rude to him, I'll kick you out. I want this shop to do well, but I won't tolerate anyone demeaning or putting down my friends,"

Everyone looked shocked. Hell, even I was shocked. Bella had just publically declared herself as my friend, to a town full of people that hated my fucking guts. I smiled so hard that tears formed in my eyes.

Tyler stalked away looking pissed.

"Bella, thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome. You can _thank_ me properly on Saturday night."

"Oh, I will _thank _you over, and over, and over again until you can't take anymore," I said, licking her ear.

She stepped away. "Edward, stop! There are customers here. Take a seat and I'll bring you out some breakfast quiche."

I smirked at Tyler and his goons before taking a seat across from Jasper. He was busy flirting with one of the waitresses. She slipped him her number before walking away.

"Dude, I can definitely see why you like Bella. She has that whole MILF thing going on. If you weren't so into her, I'd hit it."

I kicked him. "Stay away from my sweetface. She's off limits to every man except me."

He laughed and sipped his coffee. "Calm down, bro. I have my own MILF fantasy involving a certain Ms. Brandon. She pretends to be the prude, but those are always the most insatiable kind. She probably hasn't been laid since the kid was born."

"Honestly, Jasper, I don't think Alice likes you. Be careful with her. Women with kids are in a whole other league."

We were interrupted by Bella, who sat down two large plates of quiche and hashbrowns. I wanted her to sit with us, but she had other people to talk to. The food was delicious, but I could barely enjoy it. There were too many single men in Forks. They were the hunters, and my sweetface was the innocent deer.

Eric Yorkie, the town computer guy, got way too handsy with her. I was about to go black his eye when she pulled way, winking at me to let me know that she was alright. Jasper teased me.

I had work to do, so eventually I had to go home. Bella had changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater and appeared to be doing fine. I gave her a chaste kiss before leaving.

My anxiety wouldn't let me write, so I spent most of the afternoon texting Bella and driving by the shop. Business seemed to be going well and really picked up once school let out. _Sweet Treats_ closed at six, so I made plans to see Bella after.

The next few days went on the same way. I climbed to a whole new level of stalkerism, Jasper fucked half the women in Forks, and my sweetface made some new friends. Sadly, many of them were male and single. I'd almost crashed my car when I saw her laughing with Jacob Black the other day.

On Saturday, Jasper informed me that he would be spending the rest of the weekend in Seattle. He'd met some woman that worked for the University and invited him to her condo. I gave him the speech about condoms before he left.

Since Bella was coming to my place for the night, I picked her up from work. She looked tired, but happy. _Sweet Treats_ was closed every Sunday except the last, so thankfully, she would have tomorrow off.

When I pulled up, I saw that Jacob Black and his best friend, Quil, were still in the shop. Whatever they were talking about had my sweetface in stitches. I parked my truck and ran inside, hoping that I wouldn't kill anyone.

"Oh, and this is the best part. I pumped the clutch and flew down the road into a pile of mud. Everyone laughed," Bella said, finishing up her story.

"When did you ride a motorcycle, sweetface? I don't think I like the idea of you on a dangerous bike."

All conversation stopped. Bella ran over and hugged me. "I'm so sorry. Time got away from me. Jessica just took Charlotte to their house for the sleepover and Peter is at Alice's. Just let me freshen up so we can leave."

After she left, Jacob and his steroid buddy turned to me. "How the hell do you know B? Are you trying to ruin another woman's life?"

I snarled. "For your information, I am one of Bella's closest friends. She means a lot to me."

His friend Quil laughed and said something in Quileute. Jacob was the elder's grandson and La Push Reservation's golden boy. He and Emmett were good friends. Emmett had failed to have me banned from Forks, but Jacob had successfully banned me from La Push. I wasn't to step one foot on their land or else I would be arrested.

The tension was thick by the time my sweetface returned. She led us to the door before locking up. Jacob and Quil invited her and the kids to the annual bonfire down at La Push. She asked if I could come. Jacob smirked and told her to talk to me. He gave her a hug before getting on his bike and driving off.

"What was that about?" Bella asked as I buckled her seatbelt.

"It's nothing, Jacob just doesn't like me. He got me banned from La Push because of my violent criminal record."

She grasped my hands. "But you're not violent at all! I'll talk to Jacob. They won't get away with this. I'm not going to the bonfire if you can't go. Of all the low down dirty…"

I kissed her pulse point. Her heartbeat was really fast and strong. She really was upset on my behalf.

"I love you, sweetface," I said, praying that it wouldn't end in a fight like last time.

She fiddled with the strap on her seatbelt and played with the ends of her hair.

"Um, yeah, I, um, loveyoutoo."

I laughed and started the truck. "Are you sure that you love me? What about maybe, sorta, kinda love me."

She scowled. "Keep teasing me and it will be a cold day in hell before you get pussy again, mister. I love you, Edward. Now, drive. I'm starving."

I grinned all the way to the pizza place and kept teasing my sweetface until we got to my house. She'd brought my favorite, carrot cake, for desert.

The moment the food was set, I pushed her against the refrigerator, where I proceeded to fuck her hard. We both came in nanoseconds, yelling each other's names.

"That was…amazing," she panted.

"I know. Glad I remembered to bring the condoms with me this time."

She stuck her tongue out at me before stealing my shirt and going to take a seat at the kitchen island.

"Hey, are you just going to take my clothes and leave yours on the ground," I pouted.

"Stop being a whiny bitch and come eat your pizza, Cullen. It's not my fault that you ruined my top."

I looked down at the floor. Sure enough, her lilac sweater was in shreds. I didn't even remember doing it. The fucking had been that intense. Bella handed me a plate with a couple slices of Supreme pizza. I poured us both a glass of cold Heineken.

We ate in companionable silence, occasionally touching. It was the best night of my life so far. Bella was so easy to talk to. I was still over the moon about her admitting that she loved me. There was no way in hell I deserved it, but I was still grateful.

After dinner, we took our beers to the living room. Seeing Bella in nothing but my t-shirt was getting my cock ready for round two. She bent over to pick up her cell phone, giving me a spectacular view of her naked ass.

"Are you there, moron? I asked if you wanted to see a picture of Peter and Charlotte on their first day of school."

I nodded, pulling her into my lap. "You're so mean to me. Maybe I don't love you, maybe I'm just scared."

She guided my hand to her hot, wet center. "Perhaps, but I know you love this. And if you ever want to get back inside it again, you will stop insulting me."

I licked her earlobe. "I'm sorry. I really, really, really do love you. Hey, when did you get your ears pierced?"

"Edward Cullen, you have to be the most unobservant man on the face of the planet. Charlotte and I had them done on Saturday."

I tickled her. "Sorry, I'm always distracted by Gardenia and Honey. You have to let me know about these things. I need to get you and Char some new earrings."

"No, you don't. I already bought Charlotte a shitload of jewelry. By the way, who are Gardenia and Honey?"

I squeezed her right breast. "This is Gardenia." Then, I reached over and squeezed the left one. "And this is Honey."

She laughed and took off my top, straddling my waist. "You're very funny. How about we go again? I would love to come all over this fancy leather couch."

I smacked her on the ass and pulled away. "Wait right here, sweetface. I'll be back."

After gathering my materials, I went back downstairs. Bella was looking at my DVD collection. I had enough to start a store.

"Edward," she began, but stopped when she realized what I was holding. "Oh my god! Is that what I think it is?! I haven't toked since before Charlotte was born."

"Yeah, I don't do it often, but it's a great stress reliever. Put in a movie and I'll get this ready."

Bella bounced around excitedly. I went to the kitchen and filled the bong with cold water. Then, I took my bag of weed and placed it in the slide. I lighted it and took a hit to make sure that it was okay. The shit was perfect.

When I got back, Bella was sitting on a bunch of floor cushions and pillows. There was a movie just about to start.

"What did you pick, sweetface?"

She laughed. _Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas_. Everyone says it's better to watch it when you're high so…"

"Everyone is right," I said, handing the pipe to Bella. She took her first hit before I even sat down.

"Holymotherfuckingshit, that's good. This is some primo weed."

We passed the bong back and forth until both of us were really high. Bella had already stripped and was lying on her back naked as I licked her pussy. My chemically induced brain decided that it would be even better if she was covered in carrot cake. I went to the kitchen, cut a huge slice, and smeared it all over her body.

"Ugh, fuck, Edward. I'm going to come," she squealed as I bit down on her clit.

While she was coming down, I licked cake and icing off of her soft, supple skin, sometimes remembering to feed her some.

We fucked like rabbits, making a complete mess of my living room. The movie really was better than it had been when I was sober. Bella admitted that she had a crush on Johnny Depp. I knew the guy and told her some funny stories about the times that we'd worked together.

After the movie ended, my sweetface wanted to explore the house. She looked fucking hot covered in cake and icing. I had to carry her ass up to the attic, though.

"I'd like to thank the Academy…," she quipped, holding up my Oscar.

I chased her around the room as she proceeded to look at all my Awards.

"Um, would you like to see my acceptance speech? I have it on DVD."

"Of course," she slurred, pulling me along.

I wrapped a comforter around us so that we could watch the show. When I thanked my wife, Bella squeezed my hand. I hadn't watched the tape in years because it hurt me to see Kate, but with Bella here, the pain didn't come.

"She was beautiful, Edward. You two were beautiful together. I know you lost a lot, but you're strong. We all make mistakes, but only a few people learn from theirs. You're one of the educated."

I turned off the DVD and laid my sweetface down on the couch. We didn't fuck this time, we made love. I thrust into Bella's tight core as she wrapped her whole body around me. We stared into each other's eyes the entire time.

She arched her back, clawing at me like I was her life force. I licked, sucked, and bit down on every inch of skin that I could reach. All of a sudden, her mouth opened. She came hard, milking my cock dry.

After that we just laid together, making out and cuddling. It was nice and peaceful. We smoked another baggie of weed, which led to more kitchen fucking. This time I was covered in carrot cake and Bella ate me. She had become a pro at relaxing her jaw so that she could take me down her throat.

After pounding her from the back while she bent over a stool, I was done. Each one of my thirty-four years was catching up with my ass. Bella pouted and lifted her arms so that I could carry her up to shower.

When we got there, she put my hand in her pussy and basically worked my fingers until she got off.

"That's cold, sweetface. I feel like a human dildo."

She wrapped her warm little hands around my cock. "Don't worry, I'll pay you back when you're hard again. Remember, you love me."

I soaped up her body and washed her hair. "You love me, too, right?"

She kissed my nipples. "Yeah, I guess I do. Where that leaves us, I have no fucking clue. We are two people that fuck, enjoy each other's company, and now we love each other. We're so fucked, Edward."

I sighed, leading her out of the shower. Thankfully, I had a heated towel rack so we didn't have to worry about catching a chill.

"Maybe we are fucked, Bella, but that's a risk I'll take to be with you."

When we got to the bedroom, Bella dropped her towel, went to my wardrobe, and grabbed a pair of boxer shorts and one of my Laker t-shirts. I stroked my cock as she climbed into bed.

"Oh, hell no, Edward! I am worn out now. You picked the wrong time to get hard."

I climbed into bed, without bothering to put on any clothes.

"Pretty, please," I said, nibbling on her neck.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, but I better get off at least twice."

I saluted her. "You will, scouts honor."

"Edward, were you ever a Boy Scout?" she asked, giggling.

I smirked. "Yeah, but I got kicked out for exposing myself to a Girl Scout troop leader."

My sweetface laughed. "Remind me never to let you take Peter to any of his meetings. How about we pretend that I'm your own personal Brownie? Do you have something to show me, Cullen?"

I flicked Bella's clit before slipping into her warmth. "Is that, ugh, what you wanted to, ugh, see."

"Yeah, that's it. You can expose yourself all you want to me and I'll never kick you out."

We fell asleep after Bella got her last two orgasms. She had to have been high, because we'd just had our first fuck in the bed, and she hadn't even protested. I managed to find my camera and take a picture of her lying butt naked, facedown on _my_ bed.

"Goodnight, Bella," I whispered before joining her in sleep.

My bladder woke me up around seven in the morning. Bella was taking up more than half of the bed. I went to the bathroom and did my thing. When I got back, I noticed that she had kicked the covers off again. I licked her ass cheek tattoo and replaced the comforter.

After that, I went downstairs to get some cold pizza. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I saw a yellow Prada bag and heels laid haphazardly on the ground. _Uh-oh_, I thought.

"There you are, Edward. I hope you don't mind, but I used my key. I was going to call, but then I decided to surprise you. Your living room and kitchen look like a disaster. Did you play in cake?! That's so juvenile. And don't think I didn't see that bong. Mom will kill you if she finds out. I also know you have some bimbo upstairs. Her panties were under the counter. That's just nasty. You should try dating a classy girl for once. Oh, and the rest of my things are outside. Can you be a doll and bring them inside? I saw Jasper's stupid stuff in the corner room. Why is he here? Oh and thanks for letting me stay. I just really need family support right now, and mom and dad are fighting hardcore again."

I waited until she took a breath before going over to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Jane. I'll bring your bags in. My girl is upstairs sleeping. She is not a 'bimbo', and if you accuse her of being one, I'll kick you out. Make yourself useful and start the coffeemaker."

She scowled. "I don't know who you think you are. I'm not the fucking maid. You can afford to pay someone…."

I left mid rant. She was just like Esme. They did nothing except complain. I just hoped that Jane could be nice to Bella.

When I got outside, I saw that my sister had brought half of Saks Fifth with her. I hoisted a bag on my back and marched inside, contemplating my current situation.

Jacob Black, Emmett McCarthy and Tyler Crowley all hated my guts but wanted my sweetface. My pain-in-the-ass little sister was going to be staying with me for an indefinite amount of time. My parents hated my guts and blamed me for every bad thing in life. My best friend may have sired a child with a woman he didn't even remember.

I decided that none of that shit mattered, because I was the luckiest man in the world. Isabella Marie Swan loved me, and that was all I needed.

_

* * *

A lot happened. You meet Rose in the next chapter, and she won't be what most people usually write. Alice really is fashion challenged. She needs a trip to the mall ASAP. I hope you enjoyed it. Edward and Bella have confessed their love to each other, but they are both to blind to really understand what that means. They still think their 'love' is a friendly type. We all know that they're totally made for each other, but they have a lot of pain and baggage to work through. The next chapter will be a Peter/Charlotte POV. Those kids are sneakier than you think. Reviews are love and I need lots. Click the green button and Yogaward will come help you with your downward facing dog._


	7. Chapter 7: Mommy's Heart

_**A/N: **Thanks to the people that read and review my fics. I am in the process of making a blog for all my stories because I'm getting tired of some of the bs on this site. I will give you all ample warning before that happens. I also have a new fic that I may post this weekend. It will be my first vamp fic so stay tuned. Thanks to **Stef** and **Giulia** who always make me smile. Also thanks to my wifey, **Natasja,** and all my fandom sweethearts. Shoutout to **Ashley** who punches wolves._

_I got a few complaints about Edward smoking weed in the last chapter. I grew up in Northern Cali so my views on marijuana are different than the norm. There are studies that suggest smoking medical marijuana can help people during rehab. There are some doctors that actually prescribe it for alcohol and drug rehab patients. This is fanfic, so I'm not going to go political or get too deep with that. I just wanted to clarify. Also I said in the chapter that it was Jasper's weed, prescribed to him by a doctor and I issued a warning. If you have problems with Edward or Bella hitting the bong, I suggest you stop reading. They won't be potheads, but there will be one other chapter where they toke_

_This is a fluffy chapter from the kids POV. It's short and just for fun to see what they're thinking. Please review and I'll write faster. I'll be updating my other fics later this week. Thanks for the love and stay tuned.  
_

* * *

"_Children will not remember you for the material things you provided but for the feeling that you cherished them."_

Richard L. Evans

**Chapter 7:** Mommy's Heart

_**ChPOV**_

"You're just a stupid, little bastard. Your daddy left cuz your mommy is a slut," Chelsea said, poking me in the chest.

She could say whatever she wanted to about me, but no one talks about my mommy that way! Before I knew what was happening, I swung my arm and punched her in her fat face. All the kids on the playground yelled and one boy in my class, Quil, ran to get the teacher.

"Are you okay, Char?" Leah and Claire asked at the same time, patting me on the back.

I broke down and began crying. Mommy always told Peter and I not to fight. She was going to be angry. I always tried hard to be a good girl because she was always sad. Today, I'd failed.

My teacher came outside to calm the class down. One of the other teachers took Chelsea inside to the nurse. Chelsea's friends stuck their tongue out at me and stomped off behind her. They would get me back later.

"Charlotte Swan, I want you to report straight to Principal Clearwater's office right now! I will not tolerate fighting," my teacher said, handing me a slip.

Leah and Claire tried to come with me, but Mrs. Meyers wouldn't let them. I gave them a sad small and trudged to the office.

Our principal was a stout, dark-haired man with a wrinkly face. He'd always been super nice to me.

I handed the woman at the desk my slip and sat down to wait for my punishment. Since I was bored, I shuffled my feet and played with the buttons on my sweater. Mommy had bought it for me in Port Angeles. It was purple with rhinestones in the buttons. I loved it.

Suddenly, I heard a bang as the office door opened. Mommy rushed in with Edward behind her. I cried harder. I was ashamed enough without Edward seeing.

Mommy knelt in front of me and pulled me in for a hug. She looked scrared.

"Oh my god, Charlotte! Are you okay, baby?"

I buried my head in her neck and sniffled. "I'm sorry, mommy. I got in a fight…"

E reached down and stroked my hair. "Don't cry, princess. I'm sure whatever happened wasn't your fault."

Mommy kissed me on the forehead and took my hand as Principal Clearwater led us into his office. He gave a weird look to E. Mommy noticed and said she'd like Edward to stay. Principal Clearwater shrugged and said it was fine.

I sat in Mommy's lap and E took the seat next to us. He rubbed my back and kissed me on the cheek. He always smelled so good, and he was so nice. My real daddy, Felix, never kissed me. He didn't want me.

"Ms. Swan. I'm sorry to call you down here today, but there was an incident on the playground. Charlotte punched one of her fellow students, Chelsea Rhodes, in the face. We here at Forks Elementary have a no fighting policy. I'm afraid Charlotte will have to be punished," Principal Clearwater said.

I squeezed Mommy. _What will they do to me?_ I wanted to be on honor roll and now I might not.

Edward made an angry sound and jumped up. "Charlotte wouldn't just start a fight. If she hit someone, she probably had a damn good reason!"

Mommy reached over and grabbed his arm. "Calm down, Edward. We'll get to the bottom of this."

I didn't want E to be angry, so I stood up and walked to the principal's desk. "I'm sorry, Principal Clearwater. Mommy always tells us not to fight, but Chelsea called my mommy a bad name and I got angry."

Principal Clearwater's eyes narrowed as he leaned forward. "What did she say to you, dear?"

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands before answering. The minute I said it, mommy gasped and E knocked over his chair. Mommy was crying so I wrapped my arms around her. E stroked both of our hair and tried to calm us down.

The Principal picked up his old timey telephone. "Um, in light of these new developments, I think I can let Charlotte off with a warning. I am sending her home for the rest of the day. You can stop by her class and pickup her homework. I'll call down to let Ms. Monroe know. Don't worry. I will be having a conversation with Ms. Rhodes and her parents as well. I will not tolerate bullying in my school."

Mommy stood up and led me outside. E stayed behind to say something to the Principal before following us.

When we got to the car, mommy kissed my cheeks and buckled me in the backseat. Our new car was super cool. We'd taken it out on lots of trips and I liked that it had movies in it.

Mommy went to talk to my teacher and E got in the front seat. He buckled his seat belt and then turned around and smiled.

"I'm proud of you, princess. You stood up for your mom. Sometimes people deserve to get punched in the face. Don't tell sweetface I said that, though."

I giggled. "Thanks, E. I was just so mad. Chelsea has been mean to me ever since we moved her. She should shut her big, fat mouth!"

E threw his head back and laughed loudly. Then, he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me. It was a big box of Dots, my favorite candy. He'd bought a box for me last week when he took us to the movies. I was glad that he remembered.

"Hide those, and if your mom sees them, they're not from me," he said, winking.

I nodded and opened the box. The red ones were the best. I took a few and offered some to Edward. We played a game where I threw candies in his mouth while he tried to catch them. He made lots of funny faces. I almost died from laughing.

When I saw mommy heading back to the car, I gave Edward one last candy and then put them in my bookbag. He opened his mouth to show me the mouthful of Dots before mommy got inside.

She looked from me to Edward and then sighed. "I don't even want to know, do I?"

Edward shook his head and tried to swallow the candy. He was coughing, so mommy gave him a bottle of water.

"Charlotte, I have your homework. When we get to the shop, I'll get the upstairs set up so you can do your homework. I don't condone fighting, but I'm damn proud of you for standing up for me like that. Thank you, baby girl, but don't let it happen again," she said, looking back at me.

"I'll be good, mommy."

E kissed mommy's cheek before we drove off. Since Peter didn't want to be signed out early, Ms. Brandon was going to bring him to the shop after school. I liked her and Seth. They were good, but Seth's daddy didn't want him either. It made me sad.

Even though I'm only nine, I know that E likes my mommy. I really want him to be our new daddy and so does Peter. We want a baby brother or baby sister, but first mommy and E have to get married. Maybe I could even be the flower girl!

Edward made jokes all the way to the shop. Mommy kept making frustrated sounds, but she was smiling too. I told E all about my day and what books I was reading. He talked to me like a real person and not a little kid.

There were lots of people at Sweet Treats when we got there. Aunt T. kissed me on the head before mommy marched me upstairs. She laid out my book and work for me before leaving.

It was nice upstairs. There were couches and tables. It had one living room and two other rooms. No one lived in it so Peter and I stayed here while mommy worked. It had a kitchen and TV just like our house.

After I got done with my spelling, I got bored. Mommy came to check it and gave me a cupcake when it was all right. E had to go do grownup stuff. I missed him.

In our old city, mommy had worked all the time and she used to cry a lot, but now she was happier. I knew that it was because of E. Him and mommy kissed on the lips sometimes. I was a nosy kitten and saw them do it once. It looked gross to me but mommy seemed to like it.

Science was my best subject so I finished my solar project homework quick. Then, I went downstairs to see I I could help mommy with something.

Aunt Tanya was getting people food and Alec was baking. He fist bumped me as I passed. I liked him and his little girl, Maggie too. They came to our house for dinner last week and we had fun.

After that, I walked back to mommy's office. When I got there, I heard Edward's voice. The door was open a little bit so I listened. I knew that being a nosy kitten was rude, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Bella, this isn't your fault. You know how kids can be," Edward said, rubbing mommy's back. He had his arms wrapped around her and I could tell they'd been kissing again cuz some of mommy's lip gloss was on E's lips.

"You're right. I just… don't want my babies to suffer. I hate that they're pre judged because their father chooses not to be in their life," mommy said, sniffling.

E leaned down and kissed her on the lips. I smiled. It looked just like when _Hannah Montana_ kissed her boyfriend in the movie except it lasted longer. For some reason, E picked mommy up and sat her on the desk.

"Mommy, I'm done with my homework," I said, opening the door.

She pushed E back and stood up, straightening her jeans. I felt bad cuz I shoulda knocked.

"Um, hey, princess. Your mom and I were just…"

I giggled and held up my hand. "You were kissing. It's fine, E. I've seen you guys do it before."

Mommy's eyes widened. "Edward, can you give us a minute? We need some girl talk."

He nodded. "Of course. I'll be in the shop. I think I saw a piece of carrot cake with my name on it."

Mommy's face turned red, and then she gave Edward her punishment face. He was going to get timeout later. E tickled me before walking out the door.

"Charlotte, what you just saw…um, Edward and I…. We're friends. I know you might get confused when you see us kissing…."

"Do you like E, mommy?" I asked, interrupting.

She played with the ends of her hair. "Sure. I mean, Edward is my friend, but he's just that. I don't want you getting the wrong idea about us."

I played with my braid. "Um, do you like E better than Felix?"

Mommy sat down and pulled me into her lap. "Baby girl, Felix and I were married. I know he isn't a good dad, but he gave me you and Peter. Edward is my friend, but yes, I like him better than Felix.

I laid my head in mommy's chest. "Will E hurt you like Felix did?"

She sighed and rubbed my back. "No, sweetheart, Edward would never hurt me. I'm so sorry that you saw Felix hit me. Remember what I always tell you; no man should ever beat a woman. And that brings me back to today. Some people are going to be mean and say nasty things about us. I want you to ignore them. You and Peter aren't 'bastards', you're blessings from God, and I'm lucky to have you."

Mommy's words made me feel happy and loved. It was fun to have lots of toys and earrings, but I was just as happy just being with mommy.

We talked for a few minutes and then mommy let me go to the dining area to wait for Peter. There were still lots of people eating and drinking coffee. It was really nasty but grownups liked it better than soda pop.

I grabbed a Yoohoo from the fridge and went to look for Edward. He was sitting at a table with his sister, Jane. I didn't like her, but I could be nice for E's sake.

I held up my drink. "Hello, Jane. Mommy said I could sit out here till Peter comes. May I sit with you?"

Edward pushed his soft hair off of his forehead and motioned me to take the seat next to him.

"Of course you can sit here, princess. You don't even have to ask. So, did your mom explain things? I don't want you to be confused."

I patted him on the arm. "She told me, E. It's okay."

Jane sighed and played with her pie. "Don't they have any low fat pastries here? I so don't need to gain any weight. I don't want to look like Ms. Swan anytime soon."

Both Edward and I growled.

"That is enough, Jane! I'm sick of your attitude. If you hate Forks so much, then I suggest you go back to New York. I will not have you putting down Bella, especially in front of her daughter. Now apologize or we can go back to _my _house and pack your bags."

Jane reminded me of Chelsea. They were both meanies.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. I shouldn't have said that about your mother."

Edward rolled his eyes and whispered, "Ignore her", in my ear. I giggled and nodded.

He was showing me Goggle Earth on his fancy phone as we discussed science. Jane kept making baby noises and playing with her food. I ignored her and scooted closer to Edward. Our eyes met. His were beautiful, like grass in the summertime.

Later, Alec came to take Jane's plate. She was mean to him, but he only laughed and called her a 'diva'. After he left, she kept talking about him being a 'cocky loser'. Edward and I laughed the whole time.

I was on my second Yoohoo when a blond lady, who I didn't know, came in. Her hair was short, shorter than Edward and Peter's even. She had on old jeans and a big sweatshirt. Her stomach was big like mommy's when she had Peter inside.

The lady went to the counter and bought a sandwich. Then she sat down to eat. She looked really scared and sad, so I went to talk to her. Edward followed me.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte and this is Edward," I said holding out my hand.

She raised her face. I gasped. She had a big cut on her neck and bruises on her face. "Oh no! Did he hurt you too? Felix hit mommy and she…," I whispered, sobbing.

Edward sat down and helped me into his lap. His eyes were angry now and darker. "Shhh, princess. No one is ever going to hurt your mommy or any of you again. I promise."

The blond lady reached for my hand. "I don't know who Felix is, but he's not the one who hurt me. You're too beautiful to cry, angel, so don't shed no more tears for me." Her voice was deeper than mommy's.

"My name is Rosalie Clifton. I'm new in town. You're the Edward Cullen?" she said quietly, looking at E,

Mommy had already told us that E was famous. He wrote stuff that grownups liked, but Peter and I were too little to read it. E also did some movies that he said we could see when we got older. I couldn't wait.

Ms. Rosalie had blue eyes like me, but hers were like the sky. She must have been hungry cuz she finished her food before I finished my Yoohoo. Aunt T brought her another sandwich. She said she didn't have no more money, but Aunt T. told her not to worry about it.

Mommy came out a few minutes later. She and Aunt T. invited Rosalie to go to the office and talk. Ms. Rosalie waddled like a penguin when she walked. I told her and she laughed.

After that, E and I went to sit with Jane again. She was on her second piece of pie. E made fun of her for being a pig, but for the first time, she actually laughed. She was so pretty when she smiled.

When Rosalie got back, she had a big bag full of treats. She said goodbye to us, kissing me on the forehead before she scooted off. Mommy looked like she had been crying. Edward went to talk to her, leaving me with Jane.

_**PePOV**_

"Awww, Ms. Bwandon, do I hafta do spelling?"

Seth's mommy nodded and helped me pack my bookbag. "Your mom wants you to be smart, honey. Don't you want to make her happy?"

I nodded. "Yes. I want mommy to smile."

Seth reached his arms up so Ali could pick him up. She said it was okay to call her Ms. Bwandon at school, but Ali when it was just us.

"I want to see Bella and Char," Seth whined, sucking his thumb. His head was on his mommy's chest. I wanted to be on my mommy's chest too. Ali's was for Seth only. My mommy's was soft and made me feel good.

After Ali turned off the lights, we went outside and got in the car. She buckled our set belt and then we were going.

Seth and I played with our _Stretch Armstrong_ toy until we got to the shop. I got excited when I saw Edward's car.

I got out of my seatbelt and ran inside. Charlotte was sitting at a table with Jane. I liked her. She was pretty. I walked over to the table and sat next to her.

"Hi, Jane!" I said, putting on my best boy smile.

She just looked at me. It hurt my feelings. Charlotte asked me to sit by her, so I did.

"I saw mommy and E kiss again, and mommy said she likes E better than Felix," Char whispered.

I smiled. "Dat's good. Maybe we can get our little brother or sister soon."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "They still need to have the wedding first, silly. E has to marry mommy so we can all be related and live together. What if Felix comes back and E goes away?"

That made me sad so I put my thumb in my mouth and leaned on Char. Her chest wasn't as soft as mommy's, so I couldn't get comfy. Jane just stared at us as she ate her pie.

I was getting sleepy when mommy came out with Ali and Seth behind her. She lifted me into her arms and kissed my head.

"Hey, Peter. How was kindergarten today?"

I snuggled into her chest and sighed. Mommy had the biggest and softest chest of all the girls

"We did fingerpaints. I made you a picture," I replied.

Edward and I did the man handshake, which made the girls laugh. Ali put Seth down and then went to the back with mommy.

E told us lots of jokes and gave us 'secret' candy. I still had the box of Milk Duds he gave me last time. Mommy said they were bad for our teeth, but they tasted real good.

Jake and his friend came when it was almost time to go home. I got mad when he hugged mommy and kissed Char's hand. He tried to talk to me about baseball, but I didn't answer. Edward was mad too cuz he made angry noises the whole time. I wanted E to be our new daddy, not Jake.

When all the people left, mommy, Ali, and Aunt T brought our dinner out .Sometimes we ate here and not at home. It was meatloaf and tatoes, my favorite. Seth and I threw mashed tatoes in each other's mouth until our mommy's gave us the mean look. Edward just laughed.

I was getting messy, so Jane helped me cut my meatloaf. Mommy and Edward looked surprised. I smiled and said, 'thank you'.

After dinner, Seth and his mommy had to go back to their house. It wasn't as big as our new one, but it was nice. I wasn't too sad cuz I knew we'd see each other at school. Seth let me borrow his favorite dinosaur eraser so I gave him my cowboy one.

Later, Aunt T. went to the store in her own car. Mommy drove me and Char home. I fell asleep in the backseat. Mommy woke me up to put my jammies on, and then I went back to sleep.

When I woke up, it was still dark. My _Buzz Lightyear_ nightlight made it easy for me to see. I went to mommy's room to ask if I could sleep with her. Char met me in the hallway. We knocked on the door before going inside.

Mommy was in the bed with her computer. Char and I climbed in and snuggled close. Mommy showed us the computer screen. Edward was inside waving at us! Char and I made funny faces that made him laugh.

After that, we watched E play the piano. He was very good. I started to fall asleep before he finished. Char was already snoring like a baby cub. Before I closed my eyes, I saw mommy make a kissy face at Edward.

That night, I dreamt of all the fun times with mommy and Char and of me when I was bigger. In my dreams, Edward was playing football and t-ball with me. I knew that someday he would be my daddy. It was up to me and Char to get mommy and E married and soon!

_

* * *

Did you like Char and Peter? They are totes sweet. What did you guys think of Rosie? I hope you enjoyed this POV. I'll probably do one other of the kiddies down the road. If you're a mother, you have the best and most important job in the world, cherish your kids and smother them with love. Click the green button and Yogaward will get a lemon in the next chapter. Don't and you can read about his blueballs. It's your choice._


	8. Chapter 8: Future Prospects

**_A/N: _**_I hope you all enjoyed the kids POV. I had to do it so you could see their minds. This chapter has some drama in it. There is language and the usual. Please review to let me know what you think_. _Again, if you aren't liking the story, I advise you to read something else. Thanks for all the lovely reviews last time._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: **Future Prospects and Past Mistakes

_"I like the dreams of the future better than the history of the past."_

Thomas Jefferson

I touched Charlotte's shoulder to wake her up for school. She still hadn't gotten to the point where she could get up to the alarm clock. Hell, I hadn't even gotten to that point yet. We were doomed to be a family of over sleepers.

"Wake up, sweetheart. We have to be at the shop in an hour."

Char groaned and put her pillow over her head, once again proving that she was indeed my child. She mumbled a quick, "go away," before going back to sleep.

I pulled the covers off of her bed. "Now! You have fifteen minutes to get your tush to the shower. Don't make me come back," I warned, leaving the room

Thankfully, Peter was already awake when I entered his room. Unfortunately, he wasn't using the time to get dressed. He was down on the floor playing with the train set Edward had given him during of his dinner visits, which were starting to seem like Christmas mornings when it came to gift giving. Even though I tried, I couldn't stop Edward from spoiling my babies.

"Peter Thomas Swan, you have five minutes to clean up your toys and join me in the bathroom."

"I coming, mommy. Is E here?" he'd started using Charlotte's nickname for Edward too.

"Um, Edward is going to have breakfast with us at the shop." It made me feel a little uneasy that my babies were so used to seeing Edward every day. What would they do when he left us?

After I bathed Peater and helped him get dressed, I went back to check on Charlotte. She was sitting in front of her new mini vanity trying on different _Lip Smackers_ lip glosses. It made me have an 'I miss my baby girl' moment.

Surprisingly, Edward's sister, Jane, helped me pick out the pieces and decorate it last week. Jane and I still weren't friends because she went out of her way to put me down, but I couldn't truly hate anyone who was kind to my babies.

"Good morning, baby girl. I see you're wearing the sweater I bought for you at the mall. The green looks lovely with your dark jeans," I said, taking a seat on her bed.

"Thanks, mommy. I can't wait until I can wear the starfish earrings E gave me. Only two more weeks," she squealed.

I sighed. Every since the fight at Char's school and our talk, I'd been feeling nervous. That day, Edward and I were about to fuck in my office when my phone buzzing interrupted us. The school only informed us of a fight, so I was a wreck thinking that someone had hurt my little girl.

Of course, Edward insisted on driving me. I was stunned when he got out of the car and walked with me to the school's office. I knew Principal Clearwater thought it was weird, but thankfully he kept his suspicions to himself.

"Just remember, no fighting, sweetheart. If someone is mean to you, tell a teacher. I don't want you getting in trouble. You're smart, beautiful, and I love you," I said, hugging my daughter.

"I love you too, mommy. I promise to be good. Besides, E said he'd take us to the Space Needle if I make honor roll."

I groaned. "Edward and I will have to talk about that."

Since Tanya was already at the shop, we took off after I got dressed. Sleeping with Edward Cullen gave me more confidence, and it showed in the way I dressed lately. Today, I chose a scoop neck royal blue, sleeveless dress with purple cardigan.

I brushed my thick hair out and left it to hang down my back. Underneath my clothes, I wore a coffee-colored silk bra and panty set, another Edward gift. He'd said some shit about how he loved unwrapping me. After a spritz of Marc Jacobs, another Edward pick, I was out the door.

Peter and Charlotte sang along to the _Jonas Brothers_ CD all the way to the shop. The concert was next weekend and somehow Tanya had gotten out of it, so Edward was taking us instead.

_Sweet Treats_ officially opened at six, but most people just got their breakfast to go. The tangy-sweet smell of apple fritters assaulted me the minute I stopped in front of the shop. I almost moaned thinking of how much weight I would gain if I ate one.

Alec didn't come in until nine, but he was a godsend. Not only did he bake like Betty Crocker, he also knew how to pitch in and get shit done. In the short time he'd worked for me, I'd already become fond of he and his little girl, Maggie.

He was a teenager when his then girlfriend got pregnant with her. They were only seventeen. The mother didn't want a child and threatened to have an abortion, so Alec promised that he would take full responsibility if she just had the child. When little Maggie was born, it was discovered that she had diabetes. That made the biological mother and her parents give up full custody. With the help of his grandparents, Alec managed to finish high school and work. He was now going to community college to become a veterinarian. He interned with Emmett a couple of days a week.

"Mommy, E is here," Peter yelled, before jumping out of the car. My mouth ran dry as I watched my best friend and lover walk over to us.

He had about a day's worth of stubble on his gorgeous mug. The low slung khaki pants and green polo shirt showed him to perfection. The minute I stepped out of the car, he pulled me into his arms. His lips went for my mouth, but at the last minute I turned my head so he ended up kissing my cheek.

Peter and Charlotte started singing, "E and mommy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.."

Edward licked my earlobe before picking both Charlotte and Peter up and carrying them into the shop. I stood in a dazed stupor until a familiar voice broke through my haze of lust.

"Get that cheesy grin off of your face, Bella. I swear you and Edward are worse than a group of horny teenagers," Tanya said, smacking me on the arm.

"Edward and I are just friends," I mumbled weakly.

She laughed. "Sure. You two are the only ones that believe that bullshit. Even Peter and Charlotte probably know better."

I opened my mouth to retort but nothing came out. Okay, if I was honest with myself, what I felt for Edward seemed to be more than friendship, but what did that mean? I for one had no earthly clue.

"Oh shit," Tanya mumbled, looking behind me.

I turned to see what had caught her attention. When I saw whom it was I giggled. Sheriff James Cross, her latest suitor. He had fluffy golden hair and kind blue eyes that were hidden behind stylish eyeglasses.

Last week, he came to the shop to pick up an order of donuts. Sometime between eating a bear claw and paying his bill, he fell head over heels in love with T. The only problem was that he was a little shy and a lot boring. I sat in on a conversation he had with Charlotte about NASA. He used so many complicated words that I needed a Tylenol after.

Tanya groaned as she watched him fumble and drop his keys. He was in shape and not a bad looking guy but he was clumsy as hell. Apparently, the only reason he was elected sheriff was because he had an advanced degree, solved the budget crisis, and happened to be the only qualified person that wanted the job.

"Morning, Ms. Swan, Ms. Denali. Can I get a dozen of your chocolate croissants to go? I can pay extra," James said in that poetic voice of his, never taking his eyes off of T.

She mumbled a curt, "sure', before disappearing inside. Poor James' face fell. I put my arm through his and made small talk as we walked inside.

Edward gave me his, 'why is that fucker touching you' look. I waved to let him know it was nothing. Lately, Edward had become very overprotective of me. He almost shit bricks when he found out Jacob was in my night school business class.

I took most of my classes online, but every Wednesday I had classes at Forks Community College. It was fun because I was learning so much and making friends. I'd never really realized how much I missed out on by wasting my life with Felix, until I stepped into the classroom.

My professor said that I had the highest grade in class so far. When I told Edward, he bought me a dark brown leather satchel with my name inscribed in gold and a brand new top of the line laptop. Initially, I declined the gifts, but he and his magic cock had a way of making me agree to any damn thing.

Charlotte immediately glommed onto James, thus leaving me free to talk to Tanya. Peter was busy showing Edward the baseball Emmett bought for him. Between Edward and Em, I wasn't ever going to have to buy my babies another present again.

I went to the kitchen where Tanya was deep-frying the fritters I'd made the night before. I took out a box and started getting James' croissants ready. James was really a nice guy. He was sweet to my babies, held the door open for women, and tipped well. If Tanya refused to be nice to him, I would pick up the slack.

"I know what you're going to say, Bella, and the answer is, 'hell no'."

"What's wrong with him, T? You never want to date any of the guys that hit on you. I'm starting to suspect that you may be a lesbian."

The words were barely out of my mouth before she kissed me. It was awkward, nothing like when I kissed Edward.

"Was that as horrific for you as it was for me?" Tanya asked, pulling away.

I wiped my lips and sighed with relief. "I wouldn't say it was horrific…"

"What's 'horrific'?" Edward asked, walking into the door.

"I kissed Bella to prove I wasn't a lesbian," Tanya replied flippantly, before smacking my ass and walking out the door.

Edward's face went from confusion to anger before settling on pure male fascination. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips. _Now this is a kiss, _I thought, tangling my hands in his unkempt hair.

"Yum, you still taste of Tanya. I almost feel like I'm having a threesome."

I wriggled free. "How do you know what Tanya tastes like, Edward? If I find out you've been putting your lips on anyone else, the only threesome you'll be having is with your left and right hand."

He threw a muscled arm around my shoulder and smiled. "So...that means there may be a threesome in my future. No offense, but Tanya isn't my type. We'll have to pick someone who looks more like you."

I licked my lips. "Who says it will be a woman? I've always been intrigued by the thought of having two men at once. How would you feel if Jacob joined one of our…sessions?"

Edward recoiled so fast that I almost fell on the ground. "Don't even joke about that shit, sweetface! In all honesty, I never want to share you with anyone: male or female."

I blushed. "Um, I feel the same way, but someday you'll find someone you really love and want to spend your life with. When that time comes, I'll step aside and be your supportive best friend."

He picked me up and set me on top of the counter. "I really love you. Why can't you get that through your little stubborn head, Bella?"

"I…" That was all I got out before he unbuttoned my cardigan and threw it on the floor. He managed to unzip my dress before I realized where we were.

"Not here, Edward. Follow me," I said, dragging him to my office, which luckily was located in the back. Edward and I had been very busy lately so our trysts tended to be rushed.

"Fuck! I can't wait to get you in a bed again. I can't even look at carrot cake without getting hard," Edward groaned.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't mention that! I still haven't forgiven you for allowing me to break my no bed rule."

He chuckled and tossed my dress over my head. I glared at him until he picked it up off the floor and hung it properly. "Sorry," he whispered before attacking me again.

"You look amazing in that set. I knew it would compliment your coloring. Damn you taste good, too," he mumbled.

I arched my back and held on as Edward's skilled hands explored my quaking body. His lips nibbled at my mouth, while his rough hands palmed my breasts.

"So beautiful," he repeated.

My office wasn't fancy by any means but it was comfortably furnished. I pulled away from Edward and went to spread a thick blanket over the stuffed blue chenille sofa. I felt his eyes on me, so I put a lot of extra motion in my hip movements.

When the couch was arranged, I turned to him. Keeping eye contact, I stripped out of my bra and undies. Edward threw off his clothes so quickly that if I had of blinked, I would have missed it.

I laid down on the couch and crooked my finger. "Come here, Edward. I have a position that only you can fill."

He pounced, raising my hands above my head. "Well, it sounds like it may be a hard job, but if you're sure I can do it..."

After that we were all over each other, hands, mouth, skin, tongues, you name it. When Edward thrust into me, I cried out. He was just so fucking big. I never got used to being filled so completely to the brim.

He just smiled and put his hand over my mouth. "Quiet, sweetface. You don't want everyone to know the boss is getting fucked back here, do you?"

When he thrust again, my eyes rolled back in my head. I had to bite down hard on my lip to keep from crying out. He looked straight into my eyes as he bit, then sucked, my nipples into his hot mouth. As he pumped his big dick into me, he continued to kiss my quivering upper body.

"Fuck," I whisper-yelled, feeling him smile against my chest.

"I thought that was what we were doing," he grunted.

I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist, digging my heels into his toned ass. He was fucking me so hard that the couch was moving. All of a sudden, he hit that special spot deep within me that only he could find. I came hard, biting down on his chest.

"Fuck! Edward... that was amazing," I panted, moving my hair off my face.

He surprised me by pulling out and flipping me over. His cock was even bigger and harder when he entered me from behind.

"I never get enough time with you, sweetface. I just want to make sure that you're always thinking of me," he groaned.

After that, he pulled out all the way, then slammed into me relentlessly. All I could do was whimper and bite down on the arm rest. One of Edward's long fingers rubbed my clit as he gyrated his hips. My body milked him until he came. We both collapsed at the same time.

"Oh...my."

"God!" He finished for me. "Seriously, the stuff we do is like...epic fucking. If it were a sport, we'd be gold medalists."

I basked in the afterglow for a few minutes before I remembered where we were. Then I groaned so that Edward would get off of me. He carried me into my private bathroom. When we got there, he peed while I brushed my teeth. It was all very...

"Holy shit!" I shrieked. We were becoming like a fucking married couple. I didn't even want to voice that, so I brought up the other issue that was making me have a panic attack. "We...you...we forgot the condom again."

Edward shrugged and grabbed a washcloth and soap so that he could wash up. "You're on the pill. We'll be fine."

I couldn't believe how nonchalant he was acting. "The pill is not one hundred percent effective! We've been careless before. What if...I got pregnant?" I asked, swallowing thickly.

He put on his boxer and khakis before answering. "If you did get pregnant, we'd deal with it."

I flinched as I cleaned up and put on my clothes. Edward was seriously starting to piss me off. "Deal with it? I want you to know that I could never abort or give any baby of mine up for adoption."

He tugged on his hair. "What the fuck, Bella? I never said anything about abortion or adoption. I meant I'd support you and the baby. I already love Peter and Charlotte a bunch. I know that I'd love one that was my own just as much."

I sniffled and wiped my teary eyes. "I'm sorry, Edward. I'm just stressed and crazy. I don't think we have anything to worry about. I've been taking my birth control pills religiously since Peter was born."

He walked over and kissed the top of my head. "Would it be so bad...if you were carrying my child?"

I cautiously stepped out of his arms. "Yeah, it would be! I love my babies, but they're a lot of work. Now that I have the shop and school, it would be impossible. Don't worry, though. We're fine. I'll try harder to remember the condoms from now on."

The light that had been in Edward's eyes died. "I'll just... I'll just go see if Peter and Charlotte are ready. Alice should be here soon," he said before leaving.

I studied my reflection in the mirror. My pupils were dilated, I had a faint glow that mixed nicely with my flushed skin, and my lips were swollen prettily. Even though the reflection staring back at me was pleasant, I felt like a monster. Was Edward hoping to get me pregnant? I knew that it was hard for him knowing that he'd lost his own baby but... If he asked, could I deny him?

_Stupid bitch! Of course, you'll deny him! What would you do with a newborn baby at this stage in life?_ I thought irritably.

After brushing my hair and retrieving my cardigan, I returned to the kitchen. Tanya rolled her eyes and smirked as I passed. Edward was at a table eating a scone while my babies laughed at something he said. Suddenly, I had an unwanted vision of him holding a green eyed, dimpled baby in his arms. It scared me so badly that I jumped when T touched my arm.

"Whoa, calm down. You were staring at Edward so hard it looked like you were trying to read his mind. So... guess what?"

"What?" I croaked.

She eyed me curiously before continuing. "James asked me to the movies and I accepted. He said that he may be able to erase that speeding ticket I got in Port Angeles last week."

Despite myself, I giggled. "That's harsh, T. Please be nice to James. The guy really likes you."

Before she could answer, Alice and Seth walked into the shop. Since it was on her route and she worked there, Alice took my babies to school some days. I paid her in cash and food, even though she insisted that she'd do it for free. We all laughed when Seth high-fived Peter and they both began doing some crazy dance.

Over the past few days, I'd tried to bring up Jasper, but Alice would either get upset or shut me out until I dropped it. When he wasn't in Seattle partying with his bimbos, Jasper was staying at Edward's house.

As usual, poor Alice was dressed like an elderly woman. She'd chosen a gray pantsuit and white button down. Her thick eyeglasses were on a chain and connected to the top of the blouse. Tanya and I took her shopping last week, but she only ended up picking out more matronly clothes in awful colors.

She, Tanya, and I talked for a while as Edward entertained the children.

"So, Alice. Edward is taking us all out on his boat on Saturday. You should come with us and bring Seth. Edward's sister Jane and his friend Jasper will be there."

"Jasper! Is that lowlife still here? I haven't seen him lately," she huffed.

Tanya and I shared a look. "Um, yeah. He's staying with Edward. So...what do you say? I'm sure Seth would love it," I said, crossing my fingers.

"Okay, but please don't let me be alone with Jasper. I...I don't like him at all," she replied.

Tanya sighed. "Just spit it out, Ali? Is Jasper Seth's father?"

I groaned. Tanya could be really blunt sometimes. Alice's face turned bright red. She sputtered and groaned. "How did you...know? I knew that someone would figure it out one day. Please, try to keep it secret."

I was confused. "Why don't you just tell him? He may not be the best guy, but I'm sure he'd support you monetarily at least."

She took off her glasses and wiped away some stray tears. "I...I tried once, but he made it clear he didn't remember sleeping with me or want to have anything further to do with me. I couldn't put Seth through that kind of rejection."

Tanya and I hugged her. "It's okay. We won't say anything until you're ready but I can't keep this from Edward," I said, apologetically.

She nodded. "That's fine, as long as you don't tell Jasper. Just...give me time."

Tanya and I agreed. After that, we made plans to have dinner later in the week. Edward and I helped Peter and Charlotte put their coats and bookbags on. The older crowd was starting to filter into the diner. They were gossips and seeing me with Edward only fueled their theories. I put on my polite smile and pretended not to let it bother me.

Charlotte got in the passenger seat and kissed me on the cheek. "Have a great day, mommy," she said, happily.

Edward helped Peter and Seth into the back. It was hard getting their seatbelts on because neither of them liked to sit still. Alice gave me one last pleading look before she got in the car and took off.

"What happened? It looked like you women were having a serious conversation."

I sighed. "Jasper is Seth's father. I swore that we'd keep it secret until Alice is ready to tell him. Promise me that you won't say anything, Edward."

His eyes widened. "Fuck! Jasper has a kid he doesn't even know. It's not right for Alice to keep that from him. Fathers have rights too!"

"I know, but she says she tried to tell him and that he doesn't remember sleeping with her. You know what Jasper's like. Just give her time. I'll work on it from my end."

Edward shook his head. "She has a week to tell him. If she doesn't by then, then I will. Jasper is my friend, Bella. He has always been honest with me and I want to do the same for him."

I groaned. "Okay. I'll work on it."

When Edward and I walked in together, the elderly brigade began whispering and pointing. Apparently, we were the big news around town. They wanted to know if we were just friends or seriously dating. Edward tensed by my side. "I, um, need to go, sweetface."

He paid, leaving a generous tip. I'd told him countless times that he could eat for free, but he never listened. I just put his money in a tip jar that I would divide between Alec and Tanya at the end of the week.

Before he left, I stood on my tip toes so that I could kiss his cheek. He looked surprised and smug at the same time. There was some loud mumbling, but I didn't mind. It was more important that Edward knew that I wasn't ashamed of him. Some of the townsfolk were none too nice. They still blamed him for his wife and baby's deaths and were sometimes vocal about it.

"Have a wonderful day, Edward. Call me if you need me. Also feel free to bring Brando over to my house for dinner later," I said loud enough for the nosy patrons to hear.

That light returned to his gorgeous green eyes, along with a huge smile. "I'll be there. Um...," he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I love you, Bella," I said it back and then, he was off.

"What can I get you?" I asked, turning to Sue Clearwater, the Principal's wife.

"Whatever it is that put that look on your face, but I doubt it's on the menu," she quipped, smiling brightly.

I blushed and threw myself into work. Alec showed up early and began baking. The business was doing better than I expected so I was planning to hire some new staff soon. Jane showed up an hour later. She didn't officially work for me, but she helped arrange and box items. She also took time out of her busy schedule to spar with Alec and offer me fashion advice.

"Paisley is all the rage, Bella, but you need to tan if you have any hope of pulling it off," she said, snagging a lowfat grain muffin. It had been her idea to add them to the menu.

Alec snorted as he rolled out the dough for fresh garlic bread. "If you ask me, men like something more...natural."

Jane tossed her long, straight blond hair behind her shoulders. "No one asked you, loser! The whores you date probably couldn't tell a_ Fendi _original from a knock off."

"Jane, please apologize. Remember what Edward told you," I pleaded, reminding her that she was on a short lease with her brother.

"I'm sorry, Alec," she grumbled.

He laughed. "It's fine. I don't take it personally. You're a bitch to everyone."

Something flashed in Jane's blue eyes. "How's Maggie? I promised that I'd paint her nails again. It's a wonder how someone like you spawned such a beautiful child."

I left them to continue their argument. Jane tried to pretend she was this stone cold ice bitch, but she had a soft spot for kids. Trust me, it was her only redeeming quality.

Around one, Rosalie Clifton came into the shop. Her bruises were healing and she looked much better than she did the first time I saw her. Tanya greeted her before going to take orders.

I grabbed a plate and took a seat across from Rose. She surveyed me warily as she bit into the fresh baked stromboli and salad I offered.  
"Hey, Bella. How are you and the kids?"

I sighed. "Rose, why won't you take my offer? The upstairs apartment has enough room for you and the baby. Peter and Charlotte would only be up after school and I'd clean up after them. Business is great so hiring you will be no problem. You'd be helping me out."

She shook her head and touched her protruding stomach. "We do fine camping out. You know, you sound just like your dad."

I choked on my water. "Charlie? You know him."

"Yeah, he stumbled upon my tent one night. His cabin is nearby. He keeps leaving me food and money, and inviting me over," she said, taking a big bite.

A few days ago, Charlie tried to talk to me in from of Tyler's store. I was mean to him, but now I felt bad. Maybe he was trying to change.

I turned back to Rose. "You have two choices: You take my offer or I report you to a social worker. Outside in the middle of the woods is no place to raise a baby."

She stopped eating and looked around the shop. People were pointing and whispering. I glared hard until they looked away. I knew what it felt like to be embarrassed and alone.

"Well, I guess I have no choice then. I accept. I don't have furniture, though," Rose said, quietly.

I squeezed her hand. "It's all taken care of. My aunt left me lots of stuff that we're not using. You can start work next week."

I called Jane over and asked her to take Rose out shopping for bedding, clothes, and stuff. She looked at Rose for a moment before accepting. After helping Rose into her car, she came back inside.

"Thanks so much, Jane. I would do it myself, but the shop is too busy. Here's my credit card. Don't go crazy. I have a limit."

Jane shrugged. "It's not a problem. I would also love to give Rose a makeover. Ms. Brandon won't let me touch her, and Rose is the next best emergency case. Just, um, could you tell Edward I did this? I know he thinks I'm difficult... but I really want him to be proud of me."

I smiled. "Of course, Jane. Edward loves you dearly. Now go. Remember to get the essentials and nothing designer."

After they left, I took a couple more orders. I was just about to take a break when my cell phone buzzed. Thinking it was Edward, I answered immediately. "Hello," I said enthusiastically. The familiar chuckle on the other end turned my stomach.

"Someone sounds excited to hear from me. Tell me. Do you miss me or just my cock?"

I rolled my eyes, remembering all four inches of said appendage. "What do you want, Felix?"

_**EPOV**_

"Son, I just need another hundred thousand. Then I swear I'll be able to pay you back with interest," Carlisle said, pleadingly. He'd been on the phone for twenty minutes trying to convince me.

I was sitting Indan-style on the floor practicing breathing methods and looking at my center, which was a picture of me, Bella, and the kids that we took on our last mall trip. The photographer had been convinced that we were a family. In a weird, non traditional way, I guess we were.

The line clicked signaling that someone had joined our call. "Edward, is that you? Don't give your father another damn penny. He's just going to go to Vegas and squander it on strippers and whores," Esme slurred. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"You're a fucking liar! The only reason you sell houses is because you fuck half the clients," Carlisle rebutted.

Why does it matter who I fuck, Carlisle? You can't get even get it up without Viagra," mom screamed.

"Son, don't..."

I was done with their shit, so I hung up. The only reason I'd answered the call because I thought they may be calling to ask about Jane. She'd gone over to have lunch with my mother a few days ago, but judging from her puffy eyes when she got back, it hadn't gone well. I tried to talk to my little sister but she shut me out.

Eventually, I managed to calm down enough to text Bella. She didn't respond so I assumed that she was busy. Brando was being moepy so I decided to take him for a run. I contemplated on the fact that I had a bunch of land and money, but no one to share it with. It was like pulling teeth to get Bella to accept gifts. As I jogged, I thought about the conversation we'd had earlier this morning.

She made it seem like us having a baby together would be the worst thing ever. Sure, it would be time consuming and stressful but everything worth having in life was. For a minute, I'd allowed myself to imagine a baby girl with big brown doe eyes and curly hair, like my sweetface. She burst my bubble by pretty much guaranteeing that a baby was definitely not in the cards for us.

Now that I was finally clean and sober, I had the time, money, and means to devote to a child. The problem was that Bella was the only woman I could see being the mother of my baby and she didn't want any more children. Scratch that, she didn't want any children with me. I didn't blame her, though. Who would want a child with a man who'd killed his pregnant wife and unborn baby?

My phone rang, taking me out of depressing thoughts. I knew it was Bella because I'd programmed the phone to play Sam Cooke's _"Sugar Dumpling"_ when she called.

"Edward...I..." I could tell that she'd been crying.

My heart rate sped up. "What's the matter, sweetface?"

"Felix," she whispered, "He wants...he wants supervised visits with my babies. I can't... If you would have heard the vile things he said to me.. That deadbeat motherfucker hasn't changed at all! I was so fucking stupid to stay with him as long as I did..."

"Shhh, don't say that, sweetface. I'll give Jenks a call so he can get some information," I said, wiping my forehead. _How dare that motherfucker come back now_, I thought darkly.

"Jenks? Your lawyer? Edward, I can't afford someone like that..."

"Shut up, Bella. I pay him enough to cover twenty clients. What's mine is yours, remember?"

She sniffled. "I love you so much, Edward. Thank you."

I smiled widely. I love you too, sweetface."

"How about I come over and take you for a drive Can you take a break?"

"Yeah, I really should. I'm feeling a lot like an overprotective mother bear, so let's stop and pick up Peter and Charlotte too," she said.

After we hung up, Brando and I ran back to the house. I took a shower while he ate a couple of chicken breasts. I shaved to make my sweetface happy and threw on some clothes. I also grabbed a box of condoms just in case. If Bella didn't want a baby, I wasn't going to be an ass and keep putting her in danger.

I made it to the shop in record time. Bella was out front talking to one of the elderly bridge club members. The old guy was staring at her tits but she was either too nice or too naive to say anything. I growled before stalking over.

"Bella, are you ready?" I asked, startling them both. She smiled and pulled away. The old guy shuffled into the shop.

"Thanks, Mr. Gordon is a pervert. Last week, he stared at Tanya's ass for over thirty minutes."

"If he wasn't so damn old, I'd kick his ass," I said, really fucking meaning it.

My sweetface just laughed as I helped her into the car. We stopped off by Tyler Crowley's store to pick up some Yoohoo for the kids. Bella was still shaken up, so she decided to stay in the car. She offered me a twenty dollar bill, which I declined.

When I got out, I saw that Charlie was out front. He was looking past me to the car where Bella was reapplying lip gloss. I gave him a pat on the back as he walked over. The guy was really trying lately. I'd promised that I would help him with his estranged daughter. Both Charlie and Bella needed each other more than they knew. Even though my family was shit, I knew that having one was important to one's life.

Two men were in the store with Tyler. I recognized them as Paul and Jared. They were all assholes who wanted me kicked out of town. They were also loud and usually drunk and disorderly. They all stared at me as I passed. I went to grab the Yoohoo.

"Yeah, she wanted me bad. What was I supposed to do. You know that she hasn't had any dick in a long time. Not too many men want to fuck a chick with two whiny kids," Jared said.

"Rumor is she's fucking half the men in the town. I bet she's good at certain stuff. I would try her myself, but I like my bitches tight. She must be loose as shit by now," Paul said, joining in.

I forgot about the drinks and stalked to the counter. "Take it back and apologize! You shouldn't be spreading rumors about Bella Swan. You're nothing but lowlife motherfuckers!"

Tyler laughed. "So... You're the one that's had her multiple times, huh?" He grabbed a box of condoms. "You'll need these if you're fucking Bella. We wouldn't want you get Herpes, now would we?"

A gentle calmness spread all over my body. I knew what I had to do. I pulled my fist back and punched Tyler Crowley square in the mouth. Peter and Jared came to his rescue, but they were no match for me. I'd taken some boxing lessons in life and I used my skills to take them down. By the end, there was only groaning in the room.

Bella ran into the store with Charlie and the Sheriff on her heels. James took one look at the guys on the floor and then at my blood covered fist. Then, he sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but you're under arrest."

Tyler stood up on shaky legs. "I want to press charges. I always knew that he was crazy! He should never have been set free."

Charlie had his arms around Bella's shoulders. "Don't, please, Tyler! Edward wouldn't just hit you without a reason. What did you do to provoke him?"

I didn't want her to know. "Just take me in, James. I'll call my lawyer from the station."

Bella hugged my arm as the Sheriff led me out. There was a crowd forming in front of the shop. I knew I would be all the gossip this week. Before I got into the car, I saw Bella slap Tyler Crowley. Charlie pushed him and pulled her out of the store.

After that, my sweetface ran to the car. She got details from James and then leaned in the window to kiss me. "I'll pick you up, later, Edward. You...you and Charlotte... I don't need... You're so fucking stupid... I love you."

When we got to the first red light, James turned around. "I'm sorry, Edward. You don't have to stay. I'm going to book you and let you go. I just needed to diffuse the situation quickly."

I shrugged. "Hold me. Because if you let me go, I might just go back to that store and kill those men."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more._


	9. Chapter 9: Through Confession Part 1

_**A/N: **It's been forever, I know. Thank **skyebella98** and **purpling (Becky)** for being such awesome fans. I've been in somewhat of a fanfiction rut as of late. I am writing my original story and working on lots of other things. I, like many authors, just feel under appreciated when I don't hear from readers. It takes hours to write these stories, and without feedback, I can't see myself continuing. Sorry, I don't want to sound mean but I'm being honest. Enough whining. This chapter is all Bella and kind of short. Part 2 will be all Edward and longer (if anyone is still reading). _

_For all those asking about **LAMTAF, **all chapters are up on my blog. The link to the blog is on my Profile Page. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Rec: **_"A Start to Forever" by_** LittleMissInnocence**_ (_in my favorites) Teen Daddyward and Bella are so sweet and hot._  
_

_

* * *

In confession... we open our lives to healing, reconciling, restoring, uplifting grace of Him who loves us in spite of what we are. _

Louis Cassels

**Chapter 9:** Through Confession Comes Grace-Part 1

_**BPOV**_

I picked Edward up from the police station a little after midnight. He'd been kept in an open cell until he felt he was calm enough to leave. James gave me his apologies and asked that I make sure Edward got home safely. I promised him that I would.

After kicking the car door, Edward climbed inside. His eyes were a dark moss green, a color I'd never seen them. For a minute, I was scared. The last thing I wanted was to be in a car with a volatile man. In the past, that hadn't ended well for me.

With shaking hands, I started the ignition. Edward put the satellite radio on some angry rock station. It was so loud that the windows were shaking. I kept my mouth shut because maybe this was what he needed.

"I want to kill those stupid motherfuckers for what they said about you! I can't stop thinking about it. Distract me, sweetface."

Gulping, I looked over at him. His body was coiled, ready to spring. I was pretty sure that Edward owned a gun. I knew that if he didn't calm down, there would be more trouble.

"I, um, told my babies what happened."

He groaned, sinking further into the seat. "Why in the hell did you do that? Now they're going to be scared of me."

Sighing, I continued to navigate the vehicle. "They aren't scared of you, Edward. The story is all over town. I wanted to make sure they heard it from me. I don't lie to my children. They actually asked me to give you some things."

"Really, like what?"

"You'll see when we get to your house. I used your car to pick the kids up and take Charlie to the sober house after you got arrested. I hope you don't mind. Jane drove it home for you. She stayed at the station until James sent her home. She was frantic, Edward."

He pulled his fingers through his hair, looking utterly defeated. It broke my heart. Although Edward was much bigger and stronger than me, there was something vulnerable about him. We had that in common. It was one of the reasons I was so attached.

"Of course, I don't mind."

When we pulled up to his house, the porch lights were on. I climbed out of the car, hoisting my small overnight bag. Whether Edward agreed or not, I was planning to spend the night. He definitely didn't need to be alone.

"Jane is at my house. I invited her for dinner and to spend the night. She's probably asleep, but you should leave her a message."

He nodded, taking the bag from me and opening the door. Brando rushed forward, wagging his tail happily. Edward bent down to ruffle his fur.

"I'm sorry, boy. I didn't even think about you. I understand if you hate me."

I knelt down to their level so that I could nuzzle the relieved dog. "Don't worry, I fed and took him for a walk."

For the first time I noticed that Edward was extremely sweaty. His potent scent was even stronger than usual. My insides quivered, imagining his slippery body sliding in and out of my now wet folds. Hopefully, sex would get his mind off of killing Tyler and those other asswipes.

"Edward, let's go upstairs. I want to take care of you," I purred seductively.

He stood up, looking at me as if I was an alien. For a minute, I thought he was going to kick me out. My heartbeat sped up as he continued to glare at me with...hate in his eyes. Something was wrong.

"Is that what you think I need right now, Bella? You ask me to fuck you when I'm this angry! Do you want to get hurt? Go home. I don't want to see you right now."

Putting my hands on my hip, I poked him in the chest. "You won't hurt me. I was just trying to help! Don't speak to me like I'm an idiot. If you want me to leave, I will, but I'll be right outside in my car making sure that you don't leave the premises."

As I turned away, Edward grabbed my arm. Automatically, I flinched, pulling away. His grip was too tight. His body heat was like an oven. Without a word, he carried me up the stairs.

When we got to his bedroom, he tossed a pair of women's exercise shorts and a sports tank to me. They looked brand new and smelled clean. I slipped out of my clothes, putting them on awkwardly. While I was doing so, I tried to catch Edward's eye, but he was too busy throwing on his own workout attire.

"Come with me," he said, again dragging me along.

He took me to a part of the house that I'd never been to before. Eventually, we stopped in front of a double door. Edward glared at me before leading us inside. It was a...workout room, scratch that, it was a full on gym.

The room was octagonal with large floor length windows. I knew little about home architecture, but the glass looked thick, possibly bullet proof. The carpet was dark blue. The space was filled with every type of gym equipment I'd ever seen and more. There were weights, elliptical, treadmills, punching bags, and even a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall.

I found the remote and flipped the television on. Some sports commentator from _ESPN_ began yapping away about football. Honestly, I didn't care, but we needed the background noise.

Silently, Edward handed me a pair of red boxing gloves. I put them on, eying him warily as he slipped on his own blue gloves. I would have preferred fucking against a wall, but if this was what Edward needed, I was game.

"My dad took me to see my first boxing match when I was twelve," Edward mused, punching the bag hard, "It was one of the only times I remember having fun with him."

"That's nice. I feel bad that Peter doesn't have a father that can be in his life. Every time Felix took him out, I was afraid he was going to get hurt."

Narrowing his eyes, Edward looked over at me. "Peter does have a father that can be in his life. Me."

_Oh shit. This is not going to go well._

"Edward, I appreciate all the time and attention you give my babies, but you are not their father. I don't expect you to be."

Like a pro, he pulled his fist back before sending a mighty blow to the bag. I was almost surprised he didn't break the thing. After that, he did several roundhouse kicks. I stood back, just admiring his form. He was very physically fit and it showed in the supple lines of his bare abdomen and muscular biceps.

"Remember what we were talking about earlier today, Bella, the baby? Why won't you let me in your life. I'm tired of this in-between bullshit. I want more, hell, I deserve more. I want us to be exclusive. If we came out and stopped sneaking around, the rumors would stop."

I sat down on the floor, curling my knees up to my chest. "I can't give you that, Edward. I told you my reasons for not wanting a baby. Why won't you let it go? I don't want to date and be in a relationship because they never work out. The gossip wouldn't stop; if anything it would be worse."

He punched the bag one more time before throwing off his gloves. "So that's it! You are embarrassed of me. At least the truth is out. I'm okay for you to fuck, but imagining a future with me makes you sick, doesn't it?"

Now it was my turn to vent. I stood up, walked to the punching bag, and began to let loose. My form wasn't anywhere near as good as Edward's, but I knew how to hit things. After awhile, my arms began to get tired.

"That's not true! I'm not ashamed of you. You are talking about a future, babies, and being a father to my kids. We haven't even known each other that long! I'm not ready for any of that. This whole thing started out as us being fuck buddies. Later, we became friends. I love you, but... I don't want to be your girlfriend. In fact, I don't want to be anyone's girlfriend," I countered.

When I turned around, Edward was right behind me. His slick, lean body towered over mine, and his sweaty copper hair was sticking up in every direction. The look in his eyes was lethal, almost deadly. Gulping, I stepped away.

"So all you want is to fuck? Fine by me. I'll give you the fuck of a lifetime, but then, I want you gone. I'm thirty-four years old. I don't have time to play games. I messed up in the past, but I want a family. I want someone to come home to that loves me. I thought that could have been you, but clearly, I was an idiot. You think I need you," he chuckled, "well I don't. It's you that needs me."

Although his words made me angry, I was turned on. My nipples were hard and needy as my body prepared for what he could give me. I knew, without a doubt, that this was the last time. He was right; he deserved more than what I was willing to give. I wanted Edward to be happy, even if it wasn't with me. This was going to destroy my heart, but it had to be done.

"I only need you for one thing, Cullen, and that's getting me off. Fuck me now, and I'm gone. We never have to see each other again."

After those words, he carried me to a weight bench in the corner, taking time to lay me down gently. I wiggled out of the tiny shorts and tank. Edward only had a pair of sweatpants on. His dick was long, hard, and ready for my body. Not wanting to wait, I grabbed, stroking the head as he struggled to get a hold of himself.

"I want it rough and fast. There's no reason for it to be gentle," I demanded, squeezing him.

When I tried to kiss him, he turned away. "None of that, Bella. For our last time let's stick strictly to the _fuck_ part."

With one hard pump, he was inside of me. My fingernails dug into his back as I tried to adjust to his large size. It was the pain and pleasure thing again, but this time pain was winning out. It wasn't so much physical pain, it was more the feeling of loss and helplessness.

"Shit," he groaned, opening my legs wider.

Something deep inside of me snapped as my first orgasm hit. Whimpering, I clung to Edward's strong shoulders. They were all that anchored me to the bench. He was like a man possessed, thrusting, squeezing, plunging-it hurt so good.

"Is that all you've got, Cullen. Harder... I want it harder."

He pulled out and flipped me over so that I was on my hands and knees. Without warning, he gripped my hips, pushing inside of me again. At that angle, he was able to go delve deeper. I screamed as he pulled on my ponytail.

Edward's cock seemed to get bigger with every thrust. As I pushed my hips back, he tugged on my nipples. My second orgasm was even stronger than the first. My whole body spasmed and shook. Edward screamed my name. All we were was two sweaty bodies, panting and making animalistic sounds.

Several minutes later, Edward put me beneath him again. He looked deep into my eyes as he pinched my clit. In return, I pulled his hair, This was too much. I needed to get out while I still had the strength.

"Stop! I can't... Stop, Edward!" I begged, pushing at his chest.

Instead of listening, he bit down on my nipple, continuing to pound my now spent vag. The way he was squeezing my thigh, I knew there were going to be bruises later. I had become the receptacle for his anger.

Eventually, he pulled out, shoving himself roughly into my mouth. My juices mingled with his taste, but I didn't give a fuck. He played with my extremely swollen clit while I blew him. All it took was one swirl of my tongue on his cock head to make him come. Like any good whore, I swallowed as much as I could.

Edward didn't even spare me a glance before collapsing on the floor. I curled up into a little ball, trying to keep the hurt inside. I failed miserably, though, and before long I was sobbing. When all my tears were gone, I got up and put the gym clothes back on. Now that we'd fucked for the last time, I just felt dirty and sore.

"Goodbye, Edward," I whispered.

Not surprisingly, he didn't follow or try to stop me. I was halfway to the door when I turned around. Edward was hurting right now. If I left him in this condition, he might do something wreckless and get hurt or worse.

_I can't leave him. I... love him too much._

When I got back to the gym, he was still laying on the floor with his arm over his eyes. I knelt down beside him. His nudity was distracting, so I tried to put his pants back on. Thankfully, he helped me. Slowly, he opened his tearful green eyes, imploring me to do... something.

"Come on, let's go shower," I said, helping him to his feet.

Five minutes later, we were at the foot of the stairs. Edward scooped me up into his arms and easily carried me. I wrapped my arm around his neck for leverage. To him, my weight was nothing. I'd never felt so feminine and dainty.

When we reached the master bathroom, I turned on the shower and stripped. Edward was right behind me. He didn't say anything, but he helped soap me up. I was still very sore, so when he pressed a washcloth to my core, I hissed. He recoiled, dropping down on his knees and placing my left knee on his shoulder.

"I hurt you, sweetface. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he whimpered, kissing my sensitive flesh.

I tried to talk to him but he turned away from me. We finished bathing in silence. I hated that there was still a rift between us. I just wanted the old Edward. The dark side of him frightened me beyond belief.

"Um, Edward..." I hedged, throwing on one of his gray Henley's, "I need to get back home. It's after two. Pack a bag and let's go."

He stopped in the middle of putting on a white t-shirt. "Bye."

Placing my hand on my hip, I glared at him. "Did you hear me? I meant _we_ need to go. I'm not leaving you alone. You can brood at my house. If you don't want to sleep with me, you can take one of the guest rooms. They're all clean."

Edward stomped over to my side. He looked like an angry panther with his wild hair and almost catlike eyes. "You are not my fucking mother! I'm a grown man, and I can take care of myself. Go home to Peter and Charlotte. You're not wanted here."

_Told you dumbass. Why don't you ever listen to me?_ My thoughts were definitely not Team Bella.

"You're right, I'm not your mother. You should be glad I'm not, because if I were, you'd be over my knee. Stop being a whiny ass bitch and grab a fucking bag! I'm sleepy and I don't have the willpower to keep arguing with you," I screamed, poking him in the chest.

"Go home," he bellowed, kicking a pile of books that were by his bed.

"Not without you."

The bastard took out his cell phone. "Hello, James, I'd like to report a trespasser. The name..." he smirked," Bella Swan. Yes, that's right. She is on my property and will not leave... I don't give a fuck! Come get her... Great, thanks for the help, Sheriff. I won't bother calling you again."

Smiling, I stretched my arms over my head. "I take it he's not coming. You're going to have to physically throw me out."

He pulled on a pair of flannel pants before hoisting me onto his shoulder. I kicked, screamed, and pummeled his back, but he didn't even falter. Before long, we were outside in front of my car. He fumbled in my purse for the keys. After he found them, he opened the door and put me in the driver's seat. I hadn't been so angry since Felix's phone call.

My lower lip began to tremble signaling waterworks. I was embarrassed because I didn't like for people to see me cry, and Edward always seemed to be present when I did. We were an emotional roller coaster.

"Fine! Stay here in your mansion and feel sorry for yourself. Me not wanting a baby and stuff isn't all about you, you know? I'm coming off of a failed marriage. I gave birth three times already..."

He turned around, worry and pain in his eyes. "What...what happened, Bella?"

Fumbling, I pulled out some tissues from my purse. The only other person I'd ever talked about this with was Tanya. Charlotte and Peter knew that they had a baby brother in heaven, but kids don't really understand.

"What do you care? Just... never mind. I don't want to talk about it. Goodnight, Edward."

When I pulled out, he was running to his garage. I knew without a doubt that he would follow me home. I kept my speed limit slow, and low and behold, he appeared in my rear view. He was driving a sleek black _Ducati_. I'd always had a fantasy about having sex on a bike beneath the stars. Felix had taken me riding, but we'd never done that.

Edward made it to the house a minute before me. After snatching off his dark blue helmet, he raced to my car door. I took my sweet time getting out, hoping that no neighbors were awake. It was bad enough that I'd have to deal with the nosy gossips in a few hours.

"Why did you follow me, Edward? I thought you wanted to be alone." I asked, hopping out of the car.

After getting the picnic basket that I'd made for him out of the car, I walked to the front door. Edward ran his fingers through his unruly hair as he followed close behind. Once inside, I went to the kitchen and began unloading the food.

"I made chicken and dumplings, macaroni and cheese, and buttermilk biscuits. If you're hungry, I can heat you a plate. Do you want something to drink?"

He shook his head and took a seat on the bar stool. "I'm not hungry or thirsty, but thanks for the offer."

I nodded and put the Tupperware containers into the refrigerator. I smiled when I saw that Charlotte had taken initiative and packed both she and Peter's lunches for tomorrow. My baby girl was always so helpful. I just hated the fact that she had to grow up so quickly.

After sitting down, I opened a bottle of water and took a long swig. Edward was fidgeting. He stared at me like I was a science experiment. Uncomfortable, I put the bottle down.

"Are you going to make me ask again, Bella?"

"I.. I got pregnant when Charlotte was three. It was unplanned. Felix had a million gambling debts, so it was awful timing. He didn't even claim or want Char, but I refused to have an abortion. I was working a lot and not taking care of myself... The baby... the baby was born...," I trailed off, sniffing.

He pulled me into his lap, and damn if it wasn't the most comforting place to be at that moment. "Go on," he encouraged, wiping my face.

"He was a beautiful baby boy, but...he was stillborn. The doctors said there was nothing that I could have done, but I blame myself. Felix blamed me, too. Thankfully, God saw fit to give me Peter. Losing my baby almost killed me, Edward. The day... that I pushed you away before the boat trip-that was the annual date. I'm sorry."

He leaned down, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth. I shivered, wrapping my arms around his neck. In return, he lapped at my tongue, coaxing it into his mouth slowly. A red-hot heat burned in my lower belly.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream," Peter wailed, walking into the room. Guiltily, I jumped away from Edward.

"Hey, little man," he said, lifting my baby.

Peter's whole face lit up. "E! Mommy said you were in time-out for grown ups. I missed you."

The sight of my son in Edward's strong arms made me weak in the knees. He was so good with my babies. Tonight had been rough, but I knew Edward loved us, and we loved him. Was it enough, though?

"Baby, what did you dream?" I asked, taking Peter from Edward. He laid his soft little head right over my bosom. It was his happy place.

I'd spoken to a family therapist in Port Angeles and was considering counseling. The scars with Felix went deep. We all needed to heal. I didn't want my children's future relationships to suffer because of my poor decisions.

"There was a bad man. He took me away from you and Char. He said I couldn't see you anymore. I tried to run but he was too fast."

"What did the bad man look like, Peter?" I asked hesitantly. Edward, sensing something was wrong, grabbed my hand.

Peter twirled my hair around his pudgy little finger before speaking. "He had hair like me but his eyes were like Char. He was big and scary."

Taking a deep breath, I hugged and kissed the hell out of my baby. He'd described Felix. "No one will ever take you away from me. I promise you, sweetie."

After Peter calmed down, Edward and I read him a bedtime story. I decided that the kids could take a day off of school because we all needed a day of rest. That news perked Peter up until I told him that we would still be having study time.

Before we left the room, Edward slipped him a stick of _Laffy Taffy_. He did it on the sly, but I was used to watching sneaky children so I caught it easily enough. Shaking my head, I turned on the nightlight and partially closed the door.

We were halfway to my room when the door to one of the guest rooms opened. Jane, in a long cashmere robe, stepped out of the room. She blinked a few times, clearing the cobwebs out of her eyes. When she saw Edward, she squealed and jumped into his arms.

"Edward, you idiot! I was so worried. Why were you fighting? Mom and Dad were calling all night.

Carefully, he set her on her feet before answering. "It's none of your business, blondie. Mom and Dad only care about me as their meal ticket. I'm fine. I chose to stay. They didn't hold me or call my probation officer. It's over."

Jane's ice blue eyes cut to me. "It was you, wasn't it? Edward can do so much better. I know he feels sorry for you or whatever, but..."

I recoiled from her ugly words. It felt like someone had slapped me. For a moment, I was speechless. I thought Jane and I were becoming friends, so her words really hurt me.

"Shut up, Jane," Edward thundered, "You don't know anything about me and Bella's relationship. I don't feel sorry for her, and Bella is the best. Watch what you say about the woman I love."

"Love? " Jane screamed, throwing up her hands, "What do you know about that? We certainly didn't learn it at home. As far as I know, it doesn't exist."

Deciding to be the bigger person, I faced Jane head on. "It does exist. It's just hard to find. I know I may not be who you imagined for your brother, but I do love him, Jane. Can't you give me a chance? I really want us to be friends."

She huffed, glaring at Edward and me. "Whatever. I'm going back to sleep. This won't end well for either of you. Remember my warning."

"Ignore her," Edward said, leading us toward my bedroom.

"Um, are you sleeping in here with me? The other guest room is available if you don't..."

He shook his head. "I want to stay with you tonight, if that's okay?"

After shedding our clothes, we climbed under the covers together. I was only wearing Edward's shirt and he was in a pair of sweats. I loved sleeping on his bare chest, where his scent was strongest. He made me feel safe.

"Edward, I... The reason I don't like having sex in beds is because of Felix. Sometimes, he would... he would come home drunk or angry. I was tired a lot from working to help with the bills. Um, he didn't stop...when..." This was harder than I thought it would be.

"That monster raped you!" He screamed, sitting up.

"No, no. It wasn't rape. Jesus! He just didn't care if I came or not. He also didn't ask permission sometimes, but we were married so technically he didn't have to. I... would just feel so used after he finished. He treated... he treated me like a sex toy."

Surprisingly, Edward pulled out his cell phone. I listened as he left an angry message with his lawyer. It was about Felix's attempted custody case. When I pointed out to Edward that it was after three in the morning and Jenks was likely asleep, he hung up.

"Felix," he sneered, "is not coming near you or our kids. That bastard has no right after all this time! Peter is having nightmares and there's no telling how it will affect Charlotte..."

Because I couldn't resist any longer, I pulled Edward down for a long deep kiss. He kept saying _our_ kids, and damn it to hell, if that didn't sound good. Who knew a guy I met in a random car fuck would turn out to be a better man than the one I married and had kids with. _Go figure._

He massaged the tops of my thighs, taking time to kiss my nose, lips, and forehead. Slowly, but surely, his hands crept up the Henley until they reached my breasts. Pebbled nipples were his prize and he smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

Using his gifted tongue and perfect teeth, he coaxed moans from deep in my throat. I knew that I was too tired and fucking sore for sex but he felt so damn good. At that moment, I couldn't have denied him anything.

"Sweetface, will you do something for me?"

"Anything," I panted, tracing the lines of his abdomen.

"Let me take you out on a date."

I pulled away. "Uh... I'm not really into the whole dating thing, Edward..."

He scowled. Thankfully, his phone interrupted us. I vaguely wondered who would be calling so late, but I wasn't dumb enough to look a gift horse in the mouth. After checking the number, Edward answered.

"Sorry, I called so late, but... What? It can't be... We had private investigators... Yeah. Is he willing to talk? I can't believe it, Jenks. I don't want to get my hopes up..."

The conversation wasn't making any sense. I made hand gestures, signaling Edward to explain, but he just held up his finger in the universal "wait a minute" sign. I rolled over and closed my eyes. He could tell me later. I was exhausted.

I had been dozing for several minutes when Edward shook my shoulder. Cranky, I pushed him away, burrowing under the covers. He was a persistent bastard, so I turned around to slap him. The radiant smile on his face and the tears stopped me, though.

"That was Jenks. There's a chance that I didn't kill anyone. There's new evidence. I can't fucking believe it, sweetface."

I stared at him blankly, my brain was foggy from lack of sleep. "I don't understand... What's happened?"

He laid right on top of me before answering. "Bella, I may be an innocent man."

* * *

_Yeah it's short and not my best but I needed to update. Part 2 should be up this weekend. Don't worry, we will get more into the other characters. Rose and Em have to meet. Alice will drop a bomb on Jasper. Felix will come back and so will Renee. General fluff and fuckery for all. Please show me love my clicking the review button. If no one is reading, then there's not point in me taking time out of my day to post and write. Sleep well._


	10. Chapter 10: Through Confession Part 2

**_A/N: _**_I promised you another chapter this weekend and here it is. I hope you enjoy. It's all Edward and very long. Thanks for all the feedback I got from you guys. I definitely won't abandon this story. Please check out the picture of the sex door swing on my **Profile** page and try the German chocolate cake recipe from this chapter. Thanks go out to **skyebella98**,** Ashley who punches wolves, Stef**, and all my Twitter hearts. A special thanks to** dont_run (Livvie)** who I'm told has pimped my fic. I love you all._

_Several of you said you were feeling sorry for Yogaward. It gets better in this chapter. There are lots of heavy confessions in here. There is also graphic sex and language. Don't read if that offends you._

_**LAMTAF** is up on my blog, which is linked on my Profile Page. Go read it there. The sequel will be there too.  
_

_Please review and let me know what you think. Have a great Sunday/Monday depending on where you are.  
_

_

* * *

In confession... we open our lives to healing, reconciling, restoring, uplifting grace of Him who loves us in spite of what we are. _

Louis Cassels

**Chapter 10:** Through Confession Comes Grace-Part 2

_**EPOV**_

"What? How... Wow!" Bella cute little nose scrunched up as she tried to process my words.

_Did I just call Bella's nose cute? Yeah I did. I'm so gone._

"It's not definite yet, but one of the detectives who worked on the case is retiring. He has a guilty conscious about not reporting something he saw that night. You know how the cops are, brothers in blue and shit. I don't want to get my hopes up, but there is a chance."

Bella closed her eyes and softly caressed my stubbled jaw. She looked radiant. I reciprocated by leaning down to kiss that button nose that had me so mesmerized. She smiled, and then... time stood still.

I already knew I loved her, but these feelings I had now were stronger. I felt more protective of her and our kids, yes they were mine, too, even if my sweetface didn't know it yet. She didn't leave me at my lowest moment. I was cruel and fucked her like a whore, but she came back to take care of me.

"Edward," she said groggily, "even if nothing comes of this, I love you. You're a good person. You had an addiction that controlled you. I want you to know that it doesn't make me think less of you. Your past isn't what's holding me back. You... scare me."

I frowned, placing us so that she was in front of me so we could spoon. "How so, sweetface?"

She lightly kissed my hand. "I've always been independent. I've been working since before I was legally old enough. My mom, Renee, let herself be taken advantage of by lots of men. They would take her money and promise to pay her back. In reality, I was the one stuck with the duty. I had to cover rent, utilities, groceries..."

"I can relate to that. After my first screenplay sold, I became the family cash cow. My parents both own businesses but they stopped putting real effort into them when they found out they could live off of me," I said, nuzzling her creamy shoulder. She smelled like my body wash and her natural sweetness. It was an intoxicating mix.

She sighed. "Hmmm, we have a lot in common. As I told you, I never felt welcome in my own home. Anyway... After I dropped out of high school to marry Felix, I thought I finally had someone to take care of me. Boy was I wrong! He talked me into giving him _my _savings for mechanic's school, and the asshole dropped out. Of course, Charlotte wasn't planned at all. After she came, I had to work to keep us fed and sheltered. Felix was a gambler. I had to leave jobs sometimes because some lowlife would be after him and threaten to kill me and my baby girl. It was a nightmare."

Clenching my fists, I held my sweetface tightly, kissing the shell of her delicate ear. I hated to hear that bastard's name. There was no way in hell he was going to ruin what me and Bella were building. I was itching for a chance to put my foot up his ass. He hurt Bella and didn't claim his beautiful children; that put him on my shit list. He'd tried to ruin Bella's life before and I wasn't about to let him have another chance at her. I was ready to use all my resources to make sure he stayed away from _my_ family.

"I still don't get why you're scared of me, sweetface. I'm not like him."

"That's the point! You're so different, Edward. I see you with my babies...and how much you truly love them, and they're not even yours. I... just... Sometimes I think it's too good to be true. I don't really trust men because in my experience, they always leave. I'm afraid... I'm afraid that one day you'll get tired of me or I'll do something to make you hate me. It's scary how much of my heart you already own. I... It's not only me putting myself out there-Peter and Charlotte are too. I can't let them get hurt. They love you so much... If we fall out, they'll be devastated..."

She craned her head so that we were face to face. She was misty eyed and sleepy, but I saw flecks of hope in her dark brown orbs. Kissing her forehead, cheeks, and nose, I decided to make my intentions fully known. Innocent or not, Bella, Charlotte, and Peter were my life now.

"I lied in the gym. I _do_ need you. You don't know how long I've waited for you, Bella, how lonely I've been. People say money can't buy you happiness, and I know that to be true. I've been rich most of my life and miserable too. The drugs, women, and parties were used to mask the pain that I felt inside. I convinced myself that I loved Kate, but we were just two broken people using each other. I'm different with you. I feel... like I'm invincible. I don't think about ending it all anymore. My first thought of the day is when I can see my family, which is you, Peter, and Char. Hell, I'm scared too. I don't want you to leave me. We didn't meet under the best circumstances, but I went into that store on that particular night for a reason. I was meant to meet you and vice versa."

Nestling into the pillow, Bella closed her eyes. Our hands were joined right over her stomach. With luck, one day she would be carrying my child. I wanted, no I needed that to happen. She was the only woman that I'd ever pictured myself having a baby with.

"Never thought the fate shit was real. Maybe you're onto something or maybe you're just a romantic. I won't leave you, Edward. I can't. I'm so tired. We can talk more later. I love you. Goodnight."

"I love you, too. Sweet dreams, beautiful one," I whispered, following her into dreamland.

I slept off and on, but mostly I watched my sweetface. In sleep, she looked even younger than her twenty-eight years. It was the only time she wasn't thinking or worrying, so her face was entirely peaceful. It was like watching an angel at rest.

Around seven-thirty, the sounds of small feet sounded outside the door. Not wanting to wake Bella, I threw on some jeans and a shirt. A smiling Charlotte tackled me. I picked her up. She had that sweet scent like her mom.

"Oh, E! I know you aren't bad. I wrote a letter to Sheriff James too. Aunt T said she would give it to him. Did mommy give you the book? We are talking about Nelson Mandela and Gandhi at school. They both got put in jail, even though they were good guys! My teacher says sometimes the law isn't right. You're good, E."

It was impossible for me to love this child anymore than I already did. Not only was she smart as a whip and beautiful, she had a kind heart. Her deadbeat sperm donor didn't want her, but I definitely did. In my eyes, Charlotte Swan was already my daughter.

"Your mommy was a little busy last night, so she forgot to give me the book. Your teacher is right. Sometimes the law is used to hurt good people. For the most part, laws are good and made to protect us. It's up to us to know when they're unfair. That's when we have to protest and stand up for the bullied people, like Ghandi and Mandela. I've met Mandela before and he is definitely a good guy, in fact, he's one of the best people to ever live."

Charlotte told me about her school projects and hinted at wanting a pet turtle. I made a mental note to take my family to a pet store. Bella was probably going to be against it, but it was a father's job to spoil his kids. Peter and Char were definitely overdue.

"E, I hungry. Where's mommy? Mornin', Char," Peter said, coming out of his room.

I hoisted him up on my other hip. Both kids grinned and laid their head on my shoulder. I said a silent prayer, asking God to please let me be innocent and have my family. After that, I carried the precious cargo downstairs. They were beyond excited to have the day out of school.

I wasn't really much of a cook, but I could handle eggs and ham, so I went about making that while the kids watched cartoons. Bella's house was nice and cozy. I felt at home. Of course, my house was bigger and had more land but it was missing that 'home sweet home' feeling.

We were sitting at the table eating and watching _Sesame Street _when Jane came downstairs. She had on an old pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and no traces of makeup were on her face. Immediately, I knew something was wrong. Jane dressed up to go to the gas station.

"What's wrong?"

She high-fived Peter and Char before taking a seat and filling her plate. "I didn't sleep well. Um, I'll tell you about it later."

I called Tanya to make sure she knew that Bella was taking a personal day. She assured me that she could run everything. Even so, I'd sent a temp to help: Chelsea Banner. She was considered the town crazy but I liked her.

Chelsea was a vegan and a practicing Wiccan priestess. In a town like Forks, that meant she was shunned more than me. She spent most of the year working as a park ranger in Yosemite, but now she had a few months off. She always came back to Forks to take care of her widowed father, a former teacher. I thought it was sweet that she did that. I was hoping that she and Bella would click.

Halfway through breakfast, Peter began to cry. "E, can we wake mommy up now? I miss her."

Charlotte rubbed his back and whispered something in his ear. He stopped crying and picked up his fork. Five years old wasn't that far away from babyhood. And from what I'd seen, Peter still liked to be babied. The kid had great taste. I too loved burying my head in Bella's ample boobage, although my reasons for doing so were very different.

"Don't worry, little man, mom will be up later. She's tired so we should let her sleep. After we do some reading and homework, I'll take you guys out back to play. Does that sound good?"

"Can we hula hoop?" Charlotte asked excitedly.

"That's dumb. Let's play baseball," Peter suggested.

Char crossed her arms. "It is not dumb. You're just saying that because you don't know how!"

Jane chuckled, looking at me. I knew what she was remembering. "When I was little, I couldn't hula hoop either, Peter. Edward spent days teaching me until I got really good. I can do tricks."

Peter's eyes got huge. "You hula, E? I thought it was for girls."

I laughed, clapping him on the back. "It's for anyone that likes to have fun. Tell you what, let's do both. Jane will teach you to hula hoop and I'll teach Char to hit the baseball, but we are still doing reading first."

Thankfully, my sister volunteered to clean the kids up while I loaded the dishwasher. The 'being a dad' thing was pretty fun. As I was wiping down the counter, my phone buzzed. It was already after nine.

"Hello."

"Edward, it's Jenks. How are you, kid?"

"I'm good. Any news yet?"

"Well, the retired detective, Benjamin Carter, has been in Florida visiting his sick mother. He overnighted some paperwork. It is very suspect, Edward. The original police report doesn't make a damn bit of sense. It was tampered with to close the case. This is my first time seeing it. I've only seen the final draft."

I squeezed the bridge of my nose. "What's different?"

I heard him shuffle a few papers before answering. "For starters, the family of four. I always thought it was odd that their car exploded, leaving nothing to identify. Then, to top it off, they only had that one distant aunt to claim the remains. You were so deep in your grief, and my office was busy trying to keep you from getting a full sentence. No one thought to question the police reports."

"Are you... are you saying the family I killed didn't exist?" It was too hard to believe.

"They existed, but when they existed is the question. Edward, I'm suspecting you were set up, possibly by someone high up in the LAPD or FBI. I know the new Police Chief personally. He has promised full disclosure to my office. Lots of their rank has changed due to corruption."

Sitting down, I took a deep breath. "Why would someone in law enforcement set me up? I'm a Hollywood writer. It doesn't make sense, Jenks."

"Perhaps they were paid off or it could have had something to do with Kate. We're working all angles. Another thing I thought was odd was how you said you didn't remember anything after pulling over. I'm going to be completely honest, Edward. I think you're innocent. Someone set you up for a fall. I'm recording and copying everything for the editor of the L.A. Times. He has agreed to break the story when all the pieces align. We're going to clear your name, son."

I began to cry. My body felt lighter, freer. I never thought that I might have been innocent all along. But now I had a new problem. If someone was after me, my family was in danger. Jenks promised to keep me updated before we disconnected. I had to fight the urge to wake my sweetface up and tell her the news.

It was time to make another call."Hello, Vlad. I need you on a plane to Forks within the next hour. Bring the team. My private jet will be waiting at the airport. All expenses are on me. I've got a house setup and fleet of vehicles for you to use."

"Nice to hear from you again, Mr. Cullen. Are you expecting trouble?"

I grimaced just imagining it. "There is new information on my case. Someone may have set me up. I have a girlfriend with kids. My parents live here and my sister is staying in town. I'm not going to risk their safety. There is also a violent ex-husband in the mix. I'll have Jenks fax you over his information. I just want my family secure."

"Okay, we're packing now. I will treat this as high level. My men will be armed at all times. See you in a few hours, Mr. Cullen."

_Jesus Christ! _There was so much going on right now. I needed to wrap my head around it all. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to do that. Jane and the kids came running downstairs. She set them up in their study corner. It was a smaller room with kid's desks and chairs, chalkboard, and a bookcase full of books. There was a picture of Bella, Charlotte, and Peter hanging over the ABC sign. Obviously, my sweetface took her kid's education seriously.

I was helping Charlotte with math when Jasper called. Briefly, I left the room. He was hung over, as usual, and some woman could be heard in the background. I told him that he needed to get back to Forks. It was time Alice came clean. Jasper wasn't marriage material, but he wouldn't abandon his son.

"Okay, bro. I'll be down by six. I just gotta shake this chick. She's getting a little clingy. Maybe I'll get lucky and Miss Brandon will want to play. Tell Jane I said she better not have touched my guitar."

I groaned. Jasper was like our bother, fights and all. "I will. Don't blow me off. We have some important things to discuss. I might be an innocent man."

"What? That's huge, bro! I'll definitely be there and I want all the details."

A female's voice came over the phone. "Who is this? Jazzy is with me now. If you're some other girl..."

There was a shuffle. "Sorry, bro. Told you she was clingy." I hung up before the woman started unloading on his ass.

When I came back to the room, my sister was at the chalkboard. She was very good with the kids. She'd wanted to major in teaching but my mom talked her out of it. She wanted Jane to be a famous fashion designer. I paid for my sister's schooling, but by the time I was sober, she had already decided to follow mom's advice. I knew she wasn't happy.

"You did so good, Peter! Only one word was misspelled," she squealed, giving him a gold star on his paper. Peter, whom I suspected had a baby crush on my sister, beamed.

Char blew through her homework. She was in an advanced reading club at school. Forks Elementary was one of the best schools in the country. I'd heard that there had once been a private school but it didn't have many students and was forced to close. However, the teachers went to teach at public. The students tested high and class sizes were small enough that no one got left behind. I donated a bunch of money every year.

By noon, everything was finished. I helped Peter put on his tennis shoes while Jane braided Char's hair. When I checked on Bella earlier, she was sleeping deeply. It had been too long since she'd had a day to relax. Later tonight, I was planning on giving her a massage.

We were headed out back when the doorbell rang. I was apprehensive about answering, but I could just say I was over visiting my sister if it was a gossip. Slowly, I opened the door. On the front porch were Ms. Chilton and Emmett McCarty. I invited them inside. Emmett, looking like a mountain, glared at me as he passed.

"What are you doing here, Cullen? I heard you spent the night in jail. Where are Bella and the kids?"

I stepped in his face. He was acting like he was Bella's boyfriend or something. This was my family now, and I wasn't about to lose them to some goody-goody hometown hero.

"My _girlfriend_ isn't feeling well. She's resting. My sister Jane and I are watching Peter and Char. They're out back playing."

Rose laughed. "I knew it. I saw the way you two looked at each other. You make a nice looking couple."

Emmett turned his glare on her. "Don't encourage him. Bella is too good for the likes of some felon who bought his way out of prison."

I was about to punch him in the nose when Rose stepped in. "You," she said, poking him," are the most judgmental and bossy man I've ever met! Not only could you not let me walk the short distance from the bus stop, you insisted on following me here. I'm pretty sure Bella wouldn't appreciate your rudeness in her home."

McCarty threw up his hands. "I couldn't let you walk a whole mile! You're pregnant so you shouldn't be overexerting yourself."

Rose backed away. "You don't think I know I'm pregnant, asshole! New flash, pregnant chicks can walk. Next time, mind your own business."

Because Rose was starting to turn red, I led them both to the living room. Despite her protesting, McCarty helped her get comfortable on the sofa. I went to get her some cold juice. She looked overheated.

Before I went back, I ran outside to tell Jane that I'd be out later. She was having fun hula hooping with the kids and shooed me away. I winked at Char. Then, I returned to the living room. Emmett was trying to put a footstool under Rose's feet and she was kicking him. I had to laugh.

"Edward, please get him away from me. This man has serious issues," she said, pointing at McCarty.

I handed her a glass of juice. "I would but he's Bella's friend."

"Where is the father of this baby you're carrying? Doesn't he care about his child? If it was me..."

Rose slapped him. I was stunned. "It's not you! If you must know, this child... the baby I'm carrying... it was conceived in a forceful nature. Happy now?"

McCarty frowned. "You mean... "

Bella chose that moment to make her appearance. She was wearing a pair of tight faded blue jean shorts and a tank top. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail. I had to adjust my junk as my body responded to her hourglass figure.

"Hey, Em, Rose," she said, kissing them both on the cheek.

I pulled her down into my lap for a long kiss. She tried to pull away but once I nibbled on her top lip, she was putty in my hands. We were full on making out until two voice cleared, interrupting us.

"So, it's true," Em stated, standing up.

"What's true?" Bella asked.

"You and Edward are together. He's your boyfriend?"

She smacked me on the back of the head. "Jeez, Edward, I swear... We were supposed to talk more about this."

Rose giggled. "It's fine, Bella. Most people in town know. I'm new and even I could see it."

My sweetface crossed the room to sit next to Rose. "I don't mean to be nosy, but what you were saying... Rose, were you raped?"

After nodding, Ms. Clifton began to sob. "He was my fiance. I... found out he was a bad person, a drug dealer. I broke it off. I swear I had no idea. One night, after work, he came after me. I tried to scream and fight but he held me down and he was so much bigger. It happened in an alley..."

Bella reached for her but it was McCarty who pulled her into his arms. Rose's shorn blond head rested tiredly on his broad chest. He even bent down to kiss her forehead. It was very sweet. Bella looked at me and smiled.

We were silent while they had a moment. "Is he the one that hurt you? I noticed that you have a cut and healing bruises," Emmett asked.

Rose sniffled. "Yes, we lived in Denver. I reported the rape, but Royce King, that's his name, skipped town. I lived with my mom but she didn't want a baby in the house. I refused to abort so she kicked me out. I... lost my job while I was in the hospital so I had to move to the scummy side of town. Royce found me. He broke into my apartment and beat me. He threatened to kill me if I didn't retract my statement. He was trying to kill my baby. Luckily a neighbor heard me scream and came to check. Royce jumped out the window. I used the rest of my money to buy an old car and I drove. I ended up here."

"Oh my god," Bella said, taking Rose's shaking hands, "I've been there, honey. It gets better. My ex-husband almost killed me. My best friend and housemate is dating the town Sheriff. We can have him on alert. You're welcome to stay here if you don't feel safe at the apartment over the shop. I'm so sorry. I should have offered sooner."

This Royce bastard was now added to my shit list. I took out my phone and texted the name and city to my private investigator. After hearing Rose's story, I was even more gung ho about having bodyguards around. Lowlife deadbeats like Royce and Felix made me ashamed to be a man.

"You've done so much for me, Bella. I appreciate the offer, but I'm happy in the apartment. You have a great security system and the pastry shop is not that far from the police station. If I ever feel unsafe, I'll spend the night here."

"Um, Edward and I can come by Saturday and help you get everything set up. After that, we're going out on Edward's yacht. You're welcome to join us. T and Ms. Brandon will be there, plus all the kids. Did Jane get all the necessities for the apartment?"

Rose nodded.

"Jane?" I asked, surprised.

Bella turned to me. "Yes, your sister took Rose shopping. I forgot to tell you. It was actually very sweet how she volunteered. Speaking of sweet, where are my babies?"

"They're out back with Jane. All the homework is done and we had reading time. They've also eaten breakfast. I can run out and pick up lunch," I offered.

"No need. There are plenty of leftovers in the fridge. Em, Rose, would you like to join us for lunch?"

Rose bit her lip. "I really should get back to the shop. Tanya may need me..."

My sweetface held up her hand. "You can go back later. Tanya is fine. She managed a much bigger diner in Phoenix. Consider this your lunch break."

McCarty followed us into the kitchen. "I'll take my lunch now too. Old Mrs. Miller is bringing her cats in for shots later. I won't get a break for a while."

Rose smiled at him. "You're a vet. That's so cool. I love animals but could never afford a pet."

Emmett smiled, pulling out a chair for Rose. "I have a Husky. He's at my mother's house right now. Maybe you could come by to meet him sometimes. Um, do you have a cell phone?"

Rose held up a newish looking phone. Emmett took it and tapped a few numbers. "That's my home and office number. Call me if there's any trouble. Um... you can stay at my house, too, if you feel unsafe. I live right next door."

Underneath the scars and sad expression, Rose was a very beautiful woman. Big blue eyes and large pouty lips dominated her vixen-like face. Clearly, Emmett was smitten.

"I don't think I'll ever need to call you, but thanks. Oh, and I'd like to meet your Husky. What's his name?"

He chuckled. "_Her_ name is Snowflake. She's beautiful."

"I'm sure my Brando would like to meet her too," I suggested.

Sensing a fight, Bella began asking everyone what they wanted. A few minutes later, she called Jane and the kids into the house to eat. Peter held up his arms, asking to be held. My sweetface covered _our_ son's face with kisses. Then she leaned down to kiss _our _daughter.

It warmed my heart to see my sister apologize to my girlfriend. Bella accepted, hugging her. Then, Jane further surprised me by hugging Rose and feeling her stomach. There was hope for my sister after all.

I helped Bella fill plates. Peter, sucking his thumb, was like an octopus clinging to his mother. I knew it was because of his nightmare last night. I reassured him that everything was going to be okay.

After saying grace, we dug into the feast. Bella's chicken and dumplings were heavenly. The dough balls were perfect. She even made old fashioned macaroni and cheese. Between the kids, the pregnant woman, and Emmett, everything got eaten. There was also German chocolate cake, one of my favorites, but I was too full to partake.

"Later," I said, envisioning myself licking the icing off of Bella's naked body. She shrugged and cut a slice for everyone else.

After lunch, Emmett drove Rose back to _Sweet Treats. _Jane went with him so he could drop her off at my house. She wanted to change and do some work. It was perfect timing because the new guards were here. I texted Vlad to tell him to deploy one to my property.

Fortunately, the kids wanted to watch cartoons. Bella set them up in the den, and then we went back to the living room.

"Thanks for taking care of them, Edward. I was so tired. You're free to leave now. You probably have other stuff..."

Catching her off guard, I pushed her down onto the couch. "There's no other stuff, just you and our family. I have a lot to tell you."

She listened attentively as I recounted me and Jenks earlier phone conversation. Understandably she was worried when she heard about the setup. Unfortunately, she was worried about the wrong person.

"You're not safe, Edward! If someone hurt you, I would hunt them down..."

"Hey, hey, hey," I cooed, "That's my job. I have a team of bodyguards that will be shadowing us all here in Forks. I'll introduce you tomorrow so you won't be scared. I promise that nothing is going to happen to you on my watch."

She kissed me. "Okay, I'd love to meet them. I can't believe someone would do that. Can you think of anyone that wanted to harm Kate?"

"No, but I'm not sure what my wife was into. We had affairs, spent months apart, and generally had a very fucked up marriage. I hate to say it, but for all I know, the baby wasn't even mine. The night... the night she died was the night I found out about the baby."

Bella ran her fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes, basking in the sensations. "I'm so sorry, Edward. You've been living with this guilt for so long and you're probably innocent."

"I'll never be truly innocent, sweetface. I shouldn't have done so many drugs that night and drove. I should have gone to rehab and taken Kate with me."

"You can't go back, only forward. This is a good thing. Imagine all the press-you'll be clear and free to make your life in L.A. again..."

Groaning, I kissed her neck. "I'm not going anywhere. We can visit L.A. and take the kids to Disneyland, but I have no intention of living there full time again. Fuck the press! I only want this so you and our kids won't be penalized because of my past. After what I went through, I learned how valuable good friends really are. You're not only my lover and girlfriend, sweetface, you're my best friend."

"You're my best friend, too. I've told you things I haven't even told Tanya," she confessed.

By this time, we were both fully splayed on the couch with Bella on the bottom. She wrapped her legs around my hips. I let some of my weight rest on her while we made out. Her soft curves filled my hands to excess. My dick throbbed to the beat of her heart. I needed to be inside but I suspected she was still too sore.

"Can you...?" I asked.

"I wish. Sorry, Edward. I'm still a little sore. I'll make it up to you tonight. If you want I can give you a bj or a handjob."

Chuckling, I shook my head. "Don't be sorry. I was the one that was too rough. If you'll let me, I'd like to make love to you tonight. I'll be slow and gentle."

Her brown eyes rolled back into her head. "Uh, that would be good. Oh and I like rough sometimes. It just takes a bit longer to recuperate. Your cock is epic, Edward; definitely the biggest I've ever had or seen."

I sucked on her collarbones. "Epic, you say? Wow. I think that's the best compliment he's ever gotten."

Laughing, my sweetface lowered her hands to my ass. She squeezed, kneaded, and clawed while I thrust. This was dry humping at it's best. I just prayed that Peter and Char wouldn't interrupt. Blue balls were a very painful thing that I didn't want to experience right now.

"Oh god! Please. I need some friction. Edward," she whisper-yelled.

Quickly, I unzipped her shorts, moving her yellow cotton underwear aside so I could play with her clit. She opened her eyes wide, her mouth falling into a perfect O. I inserted my tongue, greedily probing and suckling.

_She's so wet._

Bella's nails dug into my denim covered ass as she came all over my hand. I kissed her to drown out the moans and screams. A few minutes later, I followed. It was slightly painful and my boxers were ruined. The noise Bella made when she came always pushed me over the edge. It was a mix of grunting, mewling, and sighing.

"We should clean up," I said, laying my head over her beating heart.

Gently, she pushed me off of her and sat up. "Yeah. That got out of control. What if the kids had of walked in? We should be more careful."

"I don't think I could have stopped, Bella. That was a nice appetizer. I can't wait for the feast later."

She rolled her eyes before zipping her shorts and heading upstairs. I took a quick shower and changed clothes while she washed up. Thinking of Bella in the throes of passion while under massaging water wasn't good. I had to jack off before getting out.

Feeling much better, I headed outside. My bike was next to Bella's SUV. I parked both in the garage because it looked like a storm was coming. When I got back inside, Bella was on the floor watching television with the kids. I joined them. We all fell asleep soon after the rain started.

I woke up with my arms around my family. Bella was in front of me, and Peter and Char were facing her. My family was beautiful. Carefully, I used my phone to take a picture.

"Wake up, sleepyheads. It's almost six-thirty," I said, standing up. I was met with a mix of mumbling.

Bella sat up, smacking herself on the forehead. "Darn. I invited Alice and Seth for dinner. T is spending the night with James. I haven't cooked..."

"I'll order pizza. Any special requests?" That woke the kids up.

We ended up getting six large pizzas with various toppings, two family sized salads, brownie bites, buffalo wings, and a couple of two liters. Bella called Charlie, Jane, Rose, and Emmett to see if they wanted to come. They all accepted and Emmett volunteered to drive them.

"I'm glad you invited Charlie. He's working really hard. Pastor Newton has had a lot of success with the sober house."

"Yeah, we had a talk after you were taken away. He... It's not going to happen overnight but I'm willing to try."

"That's all you can do, sweetface. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, but I invited Jasper. It's time Alice came clean."

Bella groaned. "You should have warned me! Ali will hate me."

Our conversation was interrupted when the kids climbed into my lap. I tickled them until we were all breathless. I'd never seen Bella laugh so much.

Fifteen minutes later, Alice and Seth showed up. Peter hugged his buddy like he hadn't seen him in years. Charlotte took them to play so the grownups could talk. She was really mature for her age.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. He invited him before I could clear it with you."

Ms. Brandon took off her glasses. She was wearing one of her eighty year old granny dresses that went past the ankle. It even had a shawl to cover up any sign of cleavage. I used to be against her fashion, but I was starting to think that Bella would benefit from wearing something similar. It would keep guys like Jacob and that dipshit Tyler away.

"Oh no, Bella. I can't..not tonight."

"I'm sorry to but in but he needs to know, Alice. Sure, Jasper is a womanizer, but he wouldn't abandon a responsibility."

She snorted, patting her hair bun. "How would you know? He can't even remember me. Jasper... was my first. To me, that night was magical. It hurts to know it meant nothing to him."

She was crying on Bella's shoulder when the doorbell rang again. "Speak of the devil," I said, gesturing for him to come inside.

Alice's head popped up. "You," she seethed, "are the scum of the Earth! How many women have you used and left? You're disgusting."

Surprise and then pride covered Jasper's face. His hair looked even golder against his tanned skin. He winked at me, stepping forward. The idiot thought Alice was playing hard to get. This was bound to be a disaster.

"I'm not disgusting, but I can do disgusting things to you anytime you like, sweetheart. After me, you won't be dressing like _Little House on the Prairie_ anymore. I change women's lives.

Bella rolled her eyes, slapping me on the chest. I held up my hands in the surrender sign. I wasn't the one on trial here.

Ms. Brandon threw her shawl on the ground before going to stand in front of Jaz. "You certainly changed _my_ life. Do you remember meeting a woman with dark brown layered hair in a gold dress? What am I asking? Of course you don't!"

Jasper, starting to sense danger, looked at me. "What's she going on about, Edward?"

"Talk to me!" Alice yelled. "Six years ago, on my twenty-first birthday, my college friends took me out to _Re-Bar_ in Seattle to celebrate. It was my first time drinking. Being raised by my grandmother, I'd grown up sheltered. That was my first big night out."

"Shit! I need a drink," Jasper said, leading us into the living room.

Bella closed the double doors that connect it to the den so that the kids couldn't hear. Then, she went and grabbed a soda for us and beer for Jaz. I felt like I was back in treatment, getting daily therapy. The Swan house was confession central today.

Alice let her hair fall and took off her glasses. "Do you remember me now? You told me I was special and beautiful. You told me that you never felt this way about a girl. You'd just landed a cover of some surfing magazine and you were in the VIP. I felt so special because every girl wanted you, but you were talking to me. I... I gave you my virginity. We made love three times. I was so naive and stupid... We never used anything and I wasn't on the pill..."

Jasper took a long pull from the bottle. "I remember you. I called you Alice in Wonderland because you said you'd never been to a big city dance club. You were so sweet. I was shocked when I saw the blood.. I thought you were lying about being a virgin. Then, I just felt bad for taking that from you. I certainly didn't deserve it."

Sniffling, Alice dabbed at her eyes. "At least I warranted a place in your memory. That night, we made a baby. My son, Seth. I looked for you all over the city. Finally, I found out that you were living in Australia. I wrote, emailed, and called your people but no one ever got back to me. My grandmother helped me so that I could finish my teaching degree. She passed when Seth was two. My parents are dead. I don't have any other family. Seth is five now. I assume he gets the red hair and freckles from your side."

Jasper stood up. "I'm not processing this. You're telling me that I have a son? Fuck me sideways. Who did you contact?"

She waved her hand. "Dick Struthers. I found him by Goggling you. I have copies of all the correspondence. I even showed up at one of your events. You had a blond bimbo blowing you in full view of the club. I tried to talk to you. You had a security guy escort me out for not dressing the part. The club girls were in bunny costumes and I was wearing an overcoat to cover my stomach. I was devastated. After that, I gave up on you. I didn't want a man like you raising my son."

"Oh god," Japser groaned, burying his head. "Dick got letters all the time from women claiming I was their kid's father. We went to court a few times and it was proven false, so he stopped taking the letters seriously unless they included subpoena. I'm sorry, Alice. What I did to you..."

"I can't really hate you, Jasper. You gave me Seth. He is the greatest thing to ever happen to me. Without him, I'd be all alone in the world."

Bella wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulder. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. It was the pizza and stuff. Jasper and I got up to help the guy carry everything to the kitchen. Bella and Alice rounded up the kids. I insisted on paying, which got me bitchfaced by Bella. I told her she could pay me back in other ways.

A few minutes later, everyone else showed up. Charlie awkwardly hugged Bella. She formally introduced him to the kids. They had many questions about his absence and other things. Jasper winced when Charlotte asked Charlie why he left her mom when she was a baby.

"I was sick, sweetheart, but I'm here now. I'm getting better. I would like it if we could all be friends."

Teary eyed, Charlie hugged his grand kids. Jasper gladly switched to soda so that there wouldn't be any temptation for Charlie. Bella was nice to her dad. Rose polished off a whole pizza while Jane tried to school the women on fashion do's and dont's. Charlotte was the only one that hung on every word.

McCarty and I were cordial. He sat by Rose and didn't look at my sweetface. I ignored the fact that he was my enemy for the kid's sake. They considered him a friend.

"I have something to say," Jasper said, standing up, "Tonight, I found out that I'm a father. Seth," he said, turning to the cute little redhead boy, "I'm your daddy. I didn't know, son. I'm so sorry I haven't been around."

"Mommy," Seth squealed dropping his brownie and running into his mom's arms. Peter did the same, climbing into Bella's lap.

Alice sighed. "It's true, honey. Jasper is your dad. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she cooed, rocking him.

Rose began to cry, and pretty soon all the women and children were balling. It was my worst nightmare come true. Me and the other guys felt helpless.

Thankfully, Jasper took some initiative. He walked over to Alice and Seth, crouching down on the floor. "It's not your mom's fault, son. I... I haven't been the best guy, but I'm willing to try. I'd like us to spend some time together, with your mom, if that's okay."

Seth lifted his head and looked in Jaz's eyes. They were the exact same color. Jaz's mom was a freckled redhead and so was his sister. That explained Seth's features.

"Okay. You can play with me and Peter if you want. Mommy can make us 'ghetti, too."

Both Alice and Jasper chuckled. I knew that they had a lot to discuss. After wishing us all a goodnight, Jasper followed Alice and Seth home. He also agreed to take Charlie back to the sober house. I told Jaz to call me later if he needed anything.

"I can't believe I'm a father, man." he said in disbelief.

"Enjoy it and don't fuck up. Some of us aren't so lucky, Jaz. That little boy and his mother need you. Don't push, just let her lead. Night, man." After a fist bump from Jaz and a salute from Charlie, the driveway was empty again.

By the time the rest of them were ready to leave, the storm had begun. Thunder, lightening, and heavy rains were forecast for the rest of the night. Bella insisted that everyone stay, but Rose was stubborn. McCarty stepped in, offering her a room in his house for the night. Of course, she declined. Bella set up one of the guest rooms for her. She fell asleep soon after. Jane and the kids held out through early prime-time television before falling asleep, too.

I carried Peter and Char to their rooms and helped Bella tuck them in. Jane kissed me and Bella before retiring to the room she'd been in the night before. I was just glad that I had my sweetface to myself.

"Tonight was so intense, Edward. I hope Jasper is really ready to be a father. We need more good men and less deadbeats in the world," she said, kissing my shoulder.

Taking out my phone, I saw that I had a crapload of emails. Half of them were bill collectors emailing about Esme and Carlisle's past due accounts. I was really tired of their shit. The two from Jenks were PDF's of my case files. I planned to look at that stuff later. Right now, I needed to give my girlfriend some TLC.

"Bella, if you don't mind, I think I'm ready for my dessert now. Can you go cut us a nice big slice of cake?"

"Sure," she said, winking.

After she left, I started the fireplace. I'd set up everything nights ago, hoping that we'd have a chance for some romance. She returned minutes later with a big bowl full of cake and a can of whipped cream. I felt a drop of pre-cum on my tip.

"Bella..."

"Wait, I, um, have something that I wanted to try. It's okay if you don't... if you're not into this stuff."

She went inside the closet and came out with a square black box. Inside was a bag from a Port Angeles sex toy shop. I was very interested.

Bella pulled out another box. "It's a fantasy door swing. Um, I like being fucked against the door. The balcony door is made of sturdy glass. We can move the curtains aside... No one can see unless they're lurking in the woods with binoculars. The storm would make even that impossible. Forget it, it's stupid. We don't..."

Kissing her hand, I took the kit and read the instructions to set it up. It was really quite easy. After it was in place, I shut the door and took off my clothes. Bella changed into a pair of lacy red boy-shorts and no top. Her rounded milk white breasts bobbed lightly as she walked to me.

"I love you, " I whispered, helping her get comfortable on the pallet.

Her dark eyes were dreamy and bright. She looked fantastic. "You started a fire! That's so romantic. Thank you, Edward."

"Bella," I asked, playing with her nipples, "how would you like a massage?"

She moaned, leaning back until the back of her head rested on my chest. "I'd love one."

I helped her lay face down, inserting a pillow under her stomach. Her ass cheeks peeked out of the tiny panties. My boxer-briefs were struggling to contain my excitement.

She was tense, so I started at the nape of her neck, slowly massaging my way down. Bella held a lot of tension in her shoulders, so I had to press down to get her loose. She whimpered, reaching back to caress my hand.

"That feels good, baby. Don't stop."

Eventually, I got to her lower back, right above the swell of her ass. "You're so beautiful, Bella. I'm a lucky guy," I whispered, licking the soft skin there. That made her grind her hips against the pillow.

After kissing the center of her back, I began to slowly peel away the lace. She was perfect. I caressed and suckled every inch of skin as it was revealed. Bella writhed underneath me, trying to turn over, but I held her in place.

"Not yet, sweetface."

Finally, she was naked before me. I spread her legs, licking the sweet honey inside. Then, I kissed my way up her body beginning at the ankles. She mewled as I reached underneath to pinch her swollen nub. When I lifted my hand, it was covered in nectar. I licked my fingers clean, helping Bella stand up.

We worked together to get her set up in the harnass. I kept getting distracted by her dark pink erect nipples. They were in my face so I had to lick and suck. It would have been a crime not to show them some love.

When she was good and strapped in, I grabbed the whip cream and bowl of cake, taking a bite. Like all Bella's baked goods, it was delicious, but not as good as what was waiting for me between her legs.

"Hurry up, baby," she commanded, bouncing in the harness.

I got down on my knees in front of her and spread some cake on her upper thighs, quickly licking her clean. I continued doing this until I got to where she needed me most. Placing her legs on my shoulder, I spread a generous amount of icing right over her glistening lips, and then, placed a dollap of whip cream on top.

"Cake is kind of our thing," I quipped, lowering my head.

The chocolate and coconut mingled nicely with her personal nectar. I licked her hard with the top of my tongue until she was clean. After that, I used the tip of my tongue to tease her clit as my fingers went inside of her. She cried out as orgasm number one swept through her body.

"Edward... That was..shit..."

Languidly, I licked the entire slit, occasionally inserting my tongue inside to tease her. When my cock began to beat against my underwear, I took them off, aligning myself with Bella' entrance. She opened one eye, smiling at me.

For once, I entered her slowly, and not like a horny adolescent. She wrapped her legs around my hips, drawing me closer. Her fingers tangled in my hair as I pushed all the way inside. My sweetface was amazingly tight.

"Feels so good," I moaned, trying to set a good rhythm.

I thrust, using my forefinger to tease Bella's clit. Before long, I was doing long, hard strokes, pumping with abandon into her much smaller body. My head was clear and all I wanted was Bella's pussy. She was sucking on my neck like it was lollipop. I knew I would have a bunch of crescent shaped marks on my back to go with the hickey she was giving me.

"Right there, Edward. Don't move. Right there. Fuck, I'm close. Hard... Ungh... Ungh..."

Closing my eyes, I lightly nibbled on her nipples. She screamed, crashing again. I lifted her legs higher so that I hit that special place inside. I was balls deep, and fuck if it wasn't heaven on Earth.

"The... the cold glass... It feels good against my ass. I'm so hot, Edward. Come with me this time."

"I want to, sweetface. I'm not sure I can pull out, though. I'm sorry," I grunted.

My hips had a mind of their own as they plunged in and out, in and out, in and out. Bella's hands moved to my ass, which she dug her nails into. I sucked her nipple hard, letting her know that I was enjoying what she was doing.

She licked my bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth before taking my eager tongue. "Don't be."

With those words, my balls tightened. Tears blurred my vision as I came hard, burying my face in Bella's sweaty shoulder. Her walls closed up as she had yet another orgasm. I'd hit a personal best with her. By my count, that made the fourth in one night.

"Do you think there's a trophy for fucking? You know, one with an erect guy in bronze with a girl bent over," Bella asked, laughing.

"Why?"

"Because you deserve one for that. That was so... I don't know what to say. Take me down so we can go to bed. I'm exhausted."

She lied. After cleaning up and getting into bed, still naked, Bella began to play with my cock. Shortly after, she began to suck on it. Then, she climbed on top and rode my tired ass until I came again. After that workout, I ordered my man to stand down. It didn't escape my notice that Bella let me come inside of her twice-that meant she was serious about us now.

Maybe a twenty-something could take more, but my thirty-four year old body was dead. I had just enough strength left to put my arm around her waist. Bella, ever the tease, wiggled her ass right against my dick in an effort to get comfortable. I groaned, holding her in place. Thankfully, she fell asleep. I joined her a few minutes later.

The next morning was a flurry of activity. We bathed together, enjoying a little light touching. It was more intimate than sexual. Bella was more playful than she'd ever been. Later, she got dressed in a long sleeved dark purple dress with a black ribbon around the waist and black flats. It came to her knees so I couldn't complain. I told her she looked beautiful, which made her blush. I liked that Bella didn't wear much makeup.

After that, we got the kids ready. Jane and Rose left out with us. I rode shotgun, glad to let my woman take the wheel. Jane teased me because I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Before they got in line, I slipped Peter and Char a box of their favorite candy. _Dots_ for Char and _Milk Duds _for Peter. They kissed me on the cheek. Several mothers turned to look.

_Great, more gossip._

Bella got out of the car to talk to a few. I heard Jessica Newton compliment her on her glowing skin. Smirking, I laid back in my seat.

"You are so obvious, Cullen. It's sickening," Rose said, kicking my seat.

Jane agreed. "Ugh, I know right? You two made breakfast indecent this morning. I felt like taking Peter and Char to the other room. Thank god they don't know that look."

I held up my hands. "Ladies, ladies, stop being killjoys. This is my first time... I've never been in love like this before."

Rose and Jane looked at each other, smiling. Then, they started talking about weddings and babies. I sighed as my high finally wore off. Bella wasn't into that. If she...

"Sorry, that took a minute. What are you guys talking about?" She asked, pulling out.

Rose kicked my seat again. "We were just taking bets on how long it will be before you two are married and my unborn has a little friend to play with."

Surprisingly, Bella laughed. "Um, we're taking it slow, but I saw a show on TV where a couple got married by a lake. I thought that was nice..."

_Is she... How soon should I ask?_

My throat closed up rendering me speechless. The women kept up their teasing all the way to the pastry shop. Several of the oldest gossips whispered as we passed. Bella took my hand, glaring at them. Inside, every table was filled. I had a feeling some of these people were only here to get the latest scoop.

"Hey," Tanya said, coming over to hug my sweetface, "Pardon my French, but you look freshly-fucked, my dear."

"So do you," I replied, placing my arm around Bella.

Tanya giggled. "Not quite, but close. James is a bit old fashioned. His mom is a modern day Puritan."

Before going into the kitchen, Bella kissed me on the cheek, making sure I would be okay at the counter. Alec brought out my savory scone and stayed a minute to chat. Business was so good that Bella was able to hire more bakers and helpers. Little did she know, I was planning to invest.

Jane and Alec had an interesting relationship. It was full of put downs, but there was something sweet there. They really bonded over talk of his daughter, Maggie. Jane swore he was too "low class" for her, but I caught her checking him out as he walked away. If my sister had to date any guy, I wanted it to be someone like Alec. He was hard working, responsible, and polite.

Just when I thought the day was going perfectly, Jacob Black took a seat next to me. "I see your greenbacks kept your ass out of jail again. You really can buy everything, can't you, Cullen?" I ignored him, focusing on buttering my scone.

"I'm talking to you, Richie-Rich," he said, grabbing my arm.

"Get your filthy hands off of me, Black. My life is none of your business."

All eyes were on us now. Jacob stood up, ready for the show. "Maybe not, but you're involving Bella Swan in your life, and _that_ makes it my business."

Angry now, I shrugged off Jane's hands before standing up to my full height. I was still about three inches smaller than Black, but I was confident that I had better fighting skills.

"Bella is my girlfriend. I don't want any trouble;just walk away and I'll forget this."

The patrons got loud, asking questions and speculating. Black looked like someone had hit him. He didn't honestly believe my sweetface wanted him, did he?

"Girlfriend, huh? How long until you get high and kill her or one of her kids? You're nothing but a murderer. White skin and lots of money doesn't change how I see you. You belong in prison with the rest of the criminals."

I was about to punch him when the bell sounded. Every eye turned towards the door. A woman with long light brown hair sauntered into the shop. Frankly, she looked like a prostitute. Her skinny legs were clad in torn fishnets and her slip of a blue dress barely covered her ass. I had no clue who she was but something looked familiar.

Swaying her hips and winking at every man in her wake, she walked right up to Jacob and me. He raised his eyebrow in question, all fight forgotten. I shrugged, letting him know that she wasn't with me.

"Excuse me, boys. I'm looking for my daughter, Isabella Swan. Can one of you fine gentleman tell me where she is?"

"You're Bella's mom?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you know her? I was told she owns this place. She's done good for herself. I'm surprised. She always was a homely-looking girl. I also assumed her bedroom skills were lacking because she couldn't keep a man."

Just barely, I resisted the urge to slap the heavily rouged face. "Bella happens to be my girlfriend. I would appreciate it..."

"Mom?" Bella asked re-entering the room.

Renee threw her arms around her daughter. "Isabella, it's been too long."

The whole place went quiet until another bell signaled a new customer. I turned around slowly. A man even bigger than Jake and Emmett was at the door with a bouquet of flowers. He had sandy brown hair and blue eyes-Charlotte's eyes... _Holy shit!_ One quick glance at my sweetface and I knew.

"I brought Felix. For some reason, he wants you back, Izzy," Renee explained, waving him over.

I blocked his path. He was not getting near her. There was a restraining order in place. Shockingly, Jacob backed me up. He must have seen the fear in Bella's eyes, too.

"Who the fuck are you two?" Felix asked, gesturing wildly.

I stepped right into his face. "I'm Bella's boyfriend, asshole, and you're about to go back to whatever hole you crawled out of."

_

* * *

Yogaward is not to be fucked with right now. Felix and Renee have some nerve coming back. Trust me, it's for a selfish reason. Click the green button my lovelies and Yogaward will give you a nice long back massage in your dreams. Huggles until next time._


	11. Chapter 11: The Impact of Caring

**_A/N: _**_Happy Thanksgiving! I'm in Northern California visiting family this week. Thank you all for your reviews last chapter. I read them all even if I don't respond. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. We are getting to the final stretches. There are only about 4 chapters and an epi. This chapter doesn't contain a lemon, but I have given you plenty so you can go without. If chicken pox offend or disgust you, please skip. The song and recipe from this chapter are on my **Profile** page. Have fun with your families and enjoy the holiday. I love you all, but Yogaward loves you more._

_**Recs:(All in my favorites)  
**_

_**"The Mystery of You" by DivineInspiration-**_Mystery writer Edward stumbles onto the ultimate mystery. Bella Swan. Great characters

_**"The Brat Pack" by Pkmarita-**_Sweet 80's Geekward and lots of fun.

_**"Trust, Loyalty, Commitment" by Belli486-**_Copward owns me right now. Very unique and well written fic.

_**"Storm Warning" by Red-singer-**_Great murder mystery fic. Assward is pure win._**  
**_

_

* * *

Caring about others, running the risk of feeling, and leaving an impact on people, brings happiness. _

Harold Kushner

**Chapter 11:** The Impact of Caring

_**BPOV**_

It was my nightmare come to life: Renee and Felix, here in Forks, once again messing up the life I was working on building. I felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. My ex-husband looked just as imposing as I remembered.

"Why are you here?" My voice sounded squeaky and fearful even to my ears.

Renee rolled her big hazel eyes. "You were always a dumb child. I prayed for a smart daughter, but I got a high school dropout who does nothing..."

"Shut up!" I screamed, backing away from her.

Edward, who had been about to pounce on Felix turned to look at me. His frightened moss green eyes were the only thing keeping me from bolting. I gave him a slight nod, letting him know I was okay for the moment.

"You," he said, pointing at Felix, "have one minute to get your ass out of the shop, and if you're smart, the city. Bella has a restraining order against you, asshole."

Felix stood up to his full six-foot four height. Jake took a step forward. He was maybe an inch taller than my ex, whereas Edward was about two inches shorter. All the men eyed each other like hungry lions getting ready to stake a claim. I was the claim.

I hated myself for cowering back, but the fucking bastard still scared me. My main concern was for my babies, though. I needed to call the school and make sure they were safe. I would be damned if the bastard would get to them.

"Don't you hear well, asswipe. Get out! You're not wanted here. Now you can go on your own or I can make you," Jake said, curling his fist.

Felix chuckled and threw the flowers on the ground. "Damn, Dizzy. I guess you've gotten better in the sack if you have two guys willing to fight for you. I'll leave but trust, I'll be back. I want to see my kids."

I finally found the courage to step forward. Felix smirked, his blue eyes were the exact same color as Charlotte's but much colder. He brushed his hands through his sandy brown hair. It wasn't at all sexy, like the way Edward did it.

"Go to hell, you bastard! You are not coming near my babies! I'm calling your parole officer to report you."

"You can call all you want, Dizzy. You don't have a restraining order in Washington State. Therefore, I am not breaking the law."

"She'll have one within the hour," Edward barked, pulling out a cell phone.

Renee put her hand on her hip, cocking her head thoughtfully. "Oh my god! You're the Edward Cullen. How in the hell did my daughter snag a catch like you?"

Thankfully, Tanya came from behind me. She told Rose to give all the customers a cup of coffee on the house. We were giving them quite a show, and I was supremely embarrassed. No matter what I did, the past kept coming back to haunt me.

After that, T got in Renee's face and pointed to the door. "You and the Bastardhole can go climb back into whatever place you climbed out of. I've watched both of you use and abuse Bella since I've known her. You're not a mother, you're a nightmare, bitch."

Renee turned on the fake tears. "Can you believe this? My own daughter isn't happy to see me."

"Come on Ren. I can see we're not welcomed. We'll be back, Dizzy. I'm going to see my kids whether you want me to or not," Felix threatened, leading my mom outside.

"Her name is Bella or Ms. Swan to you. This isn't over, motherfucker! I will make you pay for hurting _my_ family," Edward snarled, stepping forward. The last thing I needed was for him to go back to jail.

Felix stopped for a minute, as if to say something, but thought better of it and continued out the door. A few of the older patrons crossed themselves as if the devil had just left. The younger customers were texting or on their computers, probably also gossiping.

"I'll go outside to make sure they actually leave the premisis," Jake volunteered, giving me an encouraging look.

I just nodded and let T engulf me in a hug. Rose began getting the coffee while Alec put on soothing music.

"They're gone, Bella. The guys and I can keep an eye out for the car if you'd like."

I smiled at Jake. "Thanks. I really just need to make sure my kids are okay."

Edward finished speaking on the phone before turning to me. In three large steps, he was by my side. For a minute, we just stared into each other's eyes. Then I tugged on the front of his shirt. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around me.

T leaned forward and whispered, "Take her to the office, Edward. I'll straighten things out here."

We nodded and walked to the back. Once we were in my personal office, Edward picked me up and sat down on the couch. I buried my face in his neck and let all the anguish, pain, anxiety, and fear pour out of my body. I cried hard, making my whole body shake. Edward never once let me go. He seemed to sense that I needed this.

After awhile, he set me aside and went into the restroom. When he came back, he was holding a wet cloth. He washed my face sweetly as I tried to smile. Because of all the crying, my head was pounding.

"Bella, I called the school. I have some men there. I relayed the information to the principal. He said he'd talk to Peter and Char's teachers. Jenks will have a restraining order waiting for us at the Sheriff's station."

"I'm sorry. I hate to be this fucking weak! I thought I was better but when I saw them..." I trailed off, sniffling.

Edward growled, placing me back onto his lap. "Those damn vultures will not hurt you, Bella. I'm here to protect you and our kids. I promise to keep you all safe."

"He even called me 'Dizzy' just like old times. He always used to say I was a stupid, worthless idiot. He called me 'Dumbass Dizzy', not Bella. I'm not stupid. I... I just really hate that he and Renee said that in front of everyone," I wailed, gesturing wildly.

I laid my head on Edward's chest, lulled by the gentle beating of his heart. He rubbed the side of my thigh and rocked me slowly. I was like a flower about to lose all its petals and Edward was the only thing holding me to the Earth. I hadn't felt so low and meaningless since I left Felix.

Suddenly, Edward stopped rocking. He closed his eyes and I saw one tear fall down his cheek, which made me cry harder.

"Bella, the first time... I loved you..."

"_I remember it well. The first time that I saw your head around the door 'Cause mine stopped working. I remember it well. There was wet in your hair. I was stood in stare and time stopped moving,"_ he sang. Edward's singing voice was deep, clear, and utterly beautiful.

"_I want you here tonight. I want you here 'cause I can't believe what I found. I want you here tonight. I want you here. Nothing is taking me down, down, down...I remember it well. Taxied out of a storm to watch you perform and my ships were sailing..."_

"Edward?"

He put his fingers over my lips and kept singing until he got to the last few verses. All of a sudden, his voice was soulful and desperate. _"__Come all ye reborn. Blow off my horn. I'm driving real hard. This is love, this is porn. God will forgive me. But I, I whip myself with scorn, scorn. I wanna hear what you have to say about me. Hear if you're gonna live without me. I wanna hear what you want. I remember December. And I wanna hear what you have to say about me. Hear if you're gonna live without me. I wanna hear what you want. What the hell do you want?"_

I laid my right hand over his heart and looked deep into his watery eyes. "I can't live without you. I want you, Edward, just you. I'll say it in front of anyone. I need you. I'm tired of being alone. I love you, Edward. You have my heart."

He rained kisses all over my face, smiling like a goofy lovesick fool. His radiant face stopped my tears. I'd just laid it all on the line, and I'd never felt more sure about anything. Edward was it for me; that one great love that all the stories and songs talked about.

"I love you, Bella. I love you. I love you," he repeated, squeezing me until I squeaked.

We stayed in the office for half an hour, just talking and basking in our enlightenment. Edward played with my fingers, and if I didn't know better, I would have said he was trying to size my ring finger. I swatted him away, wrapping my arm loosely around his neck.

He leaned down and planted the mother of all kisses on my lips. It was a seal of the future, nothing like we'd shared in the past. When he pulled away, I felt dazed beyond comprehension.

"Wow," I said, rubbing my lips, "That was a kiss, Edward. I feel like I'm floating."

He chuckled, helping me stand up. "I'm glad you liked it, Bella. I promise you that I will never leave you. You're mine and so are Peter and Char. We can make this work. I'm willing to go slow."

I closed my eyes, replaying the serenade in my head. "What was that song you sang?"

"It's called, _I Remember _by Damien Rice. I have a lot of his music. This weekend when I get you alone in my house, I'll play the album for you. Sorry to subject you to my awful singing."

I kicked him in the shin. "Shut up, Cullen! Your voice is beautiful. You should be singing for a living or something."

He actually blushed. "I used to sing in the choir when I was younger. When I got older and fell out with the Church, I stopped. You're the first person I've let hear me sing in years. I thought that part of me had died. Thanks for bringing it back, Bella."

I nodded and rubbed my cheek against his chest. "You're very much alive, Edward, and you're probably an innocent man. I'm so glad you came into my life."

"Me too. Listen, sweetface, I need to go to Port Angeles to handle some things. I'll send Vlad, my top bodyguard, by to introduce himself. I don't want you going anywhere by yourself, okay? I'll be back by the time the shop closes."

I smiled. "Don't rush. I'll be fine. Call or text me if you want. I'll see you later."

He used my dress tie to pull me closer until my heat was flush against his hardened dick. I shivered, slipping my hands into his jeans so that I could feel his ass. He rocked back on his heels, laughing softly.

"Why, Ms. Swan, I think you have a fascination with my backside, am I right?"

Digging my fingers into his flesh, I leaned forward and tangled his tongue with mine. I tried to devour him as he had done in our earlier kiss. I knew I'd won when he made a strangled sound and gently pushed me away.

"Shit! If we keep that up, neither of us is getting anything done today. I swear I'll make love to you later, sweetface. Righr now, I need to get some important things done."

Pouting, I removed my hands from his jeans. I really did have a thing for his ass. It was just so toned and perfect. I loved digging my heels into the muscular flesh as Edward pounded into my wetness.

_Wow, Bella, that will help you get through the day, _my mind taunted.

Edward kissed me one more time, and then slipped on his jacket. When he got to the doorway, he turned around. His green eyes were merciful and boundless as they met mine.

"You're not stupid, Bella. I've never thought you were. Don't let that asshole, and the woman who had you, make you feel inferior. Remember what I told you: No one can make you feel worthless without your permission. Never give them that power over you again. You're better than them. I'm always here for you, and I'm on your side. I never want to see that defeated look in your eyes again. You are priceless, my angel, my precious gift. I take you everywhere with me. I love you. Each time you feel small, think of that, sweetface."

I held the tears in until he was gone. Then, I fell apart. It was like he'd seen straight through to my aching soul and knew exactly what I needed to hear. I hugged myself, feeling more at ease than I'd been in a long while.

_I'm priceless to Edward Cullen,_ I thought happily.

Luckily, by the time I emerged from my office, the shop was back to normal. I told Tanya about all that happened and she congratulated me. Rose waddled from the register to the kitchen to check on me.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she said, kissing my cheek.

I nodded. "I'll be fine. It was just a shock seeing them. I do know that asshole isn't going to set a foot near my babies."

"Damn right! I've been wanting to kick Felix's ass for years, Bella," T said, demonstrating her right hook.

The girls and I shared stories and giggled until Alec came over. He gave me a quick hug. Then he rolled his eyes and told us to end the hen party and get back to work. Jane, who I'd just noticed was still here, stared at him as she passed. He didn't spare her a glance.

"I can't believe that woman is your mother, Bella. My mom isn't any better but she dresses the part in public."

"Believe me, Jane, I can't believe it either. I've always felt like her mother."

Around lunchtime, business picked up. Alice called to make sure I was okay and to tell me she would keep an eye out for Char and Peter. It felt good to have real friends that cared about me and my kids.

We discussed Jasper and his progress as a father. She was angry that he planned to miss Seth's next doctor's appointment due to a work commitment. She thought he was lying to her so he could go out with some whore. I told her that I would tell Edward to talk to Jasper.

I had just wiped down the counters for the umpteenth time when a tall, blond man came into the shop. He must have been damn near seven feet. Thankfully, Sheriff James was right behind him.

"I'm Vlad, Edward's personal guard," the giant said, holding out his hand.

"Oh, I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you."

James nodded. "Edward and Vlad briefed me on the situation. We have a standing Washington State restraining order against Felix down at the station. It covers you and the kids. If he comes anywhere near you, I'll be glad to haul his ass to jail."

"Thanks, James. I'm pretty sure my mom and ex are here to extort money. They'll leave soon."

"I hope so."

I invited both men to stay and eat on my dime. Then, I watched Rose take Vlad's order. She looked wary until he asked her a question about the baby. He ended up telling us about his wife and children back in California. After that, Rose didn't seem scared at all.

A few minutes later, Emmett came in for his daily soup and sandwich. His smile turned into a scowl when he saw Rose talking to Vlad. I quickly introduced them to avoid problems. Rose bantered with Em like always, and he took it. They were becoming friends whether they wanted to or not.

Poor Sheriff James was a nightmare. It was a miracle the man hadn't accidentally killed himself with his gun. First, he almost destroyed the napkin holders. Then, he lost his footing and fell on his way to the counter. And to top it all off, he spilled iced tea all over his uniform.

Tanya came from the back, took one look at him, and sighed. "What in the hell do I see in you?"

"I'm sorry. I get really nervous in general, and when I know I'm about to see you, it magnifies," he said sheepishly.

T took his hand and led him to the back so he could clean up. Several minutes later, they returned. James looked like he'd just gotten the mother of all blowjobs. His eyes were unfocused and glassy. I looked at T, silently asking her if he was okay. She licked her lips and began humming. The Sheriff turned beet red. After a few general pleasantries and a chaste kiss for Tanya, he grabbed his food and left.

"You're going to kill that poor man," I giggled, hip checking her.

She huffed. "Shut up, bitch. You know he enjoys it. I'm going to be his first."

"No!"

She nodded. "Yes! He's a bonafide virgin. His mother rammed all that religion, 'wait until marriage' crap into his head. Lucky for me, he doesn't feel that way about oral or handjobs. I'm going to enjoy making a man out of him."

We were running out of flour so I went to the back to get a new bag. I was surprised to see the light on in the storeroom. Cautiously, I stepped forward. I could hear two distinct voices. It took me a minute before I realized who they belonged to.

"I can't believe I feel this way, and for you of all people," Jane said.

"What? I'm so beneath you that you don't want to touch me," Alec replied.

"You're just not my type. I mean, you're blue collar, and I'm used to Ivy league."

Heavy footsteps signaled that Alec was coming near me. I quickly ducked into the shadows.

"I don't want to do this again. Maggie's mother was a spoiled princess, just like you. She broke me and my daughter's heart. I can't go through that shit anymore. It's better if we avoid each other until you return to New York and your trust fund boys."

Fortunately, Alec didn't see me as he left the storage room. When I walked in, I was met with the sounds of Jane's broken sobbing. Now that Edward and I were truly together, she was a part of my family. I hated to see her suffer.

"Jane," I asked, hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

She walked into my arms, hugging me. "I like him a lot, and Maggie too. Mom is going to be so angry. He's not at all what she wanted for me. I don't know how to be a good person, Bella. My bitterness poisons everything. I don't want to be like this. You helped Edward. Please, help me."

I grabbed a fresh box of tissues from the shelf and passed a handful to her. "You have to make the change. If you really care for Alec and Maggie, don't let your parent's prejudices ruin your happiness. You're a good person, Jane."

She sniffled, pulling out a compact so that she could fix her makeup. "You're right. I hate the life I've been living. All my New York friends care about is my clothes, family, and money. None of them are there for me when my dad calls me a mistake."

We talked while I made more baked treats. There was a senior even planned for later, so a lot of the baked goods were selling out. I worked hard, right alongside my crew, even occasionally taking over the register so I could talk to the townspeople. I was pleased to find that many of them had kind things to say. They even treated Rose better now that they knew she was friends with Em. He really was the hometown hero.

Around three, I left to pick my babies up from school. Vlad followed me, just in case. I chatted with Alice for a few minutes before loading them into the car. Char took out her newest library book and began reading. Peter, however, rested his head against the seat. He was usually hyper and hungry after school, so I was worried.

"What's wrong, little man?" I asked, looking back at him.

He stuck out his bottom lip. "My head hurt, mommy. Can I go home?"

I was frantic. "Sure, but first, let's stop off at Dr. Connor."

Dr. Connor was the town pediatrician and one of the best in the State. Edward had suggested him a few weeks ago when I had to get the kids shots. He was a nice older man with an impeccable bedside manner.

Thankfully, his practice was small enough that we could walk in for an appointment. Thirty minutes later, we were in the exam room. The nurses watched Char while i went in with Peter. She was just as worried as me about her brother.

Dr. Connor ran some tests. I called Edward to tell him what was going on. He didn't answer or reply to my text, so I assumed he was busy.

"Ms. Swan. Peter is running a pretty high fever. He also has some abdominal pain. Have you had him vaccinated for chicken pox?"

I shook my head. "No! You just hear all the horror stories about too much vaccination, and I thought it would be better if we didn't do it. Char had them when she was four and she's been healthy every since."

"You're right. Many parents do opt to skip the vaccine. Some experts fear that not letting kid's bodies build an immunity to things like chicken pox, make them more susceptible to other diseases."

i looked at my little soldier, who was sucking his thumb. Tenderly, I scooped him into my arms and helped him settle his tiny head on my chest. I hated to see my babies in pain. The doctor wrote me a prescription for antibiotics, and I already knew the creams and remedies to use.

We left after Peter and Char got their pick of lollipop. I called Tanya to let her know I needed her to close up shot. She didn't have a problem with that. All her concern was for Peter.

After a stop at the drugstore, I took my babies home. Char carried Peter's book bag for him while Vlad carried in the rest of the bags. My babies were their usual nosy, yet kind selves. Once they found out Vlad was a friend of Edward's, they were okay.

I carried Peter upstairs and gave him some medicine. Then, I stripped off his clothes and used a cool cloth to wash his body. He quickly fell into a restless sleep. There were a few bumps already forming on his side. I was not looking forward to the exteme itching part.

After Peter went to sleep and I fed Char, I called Edward. His phone went straight to voicemail again. An hour later, I got a call from Jane.

"Bella! Edward is in the hospital. He was doing some work in his yoga studio when he passed out. The doctor called me because I'm his next of kin. I tried calling my parents but they won't pick up."

I gasped, sitting down on my bed. "Oh my god! What happened. He was fine when he left.."

"The doctor says he may have adult chicken pox. Edward never caught them when he was a kid. It's more serious now that he's grown. One of Edward's guards is going to drive us home. Edward will be discharged in a few hours. I'll take care of him at his..."

"No," I interrupted, "Peter has chicken pox too. Have the guard bring Edward here. I'll feel better if he's with us."

After she promised me that they would come right after his release, I hung up. Two sick men were going to be hell on my nevers, but I could do it because I loved them.

_**EPOV**_

After reluctantly leaving my sweetface, I drove to Port Angeles. The whole way there, I replayed our conversation. She said she loved and couldn't live without me. I felt lightheaded after her declarations and promises.

Once in P.A., I settled in at my yoga studio. It was closed for the day, so I had the place to myself. I poured over the police reports that Jenks had faxed over. Then, I called him and we video conferenced for an hour. He had a charity program where his legal team helped acquit innocent men that had been convicted but were later found innocent. Everyone in the office was putting in overtime on my case. Luckily, I could afford to be generous with my money, so I didn't feel guilty.

I was so engrossed that I missed Bella's call. My head had begun to feel awful, and I couldn't even eat the salad and pita I'd picked up from one of my favorite Greek places. Around two, I threw up what little I'd eaten for breakfast. I thought about calling my sweetface but decided not to worry her.

As I was leaving to return home, my lower stomach began throbbing. I sat on the floor, going into the fetal position. It did nothing to help the pain. Thankfully, I had my phone on me. I quickly dialed one of the guards, requesting help. I passed out just as I heard voices step into the room.

When I woke up, my sister was hovering over me with a worried look on her face. I tried to sit up, but the motion just made me feel worse. Looking around, I realized I was in a damn hospital. I hated the places.

Jane buzzed the nurse. "I'm so happy you're awake. You gave me a scare, Edward."

After the nurse took my vital signs and casually flirted with me, a doctor came to check me out. I was diagnosed with chicken pox. I always knew they would come back to haunt me one day.

I vaguely heard Jane speak to Bella on the phone and promise her something. I tried to talk, but my words came out slurred. Jane called our parents, but go figure, they didn't answer. I assumed that they were out somewhere on a bender, as usual.

I fell asleep while the doctor was talking to Jane. The next time I awoke, I was in a familiar bedroom. Bella's new pink robe was hanging on a corner chair. There was a humidifier going and the room smelled like medicine.

:"Why am I here?" I asked, groggily.

"Because you're sick, E," Char proclaimed, hopping up on the bed. She was dressed in a white doctor's coat, complete with stethoscope and bag. I would have laughed had I the ability to move.

"I know that, but you guys don't have to take care of me. I need to go home."

Charlotte shook her tiny head and crossed her arms over her chest. She was every bit her mother's daughter. I groaned, knowing I wouldn't ever win an argument with either of them.

"Nope. Peter is sick, too. You got chicken pox from him. Mommy says we're fine because we had it, so our body has immunity to it. After you get better, you will be safe too. I thought only little kids got chicken pox but on the internet it said grownups do, too, and it's worse."

"You're right about that, princess. I feel like I got hit by a freight train. What does a patient have to do to get some water around this place?"

She smiled, showing me all her pearly whites. Then she reached into a nearby ice bucket and handed me a bottle of cold water. I drank greedily, because I was still hot from the fever.

"Are you taking care of our patient, darling?" Bella asked, stepping into the room. Peter was in his _Spiderman_ pajamas, his small head resting on her shoulder.

"Bella, how is he?" I asked, trying to sit up.

"He'll be fine. He's just restless and cranky. How are you? The fever seems to be gone."

I nodded, helping her lower Peter onto the bed. I felt bad that I was invading her room. When I expressed my concerns, she told me to shut up and stop whining. Char laughed and made a comment about me being in time-out forever.

I leaned over to feel Peter's head. He opened his eyes a little and attempted a smile. "I sorry, E. I made you sick."

"You did me a favor, Peter. Once we're over this, we'll both be stronger. Don't feel bad."

Bella smiled and kissed us both on the forehead. "You don't mind if he stays in bed with you, do you, Edward? I'm going to make you two some soup."

I shook my head. "Of course not. I can hire a nurse, Bella. You don't have to do this all alone. You must be..."

She silenced me with a quick kiss. Charlotte made a hooting noise and Peter gagged. Bella just laughed and ushered her daugher our of the room. I grabbed the remote from the nightstand and flipped on the tv.

Peter turned on his side facing me. "I itchy, E."

I rubbed his back. "I know, Peter. That's just part of having the chicken pox. We're going to be itchy for a while."

Later, Bella forced us to choke down a bowl of chicken soup. Peter sat in her lap, gladly letting his mom feed him. I ate as much as I could and gloated when it came back up. Bella was not pleased.

"If you drank your ginger ale, you may have been able to keep that down, Edward," she accused.

I scowled, turning over to go back to sleep. I was cranky, tired, and mad. It wasn't anyone's fault. I just hated being sick and helpless. Drinking ginger ale obviously didn't help because my sweetface forced it down Peter's throat and he had the same outcome as me.

Throughout the evening, Bella cooked, cleaned, nursed, and soothed. She was amazing. With the help of Vlad, she was able to move us down to the den. Peter and I finally managed to eat and drink without puking. I hated to be so disgusting in front of my sweetface, but I felt like shit. Several of our friends, minus pregnant Rose, came over to wish us well and offer support.

Alice brought Peter's homework for the week. He and Seth ended up watching cartoons while the women talked. Alice wanted Seth to catch the chickenpox early so he wouldn't end up like me. I spent the whole time under a thick blanket half passed out on Bella's shoulder

At nine, Jasper arrived from Seattle. By then, I was wide awake because my skin was on fire. Bella kept rubbing some shit on me and making sure I wasn't scratching. I barely resisted throwing the cream in the garbage.

"I can't believe you have chicken pox, bro. You're going to look like a monster," Jaz teased.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Wow. Now that I see how you treat your sick friend, I don't know if I want you around Seth or me when we're ill."

He pretended to be offended. "I'm just giving him a hard time. It's what Ed and me do."

When Alice found out Jaz had a chick waiting for him in the car, she went off. Thankfully, they did it in another room. I heard it secondhand from my sweetface, who had managed to get everything under control. I promised that I would speak to Jasper about his fuck up when I felt better. I must have dozed off because when I next opened my eyes, I was back in Bella's bed.

She was reading _Dr. Suess_ and rocking Peter. He smelled like calamine lotion and oatmeal. Eventually, his eyes started to droop and he fell asleep. I watched as my sweetface tenderly felt his head and carried him to his room. I didn't ever remember my mom doing that for Jane or me.

"Are you ready for your bath, Edward?" She asked, returning to the bedroom.

My torso was incredibly itchy so I scratched. Bella screeched, grabbing my hand and frowning at me.

"I'm going to run the water. The oatmeal will help soothe your skin. You can't scratch or else you'll get scars."

I ignored her and continued digging into my flesh. It was hard for me to see the ugly red blisters. I was a man that liked to take care of my body, including my skin.

"Stop it, Cullen. If you ever want me to have sex with you again, you will listen to me."

The water looked disgusting, but the oatmeal did help my burning flesh. Bella also tenderly washed my hair. After that, she dried me off and rubbed me down with calamine lotion, laughing when I complained about the smell.

"It looks like it's mostly on your back, chest, and stomach. That's a good sign. I don't see any bumps near your cock," Bella observed, examining me closely.

"That's the only part you really care about, am I right?"

She rolled her eyes and handed me a long sleeved blue cotton pajama set and a pair of black boxer briefs. Although I was still irritated, I did feel somewhat better.

I was headed to a guest bedroom when my sweetface stopped me. "You're sleeping in here with me. I dusted the sheets on your side with cornstarch, just in case you get sweaty."

"I should sleep in another room. You don't want to be around me like this, Bella."

She bunched up her fist and got in face. "I have two children. There is nothing that you can do that will disgust or scare me. Believe me, I've seen it all. Now get your ass in the bed before I really go off. I'm exhausted and I don't feel like arguing."

I walked over to the bed. "Jeez, lighten up before your head starts spinning."

My shortcake pounced on my back, like a little monkey. I landed on my stomach with her on top. She threatened to kill me before helping me under the sheets. I didn't move because I feared for my life.

When she came back, she was in pink cotton pajamas. Her ass looked really good, but I was too sick and itchy to even seriously think about fucking her. She took one look at me, noticed I had been scratching again, and insisted I wear gloves while I slept.

"Put them on now! I'm not playing with you, Edward," she screeched.

"Tomorrow I'm hiring a real nurse. You're mean," I huffed, turning over.

Her brown eyes went dark. Then, she stuffed a _Benadryl _tablet in my mouth and made me drink some juice. After that, we were both pissed. She fell asleep a few minutes before I did.

The next few days were brutal. Bella was the anti-scratch police and kept Peter and me in a constant state of fear. We ended up bribing Char, when she was home, to scratch for us. Unfortunately, Bella caught her and we all had to sit through a long ass lecture.

My mom called on the third day. "Edward! My poor baby. I would be there taking care of you, but I'm in Vegas." I could hear another man, definitely not my dad in the room.

"How much do you need?" I asked warily.

She scoffed. "Why do you always suspect the worst of me? I'm just checking up on you. But if you could take care of the hotel bill, that would be great, sweetie."

I groaned, promising to pay for everything. After that, Esme informed me thatCarlisle was in New York with his newest mistress, who was around Jane's age. I hung up in the middle of her rant because I was tired of their shit.

Later, Vlad came to give us an update on the Felix and Renee situation. Bella, who had been baking oatmeal raisin cookies, came out of the kitchen to listen. She was still making me wear the gloves so I tried to get her to scratch my back. She refused.

"They're staying at a hotel outside of town. The local bars seem to be their favorite hangout. Felix owes some loan shark in Phoenix over 25 grand. Your mom also owes money. She's been selling herself to pay some of it off. The guy has given them one month to come up with the cash."

My sweetface lowered her head. "I knew it! Felix never claimed the kids and my mom certainly didn't care either. What can I do? If I pay them, maybe they will leave."

I shook my head. "They'll just want more. It will never stop, Bella. We need to get something concrete so Felix goes back to prison."

After the meeting, Bella was agitated. I ate three of her amazing oatmeal cookies to make her feel better. Peter was clingy, so I tried to distract him.

"Hey, Peter. Want to play video games with me?" I asked hopefully.

He pumped his fist. "Let's racecar, E."

We played while Bella went to pick Charlotte up for school. I made sure to keep the curtains closed because sun wasn't good for chicken pox sufferers, not that we got much sun in Forks. Being in the dark den made me feel like a morose vampire.

Because I loved the little guy, I let Peter win every game. After kicking my ass, he wanted to color. The easy tasks helped me bond with him, which was good because he was going to become my son. Now all I needed to do was spend some quality time with Charlotte.

It may have been the virus messing up my head, but I had never seen things more clearly. Bella was the love of my life. She would stick by me through thick and thin. I had never felt more loved and cherished, even though we were currently getting on each other's nerves. We had a bond that would never be broken, only strengthened.

The next day Charlie and Reverend Newton came to visit. Mike said a healing prayer over us and chatted with Bella. Charlie was cordial, letting the Pastor brag on his accomplishments while we ate. Bella promised Newton that we would all attend Church as soon as everyone was feeling better.

After four days of the chicken pox, I wanted to die. "Just shoot me, sweetface. My whole body is in pain."

Bella looked down at me. "You big baby. I pushed three small children through a tiny hole and got through hours of hard labor. The chicken pox is nothing compared to that. Stop complaining and drink the tea I brought you. If I see you scratch your sores again, I will glue the gloves to your hands. Do I make myself clear?"

Despite my discomfort, I chuckled. "God, I love you, Bella. I'll be good, but when I'm better, I'm going to make you pay for this torture."

She licked her lips. "That's a promise I plan to make you keep."

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. I washed up, put on some ointment, and changed into another pair of pajamas before heading downstairs. I was surprised to hear yelling when I got to the bottom.

"I finally dragged it out of Jane. My poor Edward, here with you. You're nothing but a gold digging bitch. I will not let you drain his accounts. He can do so much better than a whore looking for a daddy for her kids."

Bella was in a combative stance in the foyer as my mother ranted and screamed at her. I saw red.

"Shut the hell up, Mom! Bella is the woman I love. I want to build a family with her. If anyone is a gold digger, it's you! You can't just come here and disrespect her. I've been sick this whole week and she's been taking care of me. Where the hell have _you_ been?"

Esme turned her angry glare on me. "How dare you speak to me like that, Edward Anthony! I just came here to tell you that your lawyer contacted me. I think... I think I may have evidence to help prove your innocence. Edward, Jane isn't your only half sibling. You have an older brother."

_

* * *

I hope you liked it. Poor Chickenpoxward. I promise to update faster next time. Review to let me know if you're still with me. Tell me what you think of Esme's revelation. Click the green button so that Peter and Edward get a free scratch. I'll distract Bella. *Huggles*_


	12. Chapter 12: Family Harmony

**_A/N: _**_I promised you all a quicker update and here it is. I am so overwhelmed with the love you guys show all my stories. It makes me so happy to see that people enjoy what I write. I have a real life with stress and a fiance, so this is my escape. Thank you all for making it fun. Chickenpoxward sends a special thanks for all those that reviewed. This chapter is crazy. I feel like it's all over the place. Some of you may hate it, and some of you may love it. I was only planning for this to be really short, but I have up to 20 chapters plotted. You will probably all quit before then, so I'm going to shorten it. Check out the blueberry waffle recipe on my **Profile **page. I hope everyone is having a happy holiday season and not letting it stress you out too bad. Life's too short for that. Happy Monday and drive safe if you are in a winter storm area.  
_

**Recs: **_(Pick any among my favorites. I guarantee they're all good)'_

_Thanks to **Skyebella, Stef, Giulia, Ashley, DivineInspiration, Becky, Brazilian Stephanie**, and all my twarlings who make my days brighter__.  
_

_

* * *

In family life, love is the oil that eases friction, the cement that binds closer together, and the music that brings harmony._

Eva Burrows

**Chapter 12: **Family Harmony

_**BPOV**_

"Wake up, Edward," I whispered, shaking his shoulder. "You need to eat."

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. The dark, purplish circles underneath worried me because I knew they meant he wasn't getting enough sleep. The weight of everything had hit him hard. I just hoped that he wouldn't shut me out.

A week ago, Esme told Edward about his estranged brother. I thought Renee was bad, but Esme was a real bitch. She looked at me like I was gum stuck on the bottom of her expensive stiletto heels.

"I'm not hungry, Bella."

I sighed. "Edward, um, you can talk to me. You've been spaced out all week. The kids have asked about it. I told them you were still under the weather from your chicken pox, but even they aren't buying that."

"I think I'll just go home. I have a lot of things to do and calls to make," he said, standing up.

I panicked. "Don't go. We like having you here. You can work in my office. I'm not trying to pry. I just…"

With a pained look on his face, he walked to my side of the bed and sat down. He was only wearing a shirt. Earlier in the day, I'd given him a blowjob before tucking him in, and he'd never bothered to put on pants afterwards. I took his hand and placed it in my lap. He continued to stare off into space until I huffed in annoyance.

"It's not easy… to talk about this. My parents lied to me more than I originally thought. I don't know how I feel about this "brother". He could be the psycho that set me up. Jenks doesn't believe it's him, because he has no record or law enforcement ties, but he does hate our family."

I rubbed circles around the back of his hand, digesting those words. "You can talk to me about anything, Edward. We've shared our pasts. You said you love me. Have you changed your mind?"

All of a sudden, I was underneath his big body while he assaulted my mouth. I keened and moaned as his hands moved under my large sleep shirt. Ever so gently, he palmed my breast, pinching my nipples and thrusting into me.

The shock of it sent me into immediate orgasm.

While I trembled, he cupped my ass cheeks. I wrapped my legs high on his waist, encouraging him to pound into me harder and faster. He didn't say anything as he took me savagely.

"Edward! Edward! Ungh," I panted, trying to catch my breath.

Suddenly, he pulled out completely and rolled to the edge of the bed. I had been very close to another round of pleasure and was not pleased. We didn't move or speak for several minutes. What did I do wrong?

_He's tired of you, dumbass. Told you_, my mind taunted.

"I have to go, Bella. I do love you. I just need to be alone right now. I promise we'll talk soon."

Naked and emotional, I sat in bed and watched him get dressed. When he was ready, he kissed me on the head and went out the balcony door. I listened until I heard his motorcycle drive away. My first instinct was to chase him, but Edward was a grown man. If he didn't want to spend the night with me, I wouldn't make him.

Since I was determined not to cry over asshole men anymore, I spent the night studying for my classes, and looking up Halloween costumes for my babies. After a few hours, I still wasn't sleepy so I decided to catch up on Edward's _Blood Pact_ books. The series was good and his writing flowed well. Before long, it was after three in the morning.

Eventually, the warmth and the sound of rain outside lulled me to sleep. All night, I tossed and turned. Pretty colors and children's giggles filled my errant dreams. By the time my alarm went off, I was still exhausted.

"Are you wake, mommy?" Peter asked, climbing into bed.

I tucked him next to my side and kissed his baby fat cheeks. "Mmm. I am now, sweetie."

He laid his little head onto my chest. It sent a pang through my heart, reminding of when I used to breastfeed him. He'd grown up so fast. At times, I missed the days when my babies were completely dependent on me.

"Is it almost time for school? I'm ready to see Seth, and we're reading a fun book today."

I smiled at his enthusiasm. "You'll be there soon. Let's get you washed up and dressed so I can make breakfast."

Maybe he sensed my sadness, because for the first time in a long while, he let me carry him to the bathroom. I washed his face and helped him brush his hair. Watching my little man do those tasks cheered me up.

Half an hour later, I sent him to play so that I could wake Char. As usual, she was still in bed with the pillow over her head. I tossed it aside and leaned down to kiss her cheeks. She opened her pretty blue eyes and groaned.

"Five more minutes, mommy. Pleeeeaaassseee!"

Shaking my head, I picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. It was no easy feat. She was almost as tall as me now. When we got there, I turned on the water and put some orange scented body wash under her nose.

Now that she was awake, it was time for me to make breakfast. I chose to make blueberry waffles with fresh blueberry sauce and turkey bacon. It was one of my babies' favorite meals, and seeing them happy would cheer me up.

I had just placed everything on the table when the bell rang. Standing on the porch was my neighbor, Emmett. I quickly opened the door and invited him.

"What brings you here so early this morning?" I asked, giving him a one arm hug.

He shrugged, taking a seat at the breakfast counter. "I was hoping for some breakfast. I'm going to a ranch to check on some horses. They're deathly sick and the owner doesn't know what's wrong with them. I'll be gone most of the day. I just wanted to see you and catch up."

"It's so great that you help animals, Em. That must be a very rewarding job."

"It is," he said, nodding.

"Something is bothering you. Tell me."

He fidgeted and played with the glass of orange juice I set in front of him. "Uh, did something happen last night? I saw Edward leave on his motorcycle, but he came back on his mountain bike an hour later. It was damn strange. He would get all the way to your door and then hop on the bike and leave again, only to come back and do the same. I was worried, but I didn't want to pry."

I groaned, turned off the stove, and took the seat next to Em. "I'm sorry if he kept you up. He's having a hard time dealing with some personal issues. He might be innocent. His lawyers are busy trying to clear his name."

"I don't believe it! There's no way. If there was evidence of his innocence, it would have come out a long time ago."

I balled my fists up and took a deep breath. "Don't you watch the news? Innocent men are exonerated of crimes all the time. Edward had addictions that impaired his judgment, but I don't believe he killed anyone. You and most of this town owe him an apology."

Emmett stood up, angrily pushing his stool back. "Damn it, Bella. He's swindling you! I heard about your ex husband confronting you in the diner. Why do you have such bad taste in men? You're going from one loser to another. I hate to see it happen because you're a good woman, a good mother. You can really make something of yourself here, but you're ruining your reputation with Cullen!"

"Get out! I'm sick of all you damn men! If you see Edward outside, send him on his way. I don't need all this stress."

We were glaring at each other when Char walked timidly into the kitchen. She stood next to me and wrapped her tiny arm around my waist. I kissed the top of her head, letting her know I was okay now.

"Leave mommy alone, Em! I won't let you hurt her," she screamed, putting her body in front of mine.

"Baby girl—"

"No! They all hurt you. I don't care anymore. We don't need a daddy. We just need you, mommy. I'm sorry for wishing for one when all they do is make you sad."

Em got down on one knee and reached for her. "Hey, hey, cutie pie, I'm sorry. I had no right to speak to your mother that way."

Char shook her head. "Go away! I don't like you anymore. I don't like E or Felix or the bad man who hurt Rose. They should all die!"

My baby girl had never had an outburst like that. It chilled me to the bone. Emmett mouthed an apology and then left. Charlotte clung to me and sobbed her little heart out. I tried to talk to her, but she shut me out.

By the time Peter wandered in, her face was dry and she was helping me set up. I made a mental note to call the child psychologist I'd found in the phone book. Char was quiet all through breakfast, not even laughing at Peter's jokes. Clearly, we needed help.

After breakfast, the kids brushed their teeth while I took a shower and got dressed. Later, I packed their favorite Lunchables and made sure they had all their school books. Then, I went to load our stuff in the car. Sitting on the hood was Edward. His stubble was thick and he had on jeans and flannel.

I ignored him, opening the door and putting things in their proper places. My lack of sleep had given me a headache and I felt slightly nauseous. I was also very worried about my baby girl. With all that going on, Edward had taken a back seat in my thoughts.

"Good morning," he said, standing up.

"Morning."

"Bella…"

I closed the door and turned to him. "Look, I'm having a very stressful morning. I tried talking to you last night and you left. You're giving me whiplash. Get your shit together, and then come talk to me. Right now, I'm dealing with my own mini crisis, and I feel sick."

"What's wrong? Did something happen with Felix and Renee? Are you coming down with the flu?" he asked, frowning.

I shook my head. "No. I just feel tired and my stomach is achy. I'm probably getting my period. Charlotte had a bad morning. I don't know what to do, so I'm making an appointment with a therapist for next week."

"What's wrong with her?"

I bit my lower lip, contemplating how much to divulge. "Um, Emmett came over. We got into an argument. Charlotte heard and she got angry. She said she hates him and you, pretty much all men. It scared me. She's never had an outburst like that."

He began walking toward Em's house. "That bastard! What the hell did he say to you, to her? I'm going to make him pay! He has no right upsetting _my_ family."

I grabbed his arm. "_Your_ family? Last night, you walked out on me when I was trying to talk to you. The least you could have done is given me an explanation! You just left me there on the brink of orgasm. You didn't call… I thought we were beyond that, but I guess we're not."

Thankfully, Peter and Charlotte interrupted before it got any worse. We'd given my nosy neighbors enough of a show. I could just imagine what they were saying about me. It was all so overwhelming and unfair.

"E, I missed you," Peter said, flying into Edward's arms. I watched them embrace and do the silly handshake with tears in my eyes. They had already had a strong bond.

Charlotte rolled her eyes at Edward and got into the car. He looked at me quizzically. I shrugged and helped Peter put on his seat belt. Edward leaned his head into the door and smiled at my daughter.

"What's wrong, princess? Are you mad at me?"

She put her Ipod earphones in her ear and kept her eyes to the front. "Can we go now, mommy?"

"Don't you want to say hi to Edward?" I prompted.

Huffing, she turned to stare out the window. Peter looked from his sister to Edward, a frown forming on his face. Then, he grabbed Char's hand and stuck his tongue out at Edward. My little man had taken sides, and he always chose Charlotte and me. He was young but already showed signs of protectiveness.

"I'm sorry, guys. Charlotte, please talk to me, sweetheart. I can't stand knowing you're mad at me. How about I take you all out to dinner tonight? We can go to the taco place with the game machines. That will be fun."

"I hate games! I hate tacos! I hate you," Charlotte screamed, pointing at Edward.

His face fell and I saw wetness in his eyes. "Well, I love you, princess. When you're ready to talk, I'll be there. Have a great day at school. I'll see you later."

Peter put his thumb in his mouth and looked away. I closed their door, hopped in the car, and adjusted my seat. Edward stood on the other side, staring worriedly at us. I just waved and pulled away.

Fortunately, I was able to drop the kids off before the rain started. I gave Char an extra big hug but she barely returned it. Leah and Claire were waiting for her by the door. I watched them enter the school together.

Jessica came up and gave me a hug. "Good morning, Bella. You look a little tired. Are the kids wearing you out? I love my girls but they are nightmares in the morning. Mike does his best, but he knows nothing about braiding little girl's hair." There was something very comforting about Jess that made me want to tell her all my troubles.

"I don't know what's wrong. Char had an outburst this morning. She has issues with men because of my ex husband. I don't feel well, and I had an argument with Edward…"

She rubbed my back as I began to sob. "It's okay, Bella. Breathe and calm down."

After I got myself under control, I invited her to follow me to the shop. When we got there, Rose poured her a fresh cup of coffee while Tanya made a breakfast quiche. Every table was filled so Jess sat at the counter.

I poured my heart out to her and she listened without interrupting. Tanya joined us and became concerned when I told her that I wasn't feeling well. She and Jess made me promise to make a doctor's appointment.

An hour later, Pastor Newton and Charlie joined us. I had more quiche, scones, and hot coffee brought out and told them that it was on the house. Mike made me promise to come to church and bring the kids. After that, the Newtons left to open their store.

Charlie insisted on staying and helping out, so I put him to work baking. He was funny and managed to make me laugh. It was weird working next to the man that was my biological father, but a virtual stranger to me. Sometimes we moved alike or said the same word.

Lunch was busier than ever. Rose made a fortune in tips. Now that she was being taken care of, her stomach was growing. Despite her half-hearted protests, we began planning a baby shower. Surprisingly, Alec knew more about that stuff than Tanya or me. He came up with some very good ideas.

"Have you seen Jane lately?" He asked, carrying a sheet of cookies to the stove.

"No. Since Esme told them about their estranged brother, both she and Edward have been upset. We should give them time to sort out their problems with their parents."

He nodded. "Well if you see her, tell her I'm here if she wants to talk." I promised him that I would.

Around two, it slowed down enough that I could go to my office and do some paperwork. The shop was doing well, and I had ideas about building a website and selling our most popular items online. Edward had been for it when I told him the idea.

I was filing when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in."

"I didn't mean to bother you," Jake said, dusting off his work pants.

I closed the cabinet and motioned for him to take a seat. "I'm actually done. Did you come for your midday brownie?"

"Actually, I came to ask you if you want to get together and study tomorrow night at my house. I grill a pretty decent steak."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," I hedged.

He smirked. "It's just two school friends having dinner and doing Econ, Bella. I'm not going to jump you or anything. Come on, it'll be fun." We really did need to study and there was nothing wrong with two friends having dinner.

"I'll come. How does six sound?"

":Perfect. I can pick you up here and drive you there. Do you have someone that can take the kids home?"

"Tanya can take them. I'll just have to clear it with her. Yeah, well, I look forward to it. Help yourself to a brownie and whatever else," I said, walking him to the door.

Edward was on the other side, clearly upset. From the look on his face, I knew that he had been eavesdropping. He and Jake glared at each other in passing. It was like watching two wolves get ready to fight over dinner.

"What the hell, Bella?" Edward asked, slamming the door.

"Just get out! I'm in no mood for this male pissing contest bullshit. Jake is my friend and schoolmate. We're going to study and eat. It's not romantic and there will be no physical activity."

Edward pulled his fingers through his untamable hair and took a seat. I went back to my desk and began entering the next round of figures. The air was thick with tension and anger. My stomach churned painfully.

"Edward…" I trailed off, running to the bathroom. Luckily, I made it to the toilet before the contents of my lunch reappeared.

"Bella! Open the door," He commanded, pounding hard enough to break it.

I retched some more, trying to figure out what I'd eaten to make me sick. Everything we made at here was fresh, and we took great pains to keep our kitchen and work areas clean. As I emptied my stomach, the headache I'd had all day started to get worse.

After I finally managed to crawl to the sink, I hoisted myself up and rinsed out my mouth several times with Listerine and water. Edward had begun kicking the door, so I opened it. He took one look at me and pulled me into his arms.

"What's wrong, sweetface? Do you need me to take you to the emergency room?"

I pushed him away and sat down in my desk chair. Then, I took out my leather planner. I flipped the pages back a few months. Red X's marked the days of my period and it had been more than a month and a half…

"Oh shit! No! No! I…can't."

Edward ran to my side, kneeling in front of me. "What? What happened, Bella?"

I quickly closed the book. "Oh, uh, I just saw that I have a meeting planned in Seattle for next week. I'm not going to be able to make it."

He looked at me like I was insane. "I'm sure they'll understand. Your health is more important at the moment. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. I think I'm coming down with a cold, and I ate way too much. I feel much better now."

He kissed my cheeks. "That's good. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off."

"No, I need to work. What's up, Edward. Did you come to talk?"

We ended up discussing everything from his long lost brother, Jared, to my Char's new attitude towards him. It broke his heart that my baby girl was so mad and hateful. He said he would talk to her and find out what happened. I was grateful because I had other major problems if what I suspected was true.

"So, are you planning on confronting Jared? Esme said he's wanted to meet you and Jane for years. I can't believe she's been using money to keep him away. How could she give up her child so easily? I don't understand."

Edward snorted. "That's because you're a wonderful mother. You love your kids. My mom isn't like that. She only sees people for what she can get out of them. She knew Carlisle would divorce her if she brought in another kid when I was only four years old. The only reason she kept Jane is because my Dad knew about that affair, and by then I was a teenager."

I put my hand over my stomach, stupidly trying to determine if I was bigger, not that I would be showing this early. It was probably nothing but stress. Edward and I hadn't been very careful, but he pulled out almost every time.

_Almost isn't good enough. Say hello to baby number three, dumbass. This should drive him away._

Putting those bad thoughts out of my head, I went to the bathroom and got some Pepto out of the medicine cabinet. After taking the recommended dose, I returned to the office. Edward was pacing the floor and talking on the phone. When he saw me, he hung up.

"That was Vlad. Felix and Renee checked out of the motel. They're headed for Seattle. I hope this will be the last of them, but I'm not taking any chances. I'm going to see my parents. Jane has called a family meeting. I'll be back later to take you and the kids out for dinner, if that's okay."

After he kissed me goodbye, I walked him to the door and went to find T. She was busy making googly eyes at Sheriff James, whose face was as red as an apple. That man had a blush to rival my own. When he saw me, he took off his hat.

"I have to get back to the station. I'll see you ladies later," he said, kissing Tanya and excusing himself.

Thankful to have her alone, I dragged her to my office and shut the door. For several minutes, I paced the floor and pulled my hair. Tanya watched me until she'd had enough.

"Watching your ass sway is fun for a while, but I'm bored now. What's up, Bella?"

My eyes widened. "T… I messed up… I think… Can you go to the drugstore and buy all the pregnancy tests you can find?"

She clamped her hand over her mouth. "Shit! Really? Edward's? Oh my god! We've only been here like three and a half months. Oh my god!"

I sat down. "I know. I'm so damn stupid. I should have been more careful. I'm not 100% sure, so I need the tests. If I go, everyone in town is going to gossip."

"It will be just as bad if I do it. I'm dating Sheriff James, the last male virgin." Damn it, she was right.

"Go get Rose."

A minute later… "Tanya told me. Congratulations! I'll be glad to do it. My baby is going to have someone to play with, and you and Edward make a beautiful couple so I know…"

I tuned out Rose's gushing. If I was pregnant, it sure wasn't good news.

_Another fine mess you've gotten yourself into, dumbass._

Exasperated, I grabbed my purse and handed some cash over to a still beaming Rose. Tanya gave me two thumbs up and began telling Rose about how huge I got when I was pregnant with Peter. Both ladies laughed at my expense, but I couldn't even muster a smile.

_**EPOV**_

"Can you both just shut up for one fucking minute?" I screamed, as my parent's began another heated argument.

Esme stuck her nose up in the air and called for the maid. "Don't speak to me like that again, Edward. I am still your mother." A tiny Hispanic woman poured more wine and quickly scurried back to the kitchen. I didn't blame her. Our family was a nightmare.

"Bitch. All you've ever done is screw me over. Should I have a DNA test done on Edward? You always were a damn whore. I should have divorced you years ago," Carlisle slurred.

Jane began to cry. "Stop fighting. I can't take it anymore!"

Dad rolled his eyes. "Go watch TV somewhere, you little bastard, or better yet, go find your real dad and bug him. Oh, wait, I forgot, he doesn't want you."

I stalked over and knocked the glass out of his hand. "You asshole! Don't talk to _my _sister that way. Apologize now!"

He giggled. "It's the truth, isn't it?"

Esme sighed and turned to Jane. "Go read a magazine or something. We need to talk to Edward."

My sister jumped up and pushed her chair aside. "Fine! It's not like I was ever really a part of this family. I'm just some mistake you brought home! I hate you both, and I wish everyday that I had good parents. I see the way Bella treats her kids and it's so different from what we have. They're a real family. We just pretend for your rich, snobby friends! Well, I'm done. The only good part of this…this family is Edward."

Esme waved her goblet. "Don't be so dramatic, dear, and please don't mention that welfare case Edward is fucking. As if he hasn't embarrassed us enough…"

I'd had all I could take. "You're one to talk, mother dearest. You shipped your own flesh and blood away to Canada and paid his Dad for years to keep quiet. You're not a damn mother, you're a monster. Don't ever insult Bella again. I love her, and I plan to marry her someday. I'm sick of this shit. You've treated me like a leper until you needed money from me. I'm probably innocent, and it will be proven soon. The check stops here. There will be no more withdrawals from the bank of Edward. You want money? Get you .lazy ass out and work for it!"

"He told you," Carlisle said, clutching the wine bottle.

"Everything I said to Esme applies to you, too, Carlisle. Whatever debts you owe are your own. I'm tired of carrying the both of you sponges. Don't call me and don't come visit. I've given you chance after chance, but you'll never change."

Drunkenly, he stood up. "Wait just one damn minute, Edward! I'm your father…"

"You stopped being that a long time ago. Jane and I are orphans. It's time we cling to the people that really love us, faults and all. I'm having Jenks change all my accounts. If you try to withdraw or transfer any money in my name, you will be arrested for identity theft."

A few minutes later, Jane and I put on our coats, leaving our dazed parents behind. I felt euphoric, like a weight was lifted from my shoulders. Jane hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek. I took her to the park where we ate hotdogs and fed the ducks.

Forks and good meals had done wonders for Jane. She looked more beautiful than I'd ever seen her. There was a sparkle in her blue eyes. The cute dimples she'd had a child were starting to return.

"Thank you, Edward. I meant what I said. You've always been the only one…" she sobbed.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulder. "I feel the same about you, little sis. We're going to be fine. We'll make our own family."

She took some Kleenex out of her purse and wiped her eyes. "You'll have one soon. Bella and the kids love you so much."

"We're all family, blood related or not. As long as we love each other, we're a family. I do have one problem, though. Charlotte hates me."

Jane listened while I told her what happened this morning. It almost made me cry. Just last week, my princess had risked punishment to scratch my chickenpox, and now she didn't want anything to do with me. The worst part was I didn't even know what I'd done to make her so upset.

I took Jane home so that we could relax before picking up Bella and the kids. She made calls to cancel her classes at NYU. Then, I called University of Washington at Seattle and spoke to the Vice President of the school about getting her transferred. Once he knew who I was and how much money and artistic talent I could draw to the school, he guaranteed me that she would have a place in their early education program.

When I got off the phone, Jane jumped into my lap, kissing me all over my face. "Thank you! I'm so happy. I'm going to be a teacher. It's what I've always wanted."

I tucked her head under my chin, smoothing out her silky blond hair. "I just regret all the years we lost. I should have taken you away from them a long time ago, but I was an addict, and selfish to boot. I'm sorry, Jane."

"All that matters is that you're here now. I'm so excited. Maybe Ms. Brandon will let me be her assistant while I wait for classes to start next year. I don't need pay. It would be so cool to see how a real elementary classroom works," she babbled excitedly, texting someone.

"Honey, I'm home," Jasper shouted, opening the door to the den. I was shocked to see Seth with him.

"Hi, E," the little redhead boy squealed, giving me a fist bump.

Jaz smiled. "That's my boy. I taught him that the other day."

As I watched Jaz help Seth climb into his lap, a feeling of extreme jealousy overwhelmed me. He'd never even wanted kids, yet here he was with a handsome son who clearly adored him. Meanwhile, I was getting old and facing the prospect of never having a biological child of my own.

Angry at myself and my selfish thought, I went to meditate. All I could think about was Bella and how sick she'd been earlier. It was all my fault. I was wrong for leaving her last night. I hadn't proven that I would make good father material. Women had to know that a man would be there during the hard times.

With a renewed mind and determination, I returned to the den. Jane, Seth, and Jaz were eating popcorn and watching cartoons. My sister smiled at me as I looked for my wallet.

"Who's ready for tacos?" I asked, grabbing my keys.

"Me! I want lots and lots," Seth yelled, jumping onto Jaz's back.

Jane pulled out her compact and began applying lipstick. "Tacos have so many carbs, but they're delicious."

Jaz mussed her hair. "It's okay, Janey-poo. We'll still love you when you have cankles."

I watched her chase him to the car as Seth cheered them on. Sometimes family didn't come into neat packages, and just because we were born in one, didn't mean it was the _right_ one. I'd found more love with a few strangers and my sweetface than I'd ever known existed.

After strapping everyone into their seat belts, we took off. Jaz informed me that Alice had a budget meeting, so she wasn't going to join us. He planned to drop Seth off after she done with meetings. Jane was upset that she would have to wait to tell Ms. Brandon her student teaching idea.

When we pulled up to Sweet Treats, Charlie was out front sweeping the walk. He waved and wiped sweat from his brow. Like Jane, good meals and family had done wonders for him. Now, he resembled my sweetface more.

I parked the SUV. Jaz led the way into the shop. I stayed outside to invite Charlie to dinner. He told me that Bella had already extended the invitation and he'd gladly accepted.

"You're in love with my daughter, aren't you?" He asked, rubbing his chin.

I nodded. "Very much so, Sir. I'm in love with them all. I plan to marry Bella and adopt Peter and Charlotte."

He patted me on the back. "That's what I wanted to hear! That other bastard hurt her, but I know you're a good man. I'm working on myself so I can be here when they need me. You hurt them and I'll kill you. I want to do the same to that other."

I put my hand over my heart. "I'll never hurt her, and I'm working on a plan that will fuck Felix's whole life up forever. He won't come near them again."

Since the shop was officially closed, we all pitched in to help clean up and close. Bella was very quiet and seemed to be forcing a smile, Tanya kept looking at me funny, and Rose broke out into tears every few minutes. Something was up.

Apparently everyone had been invited to taco night, except Tanya who headed to the station to eat with the Sheriff. I smiled, watching my sister help Rose put on her coat. Peter and Seth ran around like two bunnies high on sugar while Char continue to ignore me. I passed her a box and waited for her to open it. To my dismay, she gave it back.

Jasper looked at me with raised eyebrows. I shook my head and stuffed the box back into my pocket. Alec's daughter, Maggie, had diabetes. I watched him give her an insulin shot and hug her close. It was hard having a sick child, but at least he had one to love, which made him a far richer man than me.

Since we had so many people, we took both cars. I wanted Bella to ride with me, but she insisted on driving. It only took us a half hour to get to the Mexican restaurant.

When we got inside, the kids went straight for the game machines. I helped Bella get quarters and hand them out. Charlotte decided not to play and instead read her book while we waited for our food to come.

"Still mad at me, princess? At least tell me what's bothering you?" I begged. She just shrugged and went back to reading.

I looked over at Bella. She had her head down and appeared to be deep in thought. I squeezed her hand, encouraging her to look at me. Her big chocolate eyes were full of sadness as she regarded me.

_What the hell?_

The food arrived before I could ask any questions. Peter and Seth joined us at the table. Bella passed around antibacterial wipes for their hands. The food was delicious, but since my sweetface and future daughter were barely talking to me, I couldn't enjoy it.

Fortunately, Jasper was his usual joking self. He kept us laughing throughout the meal. None of us ordered any alcoholic beverages so that Charlie wouldn't be tempted. He drank his Coke happily and bonded with his grandkids. Char was still speaking to him.

Two hours later, stuffed full of Mexican food, we made our way back to the cars. Seth decided that he wanted to spend the night with Jaz at my house. Alice agreed to it as long as he promised to have him at school on time.

Maggie fell asleep in Jane's arms. Smiling, Alec took out his camera phone and snapped a picture. My sister complained about him not giving her notice so she could fix her hair.

After dropping off everyone, I drove to Bella's house. On the way, I passed the shop. Rose was out front talking to Tanya and James. I honked and they waved. I was just happy that Rose had a nice safe place to live. Her apartment was extremely secure and furnished comfortably now. The women were planning to help her finish the nursery this weekend.

When I pulled up to the house, I saw my sweetface on the lit porch. She was sitting in one of the old white rocking chairs braiding Char's hair. I stepped out of the car, jogged up the steps, and greeted them. Sadly, neither one looked happy to see me.

"Baby girl, can you go inside for a minute. I need to talk to Edward." Char nodded and began walking to the door. I grabbed her arm as she passed.

"I still love you, Charlotte. You can be mad at me for as long as you want, but that won't change how I feel about you, princess. Here, open this when you're ready," I said, handing her the box again.

She accepted it. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen." Then she turned to Bella. "I'm sleepy, mommy. Will you come read us a bedtime story?"

I frowned at the Mr. Cullen. Had I completely lost my sweet girl? I missed the nickname and her giggling. This whole situation was making me more of an emo bastard than usual.

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes," Bella promised.

Warily, I sat down on the rocking chair next to my sweetface. She played with her fingers and leaned back. The way she was acting scared the living hell out of me. I needed some kind of information or I was going to go mad!

"Edward," she began, "something really terrible has happened. I mean, I'm not sure because I still have to take the tests…"

My heart lurched painfully. "Jesus Christ! Is it a health problem, Bella? I'll get you the best doctor…"

She grabbed my hand and placed it over her stomach. It took me a few minutes to figure out what she was trying to tell me. When I did, I wanted to jump for joy.

"I'm going to be a daddy? What do you mean it's terrible? This is the best news ever," I grinned, falling to my knees.

Suddenly, she pushed me away. "It's not! I didn't want this, and I don't know if I can do it again. I have so much going on. I'm so stupid. Just… don't worry about it. I haven't taken the test yet. I'm probably just late. Birth control can throw a body out of whack. I'm sure we're fine. Forget I mentioned it," she finished.

"The hell I will! We'll get you tested tonight. I'll go wake up a doctor if I have to."

Her eyes flashed. "Don't you get it? If I am pregnant, it's going to ruin us. I don't want a baby right now! I should have been more careful and made you use a condom. I'm always so stupid when it comes to men."

I ignored her rant and raised her shirt so that I could place a kiss over her flat stomach. Pretty soon, it would be swollen. I wanted to be there for the morning sickness, swollen ankles, cravings, and all the other changes that happened to pregnant women.

"I love you, little one. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm going to be your Dad, despite what your mother says," I vowed.

_

* * *

I know there are many people on FFN that hate pregnant Bella in a fic. I'm not sure whether she's pregnant or not. She hasn't told me yet. Don't get your hopes up or flounce the story out of disappointment. Please, let me know what outcome you want. It's up to the characters, but I'd like to hear what you have to say. We talked a little about Edward's brother. We will meet him in the next chapter and everyone will celebrate Halloween. Hopefully Char will come around. There will also be more clues about who could be setting up Edward or maybe Kate was the person they were after. Review and Bella will tell you yes or no on the pregnancy question. Don't and virginal James will make sure you don't get laid before the new year. It's your choice. Choose the green button. I'll be sipping on coffee spiked with Stoli. *Huggles*_


	13. Chapter 13: Father's Arms Part 1

**_A/N: _**_The next chapter is here. It got quite long so I split it into two chapters. I've grown to love these characters so it's going to be hard to say goodbye. Thank you all for the amazing response in the last chapter. Some of you are all for preggo Bella and others don't want to read that. I understand all views. Please check out the recipe on my **Profile** page. It's delicious. _

_A special thanks to** DivineInspiration** for "yoga baby". That is all her creation. It makes me think of a cute Edward and Bella baby contorting their little body. That's damn cute. Also check out her fic, "The Mystery of You" in my favorites. _

_I hope everyone is having a great holiday week. I have time off so expect some awesome updates. Part two of this will be up later in the week, maybe on Friday. No lemon in this one, but the next one will be lots of smut. _

_

* * *

A truly rich man is one whose children run into his arms when his hands are empty._

Author Unknown

**Chapter 13:** Father's Arms (Part 1)

_**BPOV**_

Edward stepped forward and shoved Jake back. "She's not getting on that deathtrap! I will drive her."

"I think she can make up her own mind. Control is not a healthy characteristic in a relationship, Cullen," Jake snarled.

The whole thing started fifteen minutes ago, when Jake came to pick me up for our study session. Edward, who had been with me all fucking day, was not happy that Jake brought his motorcycle. They insisted on making a scene in the shop, and since I was too tired to deal with it, I asked them to take it outside.

"Just give me the damn helmet, Jake," I said, dragging him away.

Edward shook his head, stepping forward. "Bella, you can't get on this…thing. It's not safe. You're in no condition…"

"Are you sick, Bella?" Jake asked worriedly.

I sighed. "No…just… I'll ride with Edward. Go ahead. We'll meet you at your house. Um, we'll go on your bike another time, okay?"

Jake nodded. "That's fine. It will give me time to start the grill. I hope you're ready to do some serious Microeconomics. I currently have a D in that class and need all the help I can get."

"You got it."

After Jake drove off, I stomped to Edward's car and got inside. He tried to help me, but I batted his hands away. The kicked puppy look entered his eyes, which made me feel a little bad.

"Bella, I couldn't let you get on that bike. You're pregnant with my baby. I cannot risk your health," he said, climbing into the driver's seat.

Like a petulant child, I crossed my arms over my chest. "I am not pregnant! Do you know what you almost did? If you had of told Jake, it would have been all over town."

"You don't know that you're not pregnant, Bella, because you refuse to take the damn test. I am trying to be patient, but you're making it very hard for me," he said, rubbing my knee.

I pushed him away. "Just drive, and then go home. If I am pregnant, it's none of your concern. It's _my _body. No one says I have to keep a child I don't want."

"Is that what you think? You think I'll let you abort my child or give it up for adoption? What the hell is wrong with you, Bella? This is good news. I may be a father. You said you loved me, but you've been acting like a bitch. I don't deserve to be treated this way," he thundered, pounding on the steering wheel.

"Stop yelling at me," I sobbed, burrowing further into my seat.

I kept my eyes averted as he started the car. At least the familiarity and greenery put me at ease. On the way, we saw Charlie outside of the sober house playing cards with a group of guys. Edward honked and Charlie waved back. I didn't move.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at Jake's house. It was a nice older brick structure with a pretty yard and fence. The garage was open and I could see two cars, that he must have been working, on inside. The place looked homier than what I'd expect from a bachelor.

"I still don't like this," Edward mumbled as he opened my car door.

"Go home, Edward. This stalking thing you've been doing is giving me a headache. I can take care of myself."

He pulled me into his arms. "But you're not alone anymore. Let me inside, Bella. We were doing so well before you found out about the pregnancy. I want you, Charlotte, and Peter along with our new baby. Please, stop pushing me away. I've been alone for so long. I love you."

Determined not to give in to his kind words, I shoved him away. "There is no baby. I'm not pregnant. You had no problem leaving me the other day when I wanted to talk to you. What guarantee will I have that you won't do the same thing again? I'm already a single mother. This is the first time in my life that I have a chance to get my life on track. I can't afford to have a baby right now. I'm sorry, Edward."

"Damn it! You wouldn't be alone. I already told you. I can take care of all our kids. You can do whatever you want. I'm not Felix! Stop treating me like him. Yeah, I walked away the other day, but I came back. I always come back, Bella."

We were having an intense stare down when Jake opened the door. His smile faltered a bit when he noticed Edward.

"Will I be making dinner for three?"

"No. Edward was just leaving," I huffed, entering the doorway.

Thankfully, Edward didn't make a scene. When I looked back, he was walking to the car. Soon after, I heard his car start. He was gone, and I was finally free.

"Here," Jake said, handing me a glass of wine.

_You're pregnant, dumbass. _

_I am not pregnant!_

As usual, my own mind was not a helpful place. I declined the alcohol and asked Jake for a bottle of juice instead. Luckily, he didn't think there was anything strange in my request. After I got my drink, he led us into a comfortable den. There were books and pens scattered on top of the coffee table.

"This is a nice place, Jake. It's very homey. Uh, I wouldn't expect a bachelor's house to be so clean."

He laughed. "I have five sisters, so I grew up being tidier than most men. I can't stand a messy house. I work hard, so I like coming home to a chaos free zone."

"That makes sense. Where are you sisters now?"

"Well, my mom died when I was ten. Then, my sisters all became mothers to me. Eventually, they found husbands and had their own families. Only one still lives in Washington, up in Tacoma. We usually get together during the holidays, but this year I think everyone is doing their own thing. My dad was the glue that held us together. After he passed…"

I reached over and squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Jake. You're welcome to spend Thanksgiving with us. I'm having a big dinner at the house. I insist that you come. You don't have to bring anything."

"I'd like that, Bella. Thank you. I knew you were special from the moment I saw you," he whispered.

Before it could get awkward, I pulled out my laptop. For the next two hours, Jake and I immersed ourselves in Economics and Calculus. We worked well together, because my weaknesses were his strengths and vice versa. While we studied, he took breaks to grill steak.

After it was done, I made a salad and warmed some baked potatoes. Then, I called to make sure Peter and Charlotte were okay with Tanya. James was over and I could almost hear his blush over the phone when T called him 'stallion'. Both of my babies sounded happy enough, though Charlotte was still moody.

I put the stress out of my mind and vowed to have a good time with Jake. The food was delicious and so was the company. I was ravenous and surprised Jake by having not only seconds, but also thirds. He was a gracious host and worked hard to make sure that I was happy.

"So, you and Cullen, huh? I couldn't help but notice you two seem to be fighting. Trouble in paradise?" He asked, passing me more rolls.

I sighed. "I don't know. He's just so… and… I think he really loves me, but my life is complicated and he wants things I can't give him. He's really a good man, Jake."

He nodded. "I guess… I don't know. When he moved here, all I knew was what I read in the papers. He was everything I hated. I grew on the local Indian reservation. There were always palefaces doing crimes on our lands and getting away with it. My father was one of the leaders on the council, so I saw it firsthand. Rich, white men buying their way out of jail…it always disgusted me."

I reached for more butter, contemplating his words. "Edward isn't like that. He served his time, even though he may be innocent. Try to give him a chance."

"To be honest, that's not the only reason I hate Edward. I hate all the whole Cullen family. When I was nineteen, I spent a summer working for Esme, cleaning the houses she sold. We, um, yeah, we had sex, a lot of sex."

I choked on my bread. "What?"

He patted me on the back. "Yeah, it's not something I'm proud of, Bella. I knew she was married, but there was a strong attraction. We couldn't look at each other without… Well, I loved her. Maybe I still do in a way."

"Awww, Jake. I'm sorry. From what I can tell, she's a stone bitch. She used you."

He rubbed his eyes. "She didn't, though. There was never any sugarcoating; Esme was always honest with me. She told me things… about herself and her family-things she didn't share with others. I thought we had a special connection. Then, one day, I went over to work and she was talking to another agent about some hot young ass she was getting. It took me a minute to figure out she was talking about me. The words she used were so crass. Turns out, I was nothing but a plaything for her. I'd been so stupid, even planning to confront Carlisle and tell him the truth- when all the while… She was my first love, Bella."

My heart went out to Jake. "I'm so sorry, Jake. Have you talked to her?"

"Yeah, but she acts like it never happened. It's been eleven years, but it seems like yesterday. Each time I see her, I can't help but remember the way she smelled, tasted, the feel of her," he sighed.

I tried to hide the disgust I was feeling. "Uh, how old is Esme? Edward's thirty-four so she must be.."

He laughed. "She's fifty-five years young. I've always been attracted to older women, Bella. I've never slept with a woman under thirty-five."

I bit down on my lip. "Oh, well, um, why did you want to go out with me? I'm twenty-eight, and you better not say I look older, Jacob Black."

He slammed his fist on the table before throwing his head back and laughing. It was a beautiful sight to see. Jacob had a natural sunshine and warmth that was rare in most men. If Esme wasn't such an utter bitch and married, I would have tried to help him get her back.

"I don't think I was ever interested in you in that way. You just seemed more mature and put together than most women my age. I just thought that maybe I could try, but I'm still hung on Esme Cullen. Are you going to tell Edward?

I shrugged. "I don't want to keep secrets from him. He is my boyfriend."

"Don't you mean 'baby daddy'," he chuckled.

My face flushed in shame. "You heard us! Jacob, that is… I'm not… I'm not pregnant."

"Sure, you're not," he teased, rolling his eyes. "You've eaten more than me, you've been to the bathroom at least six times since you got here, and you've got an attitude. I've seen it all with my sisters, Bella. You're pregnant."

I stood up. "For the last time, I am not pregnant. I'm just… just… Oh, Jake, what if I am?" He held me while I sobbed.

Suddenly, we heard a loud crash from outside. Jacob went to his room, grabbed a hunting rifle, and told me to stay put. I pulled out my phone, just in case 911 was needed. A few minutes later he returned supporting Edward's limping body.

"What the hell?" I asked, brushing leaves out of my boyfriend's unruly hair.

"I was, um, outside in the tree. I saw you crying so…"

I threw my hands up in the air dramatically. "You idiot! What is wrong with men?"

When I calmed down, I faced Edward. "I saw you leave. Why did you come back? Where is your car?"

He blushed. "I, uh, rode my bike. I had one of the bodyguards stationed across the street until I got back. I'm really sorry, Bella."

Jake went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. After that, I cleaned Edward up and dressed his cuts. Fortunately, he wasn't hurt too badly. Although his ankle was a little tender, we were all confident that it wasn't sprained or broken.

"You could have been seriously injured, Edward," I chastised, kissing his lips.

"Would you have cared?"

I winced. "Of course, I'd care! I love you, Edward. I may be pregnant with _your_ baby for Christ's sake!"

_Shit! Word vomit, dumbass._

For a few minutes, it was completely silent, and then Edward pulled me into his lap. "You admitted it! Now we just need the test. I'm so happy, Bella. I wrote about it in my private journal last night. You won't have to worry. I'll take care of everything."

"Yeah right, Edward. There's no way you can carry the baby. Are you going to take care of the morning sickness, tender breasts, swollen ankles, sore back, exhaustion, and all the other damn things that come along with pregnancy? You have a romanticized view of it all in your head, but you have no idea about the real thing. I can't be excited about possibly being pregnant. Though, it's my fault. I'm a grown ass woman. I should have protected myself better," I mused.

Jake handed Edward a bottle of water so that he could take his aspirin. "If you ask me…"

"No one did, Jacob," I snarled.

He laughed. "Why is having a baby so bad, Bella? You already have two kids. From what I've seen, you've built a good foundation here. It's not the worst thing in the world. Besides, you just said you love Cullen; a child is an extension of that."

Edward choked on his drink. "Wow! I never thought I'd see the day when Jacob Black would stick up for me. I must have hit my head really damn hard and woken up in the Twilight Zone."

I left them to their male bonding thing so that I could go pee. While in the bathroom, my nosiness got the better of me. Unfortunately, there was nothing embarrassing in Jake's medicine cabinet, just typical guy stuff. I was about to leave when I noticed a wicker box on the top shelf.

"What's this?" I wondered aloud. Inside was a huge bottle of lotion, a blue monogrammed hand towel, and… _Holy shit_—a naked picture of Edward's mom.

"Ewww." I quickly put it back in place. That box definitely quelled my curious nature from now on.

When I got back to the den, Jake was working on our project while Edward ate a slice of pie. I was thankful that they were friends now, but I was also weary that they would gang up on me. Both men looked up as I entered.

"Let me feel your head, sweetface. Are you sick? Did you puke? Are you gassy?" Edward asked excitedly.

I batted his trembling hand away. "You sound like a worried mother, Edward."

Jake chuckled, handing me a saucer of pie a la mode. I ignored both of them, taking a huge bite and sighing in pure pleasure. Had food ever been this good? The cinnamon mixed with the apples so well, and the ice cream…

"Mmmm. Delicious," I moaned, licking the spoon.

When I looked up, Edward was watching me curiously. I stared, daring him to say something. He sat still as a log, just observing me. The whole thing made me angry. I was about to lash out at him when Jake passed me his Econ notes.

"Bella, I'm afraid I need more help. This stock market chapter is kicking my ass."

For the next hour and a half, with Edward's help, we finished and typed up our project. It wasn't due until the next week, so we were ahead. Jake was confident that our work would go over well and his GPA would improve. Edward knew all the shit by heart but was able to explain it in a way that we could better understand. All in all, it was a good night.

Later, Edward helped me put on my coat. Like a good host, Jake walked us to the door. He'd packed some leftover steak for Edward's dog. It was astonishing to see how well they got along now and I felt a little like I was in an alternate dimension.

Suddenly, Jake stopped, laying his beefy hand on my boyfriend's shoulder. "Um, Edward, before you go, I need to tell you something. Um, I slept with Esme. It was years ago, man. I'm sorry."

We were both surprised when Edward started laughing. "It figures. My mom has probably been with over half of Forks. She's always been vain, and her way to cope with getting older was to prove she's still desirable. Don't sweat it, Jake. Did you love her?"

Jake nodded. "With all my heart. A part of me still does."

"You have to let her go, Jake. She's toxic. I've been trying to form a relationship with my mom for years, but she won't ever change. Take my advice and move on."

After inviting Jake to my house for dinner next time, we left. Edward was acting strange. First, he insisted on carrying me the few steps to the car. Next, he insisted that I ride in the backseat and elevate my feet. Then, he said I looked cold and wrapped a huge green blanket around my body. By the time we finally drove away, I was seething.

"Are you okay back there, sweetface? I can turn the heater up if you want. I don't think a woman in your condition should sit up here. If there's an accident, the airbags will come out. I can't risk you and our daughter's safety. I hope she has your eyes and hair, but it's okay if she doesn't."

_He's gone mad! Our daughter?_

_Good job, dumbass. You're having a baby with a psycho._

Unfortunately, Edward kept up his incessant chattering all the way home. It was almost midnight, so we were the only car on the road. I tuned him out, too tired to deal with his nonsense. Eventually, my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

"Sweetface, wake up. Do you need to potty?"

I groaned and opened my eyes. "Edward? What happened?"

He nuzzled my nose. "You fell asleep. I carried you up here and took your clothes off. I'm sorry to wake you up, but I thought maybe you need to relieve your bladder again."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple of hours. You were crossing your legs and moaning, so I thought maybe you needed to use the bathroom."

When I remembered what I'd been dreaming, I blushed. "Oh. I was dreaming about the day you took me to that meadow and we fucked on the ground."

He kissed my forehead. "We made _love_ on the ground, Bella. I can take you back there. In fact, I planted some new flowers…"

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. I made sure that both Edward and I were decent before telling the person to come inside. It was Char. She looked like she'd been sleeping poorly and her nightclothes were a crumbled mess.

"Come here, baby girl," I cooed, holding my arms out for her.

She did as told, taking a wide berth to avoid Edward. "Mommy, I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"

I pulled back the covers, made room, and cuddled her against my bosom. My protective maternal instincts were in overdrive. Charlotte rarely asked to sleep with me anymore. I knew the dream had to be bad to spook her.

"What did you dream, princess?" Edward asked from the other side.

Char ignored him so I asked the same question. She had a few teardrops in the corner of her eyes. I quickly kissed them away, whispering soothing words as I rubbed her back. My little girl hadn't been this vulnerable in so long.

"I dreamt that Felix came back. He hurt you like last time, but I couldn't help and you died, mommy! Please don't leave us. We need you!"

"Oh, Charlotte, baby… I'm not going anywhere. We're going to see Dr. Anne tomorrow. She's going to help us all with our feelings."

Not long after Char fell asleep, Peter stumbled into the room. He was holding his old baby blanket and sucking his thumb. Wordlessly, I helped him up on the bed. My babies seemed to need comfort tonight, and I was more than willing to give it.

"Edward, you should go home now. We'll be fine. Goodnight."

He shook his head. "I'm staying with my family. Let me go put on my pajamas. I'll just sleep on the couch in the corner."

"But… it's not comfortable. At least take a guest room."

"No. I'm staying here. You're not alone anymore, sweetface."

Later, after we'd been asleep for a few hours, Char began sobbing. Groggily, I shifted Peter so that I could pull her closer. She surprised me by standing up and walking across the room. When she got to Edward's prone form, she stopped. He opened his eyes and reached for her. In an instant, she curled up by his side, placing her little head on his chest. Edward and I shared a look from across the dark room.

"I'm sorry, E," Char whispered, pulling the blanket close.

He kissed her forehead. "Nothing to be sorry for, princess. I'm just glad you like me again."

For the first time, I believed Edward when he said he would make a good father. He didn't leave when my babies were sad. In fact, he helped heal us in some ways. I'd started to realize that having a baby with Edward Cullen might not be so bad after all.

The next day was a whirl of activity. We were late getting out of the house. Edward and I took a joint shower to save water. I was looking forward to a morning quickie after all the stress, but he refused to have sex until I got a proper checkup. To appease me, he did some light fingering that left me more frustrated than anything.

After we dropped the kids off at school, Edward accompanied me to the shop. He spent most of his time fretting over my work and pretty soon, I was fucking angry. In a fit of rage, I banned him from the premises. Tanya thought it was all very funny and made jokes the whole time.

At lunch, Jessica and Pastor Newton stopped by. We discussed the upcoming Halloween town social. It was going to be held at City Hall. The plan was to wear casual clothes and donate the money we would have used for costumes to the needy families of Forks. Sweet Treats would be selling Halloween pastries half off during the night and that money would also go to charity. I felt good that I was finally in a position to help others.

"Bella, you're practically glowing! What are you using?" Jess asked, marveling at my complexion.

I looked over at Rose who was busy sharing a laugh with Emmett. She was glowing, too. Since Jessica was a mother, I knew what she was getting at, but thankfully, Pastor Mike was oblivious as he sat eating his lemon cake.

"Um, can I speak to you alone, Jessica?" I asked, pulling her away.

"How far along are you? I'm assuming it's Edward's, right? We love having baptisms at the Church. You must let me…"

I put my hand over her mouth. "Shhh, I don't want people to know. Of course it's Edward's. It's not a sure thing, though."

Tanya, spying us in the corner, came to join the conversation. "Did you take the test? You were awfully mean to Edward this morning. He's been a pretty good sport."

"I haven't taken the test. I just don't want it to be real. I know I'm not being fair to Edward. It's just…seeing his face makes me angry. It's not even his fault. I mean, I could have used protection."

Jessica kissed me on both cheeks, grinning like a deranged person. "Babies are gifts from God. If you are with child, it's a miracle. Edward is a good man. He will do right by you. I'm not going to say anything to Mike, but if you need to talk, he's a good listener and so am I. We have to go open the store now. Keep me updated."

After she left, Rose joined the fray. "I was just talking to Emmett. He's so sorry, Bella. He wants to come over and talk to Charlotte. Could he?"

"Yes. I'm making a big special Friday dinner. You're all welcome to come."

Rose giggled. "I'll be there. Jane helped me pick out this pretty maternity dress that I'm hoping to wear to the dance. Mr. McCarty has asked to escort me. I told him that he will sully his reputation, but he said he didn't care. It's so wrong, but I think I like him. He's kind and interested in me and the baby's life."

Tanya and I pulled her close for a hug. "You deserve it, honey."

That's where Alec found us. He wrapped his long arms around the group and squeezed. "Okay, that's enough of this sisterhood crap. We've got work to do."

Laughing, we broke apart and went back to the tasks at hand. I was refilling someone's coffee mug when I spied Edward coming into the diner. He was with two tall men. One was young and resembled Esme somewhat, and the other was older and well dressed.

They took a seat at a table in the back. Since Rose was busy, I decided to help them myself. Tanya had disappeared with James for a few minutes, and I was not about to go look for them. They were indecent, even with all their clothes on, but I was glad for my friends.

"May I take your order?" I asked, taking out my booklet.

Edward's eyes melted. "Jason Jenks," he said, turning to the older man, "This is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. She owns the shop."

The gray haired man held out his hand for me to shake. "It's nice to meet you. Edward speaks fondly of you."

I blushed. "It's nice to meet you, too. I'm so glad that you're working hard to clear his good name."

Jenks laughed. "It's my pleasure. Edward has always been one of my favorite clients. He's innocent and deserves to have a free conscious."

The other stranger cleared his throat, startling Edward. "Oh, I'm sorry. Bella, this is Jared Hartley. He's my half brother."

I held out my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

The man kissed my knuckles. I pulled away as Edward growled and reached across the table. For some reason, Mr. Jenks found all of this quite funny. A few minutes later, they gave me their orders, making me promise to sit with them for a minute.

I was looking for more strawberry preserves when I heard moaning from the storeroom. At first, I thought it was Tanya and James, but then I heard flesh upon flesh. I knew that James hadn't let T deflower him yet so it had to be someone else. Carefully, I peeked around the corner.

"Right there. Ungh. Please. Yes…," Jane grunted as Alec pounded her against the pantry door.

"Janie, you feel so good," he whimpered.

Alec's jeans were down and Jane's plaid skirt was hiked up to her waist. Both of them looked like they'd been at it for quite some time. I'd probably never look at that pantry the same way again, but I was happy that at least some adults were getting laid.

Grimacing, I backed away, making a mental note to keep more disinfectant around. If the Sheriff wasn't in love with my best friend and getting blowjobs in my shop, I would have been afraid he was going to bust me for running a whorehouse.

Smiling, I helped Rose prepare the plates and took them to the table. Mr. Jenks was a hearty man and ate like Emmett. Jared ate very slow because he kept staring at me. Edward didn't touch his food until I prodded him.

"So, what's the news?" I asked hopefully.

_**EPOV**_

She was beautiful, magnificent, kind, and oh so pig headed! Sitting across from her and not touching was killing me. Bella's big brown eyes twinkled, eager for information as she sipped her coffee.

_Coffee!_

"You can't drink that," I yelled, reaching across the table to retrieve her cup.

Jared snorted. "Why? Is it poison or something?"

Mr. Jenks continued cutting into his Stromboli. "If it is, it's the best way to die."

Bella chortled. "Edward's just being silly. Besides, it's not coffee, it's tea."

After that, we told Bella all about our afternoon. Jared flew in from Canada to meet with me and Jane. Mr. Jenks arrived a little after him to facilitate everything and see me in person. Immediately, Jenks cleared Jared as a suspect in my setup. At the time, he'd been in China working as an English instructor.

"I don't understand why anyone would go through so much trouble. It makes no sense," Bella offered, chewing on a biscuit.

I adjusted my package. I'd been erect all day thinking of her naked in that shower. It had been a fool move on my part not to ravage her as she so eagerly offered. The only thing that helped keep my reserve was my eagerness to make her get a doctor's exam and confirm the pregnancy.

J. Jenks nodded. "We can't trace anyone in Edward's past that had the means or motivation. Kate, on the other hand, had several affairs with men in law enforcement. I think Cullen was set up to cover up her murder. The California State's attorney is livid. The State doesn't have the money to pay and they're afraid Edward is going to launch a multimillion dollar lawsuit."

Bella gasped. "Can he do that?"

She was ignoring me again. "I could if I wanted to. Right now, all I want is to clear my name and find out who murdered Kate."

I'd offered to let Jared stay with me while he was in Forks. He and Jane seemed to get along well and Jenks had done a thorough background check. The stay would give me time to get to know my brother. So far, I liked him except…

"So, Bella, what's a beautiful woman like you doing with Edward?" Jared asked, pointing at me.

My sweetface giggled. "He serves a purpose."

They were both laughing at my expense when Jane returned. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess. When we got here, she'd said that she needed to use the restroom, but it had taken a long time. I hoped that she wasn't ill.

"Jane, you look sick. Do you want me to take you home?"

Bella choked on her tea. She and Jane shared a very pointed look. I knew that something was up, and I was glad I didn't know. I had enough shit to worry about.

Jane composed herself and sipped her own coffee. "I'm fine. I just had to lay down for a minute. Isn't that right, Bella?"

My sweetface looked away. "Uh, yeah. Just women's troubles, Edward-nothing to worry about."

The rest of the week was pretty tame. I slept at Bella's house. Jared stayed at my house with Jasper and Jane. All three of us managed to bond a little over our hate for Esme. She and Dad called nonstop, but I refused to speak to either of them.

Charlotte and Peter started seeing a children's counselor. It was suggested that we all attend together in the future. I was just happy to be included with the family. Bella was glad that her babies were getting the help they needed.

Unfortunately, my sweetface continued to push my buttons. She drove her car, lifted heavy bags, and skipped meals. We did nothing but bicker and yell. By Friday, I was angry and ready to punch something. After a few hours in my gym, I felt a little better.

Later, I drove to Port Angeles and made some gift purchases. Char and I were starting to bond again and I thought my gift would make us closer. Peter forgave me the minute his sister did and chatted away like nothing had happened.

There had been no sign of Felix and Renee, but I knew they were planning something. Felix had a lawyer contact Bella about visitation. She was adamant that she would die before letting that monster near the kids. After speaking to her, Felix's pro bono attorney dropped the case.

"Motherfucker," Bella screamed, holding up a bloody finger. She had been working herself into the ground for the upcoming social and the dinner tonight.

"I'll get the first aid kit," Alice said, running to the bathroom.

I put Bella's finger under a little cold water. She hissed, but relaxed once the burn went away. Alice returned with everything we needed to dress the cut. I saw that it wasn't too deep, so there was no need for stitches.

"Alice, can you go watch the kids out back? I need to talk to Edward for a minute," Bella asked, glaring at me.

The little schoolteacher giggled and winked at my sweetface before leaving. Jasper was still outside teaching the boys how to hit the T-ball. It was a rare sunny day in Forks and everyone had come over early to help Bella prepare dinner.

I was about to sit down at the table, but Bella led me to the den. There, she made us a nice spot on the couch. My stomach felt like it was full of led. We hadn't talked much in the last few days, and most of what we said turned into an argument.

"Edward, I know I've been a bitch. I'm sorry."

That wasn't what I expected. "Go on, sweetface."

She took a Kleenex out of her bra. My erection swelled remembering the feel of her breasts against my chest earlier this morning. I had been in the mood to fuck rationale and make love to her, but she was sick.

"I'm seriously starting to believe that I may be pregnant. With Charlotte, I got really bad backaches and couldn't stand the smell of onions. Then, with Peter I had swollen fingers and ankles and couldn't look at carrots without puking. The baby I lost…"

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "I'm here, Bella. Lean on me."

"I just felt bad that whole pregnancy. I thought it was because I was working so hard. I'm scared, Edward. What if I am pregnant and the baby dies? I'm not strong enough to survive that again. You would be so disappointed in me."

This time, I gently sat her in my lap. "I could never be disappointed in you, Bella. There is a risk, but I'll be right by your side. You're not alone anymore. I love you, sweetface. I want us to have our own little yoga baby."

She giggled, scooting closer to me. "Yoga baby? That's cute. Um, earlier you said it was a girl. Is that what you want?"

I smiled. "I'll be happy with whatever we have, but I think it's a little girl. When I picture us with a baby, it's always a little dimpled brown eyed angel."

"That's funny because I picture a green eyed baby boy," she said, tickling me.

"Maybe we will be blessed and have twins or even triplets."

"Triplets!" Bella screamed, pulling away. "Edward, you are the craziest man I've met in my life. Only you would wish for three babies at once."

Carefully, I laid her down on the couch. "I've waited a long time for my happiness, Bella. I was so lonely before you came into my life. Now, I go places and people speak to me like a human being. I have you and our kids. I'm truly a blessed and happy man."

She unbuckled her jeans and placed my hand over her heat. "Make love to me, Edward," she whispered.

I kissed her navel and both sides of her pelvic bone before sitting up. "I will, but you know what you have to do first. There's no use putting it off, Bella."

After realizing I was dead serious, she fixed her clothes and went to find the ladies. I saw them all nod and follow her into the house. I'd set up a projector outside so we could watch football, therefore, the men didn't even notice the ladies leave. Poor Charlie was stuck letting Charlotte and the little girls teach him how to hula-hoop. He seemed to be enjoying himself, though.

Emmett was cordial. Charlotte and he had a talk and all was forgiven. I was proud of her for the way she handled everything. Even though she was nine, she had the spirit and wisdom of someone far older. She just wanted to protect her mother.

Upon spying me, she dumped Em and ran to my side. I picked her up, swinging her around twice before putting her back on her feet. Charlie gave me the thumbs up sign.

"Hey, E! I'm so happy you're here. I can show you my Halloween costume after dinner. I'm going to be an astronaut."

I kissed her head. "I look forward to seeing that. I'm sure you will be the most beautiful astronaut ever. I have a surprise for you later."

Taking my hand, she led me over and introduced me to her little girl friends. They giggled and shook my hand. I heard one of them say I was cuter than Justin Bieber. I made a mental note to look that name up later.

A few minutes later, Jasper walked over and handed me a Coke. We'd all agreed to go non alcoholic for Charlie's sake. Plus, there were likely two pregnant women among us, so it wasn't like there would be tons of drinking anyway.

"What's up with you and Bella? You guys are acting strange. Alice refuses to tell me anything."

I sat down in one of the lawn chairs and gulped my drink. "Bella might be pregnant. She's upstairs taking the test now."

"Holy shit," Jasper whisper-yelled. "Congrats? I mean, was it planned?"

I shrugged. "Well, in a way. I slept with Bella without using protection. I want this baby, Jaz. I want her and the kids. It's the right time now. I'm going to be proven innocent any day now, and then I'll be somewhat respectable again."

Jasper nodded. "You deserve it, man. You're going to be a great father. Maybe you can help me. I keep fucking up with Alice. Last night, she said I let Seth stay up too late and he fell asleep in class. I don't know how to make him go to sleep."

Laughing, I promised Jasper that we could read some new father books together. He really was trying, but Alice was making him suffer for the past. I was proud of my friend for not backing down and running away.

Half an hour later, Jessica Newton came to the back to get me. She must have been a serious gambler because her pokerface revealed nothing. I saw her go to Mike and sit on his lap before I went upstairs. Jasper wished me luck.

When I got to Bella's bedroom, the women were filing out. None of them had any expression that would help me find out what was going on. I closed the door and sat on the bed beside Bella. She was staring at three sticks on the nightstand, but I didn't know what any of the markings meant.

"Bella, what does it say?"

She took my hand. "Edward, I'm…"

Before she could finish, there was a commotion. I took out my phone and ran downstairs. James was in the foyer wringing his hands. Tanya was behind him, looking like she was facing impending execution.

"What's the matter?" Bella asked, hugging her friend.

Tanya looked at James, who in turn looked at the floor. "We eloped. Can you make your special chocolate raspberry cake?" Bella and the women squealed, leading Tanya to the back.

I scowled at James. "You have the worst goddamn timing in the world, man."

He chuckled, taking off his hat. "That's exactly what Tanya said. Say, Edward, did you know a man is supposed to last more than two minutes?"

_

* * *

It was wild and crazy, right. We will get the Halloween, smut, and learn more about Jared in the next chapter. Felix and Renee are plotting as are Esme and Carlisle, but B&E are strong as united front. I know you want to know if she's really preggo, but she's keeping it from me. Review and maybe we can find out sooner. Don't and poor yoga baby may never get his or her chance in the spotlight. Click green button._


	14. Chapter 14: Father's Arms Part 2

**_A/N: _**_Happy Cullentine's Day weekend. I started this fic last Valentine's Day. This chapter is wild. You learn about the pregnancy. The drama is coming to an end soon and it will be mostly fluff. I hope you guys are still enjoying it. Please review to let me know what you think. _

_Special thanks to **DivineInspiration, Ash, Stef, and SkyeBella98**, who are some of Yogaward's biggest fans.  
_

* * *

_A truly rich man is one whose children run into his arms when his hands are empty._

Author Unknown

**Chapter 14:** Father's Arms (Part 2)

_**BPOV**_

In a past life, I must have done something incredibly wrong. As I watched James feed Tanya a slice of my delicious chocolate and raspberry cake, I couldn't help but think about how that would never be me. I didn't begrudge T her happiness, but a part of me was a little jealous.

"Can you believe it, Bella? I'm married! I don't even believe it myself," Tanya gushed, holding up the large diamond so everyone could see.

Even though I'd been married, I never had a ring. Felix pawned it early in our, promising to get it back. It was just one more promise he didn't keep. After a while I forgot about it. I didn't remember much except that it was small.

Alice sighed and scooped up more party punch. "You're so lucky Tanya. I don't think it will ever happen for me."

"Or me," Rose and I said in unison.

The words were barely out of my mouth before Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. Instinctively, I stilled in his embrace. The whole day had been an emotional nightmare. I didn't know where we stood and that scared me.

"Why not you?" he asked quietly, nuzzling my neck.

I stepped away, needing some distance. "This is kind of a girl's conversation, Edward. Can you go wait upstairs? I'll be there in a minute."

He kissed the column of my neck, which made me blush. "Hurry up."

After he left, I looked up to see the ladies watching me. I glanced down at myself and immediately saw what had their attention. My nipples were clearly visible through my t-shirt. It was just more evidence of the effect Edward Cullen had over my body.

Alice giggled, covering her mouth. "Edward must be quite the kisser."

"He looks like a man who puts his all into anything he does. Am I right?" Rose asked, needling me.

Tanya rolled her big blue eyes dramatically. "I wish he could teach James. He has so much potential, but he gets nervous and then it's over before it begins."

I hip checked her. "Be gentle, T. Forks needs a good Sheriff. He just wants to make you happy."

She turned her head to the men at the table. Then, her gaze was only for James. "He does, doesn't he?"

Like a moth to a flame, he noticed and walked over. Alice, Rose, and I tried to play it cool as they sucked face. The guys hooted and encouraged James. Thankfully, the kids were in the den. I was not looking forward to explaining the whole birds and bees thing to my babies yet.

Clearing my throat, I touched T on the shoulder. A few seconds later, she pulled away from her…husband. Both of them had glassy eyes and flushed faces.

"Um, you guys feel free to stay and eat. I need to go talk to Edward. I'll be back down later."

T frowned. "Are you okay, Bella? Is it the…"

I held up my hand. "I'll tell you later."

Edward was waiting for me at the base of the stairway. He practically carried me up to the room. The gnawing in my stomach made me tense and edgy. It wasn't from hunger, I just felt exhausted. Ever since we'd moved to Forks, there had been one crisis after another. My whole body just felt run down.

When we arrived, Edward sat on the corner of the bed, dragging me down onto his lap. I took a deep breath. This moment was going to change our lives forever. There were no guarantees about the future.

_He's going to leave me._

_Damn right, bitch. Who can blame him?_ My mind taunted mercilessly.

All those depressing thoughts disappeared when I looked up into Edward's bottle green eyes. He looked hopeful and…happy. There was a new energy in him since he got the good news from Jenks. He was always handsome, but now he practically glowed.

"Please, sweetface. I need to know," he begged, massaging the back of my neck.

_Here goes nothing._

I went to the bathroom and retrieved the Clearblue Easy pregnancy test. The girls insisted that I do more than one, and the results were the same for all of them. Peeing on a stick was just another crap ass part of being a woman.

When I got back, I sat next to Edward. He reached for the test. Sighing, I handed it over. He studied it for several minutes. After awhile, I started to get nervous. I expected something, but he was like a zombie.

Finally, he set the test on the nightstand and looked at me. "Uh, Bella, I have no idea what that means. Are you or aren't you having my baby?

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Bella?"

Feeling like my life was spiraling out of control; I laid down on the bed and covered my eyes.

"I'm having your baby. I'm pregnant. I didn't mean for it to happen. We can figure something out. There isn't…"

Suddenly, Edward began laughing loudly. Then, he pounced on top of me, planting kisses all over my face. After that, he raised my shirt and kissed my belly button. I uncovered my eyes, overwhelmed at the emotion he was displaying.

"I love you, sweetface. I love our baby. I love Peter and Char. I'm so damn happy, I may even love Emmett right now," he shouted.

Surprised, I grabbed a hold of his arms. "You're…happy? Edward, I'm not sure you understand. This baby is going to change our lives. I'm used to it, but you're not. Being a parent is the hardest job in the world."

Lazily, he rubbed his stubbled cheek against my lower stomach. "I know all of that. This is the happiest day… I just…I love you, sweetface. I promise you I'm going to be a good father."

Resigned, I buried my fingers in his hair, noticing that it was getting long again. "Edward, I'm going to get really fat. Some days I'll be cranky and gross. My energy level will be low. God, I should show you the pictures of when I was pregnant with my other babies. You'd run from the house."

Edward sat up, tugging me along. "None of that matters to me. I'll be there with you every step of the way. This is what I've always wanted. Is this, uh, a secret or can I tell the guys?"

I shrugged, playing with a hangnail. "You can tell everyone. This is a small town. They're all going to know. Then, I'll be called the town slut and possibly lose the shop. My problems don't matter, though, because you'll take care of it all! Edward Cullen with his money bags and good looks on top of it. Why don't you just fuck off back to Los Angeles now and save me the heartbreak?"

_Now you've blown it, bitch._

Edward practically growled. "Bella, I'm really sick of this woe is me crap. I'm a good guy. I want to be here. Nothing you say is going to make me run away. I am worried, though."

He paused. "Do you think you can love our baby? I'm worried that you hate all of this and you'll take it out on our kid."

It was like he'd dumped a cold bucket of water on me. He was right. I loved all my babies, and Edward's child would be no different. Even when I was married to Felix, none of our kids were planned, but I made the best of it. At least Edward wanted to be around.

"I'm sorry. You're right. This baby is a blessing from God. I'll love him or her just as much as the others."

He smirked. "That's what I want to hear, sweetface. I love you."

As he stared, I pulled him down for a long deep kiss. He tasted a little like Coca Cola, which somehow turned me on. Pretty much everything about him made me hot so that was no surprise. I had just managed to get my hand on his zipper when he halted.

I just sat there completely shell shocked. "Jesus, Edward! Are you already disgusted with me? We're usually all over each other."

He rolled his eyes and helped me out of my pants. "You're going to give me a coronary, woman! I'm in love with you. There will be no lies between us. I'm hard as a stone. Feel me," He grunted, placing my hand over his…oh my.

"Then why won't you let me help you? I need this."

Playfully, Edward shook his head and began kissing my inner thighs. I moaned, tangling my hands back into the spun silk of his hair. His woodsy, masculine scent filled my nose, making me moan in pleasure.

"Relax, sweetface. I just want to taste you," he whispered dipping his head.

Languidly, I watched as he moved my panties aside and kissed my core. The sensation racketed through my spent nerves, resulting in instant orgasm. It was a strong o ne, but I knew it could be better. Edward never left me wanting.

"Again," I moaned, spreading my legs widely.

He licked my pelvic bone until I was squirming. "Say it again. Tell me."

I liked forceful Edward. "Don't stop. Inside. Harder. Ungh."

After a few minutes he removed my underwear, placing my legs on his shoulder. "I live to serve you, sweetface."

For the next thirty minutes, his tongue became one with my most private flesh. I saw stars, felt the Earth move, and tasted ambrosia. Edward had a longer tongue than most men so he was able to go deeper. I'd been with guys who had long tongues and big dicks with no idea how to use either. Edward didn't have that problem.

Between slurping and heavy breathing, Edward managed t o have a semi conversation with me.

"I love your clitoris, Bella. It's beautiful and when it throbs in my mouth, my cock jumps. You taste like wet honeysuckle and pure woman," he whispered, blowing on my slit.

I rode his tongue hard, taking my pleasure and not giving a fuck about the rest. A few times I thought I was suffocating him, but he wouldn't let up. When I felt him bite down on my clit, I screamed.

"My god, Edward. That was perfect. Take off your pants. Let me…"

He crawled up my body, crashing his lips against mine. The kiss was possessive, sweet, and sensual all at the same time. In my sexual past, only one man had gone down on me, and we never kissed afterward. I liked tasting myself mixed with Edward, though.

"We're not having sex until after the appointment, Bella. That was just to motivate you."

The look he gave me turned me into some kind of lovesick puppy. "Are you really and truly excited about this baby? I'm just…scared. I'm so used to doing it alone. I'm sorry I've been giving you a rough time, but um, I love you, Edward. No regrets."

After washing up, Edward and I returned to the impromptu wedding celebration. He fretted and nagged while I finished decorating the cake. We both decided to wait until after the doctor's appointment to tell everyone about the pregnancy.

It was hard getting the kids to sit still long enough to eat. They all wanted to work on their Halloween costumes and eat sugar. I scolded Edward for passing around big boxes of candy. He was the top pusher, but the other men were no better.

The newlyweds were the first to leave. Then, everyone else filtered out with plenty of leftovers. Edward barely let me lift a finger, insisting that he should do all the work. Peter was happy as a clam, but Char was acting strange.

After an argument, I convinced Edward to leave me and baby girl to talk. Laughing, he hoisted Peter on his shoulders and pretended to be a helicopter. They looked so good together, like father and son.

At first, Char was really quiet, but when I began to ask questions about Tanya, she opened up.

I passed her a bowl so she could rinse it for me. "Baby girl, what's wrong."

She shrugged and adjusted the water temperature. "I'm going to miss Aunt T. It's not the same without her here. Why did she have to marry James? What if he hurts her?"

I gathered her into my arms, kissing away the tears at the corner of her eyes. "You know James, sweetheart. He's a good man, and he makes T happy. I think you should be more worried about her hurting him. You know how your Aunt gets when someone eats her pizza."

"I know, but why can't it be you…and E? It wouldn't be so bad if he took Aunt T's place. Peter and I could take Brando for walks. We could all play games in the living room at night," she suggested hopefully.

I sighed, really not wanting to have this conversation. "Edward is my boyfriend. Sometimes grownups need to live apart before they move in together. We may never take that step, but we still love you and Peter."

Suddenly, I heard footsteps echo across the floor. When I looked up, Edward was glaring at me from the other side of the sink. He looked kind of angry.

I dismissed Char so Edward could take her place. He picked her up, spun her around, and passed her a not so secret box of candy. Her delightful squeals continued until she was out of view.

After she left, Edward pushed me against the sink, planting his knee right over my heat. "So you don't think I want to live with you, Bella? I want to marry you, damn it! I want it all, but you're still stuck on that asshole. We can't move forward until you let him go. I'm not him."

I tried to get away, but he held me in place. After awhile, I began rocking my hips. Edward's eyes went emerald a second before he unzipped us and plunged into me. The force took my breath away. He eased out and guided himself back inside.

"I wanted to wait… Your mouth. I can't… Damn," he grunted, digging his fingers into my ass.

Part of me was worried about the kids walking in but mostly I didn't care. We crashed and burned amidst the suds and bubbles in the sink. I would never look at it the same again. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, Edward laid his head on my breast and spewed.

After that, I was spent. He finished the dishes while I lazed at the table. Somehow, I managed to help him bathe the kids and get them into bed. They were both in a good mood, so it wasn't too hard.

By the time my head hit the pillow, I was asleep. 'Night, Edward,' I mumbled, snuggling into my pillow.

He kissed my forehead and pulled the blanket up to my neck. "Sweet dreams, sweetface. I'll get the kids breakfast in the morning so that you can sleep in for a change."

I started to argue, but I was just too tired. During the night, I dreamed of babies, townspeople calling me a whore, and eggs. I woke up several times just to make sure Edward was next to me. Even in his sleep, he held me tightly.

_**EPOV**_

After I made Peter and Charlotte breakfast, which consisted of their favorite cereal, I helped them get ready. Peter was fairly easy, but Char made a horrified face when I tried to come into the bathroom with her. She insisted that she was old enough to bathe herself. She looked so much like Bella when she got mad.

An hour later, the kids were done so I called an old friend in Port Angeles to make an appointment. Doctor Kelly was a client at my yoga studio. She was also one of the best baby doctors on the west coast. She was thrilled when I told her the news and promised to fit us in by Wednesday.

My sweetface was cranky when she woke up. Luckily, I had a bowl of maple and brown sugar oatmeal, one of her favorites, ready, but she took one look at it and ran to the bathroom. I ended up holding her hair as she retched

After she finished, I gave her a cup of Listerine. "You look beautiful this morning, Bella. Are you feeling okay? I mean besides the obvious."

To answer my question, she gave me the middle finger. I smiled and kissed it before running a shower for her. In my opinion, things were going great. Bella was stubborn and moody, but we were moving along.

"I'm going to have a baby," I sighed, hugging her tightly.

She smiled against my chest. "I'm pretty sure I'm the one with the baby inside."

I teased Bella for being mean. When the laughter died down, I just looked at her. She was already glowing. In my opinion, she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever had the pleasure to look upon. Long ago, I promised myself that I would make her see it.

"Hey, I called a doctor and made an appointment for Wednesday. We can't have sex again until then. Last night, I couldn't control myself."

As expected, my sweetface groaned. "I guess I can wait a few days, but you can't walk around naked or I'll lose all self control. Were the kids good this morning?"

I chuckled, helping her take off the nightgown. "They were perfect. Peter already asked if it was time for trick or treating."

Bella laughed. "That sounds like my little boy. He loves Halloween. Since the shop is closed in preparation for tonight, what do you want to do today? If you have errands to run, it's fine. I was thinking of taking the kids to lunch later."

I shook my head. "You're not getting rid of me. I can handle business from here. How about we pick up lunch and take the kids to my house? I have some stuff that they can use for their costumes. I collected a lot of shit from movie sets over the years."

In hindsight, I should have covered her up. Now she was nude with her nipples pointed straight at my chest. I whimpered and tried to help her step under the water. She had other plans, though, darting around me and wiggling her ass.

"Come get wet with me and baby, pretty please," she begged, lifting my shirt.

_How can I deny my sweetface and our baby?_

Yeah, we ended up having sex. Again. I had no willpower when it came to Bella, and she wasn't even trying to help me. Fortunately, I was able to be gentle. She ravaged my mouth as I slid her up and down my shaft.

After our shower, she got dressed in a pretty plaid blouse and jean skirt. She blew kisses and smiled cheekily as I tried not to stare at her breasts. It had only been a few minutes since my head was buried in them, and I was already having withdrawal symptoms.

Fifteen minutes later, Peter and Char knocked on the door. I was making up our bed and tidying the room while my sweetface talked to Alice. Most of the conversation was cryptic, but I did catch Bella squealing over the prospect of a future double date.

Peter flew at me, wrapping his body around my legs. Charlotte sat next to her mom on the couch. Almost immediately, Bella had her down on the floor so she could braid her hair. I tried to follow the movements, but I still didn't get it.

"Girls like hair, E. One time mommy braid my hair and it hurt! Girls are weird," Peter said, looking over at the couch.

I threw my head back and really laughed. "They only get weirder as you get older. The trick to making girls happy is just to agree with them. They like to be right."

Bella giggled, taking the Bluetooth out of her ear. "I heard that, guys. We are not weird, are we Char?"

Our daughter stuck her tongue out. "Definitely not. Girls rule and boys drool. Besides, boys are gross. They play in the mud and never want to take a bath."

I put that in my memory bank. When she became a teenager and decided to date, I was going to use that line. It would also come in handy if our new baby was a girl.

First, we took the kids to meet their new therapist, Dr. Anne. She was a hearty woman with a big laugh. Like a professional, she put the kids at ease. Bella signed up for a block of lessons, which I insisted on paying for. Dr. Anne said it would be fine for me to come sometimes, since I was the main male figure in the kid's lives. Thankfully, Bella didn't argue.

After that, we piled into my SUV and drove to the diner to pick up burgers and fries. Surprisingly, people greeted us happily. Even the old gossips were friendly. I paid the bill before we took off.

When we pulled up the house, Alec, Maggie, and Jane were just coming in from a walk. My sister looked beautiful, with a crown of bluebells in her hair. She'd also made one for Maggie. As usual, Alec greeted me with a handshake and a smile.

I waited until the women and kids were out of earshot, to pull him aside. "Hurt her and I hurt you. Jane's had a rough life. Please, be good to her."

He looked taken aback, and then resigned. "I'm in love with her. She's so good with Maggie, not that that's the only reason I love her. She's just…special. Under all that armor is a heart of gold."

I nodded. "I'm glad you can see. You and Maggie are good for her."

Fortunately, I always brought extra so there was plenty of food for everyone. Bella and Jane set the kids up while I showed Alec my man cave. He was really impressed with my three HDTV entertainment combo. Brando trotted out from his hiding place and licked my hand. Alec told me that they'd taken him for a walk. Maybe dogs really were a reflection of their owners, because Brando looked happier and healthier, too.

When we got back to the dining room, our plates were ready. Bella found Brando's left over pork loin and put it in his dish. The kids wanted to play with the dog but were ordered to leave him alone and wash their hands. Conversation flowed easily.

"I eat fren fry, daddy," Maggie declared, shoving a handful into her little mouth.

Alec groaned and cleaned her up. I learned that each child liked their hamburger cut a certain way, vegetables were the enemy, and Ketchup had to be poured over everything. The parenting thing was going to be harder than I thought. Though, my sweetface handled it all like a pro.

After the kids finished, I set them up in the den. They were all starting to get sleepy. Maggie and Peter instantly curled up on either side of Char. Bella decided that we should let them nap before ransacking my storage for Halloween props.

My sitting room was connected to the den, so the grownups gathered there. I still had brownies from Bella's shop, so we had those for dessert. Jane made coffee to go with them.

"Um, we need to talk," I said, taking Bella's hand.

She smiled and took over the conversation. "Jane already knows. Alec, I'm pregnant."

He reached across the table, grabbing my hand. "Congrats, man. Tis a beautiful thing. Hard but worth it in the end."

Then, he turned to Bella. "You're a great mom. This kid is lucky to have parents like you."

"I'm going to be an Aunt," Jane squealed, standing up and kissing us both on the cheek.

We talked until the kids woke up. I learned that Alec had big dreams of being a veterinarian. He also enjoyed working at Sweet Treats. Jane hung on his every word.

After bathroom breaks and clean up, I led everyone upstairs into one of my storage rooms. Peter's eyes bugged out of his head when he saw my baseball card collection. Bella tsked and called me a nerd.

Maggie was going as a fairy, so Jane found her a pretty wand. It was from the set of a fantasy film that I'd co-written. As we went through things, everyone asked me questions. It felt good to share this part of my life with people that cared but weren't obsessed with the fame.

"E, can I wear this?" Char asked, holding up an Astronaut Helmet.

I helped her try it on. "Of course you can, sweetheart. It looks good on you."

In that same box, she found a NASA pin. Our little girl had goals, and I was going to make sure that they all came true. Space camp, college, etc, she'd have it all and more.

Peter was going as a Mariner's player. Bella found a baseball cap that fit and a pin to attach to his uniform. He looked really cute holding his little bat and posing. Looking around at my beautiful family, I decided that I pitied Felix. He'd been a bastard and now he would never know how great they were.

Before long, night came and it was time to go back to Bella's house. Jasper, Alice, Seth, and Rose had spent the day in Port Angeles shopping. They met us at the house. Seth was going as a baseball player too, but from Jasper's favorite team-the Texas Rangers.

The night began early and the huge bowls of candy we had began to dwindle. Soon after, Mike and Jessica came. Char took Leah and Claire upstairs so they could all get ready. The house was crawling with people.

Emmett came over with Snowflake, who Brando took an instant liking, too. The dogs ran off together to do god knows what. Bella and the girls talked babies while they passed out candy. I had to smile when my sweetface said she was happy.

"Hey, let's get some pictures," Rose suggested, pulling out a digital camera.

Since the adults were going to have our social later, we weren't in costumes. My sweetface was wearing a black shirt with an orange pumpkin on the front and jeans. She'd bought me a matching one. All the others had on similar.

The kids hammed it up, posing and showing off. Leah and Claire were zombie nuns, to the chagrin of Mike. I was feeling down as I watched Jasper and Mike pose with their families. Bella changed all that when she insisted I be in the pictures with her and the kids.

Apparently, Halloween was Alice Brandon's favorite holiday. With a war cry, she led the kids out the door, chanting 'trick or treat. Smell my feet. Give me something good to eat,' at the top of her lungs.

It had been years since I participated in Halloween, but it was fun. The kids were very excited. We were on the fourth house when one of my guards texted me:

_Felix is one the move. I'll tail him. He's headed to Forks.—_P

Angrily, I pulled Bella aside. As expected she was upset. I managed to talk her out of cancelling the night, promising that my guards would keep us all safe. As we walked, I kept my eyes on her and the kids at all times.

An hour and a half later, the kids decided to call it a night. Their huge pumpkin baskets were filled to the top. Bella helped Peter and Charlotte separate what they wanted to eat immediately and what they wanted to save.

Since the kids were having a sleepover, I'd hired Victoria Banner as a babysitter. She was good with kids and had references from people all around town. I arranged for two of my guards to stay and watch the house while we were gone. I made sure they knew it was a high alert.

"Maybe we should stay home, Edward. I'm scared. What if Felix comes here?" Bella fretted, putting away the candy.

I kissed her lips, hugging her to me. "We'll just go for an hour. My men are here. It's more likely that Felix may try to confront you in town. I hope the asshole violates his restraining order so we can press charges and send his ass back to jail!"

She sniffled. "Sometimes, I wish he'd just go somewhere and die. I know it's wrong to wish such a thing, but he always finds a way to ruin my life."

"I won't let him near you or the kids again. Felix is the past, I'm the future. From here on out, you're safe, sweetface."

Victoria arrived early and helped clean up. Bella seemed to trust her, and they became fast friends. A little while later, Jacob Black came over to steal some candy. As Bella teased him, Victoria watched him fiercely.

I walked up to her. "He's single, you know?"

She blushed, looking away. "I know. I take my car to his shop. He never notices me."

Suddenly, I tickled her ribs. She was so surprised that she squealed. Jacob and Bella turned to see what we were doing. Once Jake saw Vic, he began to smile.

Bella and I left them alone to talk. Then, we went upstairs to tell the children that we were leaving and would be back soon. The girls were watching the _Hannah Montana_ movie and barely noticed we were in the room. Peter and Seth had fallen asleep playing video games.

Since Jake decided to stay and keep Vic company, Bella and I rode with Rose and Emmett. Under care, Rose had blossomed into a beautiful and confident woman. She seemed to really like Emmett and laughed at all his corny jokes.

My sweetface was quiet, staying curled up in my arms until the car stopped. City Hall was packed. The Mayor was dressed in his best suit and flirting with every woman that passed. James was on duty, but he spent almost all his time sneaking kisses to T.

The event was a success. Sweet Treats alone raised thousands of dollars. I added to that figure by writing a big check. The needy families of Forks would be taken care of for a long time.

Lucky for me, Bella was able to forget Felix for a while and dance with me. We did silly moves to _The Monster Mash_ and other themed songs. For the first time in my life, I felt really damn happy, like I belonged.

Since the event was alcohol free, Charlie and his sober house buddies attended. He asked for a dance with his daughter, and reluctantly, I gave up her hand. They bounced around the floor happily through two songs. Then, Charlie said he was too old to continue.

"I'm glad you're getting along with your dad," I said, reclaiming my dance partner.

She smiled. "Me too. I never thought we'd get here. You're my good luck charm, Edward."

I was about to reply when there was a commotion at the door. Immediately, I recognized the voice as Bella's mother.

My sweetface stiffened in my arms. "Holy hell. Why is she back?"

Renee Swan didn't look like she did the last time I saw her. She had on baggy clothes and no makeup. There was a problem.

Quickly, James led her over to our corner. Noticing the problem, Alice and Jasper turned up the music so that people wouldn't stop dancing. Luckily, that gave us some privacy.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. He's crazy. I never believed it… I thought… You've got to get home. He's headed over to your house," Renee said, wringing her hands.

James looked grim. "I've sent some men over to your address, and I have others on the road."

"I'm going to fucking castrate him if he goes near my babies," Bella yelled, startling the people near us.

I checked in with the guards, making sure there were no disturbances. Tanya insisted on riding with us to the house. James put on his siren and sped through traffic. When we got to the house, several cops and my men were out front.

Bella ripped off her seat belt, running into the house. "Oh my god! Something bad happened.

My heart almost collapsed until I saw Jake and Vic with the kids. Everyone looked tired, but they were okay. Bella gathered all the kids into her arms and whispered soothing words. I left her to go speak to Vlad.

"Hey, boss. We lost him, but I got his tag information," he said, showing me a slip of paper.

I frowned. "How did he get so close? I want him gone for good."

James came to join the conversation. "There were three cars. Someone let loose fireworks to distract everyone, Edward. Your men got two of the perps. We're taking him in for questioning. Renee says Felix wants to kidnap Peter and Charlotte to hold them for ransom."

Vlad cursed. "We won't let that happen. This guy is crazy."

I agreed with him, glancing over at Bella. She was sitting in one of her rocking chairs and talking to her mother. I knew that the conversation was going badly because her knee was shaking uncontrollably.

After briefing Vlad, I went to my family. Renee vacated her chair so that I could sit down. The night had been going great until that bastard ruined it all! My blood boiled as I imagined myself pounding his head into the pavement. He was not going to lay a finger on our kids.

"Bella," I said softly. "Let's pack. You guys are coming to stay with me until Felix is caught. Don't argue. We'll figure something out." She nodded, already standing up.

While Jake and Vic helped everyone get ready, I called Alice, Jasper, Mike, and Jessica to let them know that their kids would be at my house. They were going to meet us there.

"I scared, E," Peter confided as I zipped up his bag.

I leaned down and kissed his head. "Don't be. I'm not going to let anything happen to you guys."

Char wrapped her arms around my waist. "You promise, E? I don't want to see him again! He hurt mommy, and he's mean."

I was hugging and assuring the children when my sweetface walked into the room. She joined in the group hug. I knew that stress was bad for the baby, so I kept up a light conversation until we left.

Later, after everyone was asleep under my roof, I went to my safe and took out my registered gun. I kept it for security, but I'd never fired the damn thing. Luckily, I had bullets and it was in working order.

After I got dressed and kissed my family, I headed downstairs. My house was on high level security with all alarms and the bodyguards nearby. I was confident that Bella and the kids were safe. Before I left, I decided to make some coffee. It was going to be a long night. Quiet as a mouse, I walked down the stairs.

Jasper was in the kitchen eating a sandwich. "Hey, man. Where are you going? It's after two in the morning."

I started the coffeemaker. "I'm going to find Felix and bring him to James, dead or alive. I won't have my family living in fear. He's going to pay."

Jaz stood up and cleared his plate. "Hang on a minute. I'm going with you. I know I can't talk you out of it. Do you have a gun?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and I'm going to use it to put a bullet in that asshole's body."

* * *

_Yogward is in papa bear mode. Are you happy about Bella being preggo or disappointed? I know there weren't too many lemons in this chapter, but the next chapter is going to be better. The angst is going to diminish and good times will come. Review to get a faster update. Yogaward sends you all kisses. _

.


	15. Chapter 15: Dream Lover

**_A/N:_** _Hey sweethearts. I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. Tax season, wedding planning, and general life stuff gets in the way. Here is the long awaited Yogaward chapter. The next one is half written so let's hope for a longer update. There are only 4 chapters and an epi left. I end this at 20 chapters. It was only supposed to be a few so consider yourselves lucky. Review and I'll update faster. _

_**SONG, RECIPES, AND PICTURES ON MY PROFILE PAGE.**_

**RECS: (All in my Favorites)-Review and let them know I sent you :)**

**My Little Dove** by Lo 21-Sweet, angsty o/s amidst the bright Vegas lights. Bella and Edward award winning one shot that will capture your heart.

**The Mystery of You** by DivineInspiration-Mystery writer Edward and mystery Bella find love among friends in a seaside town. If you aren't reading it, you're missing out on greatness.

**Homecoming** by Dontrun-Bella is a broken teenage girl sent to live with a father she never knew. Edward soon falls in love. Great fic with multiple POV's yet they all work.

**One Hundred Percent** by I Punch Werewolves for Fun-Is Edward the father of three little babies, or is Bella living a Maury nightmare. Read and show love.

**Too Little, Too Late** by Capitalab-Can male nurse Edward mend his ways, win Bella, and become a father to their son or is it too late? Angsty but great.

* * *

_You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams. _

Dr. Seuss

Chapter 15: Dream Lover

_**BPOV**_

"You always taste so good, sweetface," Edward whispered, licking the top swell of my breasts. I arched my back, encouraging him to go further.

A part of me felt weird being in Edward's bed while my babies were downstairs, but mostly I just felt at peace. The tight feeling that was usually a mainstay in my chest was gone. It was like little pieces of me were floating happily around the man who was currently inside the deepest crevice of my body.

"Edward," I moaned, grabbing his muscular hips. "Make me come."

He raised my right leg and kissed the heel before placing it on his shoulder. Then, he began to thrust again, hitting all the good spots. I wrapped my left leg around his waist and dug my nails into his taut ass. As he began to rub my clit, my eyes rolled back into my head.

"Stop. Jesus. Shit! Edward," I yelled, not caring if the whole house heard me.

He kissed my lips, swirling his tongue around my mouth. Lazily, I opened my eyes. Edward made a strangled noise and pulled all the way out of me. I was about to protest when he pushed back inside. The sheer girth of his dick always took my breath away.

"We…shouldn't…be…doing…this. I…might…accidentally…hurt…you," he grunted, gently biting down on my nipples.

I bit down on his bottom lip and squeezed his ass. "The baby's deep in there. You won't touch it. We're fine."

Edward smiled softly, resting his stubbled cheek against my chest. "I love you, Isabella Swan. You make so damn happy. I never thought I would ever feel like this."

The look in Edward's eyes, the throbbing deep inside my folds, and the feel of his skin on mine was all too much. I came hard, whimpering his name. For a long time, my body spasmed and shook as if it didn't want to stop the pleasurable release.

A few minutes later, Edward stopped moving. His face scrunched up as if in pain. My extremely wet center milked him relentlessly. Edward pumped hard, tears falling out of his eyes the whole time.

I watched the sun, always a rarity in Forks, shine brightly through the window, illuminating his angelic features.

_He's so beautiful._

After awhile, we were both still. Edward was a little heavy on top of me, but I didn't have the heart to push him off. As I played in his soft hair, he began to snore softly. I giggled and wrapped my arms protectively around his massive body.

He'd gone through so much over the last five years. I was eager for his name to be cleared so that we could move on with our lives. The best days were still yet to come.

Edward finally opened his eyes and promptly rolled off of me. "I'm so sorry, sweetface. You should have pushed me. I was crushing you."

Laughing, I climbed on top of him, watching happily as his eyes went from moss green to almost obsidian.

"Go again," I asked eagerly, playing with his balls.

He hissed and grabbed my hips for leverage. "Aren't you tired or hungry? It's been almost seven hours since you last ate. The baby must be starving! What if there are two? They're twice as hungry! I'm such an idiot for keeping you here when you and our child _or children_ need sustenance. I'm already a failure as father."

I rolled my eyes as I watched my boyfriend go into full panic mode. It was sweet that he cared about our health so much. I wasn't used to any of this because Felix could have cared less if I ate or how our babies progressed. Our life was always about him and his habits.

Suddenly curious, I began playing with Edward's slowly swelling shaft. "You think there are twins inside of me?"

He shrugged. "It could be triplets. We have to be ready for anything. My sperm hasn't been used in quite a while. I think that makes it more potent."

I looked deep into Edward's eyes to see if I could tell if he was joking. He looked completely serious and a little smug to boot! The fact that he would be okay with multiple babies both thrilled and frightened me.

"Uh, I'm not sure it works like that, Edward. Let's just assume there is one in there. Trust me, one is more than enough," I mumbled, climbing out of bed.

The minute I stood up, I realized that I couldn't walk. _Damn Edward and his monster dick!_ I always needed recovery time after making love. He'd gone really deep this morning. Though, it was worth it because I needed to be close to him.

"Carry me," I teased, holding out my arms.

A second later, he was holding me protectively as he walked to the bathroom. I wrapped my arms around his strong shoulders and began nibbling on his ear. He groaned and adjusted me so that I could feel his bulge.

"Please, sweetface, I'm an old man. I can't go again yet. Besides, the kids are waiting for us."

After he set me down, I turned the water to a nice temperature and climbed into the shower. Edward had one of those fancy ones with a bunch of massaging jets. I almost came from the sensation.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I watched Edward pour body wash onto a blue bath sponge. When he began softly rubbing my skin, I groaned in pleasure. After my body was clean, he used some expensive organic shampoo and conditioner to wash my hair. It smelled heavenly, causing me to hum in pleasure.

"Um, Edward, I start to show pretty early, um, you know, with babies. I got really big with Peter and Charlotte. Um, we should…while you still want me… I'll be gross and huge… Nevermind," I trailed off, blushing.

For a long time there was silence. Edward's back was to me, and he was covered in suds. I soaped up my hands and reached around so that I could feel his cock, smiling as it jumped. He tried to turn around, but I kept him in place with my breasts pressed firmly against his back.

He moaned low in his throat as I began long strokes up his smooth shaft. Before he could catch his breath, I used my thumb to cover the tip. There was already a clear droplet waiting for me. Edward made an indescribable noise and held my arm.

"Bella… Never think…you're gross…Damn! I love you…Always want you," he stuttered, using the tile wall as leverage.

I squeezed him hard, kissing the center of his back. "No you won't, but it's nice to hear you say it. Come for me, Edward."

He turned around. I got down on my knees and took him into my mouth before he could protest. As I swallowed the first wave of cum, I felt him gently pull my hair. Using his strong legs as support, I licked and swallowed as much of the monster dick as I could handle. Edward came until I released him with a loud pop.

"Jesus," he yelled, collapsing onto the shower floor.

After turning off the water for a minute, I curled into his strong arms. He had a contented smile on his strong, handsome face and was sighing. I felt good knowing that I could please my man. Felix used to make me believe that I was lacking in bedroom skills.

"So you liked it," I whispered, giggling.

He nodded and kissed my lips. "I like everything about you, Isabella Swan. You know you shouldn't be doing that, though. Think of the baby, sweetface. I don't want to jeopardize you or its health. It doesn't always have to be sex with us. I just like…being with you."

Half an hour later, we were drying off and getting dressed to go downstairs. I had no idea what Jane was using to keep the kids from distracting us, but I owed her big time. My babies were nothing if not nosy.

Edward threw on a pair of his expensive jeans that were made to look rugged but cost hundreds of dollars. I had almost fainted upon seeing the prices on some of his clothing. He finished his look with a soft gray and blue sweater that made him look very handsome.

I was drooling a little when he helped me snap my bra strap in place. "Thanks," I mumbled, trying not to be distracted by his long fingers.

"I like taking it off of you more. Your breasts are beautiful and ripe. I've had a lot of wet dreams about your body, Bella."

I turned around and hugged him. "You make me feel like I'm actually a beautiful woman. I've never felt this way before. It's all so new to me, Edward. Please, don't let Felix hurt me or our babies. I'm scared to need you so much, but I do. You're my rock now."

He wrapped his arms around my body, pressing me firmly to his chest. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll protect you and our kids with my life. I love you, sweetface."

I melted into his embrace, letting myself finally be held. "I love you, too, Edward. I'm yours."

After I put on some jeans and one of Edward's comfy white tees, we went downstairs. I could hear what sounded like Jasper and Alice arguing before we got to the living room. I just hoped the kids weren't witnessing it.

"He's just a little boy! I trust you to take care of him. You can't be trusted," Alice yelled, poking Jasper in the chest.

Edward stepped forward to hold his friend back. I did the same for Alice. It seemed strange but shy, tiny Alice was holding the upper hand. She had Jasper backed up against the wall. It would have been funny if they both didn't look so angry.

"It was a mistake. I'm new to this. I didn't know he'd find it and play with it. The doctor says it's fine. It's just a small burn," Jasper replied.

"What's going on?" I asked, pulling Alice to my side.

She almost crumpled in my arms. With the help of Edward, I was able to get her to the couch. Edward jogged to the kitchen and came back with various beverages in an ice bucket. I took a bottle of all natural apple juice.

"That," Alice pointed at Jasper, "man let my baby boy play with a lighter. A lighter, Bella! I don't want him near, Seth. He's irresponsible."

Jasper accepted a root beer from Edward and sat forward. He looked worn out. "I made a damn mistake, Alice! Seth is my son. We deserve to be in each other's lives. It won't happen again. I'll make sure to put all the dangerous stuff away when he stays in my room."

"What about the floozies? You think I didn't see you sneak out last night. Thank goodness Seth was with me! You're a bad example," Alice accused.

Suddenly, I remembered that Edward had also gone somewhere last night. I'd been too exhausted after all the bullshit. I vaguely recalled Edward helping me into pajamas and putting me into his humongous bed.

Alice had been invited to spend the night because Seth didn't want to leave Peter's side. Leah and Claire had also stayed over to comfort Char. It warmed my heart to see that my babies had real friends.

"You left too, Edward. Where did you go?" I asked, calmly.

Jasper and Edward shared an uncomfortable look. They were hiding something, and I had a feeling that I knew what.

"We went to find that asshole. I'm not going to apologize, Bella. We got a lead on a bar on the outskirts of town that he's been hanging around. It's frequented by a lot of lowlifes and losers. I have someone keeping a lookout. I couldn't just go to sleep knowing that he was out there plotting," Edward growled, standing up.

Jasper nodded. "So you see, I wasn't out putting my junk in some chick. I'm trying, Alice. It's not easy for me to change, but I'll do it to be in Seth's life…and yours. I feel really sick about all these years that passed."

Alice stood up and walked over to sit by him, grabbing his hands. "I'm sorry I flew off the handle. Seth is fine. I'm just really protective of my child."

My eyes must have been burning holes through Edward's head because he finally looked down. "What?"

"You know what," I screamed, glaring at him. "You could have been hurt or worse. Felix is a dangerous man, and he hangs out with dangerous people. You're a rich, Hollywood writer. That makes you a target."

He sat down, helping me into his lap. "I had a gun. I wasn't going to use it unless it was absolutely necessary. I just want to protect my family."

Resting my palm on his chest, I sighed and kissed him deeply. "You meant well, but don't do that again. We need you, Edward."

Since Alice and Jasper were sharing their own tender moment, Edward and I easily snuck out of the room. Jasper had his arm around Alice's shoulder and she looked so happy. I hoped that they could work out their differences for Seth's sake. He was a sweet little boy and deserved two loving parents.

"Mommy, I drawed you," Peter exclaimed, running into my arms.

Charlotte wasn't far behind. I knelt down on the ground and hugged my children fiercely. A few seconds later, Edward joined in and we all began crying. I promised my babies that nothing bad would happen to them.

"You two are finally awake to relieve me of the little monsters," Jane teased, hugging her brother.

"Where are the other kids?" I asked, looking around.

She informed us that the Newton's had come by to pick up their girls and left a baked casserole. Seth, who I was told had been a ball of energy all day, was taking a nap. Peter pouted and asked could he go wake his friend up, but I told him no.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Edward asked, bending down so that Charlotte could hop on his back. After she was on, he picked Peter up. He looked totally happy to be carrying our kids around. It was yet another thing their sperm donor had never done.

Jane looped her arm with mine as we walked to the kitchen. "They've eaten, painted, eaten some more, ran Brando ragged, eaten again, and did I mention eat?" she joked.

I laughed and thanked her for taking such good care of my babies. When we first met, Jane hated me, but now I was starting to believe that she would make a wonderful Aunt. Since she became free of their evil mother, she seemed to be blossoming into a great woman.

When we got into the kitchen, I tried to go to the stove, but Edward made me sit at the table. He and Jane put the Newton's cheesy chicken bake casserole into the oven to heat and tossed together a salad.

"After we eat, you can show me your painting," I said, tickling Peter's round tummy.

He guffawed, climbing into my lap. I wasn't surprised to see his tiny thumb enter his mouth as he laid on my breast. I rubbed his back and mumbled sweet words while Char rested her head on my shoulder. My babies had been through so much with me.

"He's never going to hurt us again. Edward's house is safe and so is ours. Don't worry, my sweets,' I cooed, cuddling them both.

Before long, the food was ready. Since it was Sunday and we'd had a bad night, I wasn't too hard on the kids as they made a mess. Edward just chuckled and wiped it up. Little Peter ate like he hadn't been fed in years. Charlotte wasn't much better.

"Bella, you want another helping?" Edward asked, holding out his hand.

I passed my plate down, practically moaning when he gave me more food. The little bean inside was already affecting me. The smell of Italian dressing made me nauseous, so I chose ranch dressing.

"I don't like the little trees," Peter complained, holding up a piece of broccoli in his untouched salad.

"Eat your salad, baby. You want to be big and strong like E, don't you? He's on his second helping of vegetables."

Peter looked at Edward's almost empty salad bowl and began eating his. Jane laughed and cut herself another slice of bread.

Eventually, Jasper, Alice, and a sleepy Seth joined our late lunch. We laughed and joked as the casserole disappeared. I made a mental note to make one for the Newton's later next week. They'd been so kind to me.

After the dishes were done, with no help from me thanks to Edward, we decided to go outside and pick berries. My little girl's face lit up when Jane suggested it. My boyfriend was even more excited, practically running upstairs to get his pressed flower albums.

"It's so much fun, Bella," he yelled, showing me a book.

"Um, Edward, I thought you were joking when you said you garden and knit. I can't believe you have all of this stuff."

He kissed my nose. "I was so lonely when I came here. These hobbies became my life. When I wasn't writing, I was playing in the dirt. It kept me sane and away from drugs. Maybe it's not considered manly, but I enjoy it. The gardens are a good place to meditate, too."

"You're not alone anymore," I whispered, winking.

Charlotte loved the pressed flower books. Edward gave all the children one and a book about flowers. Then, we let them loose to explore. There were roses, honeysuckle, violets, azaleas, and more flowers that I didn't recognize. _Edward has a green thumb!_

"These are my favorites at the moment," Edward said, proudly pointing to some pretty pink flowers. "They're Sedum or _Autumn Joy_. The color reminds me of your blush."

I inhaled deeply as he held one to my nose. "They're beautiful, Edward. This garden is amazing. I can't wait until the radishes are ready to pick. I used to crave those all the time when I was pregnant with Charlotte. I even bought a radish recipe book. Felix hated them."

Edward's eyes darkened. "He didn't treat you right. You are a treasure, and you deserve the best. No woman should go through pregnancy and childbirth alone."

I was about to kiss him yet again when Charlotte walked up to show Edward her book. They sat down on the ground and began discussing scientific names for the flowers. Peter was too busy having fun putting berries in a bucket with Jane. He still had a baby crush on her and looked more than happy as she held his little hand.

Soon, I joined Alice while she watched Seth and Jasper monkey around. The pale, little redheaded boy looked so different from the deeply tanned, blonde Jasper, yet somehow it was easy to see that they were father and son.

"How's it going?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Alice.

She smiled. "Great. Look how happy he is with his father."

"I'm a champion of single mothers and fathers, but kids need both parents in their lives. It makes all the difference," I said, looking at my own babies wrestling with Edward.

Almost three hours later, we had enough pressed flower books filled. There were also many pails of blackberries for cobbler. I vowed to make dinner even if I had to fight Edward. Jane volunteered to pick up the rest of our friends. The phones were full of concerned messages.

Soon after, Emmett arrived with Charlie and Rose. They greeted us as I passed out drinks. Charlie hovered, letting me know that he wanted to talk to me.

"Are you okay, sweetheart? I know I haven't been there for you, but I'm working on mending my ways. I want to be in you and my grandchildren's lives," he said, helping me cut onions.

I held back tears. "I'm fine. Edward is taking great care of us. I told myself I never wanted to know, but I do. Why did you leave me? Growing up with Renee was a nightmare."

He put the knife down and turned to me. "Bella… I loved you from the minute you were born. When they put you in my arms, and I saw that you had the same eyes… I was so humbled and proud. Renee and I were having problems before, and they got worse after you came. I started drinking heavily. My father was a drunk…."

I touched his arm. "Go on. I need to hear it."

"Well… I was twenty and there weren't many jobs in Tacoma at the time. Renee started seeing other men and letting me know about it. She told me she had an Aunt here in Forks and that she was going to take you away. I begged her to stay. Later, I found out that the Aunt and Renee were estranged. It had all been lies."

"After I lost my temporary job as a short order cook, I applied to the Police Academy. Unfortunately, I didn't pass the written exams. Day after day, Renee threw it in my face, calling me a failure. I guess pretty soon, I started to believe it. I drank more and saw you less. Then, one night, I came home drunk off my ass. Renee was in our bed having sex with some guy. After I kicked him out, I lost my temper and hit her. I'm so ashamed of what I did that night. She threatened to call the cops on me. I was a coward, Bella. I packed my stuff and left you. I knew I should have come back, but she moved around a lot and it got harder and harder. Soon after, I became a stone alcoholic and convinced myself that you were better off without a miserable drunk like me."

I cried, hugging my dad closely. "I would have loved you anyway. You're my Dad."

He used an old handkerchief to clean my face. "I'm so sorry I left you with her. Please forgive me. I was so damn weak. I should have fought harder for you. I'm the reason you married a man like that Felix bastard. Did…Were you ever…sexually or physically abused growing up?" Charlie asked, tightening his fist.

I shook my head. "No, it was verbal abuse and neglect. I never suffered major abuse with Renee, other than the emotional pain. She purposely picked men that hated me or just children in general. I think that made her want them more. I was just the free maid and a general disappointment in her life."

"I'm sorry, Bella. I thought about you every day," he mused, reaching into his pocket.

"Is that me as a baby?" I asked, taking the picture he offered.

The most beautiful smile graced his face, making him look years younger. "You were my little girl. I used to walk you to sleep so you wouldn't cry. I loved you so much. I still love you."

All of a sudden, the room started to swirl. It was all too overwhelming. I clutched the counter, fighting to stay on my feet as Charlie caught me. Less than a minute later, Edward was by my side and lifting me into his arms.

He carried me to the den and dialed a phone number. I tried to ask him who he was calling, but I was too light headed to form sentences. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was Edward's worried gaze.

_**EPOV**_

It wasn't hard to get Dr. Kelly to agree to a house call. She and her husband had always been nice to me. Plus, I had no problem sending a chauffeured car and paying a full bill for the services. Being wealthy didn't fix every problem, but it sure made some things easier.

"She's stable and resting, Edward. I think it was stress. Make sure she stays in bed tomorrow. I can't do blood work here, but I would say she's definitely pregnant, going by what you told me. The drugstore pregnancy tests are rarely wrong," Dr. Kelly said, handing me a couple of pamphlets.

I breathed a sigh of relief and so did everyone else in the room. "Thank you, Doctor. Here's a blank check. Write in the charge. We'll see you on Wednesday."

She laughed and patted my shoulder. "I'll see you then. Give my best to Ms. Swan."

After she left, Char and Peter were allowed to see Bella. They cried and clung to Jane and me. Charlie did his best to soothe them while the women comforted Rosalie. I quickly learned that once a pregnant woman started crying, there was no way to stop her.

While Bella slept, we all pitched in to finish making dinner. Our kids didn't eat much. Alice stayed to help Char and Peter get ready for bed before leaving with Seth. Jasper decided to crash at her house so that he could drive Seth to school on his way to Seattle. He had some business there.

Later, after everyone was in bed, I did some research on pregnancy and perused the medical journals in my library. When I saw Bella faint, I felt like I was dying. I couldn't even think of anything bad happening to her and our baby or babies.

After I finished, I went to the bedroom to check on my sweetface, who was still sleeping peacefully. I wasn't surprised to see Char and Peter curled up in bed with her. They were as protective of their mother as me.

Quietly, I went to the bathroom to wash up and change. Then, I crawled into bed, careful not to wake anyone. Brando was snoring on the corner couch. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around my family and found dreamland.

At six, my cell phone vibrated. My sweetface was awake, cuddling our kids. She grimaced and pointed to my phone. I told her everything was okay and quickly left the room.

"Hello," I answered, once I was in the hallway.

It was Jenks. "Edward, I'm sorry to call you so early on a Monday. We've made a major breakthrough. I'll email you over the information, and we'll talk in person as soon as I can get away. All of Los Angeles is going to be buzzing about you. I suggest you keep a low profile. A few reporters are already sniffing around Forks, trying to break the big story. If you have any questions, call me."

I frowned, wondering about all the secrecy. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Edward, there are people in my office that I don't trust. I'm sending the email on a secure, untraceable server. The Mayor and even the Governor have called me up this weekend. This whole thing is even bigger than you and Kate. Maybe, one day, you'll write a movie about it, kid. Remember, keep your head low. Stay out of trouble and stick close to the people you trust. Give Bella my best."

"I will," I promised, hanging up.

After that, I dialed my brother, Jared. He was in Seattle, meeting with some magazine. It turned out that he was a fashion photographer. He'd always wanted to book some jobs in America and was using his vacation to do just that.

He answered on the second ring. "Hi, Edward. What's up?" I filled him in on the latest. "Holy shit," he exclaimed, almost destroying my eardrum.

"When will you be back in Forks? Are you planning to confront Esme?" I asked, hesitantly.

He made a noise that sounded like a deadly animal. "I called her and she hung up on me. I don't understand her, dude."

I snorted, thinking of Esme Cullen. "No one does. She's my mother, but she's an ice cold bitch."

He laughed and assured me that he would be home soon. I got a little jealous when he asked about Bella. Thankfully, he didn't know about the pregnancy yet. Until we were all safe, I didn't want too many people finding out.

After my morning calls and checking the early stocks, I opened up my email from Jenks. My heart started to beat wildly as the handwriting came into view. Because I knew my family needed me, I decided to wait until later. I'd lived with the nightmare for over five years, so a few more hours wouldn't hurt.

When I got back to the bedroom, Bella and the kids were lazily playing with Brando. I'd never been so proud in my life. My real, honest to goodness, family was in my bed. They loved me, and I loved them.

"I'm so tired today, Edward, but I need to be up in an hour. I can't keep missing work. The shop is getting busy. If you help me get the kids…" my sweetface began before I cut her off.

"You are not leaving this bedroom, Bella. Dr. Kelly said you need rest and rest you will. Peter and Charlotte can stay home from school today, too. I'll get Alice to collect their homework. I've also already called Victoria to help out at Sweet Treats and Jane volunteered her services," I finished, smiling smugly.

Surprisingly, my sweetface didn't argue. I crawled back into bed after turning on the television. The kids became livelier once they saw _Spongebob Squarepants _on the big screen. Sometimes, it was nice to play hooky on a rainy Monday.

Around ten, I got up and got the kids dressed. Bella cussed me out because I wouldn't let her leave he bed. I just laughed and kissed her rosy cheeks.

"This Friday, I'm taking you on a real date in Seattle. We can stay overnight. I have a loft there. What do you say, sweetface?"

She huffed, but I could see the excitement in her bright eyes. "Okay but don't make it a big deal. We'll just have dinner and maybe go to a movie."

Crossing my fingers behind my back, I promised that I would keep it low key. "You can trust me."

We had a great day. I helped the kids paint and we watched educational videos. My sister, who was becoming quite a good person, stopped by to deliver lunch. She promised Bella that everything was running smoothly at the pastry shop.

Around five, the kids started to get sleepy. I carried them to the guest bedroom across from mine and put on some calming music. Peter was on his stomach with his thumb in his mouth and Char was sprawled on her back. They looked so adorable. I stole a few kisses before leaving the room.

Fortunately, Bella was awake and feeling much better. She was talking to Rose on the phone when I walked in. I listened to them make plans about Thanksgiving dinner and baby showers. Women always took on so much. I had the utmost respect.

"Bella, we need to talk," I said, after she hung up.

She smiled, turning to me. "I'd rather play."

I groaned, adjusting not-so-little Edward in the process. "There won't be any more sex until the appointment. I won't risk it again."

She pouted prettily, crossing her arms. "Okay. What is it then?"

I took a deep breath and began reading from the stack of papers. My sweetface held me as I cried and got upset on my behalf. By the time I was finished, we were both covered in tears. Bella had moved to my lap and clung to me as I rocked.

"Those bastards! They let you believe you killed your wife and baby all this time to cover up police corruption! You could have spent years in prison. I would have never met you, and we wouldn't be having this baby," she yelled, pointing to her stomach.

I rubbed her back softly. "Calm down sweetface. I just can't believe that Kate didn't tell me. She had to know she was in danger. It does explain why she started using so heavily. She didn't want to come down and risk telling me the truth."

Bella laid her head on my shoulder. "Edward, I'm so sorry. The baby wasn't even yours. I know it has to hurt. You obviously loved Kate at one point."

I shook my head. "I'm not sure I ever did love her, Bella. The way I feel about you… I never had that before. A part of me feels like a huge weight is gone, but the other part just feels broken. It's all so fresh again. Kate wasn't perfect, but she was a pregnant woman and didn't deserve to be murdered."

"Did you know the LAPD Lieutenant that she was sleeping with?" Bella asked gently.

I nodded. "Laurent Da Revin was one of the cops that helped us with the research for _Shields of Blue_, the cop movie I wrote. That's how Kate met him. We were both fighting and fucking other people at that point. I guess she got off on dating a cop. Kate always loved adventure."

Bella frowned. "I've never seen _Shields of Blue_, but then again, I haven't seen most of your films. When this is over, I'd like to sit down and watch them with you, even the one with Kate. I want to know more about you, Edward."

I kissed her forehead, hugging her more closely to my chest. "I didn't finish writing the movie. The drug and alcohol binges were out of control. I stopped letting myself come down. Whole weeks would pass, and I wouldn't notice. I'll finish it soon. I have a feeling that it could be a great script."

"I can't believe that he was the father of Kate's baby. The bastards didn't have to kill him. He was probably scared enough to stay quiet. Would you, um, would you have let him and Kate be together if you'd have gotten the letter her wrote to you. I know you two were cheating, but she was your wife," Bella mused.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard to say what you would have done. We surprise ourselves. All these years I thought I killed my wife and baby, plus that innocent family. I tried to kill myself once, sweetface. I thought I deserved to die after what happened."

Bella sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I don't even want to imagine a world without Edward Cullen. You're nothing like I'm used to, but you're everything that I'll ever need. I love you, Edward."

We kissed for a long time, licking our tongues in and out of each others mouths. Bella's wasn't wearing a bra so I could feel her hard, pointy nipples on my chest. Rarely, we came up for air, only to dive in again. She tasted so sweet, and I needed the comfort.

I cupped Bella's ass, putting her right over my erection. She screamed in my mouth and bucked into me, rolling her hips slowly. I lifted her shirt so that I could taste her sweet skin. My tongue hadn't even made contact when Peter came into the room.

"Mommy, E, what're you doing?" he asked, pointing to us.

My sweetface blushed, quickly throwing on her tee shirt before rolling off of me. Unfortunately, in her haste, her knee pressed down into my junk. I yelped and bent over the side of the bed. The pain was excruciating.

I was still wheezing when Char entered the room. She looked confused until Peter took it upon himself to explain. If I hadn't been dying from knee in the cock, I would have laughed my ass off.

"Char, E and mommy were giving hugs with no shirts. Then, E started to hurt. Mommy must not be good at those kinds of hugs," Peter said, giggling.

Char joined in with the laughter. "Mommy, you silly goose, you should wear clothes next time. E looks sad."

Bella laughed so hard, she almost fell off the bed. While they talked, I hobbled to the bathroom and put a cold cloth on my balls. It was a good thing that sex was out of the question for the next few days. After deciding that I wasn't going to die, I returned to the bedroom.

"So grownup friends sometimes hug like that to help each other? Ewww, I wouldn't touch a boy. They all have cooties. Now you have cooties, mommy," Char was saying as I entered the room.

Peter shook his little head. "Uh-uh. Girls have cooties, so E has it now. Mommy, don't give me cooties! I'm a good boy."

Laughing, I made eye contact with Bella. She smiled and kissed our kids on the cheeks. They were so sweet and innocent. Sometimes, I wished that they'd never grow up, but it was inevitable.

The next day, we all went back to our routines, but my family stayed under my roof. James kept tabs on the Felix situation. Bella's mom went back to Arizona. She had a court date there for prostitution. Bella and her never spoke after the warning. I didn't want to broach the subject and risk my sweetface getting upset.

Wednesday, I drove Bella to Port Angeles. Lunch hour traffic was a nightmare, but we made it on time. Dr. Kelly was thrilled to see Bella awake. The blood test confirmed what we already knew; we were having a baby.

"Congratulations," Dr. Kelly said, handing us the first sonogram.

"How far along am I?" Bella asked, curiously.

Dr. Kelly checked her charts. "You're around 7 weeks, Bella.

My sweetface and I shared a look and said, "Carrot cake," in unison. We'd conceived our baby during that night of carrot cake, medicinal weed, and marathon sex. It made sense considering our history.

"I could use a nice slice of carrot cake," Dr. Kelly mumbled, not getting the conversation.

Bella smiled as I caressed her back. "I'll bring you some from my pastry shop next time. Is there anything I should do besides take the vitamins and eat right. I…I lost a baby. Since then I've had Peter, but I still worry."

"Don't' worry, Bella. Our baby will be fine. I'm here all the way," I whispered.

Dr. Kelly looked sympathetic. "I know, honey. I saw it in your medical records. You weren't at fault. Sometimes, babies just don't make it. I've had couples miscarry or have still births multiple times before getting the one perfect baby. If you take care of yourself, which I'm sure Edward will be a help, you won't have any problems."

Thursday, we invited our friends over for dinner. Bella told Charlie about the pregnancy. He hooted and called Mike Newton to ask him to baptize the child. Apparently, Jessica already knew but was keeping it secret until Bella said it was okay to tell Mike.

Pastor Newton asked to talk to me, which was really just fifteen minutes of him throwing hints about marriage. I assured him that it was in the plan. He said he was proud of me for coming so far and that he'd hope to see us all in Church on Sunday. I promised that we'd be there.

"Hey, can we talk a minute?" Emmett asked, coming up behind me.

I nodded and led him to the den. "What's up?"

He sat down and began playing with the buttons on his shirt. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I treated you. It was wrong. I never understood the damage small town gossip could do until I saw it happen to Bella and my Rosie."

_My Rosie?_

"It's all right, McCarty. You're not on my list anymore. There are a couple of bastards that I hate way more than you," I said, chuckling.

He held out his hand to me. "Friends? I know it's not gonna happen overnight, but I'd like us to get along. You've always been kind to Rosie. She considers you a friend. Besides, I think it's time to start planning Snowflake and Brando's wedding. If that dog is like you and gets her pregnant before the ceremony, I'm going to freak out."

Laughing, I clapped him on the back. "Brando is a chip off the old block. Women can't resist us."

When we got back to the kitchen, the food was on the table. Charlie said grace before we all dug in. I took a minute to remember my old lonely meals with only Brando for company. Now, I had a whole family and good friends. None of these people gave a shit about Edward Cullen, Hollywood screenwriter, or the money. They just liked me for me.

I was broken out of my moment when Maggie held Peter down for a kiss. He screamed about cooties and ran to the bathroom. Bella sighed and went to check on him. Alec shook his head and put Maggie back in her seat as we all continued laughing. It was a good night.

On Friday, Jenks arrived with some of his legal team. We spent the day taking conference calls with the Mayor and Chief of Police. Bella held me when I cried and asked important questions. She was a woman any man would be proud to have by his side.

"Is Edward safe?" she asked, looking at Jenks.

My lawyer nodded. "The unit responsible for Kate and Laurent's death was disbanded three years ago. Most of the former officers are in prison or witness protection. The incident that Kate saw wasn't the first. They'd been beating and killing suspects for years. The difference was Kate. She wasn't a poor junkie or immigrant from East L.A. She was a Hollywood actress who would have been believed. They were scared that she was going to tell someone what Laurent told her. I assume he needed someone to talk to after living that life for so long."

My throat felt dry, so I was thankful when Bella handed me a bottle of cold Evian. "I'm not interested in money or suing the city. I just want my name cleared and for everyone to know the truth. My late wife deserves that."

Jenks showed something to his other colleague. "The governor doesn't believe you won't sue, so he's offering five million dollars upfront. In return, you have to sign papers saying that you won't ever seek legal action. He's also prepared to give you a public apology during a press conference. Every big media outlet will be there. We're planning to have it in Los Angeles next week. That way, you'll be done with this before Thanksgiving."

Bella squeezed my hand and sighed. "It's finally over. Thank you, Mr. Jenks. You've worked so hard to clear Edward's name."

As I thought about the money, an idea formed. "Take the money, Jenks. I want half of it to be used for a Pro Bono justice project at your firm. Help others like me who can't afford a good lawyer. There are more innocent people out there."

Jenk's wrote it down. "What about the other half?"

I looked deep into my sweetface's eyes as I continued. "I want it to be used to start a charity for single mothers and children. I know people here that have experience with non profits. Bella and I will run it."

"Oh, Edward! That's a wonderful idea," Bella said, throwing her arms around my neck.

After a few more hours of planning, my legal team departed. In one week, I'd be back in Los Angeles, the city of all my dreams and nightmares. The only way I could do it is if my darling went with me.

"Will you go?" I asked, quietly.

She squeezed my arm. "You don't even have to ask. I love you, Edward."

At six, my sister took Bella away. All the women were helping my sweetface get ready for our date. Jane, Tanya, and Rose were all staying over to babysit so that Jasper and Alice could go out to dinner, too.

Ms. Brandon had started dressing a little better, but she had a long way to go. Lucky for her, Tanya and Jane were fashion miracle workers. I just hoped that Jaz didn't screw it up.

"Nervous, bro?" he asked, coming to sit by me.

I adjusted my black tie for the millionth time. "I'm not sure why I am. Bella and I are having a baby together. One date shouldn't scare me this much."

Jaz nodded. "I have more to lose than you. Alice hates me, but I'm trying. I know I mess up sometimes, but I love Seth. I care about Alice, too."

We were watching a game when Tanya came down the stairs. She was walking funny and glowing. I had a feeling that Sheriff James had gotten his groove back.

"Now presenting, the beautiful Alice Brandon and Bella Cullen," Rose called, pointing to the top of the stairs.

Mrs. Brandon looked young and modern in a slim fitting blue skirt and cardigan. She was showing actual cleavage! For once, he hair wasn't in the granny braid. It was free and left hanging down her back.

"Yay for mommy," Seth cheered, running up to Alice.

Jasper's eyes bugged out his head as she stared like a pervert. "Beautiful, you're so beautiful."

Alice smiled and accepted the roses that he gave her. "Thank you."

I barely registered any of that because time stopped once I saw Bella. She was always gorgeous but tonight… The strapless, black and cream cocktail dress fit her like a glove. The corset made her naturally magnificent breasts look even more regal. My dick led me to her side.

"I want…Gorgeous…Boobs," I babbled, twirling her around.

Tanya laughed and fixed one of Bella's curls. "Men. They never know what to say."

Peter and Char got a kick out of seeing their mother dressed up. I knew that Felix never took her anywhere special, and it was ashamed because Bella deserved to be seen. I could only stare in awe as she blushed at the compliments.

"Thank you babies," she said, bending down to give them a kiss.

As we were walking out the door, Seth ran up to Jasper and tugged on his arm. "Don't let mommy give you nake-y hugs. Peter said they make boys get cooties that hurt."

Char nodded. "Mommy did it to E, and he had to get medicine in the bathroom. Keep your clothes on if you give hugs."

"I don't even want to know," Jane said, shaking her head.

After we promised the kids that we'd keep our clothes on, a promise I knew I wouldn't keep, we were off. I wished Jasper luck and told him to be attentive. He assured me that he was ready for this.

The ride to Seattle was nice. Bella told me about her life. It was so hard hearing about all the pain she'd went through. Her mother had never shown interest in her and she used men to make herself feel worthy. Then, she met Felix and became a young mother. He never took care of her. I squeezed the wheel each time she mentioned his name.

"So you were Bella Cranston back then?" I asked.

She nodded. "He never gave Charlotte his last name so I went back to Swan. I've been that every since. The bastard was heartless."

"Why did you marry him?"

She began playing with her the belt of her black trench coat. "I was young. He had a motorcycle and a job. I thought he loved me. When he proposed, I saw it as my way out of Jacksonville. I hated Florida and the heat."

I reached over and grabbed her trembling hand. "It's okay. I just wanted to know. I didn't marry Kate for love, so I understand."

Switching to lighter topics, I had her tell me some funny stories about things Peter and Charlotte did while growing up. That topic made my sweetface laugh and relax. Before long, we were in Seattle.

It was a nice but chilly night. We were in my Aston because I wanted to give Bella a little bit of Hollywood elegance. She seemed to like the car but didn't understand why men were so into vehicles. I didn't bother to argue.

I'd planned a nice romantic dinner at an Oceanside steakhouse restaurant. We had a view of the water and boats from our cozy booth. Soft classical music and candles made the place perfect for romance. The menu was already chosen and my sweetface couldn't have wine, so we cuddled and talked while waiting for the food to arrive.

"This is so juicy and tender," Bella moaned around a mouthful of steak.

I smirked. "I'll be saying that later when my tongue is on you, sweetface."

"We're having sex," she squealed, a little too loudly.

The couples at the other tables laughed as Bella blushed. I pulled her closer to me. "Hot monkey sex that leaves both of us exhausted."

She shivered. "Promise."

"Promise."

After a desert of strawberry cheesecake and chocolate sorbet, we took a walk on the pier. I bought Bella a pretty knitted quilt that she liked. Then, Bella talked me into going to a karaoke bar. She said she'd only done it once with adults, but played around sometimes with the children.

"I wanted to take you on the night cruise," I complained.

She giggled. "Another time. We'll have fun. Besides, I don't think my stomach is up for that right now. I've had morning sickness the last two days."

Agreeing, I walked into the place. It was noisy and full of people having fun. Bella browsed the book while I looked for a table and ordered her a ginger ale. Thankfully, a couple was leaving and gave us their space. I helped Bella take her coat off, snarling when I saw other men notice her assets.

"You're so beautiful," I said, kissing her indecently.

"Wow, Edward. Maybe we should have skipped this and gone straight for the loft, "she teased, rubbing my chin.

Half an hour and two orders of hot pretzels later, Bella's turn came up. I helped her up on stage, hovering in case she needed me. Luckily, she was only wearing ballet flats. I would have to thank my sister for being cautious with my sweetface.

"This song goes out to Edward, my boyfriend. I love you and I always will," Bella cooed, looking into my eyes.

The first beats of the song began. It was _True Blue_ by Madonna. I smiled shyly, bobbing my head to the beat.

"_I've had other guys  
I've looked into their eyes  
But I never knew love before  
'Til you walked through my door  
I've had other lips  
I've sailed a thousand ships  
But no matter where I go  
You're the one for me baby this I know, 'cause it's_

_True love_  
_You're the one I'm dreaming of_  
_Your heart fits me like a glove_  
_And I'm gonna be true blue baby I love you_

_I've heard all the lines_  
_I've cried oh so many times_  
_Those tear drops they won't fall again_  
_I'm so excited 'cause you're my best friend_  
_So if you should ever doubt_  
_Wonder what love is all about_  
_Just think back and remember dear_  
_Those words whispered in your ear, I said…"_

As Bella's soft and off key voice sang the words, my heart swelled. It was amazing to me that such an amazing woman loved me. My life finally had meaning. I would never be along again.

"_True blue, baby I love you,"_ Bella sang, doing a cute little step.

After she finished, we gathered our jackets and waited for the valet. My Aston was in perfect condition, so I left a tip. We were getting in when I heard a shriek and saw a woman flying in our direction.

"Edward Cullen, is it true that you are about to be found innocent in a few days? What is the real story?"

Bella groaned, coming to my side of the car. "He doesn't want to talk to you."

The heavily made up redhead rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask you, sweetheart. I was talking to Mr. Cullen."

I growled, pushing my sweetface behind me. "Leave us alone before I call the police and report harassment. How did you know we were here anyway?"

"I alerted them. It was easy enough to follow you here. An Aston in Forks isn't a conspicuous car, Edward," Lauren Mallory said, stepping forward.

Bella gasped and squeezed my hand. "Stay away from him, bitch. He doesn't want you or your drugs."

Lauren grimaced. "Who the fuck are you? Edward, you know you miss me. I've changed, and I won't use again. Plus, I'm a hell of a lot more beautiful than that slut on your arm. Gina here is a friend of mine. Let's clear you name. I always knew you were innocent. Just imagine, we may be on Oprah."

"Delusional bitch," I yelled, stepping forward. "You think I'd want you when I have the goddess behind me. You didn't believe I was innocent. It's taking all I have not to hit you in the damn mouth. Apologize to my Bella."

"Whatever, Edward. Do you want to do the interview or not? We can both be on television." She sounded so psychotic.

Shaking my head, I helped Bella into her seat before getting behind the wheel. We drove away quickly so that they couldn't follow us. I had my sweetface dial Jenks so that I could fill him in. He said he'd make sure to handle it.

"I'm sorry, Bella. You know she was lying. You're the only woman I've seen tonight. Your beauty captivates," I said, kissing her hand.

"I feel beautiful when you look at me," was my reply.

My loft was cleaned and stocked, just as I'd requested. Bella and I separated to change into more comfortable clothes. I was lighting lilac scented candles when she came out of the bathroom wearing a black silk slip.

"Damn! You look good enough to eat," I groaned, fingering the straps.

She blushed and placed my hand over her breast. "Make love to me."

Hours later amidst sweaty sheets, we were still joined and experiencing orgasm. I was almost dead, but my sweetface looked like she was up for another round.

Sighing, I leaned down and kissed her lower stomach. "Hey, baby. Don't tell your brother and sister that we did the nake-y hug and passed cooties."

Bella laughed so hard that she had to go relieve herself. When she returned, her eyes were mirthful and clear. I wrapped my arm around her waist and helped her climb on top of me. We didn't make love, but the connection was there.

Later, I w as counting the little freckles on my sweetface's side, when my phone alerted me to an urgent text. Not wanting to wake her up, I went to the living room so that I could call whoever it was back. I just hoped that it wouldn't ruin our time together.

"Hey, James," I got your message. "Is something wrong?"

He sighed. "I'm glad I got in touch with you. We got some new information. Felix is in Seattle. He's planning a bang heist to get the money that he owes. One of the men is a police informant. Seattle PD will take them down the day it happens."

"What about Bella and the kids? Is he still planning something?" I asked, tightening my grip on the phone.

"He's scrapped the ransom plan. The informant says he doesn't want to risk it now. He needs a lot of money and fast. I know you're keeping your family safe. I contacted you because I didn't want to worry Bella and the baby. Call me if you need me."

"Thanks, James," I whispered, hanging up.

When I turned around, Bella was behind me, naked as the day she was born. "Come back to bed, sexy. Looks like you're ready again."

I glanced down at my semi hard-on. "I'm always _up_ for you."

As I tackled my sweetface onto the luxurious canopy bed, I had one thought. _Wife_.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it. Most of the next chapters will be fluff. Bella is letting loose a little more. She believes in Edward's devotion. There will be a JoBros concert, overprotective Edward, an Esme showdown, Felix fuckery ending, and a Christmas baby. Stay tuned for more. Let me know if you liked it. *Huggles* until next time._


	16. Chapter 16: Angels and Demons

_**A/N: **Hello, readers! It's been forever since I updated anything. I know you are mad. Sorry. **LAMTAF**, and my other fics are coming. I was going to update it last week but decided to write the next chapter. Then I can do back to back updates. I'll try to make it worth your time. _

_I'm hoping you guys haven't forgotten about Yogaward. He's one of my sweetest Edwards. This chapter is mostly fluff but has some intense moments. I know Bella is being a bitch. She knows it too. Remember that she's a pregnant woman who is used to doing things alone._

_All thanks and huggles should go to **Capitalab, Catseye, Purpling, Ash, and DivineInspriation** for making me get my ass in gear. Also huggles to my fangirl lovelies** Lo, Lebells, and Viv**. I heart them big. They are my biggest cheerleaders on Twitter. The knee socks part was all inspired by the fic **"Pigtails"**.from FFN._

* * *

_The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough._

George Moore

**Chapter 16:** Angels and Demons

_**BPOV**_

After emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet, I turned around. Edward looked tired as hell as he stood staring at me worriedly from the doorway. Sometimes, I really hated the way he smothered me.

"Sweetface, are you all right?" he asked, walking over to me.

I nodded and turned on the faucet so that I could rinse out my mouth. Edward had a Dixie cup filled with Listerine waiting for me. After a couple of gargles and rinses, I felt like my mouth was clean.

"It's just a little morning sickness, Edward. You don't have to wake up with me every time," I mumbled, turning off the water.

Like he'd done the last few nights, he rolled his eyes and lifted me into his arms. When we got back to the bedroom, he gently laid me down and kissed my forehead. I allowed myself to be doted on for a few minutes before pushing him away.

"Bella, what affects you, affects me. It's nothing for me to get up in the middle of the night when you're the one bringing a precious life into this world," he whispered, turning off the lamps.

I laid my head on his bare chest and began rubbing his abs. "Edward, why do you care so much? I know you're different from Felix, but I worked with a lot of women who had husbands just like him. You don't have to pretend to make me happy. You know that, right?"

He huffed angrily. "Is that what you think, Bella? This is real for me. You're having my first baby. I'm thirty-four years old. I haven't led the best life. I feel like I'm getting another chance to do things right. It hurts me when you think I'm not sincere."

"Edward…I… Sometimes, I feel like you're smothering me. I'm not a delicate flower. You don't have to…"

He put his fingers over my lips. "Stop! I know you can do it alone, hell, you have done it alone. I'm not Felix. I can't just watch you be pregnant with my child and pretend that doesn't affect me. You and the kids make life worth living. I've been to the bottom, Bella. I tried to take my own life. I know what it's like to feel worthless and alone. Taking care of you and our baby is the opposite. I feel like I have a purpose. Don't take that away from me," he pleaded, caressing my upper thigh.

Feeling like the most evil bitch in the world, I sighed and kissed his pulse point. "I'm sorry, Edward. I love you so much. I'm just insecure and don't trust easily. Let's go back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

Edward leaned down until he was right over my stomach. Then, he lifted my tank and kissed me there, whispering sweet words to yoga baby. I fell asleep to the sounds of his gentle humming.

It felt like I had just closed my eyes when the alarm clock went off. Thankfully, there were only two school days this week because of Thanksgiving. Peter and Charlotte were very excited for their holiday, and Edward was planning a feast for us all. We needed it after the stress of the last few weeks.

Groaning, he sat up and turned his phone alarm off. We always made sure to set two just in case. I was about to climb out of bed when he rolled on top and began grinding his morning erection into me. I was definitely not in the mood for sex.

"Edward, we have to stop. I'm tired and cranky. The bakery will be busy the next few days. Can you, um, use your hands or something?" I pleaded, searching his green eyes.

He released me. "Use my hands? Do you really think that's a substitute for being inside of you? I'm in pain, sweetface."

I huffed and pushed at his big shoulders. "You're in pain? Call me when _you're_ in the first few months of pregnancy. Do you think I like puking my guts out and going to pee all damn day, Edward? I'm sorry if I don't exactly feel sexy right now. Ugh!"

"You know it isn't like that! Everything I say is taken and used against me. I'm getting tired of it, Bella."

"Well you don't have to be here," I screamed, standing up.

Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around. "That's what you want, isn't it? You want me to go away and reaffirm to you that all men are worthless douchebags! I don't give you the satisfaction."

After I broke free, I went into the bathroom and began to bathe. I felt bad for denying Edward. He'd been so sweet during our overnight trip. In all honesty, he didn't deserve my wrath this morning.

It had taken a lot of begging for him to let us return to our house. I wasn't surprised when he packed a bag and moved in again. It didn't matter where we were, as long as we were together. I just wished that I could get over the old pain and love him properly.

The citrus scented body wash must have woken me up, because by the time I finished my shower, I felt much better. After drying my hair, I went to the closet to find something to wear. I ended up going with a long black wool skirt and a matching cardigan with silver leaves on the sleeves.

Sure, it was more of an Alice Brandon outfit, but the matronly look helped me blend into the background, which is exactly what I wanted to do today. After styling my long hair into a tight bun, I went to find the kids.

Char was in the shower, singing along with some song from her Ipod speaker. Edward was helping Peter wash himself and dry off. They had a nice relationship. I was glad that my babies had a good male role model in their lives.

Since the children were settled, I went downstairs to get breakfast ready. It felt like a cereal day, so I opened up the Fruit Loops and Cheerios and set out fresh fruit and milk. Even that little task exhausted me, and after I finished, I had to sit down and rest at the table.

"Mommy, E gave me new dinosaur pencils," Peter squealed, running into my arms.

I smiled, kissing my baby's clean head. "Those are really cool. Make sure you share with Seth and your other friends."

After promising me that he would, I cut up some banana and poured him a bowl of cereal. He crunched away while Edward read the cards that described each dinosaur and the year they became extinct. He was very good at giving our babies fun and educational gifts.

"Hey, Edward, I'm going upstairs to help Char finish getting ready. Go ahead and eat. We'll be down soon," I explained while awkwardly kissing his stubbled jaw. Thankfully, he didn't push me away..

When I got to Char's room, she was in the mirror trying on different sweaters. I watched her for a few minutes, remembering when she was small enough to trust my judgment and wear anything I set out for her. My babies were growing up too fast.

Smiling, I went to her closet and took out a brand new light blue sweater with an intricate snow flake on the front. It was pure cashmere. Edward had picked it out during our trip. I knew it would look great on my little girl.

"Mommy, where did you get this one? It's so pretty," she squealed, snatching it from me and pulling it on.

I helped her make it look presentable and picked out a pair of dark wash girl's jeans. "Actually, Edward chose this sweater. It's made of cashmere, which is expensive. Try not to get it dirty, baby."She promised me that she wouldn't be messy.

Char didn't want a braid today, so I brushed out her hair and secured it with a white headband. She looked beautiful and fresh. I knew that someday soon, some little brat was going to be on my doorstep asking to take my baby girl out on a date. I was _so_ not ready for that stuff.

A little later, I got her set up with a bowl of cereal. She thanked Edward and listened to Peter gush over his new pencils while Edward and I ate our bland adult breakfasts. He had been staring at me since I came downstairs.

"What?" I hissed, trying to keep my voice down.

He shrugged. "What are you wearing? Did you get that outfit from Alice?"

I rolled my eyes and took another bite of my Cheerios before answering. "I think I need to look more professional. Plus, Jake and I have class tonight. If you don't like what I'm wearing, then don't look at me!"

Edward slammed his fist against the table, startling us all. He hardly ever lost his temper. "You're putting words into my mouth! I asked a simple question. Why does it _always _have to be an argument with you?"

Instead of giving him the middle finger like I wanted, I stood up and put the dishes into the dishwasher. Peter and Char were quiet. When I looked over, I noticed them whispering together and pointing at Edward. This wasn't good, but there was no time to deal with drama.

I was putting the cereal boxes in the cupboard when Edward walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Silently, I leaned back and let him hold me for a moment. It always felt good just being close to his body and the heat he emitted.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I whispered, turning around to hug him.

He nuzzled my nose playfully and whispered, "Let's not fight in front of our children again, sweetface." The way he said _our children_ made my heart beat little faster.

I smiled softly and began kissing his jaw. "It was my fault. You're a saint to put up with my cranky ass. I hate to tell you, but this is as good as it gets. I turn into a real bitch during pregnancy."

Edward just chuckled. "With fights come make up sex. I think you can make it worthwhile for me."

I was about to pull Edward closer when I heard my babies giggling. I got so caught up in the moment that I almost forgot they were here. Blushing, I shooed Edward away so that I could put the rest of the boxes in the pantry.

Fifteen minutes later, we were in the car headed to school. There was a minor scuffle when Edward insisted that I sit in back, but one look at my bitchface and he relented. The man was obsessed with me and baby's safety.

While I was using the mirror to put on lipstick, I noticed that Peter looked uncomfortable in the back. "What's wrong, baby?" I asked worriedly.

He pouted. "Why can't E be our daddy? You yell at him, but he's still nice to us. Jasper came to be Seth's daddy even though his mommy and daddy fight. Can you make E our daddy, Mommy?"

"It doesn't work like that, sweetheart."

Char crossed her arms and looked out the window. "I wish it did," she whispered sadly.

When we stopped at a red light, Edward turned so that he could see the kid's faces. "Charlotte, Peter, nothing would make me happier in this world than to be your dad. Give me and your mom time to discuss everything. I already consider both of you mine anyway."

There was a lot of giggling and hollering after that declaration. All too soon, we were at the school. Alice was out front getting her class in line. She waved at us as Edward got out, helping the kids with their backpacks.

Peter and Char gave me a quick kiss before running to join their classmates. Then, Edward got back into the car and took off. The ride to Sweet Treats was torture. I wanted to lean across the seat and take him into my mouth, but I knew taking off my seat belt would have caused another unnecessary argument.

When we arrived at the diner, the first thing we saw was Tanya and James making out near the front door. They were all over each other like a bad rash. Sheriff James kissed like he knew what he was doing. My girl had trained her man well.

Rolling my eyes, I walked up to T and untangled her from Sheriff Cross. They both looked at me like I was an enemy come to steal their soul. Edward just chuckled as James tried to get himself under control.

"Five more minutes, Bella. We're newlyweds. This is what we're supposed to do," T whined as I dragged her inside the shop.

Alec was already behind the counter cleaning up; however, I knew that Jane wouldn't be here yet. She wasn't a morning person, but I appreciated her working for free at my shop. We were doing well, and I had plans for a full order website that would ship top pastries all over the U.S.

Both T and Alec eyed me critically as I walked in back to put my purse down. I saw Edward shrug before I crossed the corner. I thought my outfit looked professional and matronly. It wasn't like I ever wore slutty clothing, but I clearly had a reputation in town as a _loose_ woman.

_Ugh! No one says "loose" anymore, bitch!_

After I put my stuff away, I sat down and went through my emails. There was one from Carmen saying that she accepted my invitation to Thanksgiving. I was so happy. Carmen was not only my previous boss and T's Aunt; she was also my surrogate mother in Arizona. I missed her dearly.

Edward came in just as I was finishing up my last email. We went over the Thanksgiving plans for Thursday. This was the first year where I felt really excited about the holidays. Felix usually spent it gambling and buying gifts for his whores. It was always up to me to make the kids happy, but this year, I had my sweet Edward.

"The breakfast crowd is picking up, sweetface. Tanya sent me in to get you." He looked so fucking hot in his jeans.

A simple "Hmmm," was my reply. I was distracted by the growing bulge in Edward's pants.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, snapping his fingers in my face.

Finally, I managed to look up and nod. "I'm fine. I have some good news. Carmen is coming for Thanksgiving! I didn't realize how much I've missed her until I saw that email."

"Do you, um, think she'll like me? I haven't been publically cleared yet. She might think I'm not good for you," Edward asked as he nervously paced.

I smiled. "She'll love you because the kids and I love you. Carmen has only ever wanted me to be happy."

I walked over to my boyfriend, pulling him into my arms. We shared a deep kiss that made my toes tingle. When he bent down and lifted up my cardigan to kiss yogababy, I almost fell to the floor in tears. As hard as it was for me to believe, Edward wanted me and all my baggage. He was here for the duration.

"Bella, you and our babies are my whole world. I have some things to do today, but I'll be here for lunch. Jared is back from Seattle, so I'll bring him along. Will you miss me as much as I'll miss you?" he asked, kissing my forehead.

"More," I whispered.

Smiling, he turned around and headed for the door. I shamelessly watched the way those jeans hugged his ass. I must have been a fool to turn down the earlier morning sex he'd offered. The wetness between my thighs was a testament to my stupidity.

Since Edward was gone and I was throbbing, I went to the bathroom and used my little clit vibe to get myself off. It wasn't Edward, but it was better than nothing. When I finished and clean, I felt refreshed and energized.

Because I was now hot, I took off my cardigan. That left me in the long skirt and a white tank top. My boobs looked obscene because of their sheer size, but I didn't care. It was more important to be comfortable when baking. I'd always believed that emotions transferred to food. If I was comfortable while making it, people would be comfortable when eating it.

Rose was pulling a fresh pitcher of orange juice out of the refrigerator when I arrived. She was getting to the uncomfortable phase of pregnancy. I planned to force her to spend the next month taking it easy. If she wanted to work, she could help with the online ordering.

"Hey, sweetheart, let me get that for you," I said softly, taking the heavy pitcher from her.

She glared at me. "I can still work, Bella. Give that back."

I shook my head and stepped out of reach. "Rose, you are heavily pregnant. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you or the baby. I know what it's like to wait on people when close to term. You don't have to go through that here."

Ignoring me, she snatched the orange juice out of my hand and marched out to the front. Emmett was at the front counter pouring sugar into his coffee. He smiled as Rose entered but it quickly faded when he saw how angry she looked.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly as she poured juice for an elderly man.

She put the pitcher down and turned away without a word. Both Em and I shared a look before following her to the back. It seemed like I wasn't the only pregnant chick with an attitude today. I just hoped that I could keep down my own temper.

When we got to the kitchen area, Rose put her hands on her hips and began to pace. Alec, who was oblivious with his earphones on, kept rolling out dough for the cinnamon rolls. Tanya continued to work, but I knew her well enough to know that she was eavesdropping.

"Bella," Rose said, pointing, "doesn't think I'm fit to work anymore."

"That's a lie! I only want you off your feet for the last month. You can work in the office if you insist."

Emmett put his hands on Rose's shoulders and began massaging, but she angrily pushed him off.

"What the hell, Rosie?" he asked, clearly hurt by her display.

There was about three seconds of calm before Rose blew up. "Don't put your fucking hands on me! You don't know me, fucker! Stop pretending like you care about me or this baby. I'm just a charity case for you, aren't I?"

"You know that's not true," Emmett replied calmly.

Rose laughed maniacally as she sat down on one of the stools. "This baby… this baby was conceived by rape," she said, touching her round stomach. "I'm not sure I can truly love it, so I don't expect you feel anything for it or me. You're the golden boy, Em. I'm just some homeless gutter trash that blew through town. Go back to the front and leave me alone. I need time to think."

I'd never seen Emmett McCarty as mad as he was at that moment. "You don't think I feel anything! You're the first woman I've loved since I lost my fiancée. I'm here for all of it. I love you and the baby. You know that, Rosie. I don't give a fuck what anyone in Forks has to say because you're mine."

"You can't mean those things," Rose murmured, looking up with teary eyes. "We haven't known each other that long."

Emmett shrugged and pointed at me. "Look at Bella. She and Edward are in love. They haven't known each other much longer than us."

I nodded. "I think I loved Edward from that first conversation, but I was scared just like you, Rose. Give Emmett a chance."

"I'm sorry, Bella. You were being kind and I acted like a total bitch. Please forgive me," Rose begged, imploring me with her blue eyes.

I smiled and stepped forward to hug her. "Remember this when my pregnant bitch comes out. Of course, I forgive you."

Emmett smiled and pulled her into his arms. Rose went willingly and even kissed him on the lips. From the corner of my eye, I saw Tanya smile and wink at Alec, who rolled his eyes, and began preparing more dough.

After that, I baked and went over some holiday decoration ideas with Angela Weber. She was a nice girl, so I decided to invite her and my internet guy, Eric, over for Thanksgiving. They both accepted graciously. Our dinner was going to be huge this year.

Jane came in around eleven, so T decided to take a break and visit James. The poor man was probably too worn out to fight crime. It was a good thing that Edward's bodyguards were patrolling regularly until Felix was caught.

Alec and Jane fought as usual, but I could see the love there. It was in the way she touched his arm when she passed, and the way he stared at her as he put muffins in the oven. To be honest, they were a little obscene. It was obvious that he wanted his hands on her body and vice versa.

I was relieved when Tanya came back so that I could take my lunch break. She looked flushed and glow-y, so I knew that she'd gotten in a quickie. I just laughed as she whistled and went to restock the display cases.

I'd already texted Edward to have him meet me at my house. It began to rain during the drive home. I loved living in Forks, but the cold and wet got to me at times. Thankfully, I had working transportation and didn't have to rely on the bus like I'd done in Arizona.

Edward's car was already in the driveway when I got there. I was too excited to drive into the garage, so I hopped out of the car and ran to the porch. The cool rain felt great on my bare arms. In a few seconds, I was in my foyer.

I wasn't prepared for my lover to be there waiting for me. His grass green eyes hungrily gaped at my breasts as I shook off the rain. The white tank didn't cover much and the bra I was wearing was sheer. I giggled as I realized that he could probably see my erect nipples.

Then, I watched as Edward advanced towards me. He looked every bit the predator with his wild mane of hair and strong jaw. I felt like he was going to eat me, not that I would mind. I needed his hands and mouth all over me until I burst into flames.

"Cullen," was the only word I could say before he pushed me against the door.

Pretty soon, we were tearing our clothes off and trying to get at naked skin. I whimpered and groaned as Edward's fingers reached my heated center. He easily slid one finger inside of me before adding another. I licked his bottom lip seductively as he sped up his movements.

"Coming," I panted, holding his hand in the perfect place.

He kissed away my screams as I fell apart in his arms. Then, he carried me into the living room. I spread a throw on the floor while he grabbed some pillows. After that, I climbed on top and began slowly sinking down on his shaft.

The sex was hot, fast, hard, and over far too soon. Edward's face was so scrunched up that I would have thought he was in severe pain if not for the fact that he was guiding my hips. My orgasm was strong enough to cause a momentary blackout.

When my vision came back, I was lying down on Edward's chest. He tugged on my bun until soft curls fell around our bodies. I smiled as he inhaled and twirled a strand around his long fingers. I felt so cherished and beautiful when he touched me.

"Come on sweetface, let's get you cleaned up," Edward said, helping me off the floor.

**~~~o~~~**

Later that night, Jake and I nervously took our last test before finals. He was scared that he might have failed, but I had confidence that we'd both pass. I felt strong in my abilities as a student. I always thought that I might have gone on to get a scholarship if I'd had a more grounded upbringing.

"Fuck that was hard," Jake ranted, getting on his motorcycle.

I nodded as Edward wrapped his arm around me. My overprotective boyfriend had insisted on staying on campus until the test was done. He also bought me a dozen long-stemmed red roses and made me put one in my messenger bag for good luck.

"I know we passed, Jake. I'll see you at Edward's on Thursday. Happy Thanksgiving," I called, waving goodbye and getting in Edward's car.

The next two days happened in a blur. I worked tirelessly with the website developer Edward picked, while my workers held down the bakery. Several people in Forks had family coming through town so Sweet Treats was busy. Luckily, I didn't witness anymore workplace sex.

We spent the day before Thanksgiving in Edward's kitchen cooking turkey, stuffing, pies, and everything else. My babies ran around like they owned the place and had fun with their friends. Edward didn't seem to mind the mess we'd made of his house.

"You smell delicious," he whispered, coming up behind me and wrapping his muscular arms around my waist.

I playfully swatted him away. "You just want to taste this pumpkin pie. I heard you and Em make that bet on who would get a sample first."

Laughing, he held up his hands. "Guilty, but you do smell delicious, sweetface. Aren't there any perks to being the boyfriend of the head baker?"

Unfortunately, Jared dragged Edward away before I could show him that "perk". We didn't get a minute alone for the rest of the night. Our family and friends kept us busy, and we made plans to pick up Carmen from the airport tomorrow.

Later that night, after all the food was done, we climbed into bed together. Edward was exhausted. Jenks was getting him ready for the big news conference in Los Angeles. Our lives were about to change. I just hoped that it was for the better.

I woke up around four in the morning. Yogababy was always playing havoc on my small bladder. Sometimes I thought it would be easier to live in the bathroom.

As I was coming back, I noticed leather bound journal on Edward's desk. It had a lock but he'd forgotten to clasp it.

_Don't look. Don't look. Oh, who am I kidding?_

As quietly as possible, I tiptoed back to bed with the journal. Then, I grabbed a book light out of the nightstand so that I could read. I felt bad for violating Edward's trust, but the nosy bitch inside was stronger.

**~~~oo~~~**

_**EPOV**_

Thanksgiving morning, I struggled to keep my eyes open as we waited for Carmen's flight to get into Sea-Tac. The four hour drive to Seattle had worn out any energy I had from last night's rest. I wanted to lie down and sleep until next year.

As if the fatigue didn't make me grumpy enough, Bella was being weird. She'd been wrapped around me when I woke up in the morning. It had taken all of my resolve to have a non sexual shower. Her big, milky white breasts were a major aphrodisiac alone but soaped up…they were irresistible.

Poor James looked like death warmed over. He was extremely nervous to meet Tanya's Aunt. I sympathized because I felt the same way. I knew that if she didn't like me, it would make things that much harder with my sweetface.

"Relax, Edward," Bella cooed as she played with the ends of my hair. Why hadn't I gotten it cut?

Tanya and Bella's squealing alerted me to the fact that Carmen had arrived. I looked to where Bella was pointing and saw a tall, older woman with jet black hair. She didn't look a thing like Tanya. Her skin was olive and I could see her big dark eyes from where we sat.

Carmen waved politely and walked over to us. Bella ran to meet her halfway. I was worried about yogababy in all the excitement, but she looked so happy. Cautiously, I followed her, waiting for my chance at being introduced.

Thankfully, Tanya went first. "Aunt Carmen, this is my husband, James Cross."

He visibly paled as he took the older woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm James, Tanya's husband. Oops she already said that, didn't she? Hello, I'm James. I'm a Sheriff." He mumbled until his voice cracked. By that time, all the ladies were laughing.

"I know who you are, sweetheart. You stole my angel's heart. Don't think I'm going to let you get away with eloping. We will be having a proper ceremony and wedding party as soon as I can get everything settled. And perk up, young man! You can't father the next line of Denalis unless you have stamina and heart," Carmen lectured, glaring at James.

He mumbled a quick "Sorry," before hiding behind Tanya.

All too soon it was my turn. "Carmen, this is my boyfriend, Edward. Edward, this is my Carmen," Bella noted, beaming and looking between us.

"How do you do, Ma'am? I'm Edward Cullen."

Carmen stared at me like I had a disease. "My sweet Bella tells me that she's pregnant again, yet I see no engagement ring on her finger. What are your plans, young man? She has been through enough with that other asshole. If you aren't…"

Because I was really tired and cranky, I cut her off. "I love Bella and our kids with all my heart. If she wasn't so damn stubborn, my ring would already be on her finger. You should have heard the tongue lashing I got when I told her I loved her for the first time. I am not Felix. Bella and the kids are my world."

Carmen stepped forward. At first I thought she was going to punch me, but she gave me a hug instead. It was like a load lifted off my shoulders. I hadn't known her long, but she was already one of the scariest women I'd ever met.

"James, you and Edward go get my bags. I need to catch up with my girls. Don't dawdle and surprise us with something nice to drink. Off you go," she ordered, waving us away.

"Damn, she's scarier than my mother," James murmured as we walked away.

I nodded. "She's not as scary as Esme but a close second. Just remember, Bella and Tanya love her. She's like a mother to them. We can put up with any bullshit she throws our way."

Fortunately, we managed to retrieve Carmen's bags and pick up some coffee before returning to the waiting area. The airport was packed with holiday travelers. It felt good to actually be a participant in the holidays. When I was married to Kate, we'd always gone to exotic locations and done a bunch of cocaine during Thanksgiving.

The ride back to Forks was peaceful. The ladies told stories about working at Carmen's diner in Arizona. I quickly learned that the older woman was formidable and fiercely protective of those that she loved. I admired her.

"So then, Tanya's parents died. My sweet Eleazar and I decided to become her guardians. He passed away about twelve years ago. Not a day goes by that I don't miss him," Carmen whimpered, dabbing at her eyes.

All the ladies were in the back seat. I watched through the mirror as Bella and Tanya comforted Carmen. Before long, they were giggling and talking baby names again. James just looked over at me and smiled.

When we pulled up to my house, Jared was outside talking to Jasper. There were people everywhere setting up the tables and tents in the meadow. We'd decided to have an outdoor Thanksgiving since this was probably the only nice day Forks would get for a while.

"Seth Brandon, you come back here," Alice called, running after the fast little redhead. I was shocked to see her in jeans and a simple black sweater.

When Jasper failed to stop his son, Alice glared at him until he shot into action. It was going to be fun watching my promiscuous best friend become a monogamous father-type, especially now since I'd be joining him. Most men hated to think of diapers and feedings, but those thoughts made me happy.

I was heading back from the bathroom when Peter ran into me. "E, Gamma hit Charlie. Come help," he begged before scampering away.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and followed him downstairs. Sure enough, Carmen, who the kids called Gamma, had Charlie pressed up against the wall. I noticed that his nose was bleeding and Carmen was clenching and unclenching her hands.

Bella quickly waved me over. "Can you break them up, Edward?"

I looked at the scene in front f me, and then back at my sweetface. "Um, Bella, I'm scared of Carmen. She's more likely to turn on me than you."

While we were arguing, Tanya went up and got her Aunt under control. Since she still looked like she had some fight in her, James took Charlie out to diffuse the situation. I gave him a pat on the shoulder as he passed.

"What was that about?" Bella asked, hand on hip.

Carmen shrugged and took the offered ice from Tanya. "I always said I'd like to knock some sense into those parents of yours. I got my chance. It won't happen again, unless I see that good for nothing Felix."

I snorted and put my arm around Bella. "You'll have to take a number. I plan to shoot his fucking balls off."

My sweetface gasped, looking up at me. "Edward Anthony Cullen, I've never heard you sound so lethal. It's sexy."

I growled and nibbled on her ear as the rest of the crowd dispersed. I had gone a few days without sex, and I was hoping the jovial mood would make Bella want to play again. My cock was really starting to hate my hand.

The time leading up to dinner went by quickly. The children were laughing and joking. Reverend Newton and Jessica joined us, bringing along some elderly people that didn't have family in the area. The children sat around as Jake and his friends read them a story about the first Thanksgiving. I was glad to see that he'd bought Victoria with him.

My sister looked happier than ever. She, Alec, and Maggie were perfect together. Jane always had a good heart, but my parent's had almost extinguished it. While I'd turned to drugs and casual sex in Hollywood, Jane had become cold and bitter. We both had a long road to go, but I knew that we were finally on the right path.

At six on the dot, we were all seated and impatiently waiting for Mike to finish the blessing. My sweetface was wearing what she called her "fat jeans" so that she could eat as much as she wanted. She beamed up at me as I rubbed her stomach.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered as the prayer came to an end.

For tradition's sake, I carved the first slice of turkey. Then, the servers I'd hired did the rest. We had almost a hundred people so there were several tables. Charlie didn't want to be anywhere near Carmen, but Bella insisted that they all sit with us.

"This is the best stuffing I've ever tasted, Mrs. Cross," Rose complimented, giving James' mother a big smile.

The elderly woman smiled. "I'm so glad you enjoy it, dear. James was a sickly child. We had him too old in age. He's allergic to everything."

Emmett laughed, leaning forward to refill Rose's plate. She was about to pop. Looking at Rose, I couldn't help but think of Bella being that heavily pregnant. I just hoped I was ready for that stage.

The Sheriff blushed and begged his mother not to tell anymore embarrassing stories. It made me feel a pang in my chest. Esme had never been like that with Jane and me, plus she'd abandoned poor Jared

"I know what you're thinking, Edward. You've got us now," Bella said, rubbing the back of my neck. She always knew just what I needed.

We were mingling when Vlad showed up. He pulled me aside. "You mother and father have arrived. They want to be let inside the house. I didn't know protocol, so I just left them in the living room."

After excusing myself, I walked back with him to the main house. When I got there, Esme and Carlisle were yelling at each other. I noticed that my dad had a flask in his hands. My mom was wearing a cocktail dress. Knowing her, she probably had a date later.

"So you have a big dinner and don't invite your parents? Honestly, Edward, I don't know how I failed with you," Esme began, walking over to me.

I held up my hand and backed away. "Don't. You don't get to come here and ruin my day. I want you both to leave."

"Look, Esme, there's your bastard," Carlisle slurred as Jane walked over to join me.

Protectively, I put my arm around my sister's trembling body. "I told you not to insult my sister in from of me again. I'm having Jenks file papers on both of you. I want the loans I've given repaid in full with interest. As far as I'm concerned, you're no longer my parents. It takes more than just conceiving a child to earn that title!"

Carlisle put his flask on the table and held his hands out. "Let's not be rash. I'm just teasing, right Jane?"

My sister shook her head. "I always knew you hated me. The booze just makes it easier to say. I didn't make Esme cheat on you."

"At least she kept you both," Jared yelled, joining the fray. "You don't know how many times I wished I had a mother. I hated you guys because I thought that you were getting something better than I had. I know now that I was wrong. My father was more of a mom than _she_ ever could have been."

Esme glared at us. "Fine! I'm the world's worst mother. I gave all three of you ungrateful children a life. Edward turned out successful and rich, until he ruined it. Jane was on her way. Jared, you look well. I'm such a monster," she finished sarcastically.

Snarling, I stepped forward so that we were eye to eye. "I almost died! I hated myself. All I wanted was the drugs and the women to forget. There was no love. You and Carlisle only cared about the money and the fame. I want you to stay away from my child. I want it to grow up with love and care. He or she certainly won't learn that from you."

Carlisle sat down on the couch, massaging his forehead. "Damn it! How the hell am I going to come up with a couple of million dollars! The business isn't doing well."

I laughed. "Honestly, I don't care. You owe me and you will pay. I'm not going to reward you for being nasty to my sister. Why don't you try actually working? The business would be profitable if you weren't so damn lazy. You have to quit drinking."

After a few minutes of awkard silence, Carlisle went to the car. Esme scowled at us, and we leered back. I didn't understand how she'd carried us in her womb but had all this hate. Jared and Jane looked like they were about to cry.

"Well the hell with all of you! I've got a young hottie waiting for me. I'm still a desirable woman. Men love me," Esme bragged, pushing past us.

"It was nice meeting you, Mom," Jared yelled to her retreating form. Then, we all broke down and started laughing heartily.

"She is really a bitch," Jane pointed out as we walked back outside.

When I got to the meadow, Bella was sitting at a table talking to Jessica. Peter was in her lap while Char rested her head on her shoulder. Bella was a real mother. She loved her children just for them, not for what they could give her.

"Are you okay," she asked worriedly.

I kissed my family, including yogababy before answering. "I'm perfect. Happy Thanksgiving, sweetface."

By eleven, everyone was gone. Charlie had to go back to the sober house. I suspected that he was glad to get away from Carmen. She rode his ass all night. Even Bella defended him against some of her anger.

"Mmm. Why don't you go read to our babies while I get ready for bed," Bella suggested as we walked up the stairs.

Jasper had practically moved into Alice's house, and Jane was sleeping over at Alec's, so the house wasn't full anymore. Carmen and Jared's guest rooms were in the other wing.

"E, will you read us _The Jungle Book_? Char asked, looking up at me with her big blue eyes. I would have promised her anything.

Peter nodded. "Please, E. I want you to do the Baloo voice."

They fell asleep halfway through. Smiling, I tucked the blanket around their peaceful faces. They'd chosen to sleep together tonight. Watching them, I was in awe of how angelic they seemed. After putting on their nightlight, I walked down the hall.

The sight that greeted me in my own bedroom made my jaw drop to the floor. My sweetface was sitting on my brown leather couch reading a book. She was wearing blue, white, and pink knee socks with barely there blue boyshorts and a skimpy tank top. Her hair was separated into two ponytails and held together by pink ribbons.

"Like what you see, Edward?" she asked, not looking up from her book.

This was one of my fantasies. I never shared things like this with Bella for fear that she'd think that I was a pervert. I had all kinds of questions, but they would have to wait. My sore cock was leading all my brain functions.

"You….beautiful… How?" I mumbled, sounding like an idiot.

She took my hand and led me down the hall to my writing office. Then, she pushed me down into a desk chair and began unbuttoning my plaid shirt. I put my hands on her hip, willing myself not to come in my pants.

"So, I saw you staring at my tits in Biology class…"

It took me a few minutes to catch on. This was part of my fantasy. Bella was a coed, and instead of her going to college with Jake, she was going with me. We'd been studying together and met up after class for some private tutoring.

I played my part. "What? No, I was trying to read the, um, print on your shirt. I'm not that kind of guy."

My sweetface licked her lips, giggling hard. "Well, this monster in your pants says otherwise. Don't you want me, Cullen?"

I leaned forward and licked her top lip. "I want you so bad it hurts, but I'm shy."

"Don't worry, big guy, I can handle you," Bella murmured, taking my cock in her hand.

Instinctively, I thrust towards her mouth. "Sorry," I said sheepishly.

She grabbed hold of my thighs and began taking me down her throat. Pretty soon, I felt her throat relax as she took me all the way down. I whimpered and played with her ponytails while she went to town on me. Soon, I was leaking.

"Stop! I want to be inside of you."

Bella wiped the back of her hand over her mouth and stood up. I gripped the edges of my chair as she did this sexy little dance that ended with her shirtless. Her large breasts glowed in the dim lamplight. I wanted to lick them until she pushed me away.

"Can I?" I asked, leaning forward. Bella nodded and cupped her breast so that I could suck on her nipples.

"You're so good," she moaned, pressing her chest into my face. I could have happily suffocated in her boobs."

"Let's get these off," I grunted, pushing her little shorts down her legs. That left her completely naked except for the color knee socks. I wanted those to stay on.

Slowly, my sweetface sank down on me. I closed my eyes and dug my fingertips into her ass as she ground on top of me. Her little tongue came out to lick wet circles around my neck. She was driving me crazy with the movements and sounds.

"Is this okay," she whispered, momentarily distracting me.

I buried my head in her breasts and thrust upwards several times. A few minutes later, she clenched and screamed her orgasm. I wasn't far behind. It felt like Bella had taken a piece of my soul into herself.

For a long time, we just sat holding each other. Then, Bella stroking my cock made me hard again. I arranged her so that she was on all fours and began pushing inside of her again. She held my hand over her clit as I ferociously slide inside and outside of her slickness.

"Edward. Oh god. I can't take it, Edward," she screamed before pushing me off.

Stunned, I fell to the floor beside her. Bella quickly recovered and took me in her mouth. A few thrusts down her throat, and I was finished. The multiple orgasms heightened my senses. Each touch and caress from my sweetface felt magical.

"How did you know?" I asked sleepily while Bella pulled a blanket over us.

She smiled. "I'm sorry. I read your journal. You can be mad if you want."

Shrugging, I pulled her to my chest and kissed her forehead. "Why would I be mad at anything that inspired that? I want those knee socks and ribbons framed. I feel like going back to school just so we can do that in a classroom."

My angel smiled mischievously. "Hmmm, you're giving me ideas for your Christmas present. I bet I could get a janitor to leave a door unlocked."

I groaned loudly, pointing at my manhood. "You're waking him up again. I'm too tired to do anything with it."

"You've been a very good study buddy. It's the least I can do," Bella said, climbing on top of me.

I stared at her beautiful face as she bent down to kiss me. "I love you, Bella."

When it was over, we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. It was the perfect end to the perfect holiday. Little did I know things would go bad soon.

**~~~ooo~~~**

On Black Friday, we woke up early so that we could go to Seattle for back to school shopping. My bodyguards had gone home to spend time with their families. I had two new guys, but I wasn't worried because Felix was planning a bank job. I didn't think he'd risk kidnapping on top of that felony.

We rode with James and Tanya. They'd had more sleep than us and were wide awake. The children watched movies while Bella and I tried to get some sleep. I planned on spending a lot of money on my family today, and I'd already warned Bella that I didn't want arguments.

The malls were packed. We split up in groups of guys and girls. Everyone had joined us, except Charlie. He refused to spend the day with Carmen. The feeling was mutual.

I was helping Jasper pick a purse for Alice at Bloomingdale's when my phone began buzzing. Distracted, I pulled it out of my pocket. A frantic Bella proceeded to tell me to get to the security station. I yelled to the guys, and we all began running to the ground floor. When I got there, one of my security guys was rubbing his neck.

"What the hell happened," I screamed, looking for Bella.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, Edward, Charlotte is gone. We were trying on clothes. A saleslady took her to grab another dress. They never came back. The manager says the woman I described isn't an employee. No one can find her."

Leah and Claire Newton, who had come with us to shop with Char, began crying as Jane tried to calm them down. Maggie was also whimpering on Alec's shoulder. Alice helped Bella into a seat so that I could talk to the security personnel.

"Are there cameras in this section?" A big beefy guy nodded and pulled up the video.

My guards took out a notebook. The woman that took Char looked so normal. My sweetface didn't recognize her and neither did anyone else. It made me angry to see how easily it was for someone to take away something so precious.

James and the security guy were searching different angles when Bella told them to stop. She stood up and walked across the room. I watched in horror as her face went sheet white.

"That's him! Felix was here! He's the big guy with the hat and hoodie. I'd know those cold eyes anywhere. He has my baby girl. We have to find her," she cried, collapsing on the ground.

After helping my sweetface up, I called Vlad. He agreed to call some guys on Seattle PD and get back to me. I felt useless as I rocked Bella back and forth. Peter clung to her helplessly, sobbing his sister's name. I tried to comfort them both, but I knew I was failing miserably. Our family was broken.

About half an hour later, I got a call from an unknown number. I beckoned James and the security people over, putting it on speakerphone so that they could hear it. The sinister voice made my stomach turn.

"Felix owes me a lot of money. He's going to do the bank job, and I'm going to hold onto this little girl as insurance. The bank money and the ransom you will pay should be enough to cover his debts to all our bosses. I want ten million dollars or this will be Charlotte Swan's last weekend on Earth. Oh, and I think you have someone there that knows me. Tell her I said hello."

After the click, Rose screamed and pointed to my Blackberry. "That…that was Royce King."

* * *

_You want to punch me, don't you? I just have to say I have meningitis and am too weak to fight. I can't even turn my neck, but I don't have the deadly kind. Small miracles :) _

_Rose had nothing to do with this and she didn't know Royce was involved. He's just a lowlife enforcer and drug dealer. Felix got mixed up with all kinds of people while he gambled. The next chapter will be Char's POV and Edward's POV. Bella is too mad, sad, and pissed for her turn. No Stoli but I'll be with the fever medicine. Please review and tell me what you think._


	17. Chapter 17: Finding Home

_**A/N: **I'm back. I hope it hasn't been too long a wait. I'm going to miss these characters. They all come alive and are like real friends for me. We only have 3 chapters (including the epi) after this, and there are no plans for a sequel. There will be an HEA. This chapter is pretty fluffy. Don't get cavities. __Pictures and songs for this and other chapters are on my **Profile** page. Check it out!_

_ Special shoutout to fellow amazing writer **DivineInspiration**. She's always happy to tweet and cheer for our sweet Yogaward. The dirty scrapbooking idea came from her. Go read any of her fics and you won't be disappointed. I'd also like to thank my girls **Lo, Viv, Skye, Purpling, Ash, and Lebells** for always keeping me motivated. _

**Recs: (All in my Favorites)**

_**"One Hundred Percent" **_by I Punch Werewolves 4 Fun_**-**__A misunderstanding causes Edward to question his love for his long time girlfriend. Now he may be the father of three babies, none of which are Bella's. He's in trouble._

**_"When the Dust Settles" _**by She is Devine-_Well written Armyward fic with lots of heart. You'll fall in love._

**_"All the Colors of my Heart" _**by Lo 21-_I love this fic for it's realness in emotions and hot Italian Edward. Go read and review. You won't be sorry. _

**_"The Late, Late Show with Edward Cullen" _**by CharTwilightmom_- Edward is the popular host of a late night show and Bella is a top actress. They quickly fall in love, but will it last?_

**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Twilight or have an English boyfriend. _  
_

* * *

_The ache for home lives in all of us, the safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned._

Maya Angelou

_**CharPOV**_

Being kidnapped sucked. I knew that I shoulda kept on my safety whistle, but Claire and Leah didn't have to wear one. I just wanted to feel like a big girl. Mommy was right, and I messed up. _What__ if__ they__ never__ find__ me?_

It was a little cold, so I curled up into a ball. The van they shoved me in was dark. I couldn't see anything. The woman that took me from the store had put something stinky on my face that made me fall asleep.

Soon the car stopped and someone pulled me outside. We were at a trailer with a boat in front. I didn't see any other people close to us. The light let me see that the person who pulled me out was the girl from the store. She had blonde hair and was short like mommy.

"I told Royce this was a bad idea. I don't even know if this kid is mine." I knew that voice anywhere. It was Felix.

"You're such an idiot! Look at her, she looks like you. Royce will be here any minute. You owe him, so you better get your shit together," the woman replied, tugging me along.

I kept my head down because Felix still scared me. He and the lady kept fighting while they led me down some stairs. I cried a little bit and wished that E was here to help me. Then I promised God that next time I'd be a good girl and wear my whistle.

The basement was dirty. It had boxes everywhere and there were no windows. There was a little blue couch and television set up in the corner. All the dust made me sneeze a lot, so the lady gave me some tissue. She also let me go potty in the little bathroom, which only had a sink and toilet.

"If Bella had of just given me the goddamn money, none of this shit would be happening. She was always a bitch."

I got mad and finally looked up at the monster from my nightmares. We had the same eyes. He was really tall, too. I hurt my neck. "Don't you call my mommy names! She is better than you and so is E. They are gonna come get me and put you in jail."

Felix snickered. "You're just like her. I'm so glad I didn't waste my time with you brats. Go sit your ass in that chair and be quiet for a change. Bree," he pointed at the blonde lady, "here will babysit you until the job is done."

The woman rolled her eyes at Felix and began yelling. "You don't have to speak to her like that. She is your daughter. Just go back upstairs. I'll handle Charlotte."

Felix crouched in front of me so that we were eye to eye. He just stared for a long time. "Maybe you are my kid. It still doesn't change anything. You mean less to me than my motorcycle."

The things he said used to hurt me but not now. "Edward is our daddy, so I don't need you! He loves us and mommy. We're gonna be a real family. You are just a meanie and Aunt T says karma gets meanies. Now go away!"

The lady laughed as Felix stomped up the stairs. I was just glad he was gone. After that, she gave me some blankets and went to get me some food. I was pretty hungry.

When she came back, she had a plate of tomato soup and some grilled cheese sandwiches. I took it and started eating before it cooled off. It was too hot, so I made some faces. The lady laughed and blew on the top.

"I'm sorry about all of this, sweetie. Royce is my man, and…people disrespect him. No one will hurt you. We just need that money, okay?"

I pouted sadly. "I just miss my family, and I want to go home."

She sat down next to me and put the straw in my juice box. "You must have a happy life. I ran away from home when I was around your age. That's when the bad men found me…"

I drank some of the grape juice, and then put it aside. "Did your mommy and daddy get you back?"

Bree shook her head. "They didn't care. The bad men that took me weren't any worse than my parents. I didn't have anyone until I met Royce."

All of a sudden, the door was opened. Felix and another big man with slick black hair came down the stairs. I put my sandwich away and scooted to the corner. The men looked mad.

"Hey, Royce. We did just like you wanted," Bree said, gesturing to me.

The Royce guy smiled. His smile was not a good thing. "Don't be scared of me. Why don't you come here so we can talk a minute?" I didn't want to go, but Bree was holding her hand out to me. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" Royce asked, getting down on his knees. He smelled like hair gel.

"Who…who are you?"

He put his hand over his heart and looked up at the others. "I'm wounded. You mean my Rose never talks about me to her new fancy friends. Me and her had some real good times. Real good times. That baby she's carrying in her belly is my son."

I flinched. "You're the bad man that hurt Ms. Rosie!"

He stood up. "No fucking no! I didn't hurt her at all. She thought she could leave me. What else was I supposed to do? I had to show her that she was mine-once mine, always mine. Now she's out there disrespecting me with that stupid ass doggie doctor. Do you know how that makes me feel? I need this money so I can get her back. We're gonna go away and raise our kid together."

Bree interrupted him. "What? You said you wanted the money so that you and I could start a new life. You told me that you didn't care about that bitch! We can have our own baby. Please, Royce."

He started laughing. "Bitches really are stupid. Why would I want a kid with a junkie whore who fucks anything moving? Know your fucking place. Just keep this little brat here and out of my way."

Bree was crying now. "I can get clean, and I only prostitute because you make me. Don't worry; I'll take care of the girl."

Royce walked up to Bree and put some pills in her mouth. She swallowed without water. Then, he pulled her hair and kissed her hard on the lips. I looked away. Something bad was happening but I was too small to stop it.

"If you want to keep getting your shit, you'll remember to keep your mouth shut. I'll be out all night with Felix. No one comes in or out of this room except for us. I'll leave some Kicker upstairs for you. Don't fucking overdose," Royce commanded, walking away.

Felix took one last look at me. "I didn't want to get you into this. Remember that it's all your mom's fault. When we get our money you can go home, okay? Goodnight."

After they left, I finished eating. Then Bree turned on the TV for me. Her eyes looked weird and she was walking slower. I asked her if she was okay, and she just looked at me. The medicine Royce gave her was not good.

"I'll be upstairs, sweetheart. Come to the door and yell if you need me." Bree's voice was hard to understand.

I laid down and tried to watch some cartoons. Nothing was funny because I was worried about everything. I just wanted to be in my own bed. I didn't even care if mommy grounded me. "I miss you, mommy," I sobbed before falling asleep.

Someone shaking my shoulder woke me. I sat up, realizing that it was Bree. She had changed into some jeans and a black hoodie. Her face looked swollen, like mommy's did after she'd been crying.

"He's going to kill me, but I don't care. I have to get out of this life. Maybe prison is what I need to get clean. I have dreams. I want a little girl like you and a real family. He's never going to love me like I love him. Come on, I'm getting you out of here," Bree promised, handing me a brown jacket.

I stood up and put it on. It was too big but very warm. "Thank you."

She smiled and put a black hat on my head. "I shouldn't have helped him in the first place. There's no car here; so we're going to have to travel through the woods, find a main road, and wait. This place is too hard to find."

"What if we get lost?" I asked, bending down to tie my shoes.

She pulled out a cell phone. "Reception sucks, but I called a cop. He knows your Edward. They're going to come get us."

Hearing E's name made me smile. "I knew he'd come for me. Let's go!"

Bree buttoned up my coat and gave me some gloves. "The woods are dark and cold at night. I've had to sleep out there before. No matter what, keep ahold of my hand. There are always bad men in the woods. If someone gets me, I want you to scream and run away. Here," she said, putting the phone and a small flashlight in my pocket.

Before we left, we stopped in the kitchen so that Bree could put some crackers and water in her backpack. When she took the pills again I asked what they were, but she said it was just something she needed.

The woods were scary. We walked for a long time. There was a little light from the moon, and Bree used her flashlight when we got to the really dark spots. My feet hurt, but I was excited about going home again.

Suddenly, there was a noise. I squeezed Bree's hand while she tried to push me behind her. "Who's there?" she whispered, pointing the flashlight.

A big man ran towards us. I screamed as Bree kicked out at him. They fell down and started rolling on the ground. I wanted to stay and help, but I remembered what Bree told me. I just ran and ran until I tripped over a branch.

"Oh no," I mumbled, looking at my ankle.

There were some sounds and a different man began walking over to me. He had a knife! I tried to get up but I couldn't walk. I pulled out the phone and dialed 911. "Help," I screamed.

The big man pulled me up and threw the phone away. "The hunters always get the deer." I closed my eyes.

"Why don't you try picking on someone your own size, asshole!" E was here!

I watched as the man dropped me and lunged for him. E kicked him in the stomach. Then, the big man took out his knife. I screamed, but E knocked that out of his hand too. A few seconds later, E was on top of the guy. I heard E hit him with something before everything went quiet.

"Are you okay, princess?" Edward asked, running towards me.

I sobbed as he knelt down and picked me up. "I knew you'd save me, E. I was so scared. Where is Bree? She helped me get out."

E kissed my forehead and cradled me in his arms. "Bree will be fine. You're safe now, princess. Daddy has got you and no one will ever hurt you again."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Daddy." I liked the sound of that.

_**EPOV**_

The last twenty two hours had been the worst of my life. Bella had to be put on bed rest because she'd made herself sick with worry. Poor Peter refused to talk or eat until his sister came home. The other kids were equally as traumatized.

I'd gotten a call from Vlad and a cop buddy of his that were watching Royce and Felix in Seattle. They came quickly, and we hatched a plan to get Char back. Some of the men in Royce's organization weren't loyal and were glad to rat him out.

We knew where the area where they were holding Char but it was well hidden. Vlad's cop friend, Riley, picked Felix up early. They had a man undercover who had gotten them enough information about the planned bank robbery so that they could make arrests. Felix told us everything.

Jane and the others stayed with Bella and the kids, so that Em, James, and I could go with the cops. He wanted justice almost as much as me. Detective Biers made us promise that we'd stay back, but I think he knew we weren't listening.

Around eight, Riley received a call from this woman named Bree. She was Royce's main girl, and the woman that had taken Char from the store. Detective Biers had been working her for months, offering her a chance to testify and leave Royce. On the phone, she told him that she finally wanted to do right and would let Char go. We agreed to meet them at the main road.

When we got to the location, Em, James, and I went with the rest of the team into the woods. My blood curdled when I heard a woman scream. Em ran towards the two fighting figures and subdued the man with the help of a few cops.

I motioned for Riley to follow me. Pretty soon, we came upon a dark figure. In the distance, I saw my sweet angel holding her ankles. Her jacket almost made her blend into the trees. She was hurt.

Without any thought to my own safety, I ran and began pummeling the bastard. He was no match for my rage. The asshole had dared to try to hurt my little girl. I wanted to rip him limb from limb. That's just what I was doing when I heard my angel whimper.

Scowling, I crawled off the loser and headed to her. I vaguely heard Riley read the man his rights and snap on the cuffs. My daughter was safe in my arms, and I'd never let anyone hurt her again. As we followed the Detective out of the woods, I pulled my phone out of pocket. "I've got her, Bella. She's safe."

Since nothing exciting ever happened in Forks, Char's kidnapping and rescue was big news. It even made the national media. I was hailed as being a hero. Riley and his team were told that they'd be promoted for taking down Royce's crime ring and stopping the bank robbery.

As a gift from the department, Riley looked the other way while Em got a minute alone with Royce. I got mine alone with Felix. Let's just say they were walking funny and hurting when it was over. I told that bastard everything that I wanted to say, and I thanked him for being an asshole so that Bella and the kids could be my family now.

After that, we pretty much stayed locked up inside my house. Bella spoke the school and got the kids' lessons sent home. Our good friends came to visit and brought tons of food, but my sweetface never stopped baking. It was one of her ways to cope.

Every night, we slept together in bed with the kids. Bella didn't want them out of her sight and neither did I. During the day, we did scrapbooking, art, and played games. At night, we watched movies and ate comfort food. I think it was what we all needed after the trauma.

"I can't stop checking to make sure she's okay," Bella sobbed, stroking Char's hair. "I inspected every inch of her body in the bathtub. I just had to make sure, even though she talked to the therapist. If he had hurt her…"

"Shhh," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "We've got her now."

Bella nodded and used the Kleenex I offered to wipe her eyes. "I'm a bad mother. I should have been on high alert after the last attempt. I never thought he'd try again or that she wouldn't be wearing her safety whistle. How can I bring another baby into this world when I can't take care of the ones I have?"

I leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on her belly. "You're going to be a fantastic mother. Stop putting yourself down, sweetface. We all make mistakes; even cop's kids have been taken in broad daylight. You know the cases. At least ours has a happy ending."

She put her little fingers in my hair and rubbed. "I love you, Edward. When you came through the door with my baby in your arms… I felt like my heart would burst. I know you'll take care of us."

Smiling, I removed her hand, kissing the knuckles. "I think we should go to Los Angeles. The kids could use some fun in the sun and so could we. Jenks and the Governor are ready to hold the press conference declaring my innocence. It's time I stopped putting it off. Once that's over, we really can begin our new life together."

My sweetface nodded. "Just don't expect me to do crazy things like tan or wear a string bikini."

_**~~OO~~**_

A day later, we arrived in Los Angeles. The state of California had even sent a private jet to fly us there. It broke my heart that I didn't manage to make Bella a full-fledged member of the Mile High Club during the flight. _Maybe __on __the __return._

There was a white Hummer and chauffer waiting for us when we got off the plane. I carried Bella down the stairs while Jane held on to Peter and Char's hands. Jane had agreed to come along with us to help watch the kids, but I knew that she'd be missing Alec. Thankfully, I didn't plan to stay that long.

On the way to my mansion in Pacific Palisades, I pointed out landmarks to the kids. They really wanted to go to Disneyland. I already had some things planned on that front that would make up for all the bad birthday's they'd had from that loser Felix.

Wow, this is amazing," Bella murmured as we pulled up to the house.

"I used to live in the Hollywood Hills, but I sold that house after Kate passed. This place is more secluded. I need that when the media was all over me after I got released," I explained.

Peter and Char were out of the car before it was even in park. Bella rolled her eyes before climbing out to run after them. I watched happily as they walked inside. This was the first time I would be merging my old world with the new one.

After helping the driver, bring in our bags, I introduced everyone to my butler. Mr. Braun had served me well for years and always made sure the house was ready when I came to visit. He was a tall older man with a wide mustache and a quiet demeanor.

"It's good to hear children's laughter in the house," he confessed, bending down to give Peter and Char a handshake.

"You talk funny," Peter giggled.

Mr. Braun laughed. "I'm originally from Germany."

Char piped up. "The capital of Germany is Berlin."

Bella and I held hands as Braun gave the kids a lesson on his home country. She seemed kind of in awe of everything. I just kept my hand rested gently over her stomach. It was almost as if I could feel yoga baby here with us.

The master bedroom had a great view of the Pacific. Bella was instantly in love with the large, custom-made round bed. She kicked off her shoes, laid down, and beckoned me over. I felt the usual stirring in my pants. With all the stress, we hadn't made love in a few days.

Smirking, I crawled on top of her. She moaned, pulling me down for a searing kiss. I raised her tank top and placed my hand on her silky soft skin. Then, I maneuvered us so that my jean-clad leg was between the apex of her thighs. She was so hot and wet that I could feel it through the fabric.

"Ungh, Edward," she moaned, sucking on my bottom lip.

"Fuck," I whispered.

My sweetface giggled. "I like when you use that word. I want you to _fuck_ me hard. Right now."

Unfortunately, we were interrupted by the rest of the house. "Cooties!" That was Peter and Char. "Mr. Cullen!" That was Braun. "Yuck. This is gross." That was Jane to finish out the chorus.

Sighing I sat up and helped Bella do the same. Braun gave me one last sneer before escorting everyone out of the room. When I looked over at my sweetface, she had her eyes crossed and her tongue out. I laughed outright, enjoying the silly moment.

"Is he always like that?" Bella asked, standing up.

I nodded. "He's a little strict, but his food is to die for. Let's get cleaned up and go down for lunch."

Luckily, Braun won Bella over with his smoked brisket and mashed potatoes. Apparently, it was just what she and yoga baby were craving. I think the old man had magic powers. He'd always known just what food would make me feel better, too.

Later, we decided to do some swimming. Unlike Forks, L.A. was still a humid ninety-degrees at the beginning of December. Jane and Bella helped the kids get on their swimsuits while I changed into some blue trunks.

I was putting on suntan lotion when there was a knock at the door. It was Jane. "Bella is in my bathroom and she refuses to come out."

I groaned. "Take the kids to the pool and we'll be there in a few minutes." My sister agreed and walked away.

"Bella, open up, sweetheart," I pleaded, tapping on the door.

Slowly, the door was opened. My sweetface looked like she'd been crying. "I'm fat, Edward. Look at my ass," she sobbed, lifting up the large shirt she was wearing. "Maybe I can get the 'Free Licks' changed to 'Wide Load'.

I didn't see anything wrong with her body. She looked hot to me. Sweetface, you're beautiful. I happen to like your ass very much."

Bella smiled shyly and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Are you a lady lumps man?"

"I'm a fan but you know I'm a boob guy. Speaking of boobs… _What __you__ gon__' __do__ with__ all__ that__ breast?__ All__ that__ breast __inside __that__ shirt?_" I sang, mimicking the Black Eyed Peas.

Bella replied with, "_I__'__ma__ make,__ make,__ make,__ make __you __work_…," and removed her top.

_Boobies,__boobies,__boobies!__ They__'__re__ all__ nice __and__ soft __in __that __little__ top. __I__ want__ to__ motorboat__ the__ boobies._

My sweetface snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Okay, I feel gorgeous again. The way you're drooling over my rack is a great self-esteem builder. Now stop being a pervert and get yourself under control. I don't want to have to explain erections to my babies."

I kissed her button nose before excusing myself. There was no way in hell I could spend half a day frolicking in the pool unless I rubbed one out. A little lotion, two hands, and ten minutes later; I was good to go.

When I got to the pool, Jane and Bella were splashing with the kids. Peter and Char begged me to get into the pool. We ended up playing practically every water game. By the time we got out, the sun was starting to go down.

"I'm starving," Bella declared, rubbing her stomach.

"Mommy, I need chicken," Peter whined.

"Let's eat fish and corn, too," Char added, not wanting to be left out. Peter also thought that was a good idea.

"I want a nap." You could always count on my little sister to be cranky after a day of fun.

"You all go take a bath and change clothes I'm going to help Braun set up the grill."

An hour later, we were sitting on the patio eating our dinner. There was everything from shrimp to prime rib-eye steak. I made sure that my sweetface 's meat was well done, because neither one of us wanted to take a chance with yoga baby's health.

"This chicken is good, E," Peter mumbled while stuffing his little face.

Bella clucked and reached over to wipe his face. "I don't even know how you can taste it with all that barbecue sauce. Try to be less messy, sweetie."

I was putting more tartar sauce on Char's plate when Braun came to get me. Marcus and Demetri were at the door. I'd asked them to give me a day before coming by, but they never listened. I hoped my sweetface was ready to see more of my old life.

"Bring them on back," I whispered to Braun, eying Bella warily.

"Look at him. He's not even wearing that ugly plaid anymore. Our old boy is back," Marcus bellowed, walking over to hug me.

I turned to my family. "This loud dude is my uncle Marcus Cullen."

He waggled his eyebrows as Bella stood up to shake his hand and introduce our kids. She was wearing a coral-colored sundress and cropped jean jacket. The sundress showed off a lot of boob. I almost wished that I'd made her wear something more conservative, then again, when had Bella ever listened to me?

"Now I see why you hardly visit anymore," Demetri acknowledged, leaning forward to kiss Bella's hand.

She seemed to be dazzled by him. "It's… I'm… I've seen a few of your movies. It's a pleasure to meet you. These are my babies…"

I was insanely jealous so my filter was gone. "Bella is pregnant! It's mine. I did it. We're having a yoga baby or two. I got her pregnant."

Charlotte's eyes widened. "You're having another baby?"

Peter's thumb immediately went to his mouth before he climbed out his chair and into Bella's lap. "Mommy?"

My sweetface glared evilly, while Marcus and Demetri congratulated us. Braun just mumbled something about 'learning to be a gentleman' and set up places for our uninvited guests. I knew I'd pay for this later.

I walked over and crouched between Peter and Charlotte. "Bella and I are having a baby. We're still going to love you both as much as we love it. I also still want to be your dad. Our family is growing, and we'll need your help with the new baby."

Char hugged and kissed me and Bella. Then, she got permission from her mom to call her little friends and tell them the news. Peter was quiet for a minute before reaching down to feel Bella's stomach. After that he smiled softly and began talking about being a big brother.

When everyone was settled again, Demetri called for champagne. "Let's toast the happy couple. Oh, and Edward, I want another Oscar on my mantle. Tell me you have a new script."

I smirked. "I do. It's about a man that gets into a bunch of trouble because he didn't know how to keep his mouth shut…"

_**~~OO~~**_

"Okay, Time and Newsweek are going to print. Were there any more magazines you wanted to appear on? What about the feature with GQ? The firm's phones have been ringing off the hook since that press conference. And I have to say, putting Mr. Jenks on there to talk about his new innocence project was pure genius. Not only are you vindicated for your crimes, but you're also seen as a compassionate celebrity. You did well, Edward," Marcus praised, patting me on the back.

The last three days had been a whirlwind. The Governor and Chief of Police did a press conference at City Hall declaring me totally absolved from all crimes. My record was wiped clean, and the story about the LAPD corruption was made public.

Kate's living family members even came out to apologize for the way they treated me all these years. It seemed like every media outlet in America wanted me to do an interview or make an appearance. I didn't want any of that, though.

"I appreciate everything you've done, Uncle, but what I really want is some time alone with my family. Jane has been playing tour guide and taking them shopping while we field the press. I like my life the way it is now. At the end of the week, I plan to go back to Forks. I like my privacy and small town living."

He handed me a bottle of water, nodding pensively. "I understand. I know my brother hasn't been the best father to you. Speaking of… he and Esme called a million times. They wanted to fly out here but I advised them against it. I've been begging Carlisle to get into rehab for a long time. He's let the bitterness and anger over your mother's cheating eat away at him for too long."

I'd already vowed that I wouldn't let my parents back into my life unless they both showed signs of change. I didn't need more stress and neither did Bella and our baby. If they really loved me and Jane, they'd get the help they needed.

Standing up, I walked to the window and looked out over Sunset Boulevard. Marcus' PR firm had beautiful view. "I remember when I first arrived. I was just a naive teenage boy who wanted to write movies; then came the women, the parties, the drugs, and the lifestyle.

"For years, I lived a cliché with no real love. Looking back on it, I know I didn't really love Kate. She and I just shared the same addictions-drugs and fame. I may not have killed her, but I didn't help her live either. L.A. represents the old me…the me I don't like anymore. I'll always visit, but it'll never be my home again."

That night, Jane agreed to watch the kids so that I could take Bella out to celebrate in style. I had an intense need to show her off a little. Demetri and some of my other Hollywood friends would be joining us for a nightcap.

"You look nice, E," Peter said, startling me. I'd been busy inspecting myself in the mirror and didn't hear him open the door.

"Thanks. I don't really like these monkey suits, but it'll impress your mom."

He giggled. "They are doing girly stuff and won't let me inside. Braun let me help him make cookies, though. It was fun."

I hoisted him into my arms and tickled his sides. "Come on, let's go downstairs and wait for the ladies. Are you excited about Disney World tomorrow?"

His whole face lit up. "I can't wait, E! Mommy says when it's summer; we can come back with Seth and our other friends." Hearing that Bella was making plans for the future, and that the future involved me, warmed my heart.

"We sure can, and I'll bet you'll have a little brother or sister by then. Rose's baby will also have arrived. It's up to you to watch out for them, okay?" I knew that giving children a task often made it easier for them to accept change.

"I'm gonna teach them how to get cookies before dinner," Peter confessed.

I laughed. "It may be a little while before that comes in handy. Babies don't have teeth."

Half an hour later, Char came to get us. It was time for my sweetface to make her entrance. Judging by how giddy Jane looked, I was betting that Bella was going to be gorgeous. I just hoped that she liked my plans for tonight. They were a little…unconventional.

"I'd like to present Miss Isabella Swan," Jane announced, standing aside.

If I'd have been chewing gum, I would have swallowed it. Bella was a bombshell wearing a long, navy and black silk gown. Her hair was styled to the side, falling into voluminous curls held together by a silver comb. I practically drooled watching her blood-red lips turn up into a sultry smile.

"Bella," I murmured, taking her manicured hand. "You look amazing."

She reached up to straighten my bow. "So do you, Mr. Cullen. I do like your plaid, but it's nice seeing your Hollywood style."

I wanted to drive tonight, so I had Braun pull my silver Jaguar XF around to the front of the house. Bella gave me a deep kiss when she saw the car. I'd almost forgotten she had a thing for vehicles.

"Can I drive this sometime?" she asked, looking up at me with those maneater eyes.

I opened the door, ushering her inside. "What's mine is yours, sweetface. I would ask that you never go above fifty miles per hour, though."

After I got in the car, I decided that it was time to go over some things. "Bella, the paparazzi are waiting right outside the gates. We don't owe them anything so just act like they don't exist. If they get in your face or you feel frightened, squeeze my hand and we'll make a quick exit.

"This is our night. I just want you to know that you are the most beautiful and amazing woman that I've ever met. I'm proud and honored to have you on my arm. Never forget how much I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. You make me feel beautiful and worthy," she whispered, blinking away tears.

We laughed and joked all the way to Beverly Hills. Bella was naughty and kept "accidentally" palming my cock. By the time we pulled up to Spago, I wanted to cancel dinner and drive to the nearest secluded spot. Our first time had been in a truck, so I knew that my sweetface wasn't against car sex.

_Down boy._

I was immediately wary with the overeager, young valet and made him promise not to scratch my Jag. Then, a few paparazzi took pictures as we exited the car. They were very curious about Bella, so I kept my arm protectively around her as we walked into the restaurant.

Since most of the clientele of Spago were either rich or famous, they didn't take pictures. However, there were a lot of visitors to our table and patrons fought over who would be lucky enough to pay for our dinner. I found it amusing that most of these kiss-asses wouldn't have spoken to me a week ago. The only person I had eyes for was the sweet woman next to me.

"This is so good," Bella moaned, taking a big bite of the breaded veal.

I cut a sliver of my roasted quail and held it out. "Try this."

Dinner was decadent. Bella ate to her heart's delight, and I enjoyed watching her. We shared a dessert, which meant I got one bite. I didn't remember ever having so much fun at a fancy L.A. dinner.

A little later, Demetri and his entourage showed up. A few women came to the table to ask for his picture and autograph. Because he had the black hair, chiseled jaw, and piercing blue eyes of an old time Hollywood hunk, women were always drawn to him. I even had to wipe the drool from my Bella's mouth a few times.

"Should I give you two some time alone?" I asked, jealously watching Bella stare at Demetri.

She reached up, rubbing the nape of my hairline. "You're the only one I want. In fact, I think you're sexier than him. It's just… he was in this movie I liked when I was younger. I kinda had a crush. It's just surreal seeing him in person."

I smiled, nibbling on Bella's earlobe. "I want you naked and calling out my name. Tell me you're ready to go. My fingers are aching to caress your…"

She gasped and yelled out, "We're leaving," as Demetri and the rest of our group burst into a fit of laughter.

_**~~OO~~**_

"Why are we taking the long way," my angel whined, crossing her legs.

I leaned over to give her a quick peck, keeping my eyes on the road. "We're not going home tonight. I'm taking you somewhere special. Don't worry; Jane and Braun were in on it. They'll watch the kids."

A few minutes later, we arrived at the beach. Bella looked worried. "Edward, this gown cost too much to ruin. I had a major argument with Jane for even putting it on your credit card. I insist on paying you back. "

I ran around to the other side of the car to open her door. "I don't care about the money, and you're not paying me back. We have an overnight bag in the back. My sister packed you some jeans and hoodie. Let's strip." Luckily it was still warm outside.

Giggling, we both changed into our casual clothes. I got distracted when I saw that Bella was wearing a midnight blue lace strapless bra and matching panty set. Her breasts and ass looked so damn juicy and inviting.

"Come on, it's only a ten minute hike to our spot," I goaded, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

She groaned and elbowed me. "The end of this walk better include sweaty sex, or you're in deep shit. Lead the way."

Moments later, we were there. My sweetface squealed, jumping into my arms. "It's beautiful, Edward! I've always wanted to camp out in one of these fancy tents. Oh my god, look at the Ocean and the Mountains. This is perfect."

There was a fresh bottle of chilled apple cider and a dozen red velvet cupcakes set up on the table at the entrance. I poured us both a glass and handed Bella a saucer with the dessert. She complimented the baker and expressed interest in getting the recipe.

After we finished, I led Bella inside the tent. She looked around curiously as I pointed out the separate bathroom area. It included a shower, toilet, and sink. I'd had it stocked with everything we'd need tonight. I also had a bodyguard out in the area, just in case.

"Bella, I need you," I begged, pulling her into my arms. She melted into me.

"Grab a blanket. I want the first time to be under the stars."

I spread out a quilt next to the tent. Bella slowly began taking off her jacket and jeans. I practically ripped off my clothes, laid on the ground, and waited for her to join me. She looked resplendent in the moonlight.

"Come here," I demanded.

Bella got down on the blanket and let me drag her into my arms. Then, I licked her sweet collarbones while palming her breasts through the lace. She whimpered, clinging to me as if I were her savior.

"You're so beautiful," I murmured, exposing the milk-white swells to my hungry mouth. Greedily, I suckled her until she began screaming and pulling my hair.

"Please touch me. I'm on fire. Please," she cried out wantonly.

I reached down and removed the little underwear. Bella's wetness was already seeping through, and she eagerly rode my fingers the minute they entered her warm flesh. I trembled and throbbed as she played with my dick while I fingered her. Before long, we both came apart.

"Wow. That was… Let's just lay here while we recover."

My sweetface nodded, kissing my neck. "I forgot you were old."

"Old," I yelled, climbing on top of her, "I'll show you old."

With a couple of strokes, my member was ready. I kissed Bella hard, pressing her down into the blanket, and used my hand to guide myself into her. She screamed, scratching her nails down my back before moving them down to cup my ass.

"Oh, fuck, Edward. Harder. Ungh!"

I used the pad of thumb to stimulate her clit as I rammed inside of her pussy. Somehow, my mouth ended up suckling her nipples. From this angle, I could watch her boobs bounce as I pounded away. My dick was working overtime.

"I…love…you," I screamed, biting down on her pulse point.

Bella whispered, "I'm yours," and milked me until I damn near passed out.

When we were able to function, I carried my sweetface into the tent and threw her face down onto the bed. She laughed and wiggled her ass invitingly as I crawled in next to her. I didn't think I could recover so fast, but my angel had a way of making the impossible possible.

"If you can fuck me without moving me from this exact spot, then go ahead," she offered, looking back at me.

I smacked her ass, watching happily as it jiggled. "You shouldn't temp this old man so. I might break a hip or something."

Carefully, I raised her lower body enough so that I could get inside. She cried out, pushing her lower body towards me as I set the rhythm. This time I wanted to take it slow and make it last. We had all night to enjoy one another, and that's just what we did.

Hours later, Bella woke me up with a spectacular blow job. I gathered her hair, using it as a reign to guide her. She licked my balls and squeezed my dick hard. Then, she hummed as I hit the back of her throat, which made her gag.

"Do you like how I suck you cock? Come for me. I want to feel you gush into my mouth," she begged, licking my sensitive tip.

That was all it took. "Fuck," I screamed, squirting. Some of my spunk missed her mouth and landed on her breasts. Smiling, she licked it up. It was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen.

Eventually, we cleaned up and ate more cupcakes. Bella told me how happy she was that Felix was going away for a long time. He'd agreed to give up custody, so I'd be able to adopt Peter and Char as my own kids.

"I'm still sorry about reading your journal," Bella said apologetically.

I leaned over and kissed her rosy red cheeks. "Don't be. I have no secrets from you. You know I scrapbook, right? Well, you've inspired something I like to call 'dirty scrapbooking'."

"What's that?"

I reached into the nightstand and removed the book. There was a picture of Bella with the words: love, dream, and family in blocks on the front. It was just something I did in my spare time, not that I had much of that lately.

"Wow," Bella whispered, looking at the pages. "They're all of me. I'm naked in a lot of these. Oh, you even have the ribbons from Thanksgiving."

I pulled her into my lap, enjoying the way her curves felt against my hardness. Thankfully, my dick seemed satiated for the moment. I wasn't sure I had anymore spunk left in my body.

"I took some of them when you were sleeping. You're so beautiful, and I can't paint so this is my way of immortalizing you. There's also a sex scene in my next Blood Pact book that was inspired by one of our trysts," I admitted smugly.

She giggled and turned the page. When she got to the last one, she looked up at me. It consisted of the words: 'The Day She Agreed to Marry Me' in blue cursive and a place to put her picture. At the bottom was a drawing of a box with a opulent, platinum canary-yellow diamond ring taped to the page.

I hopped off the bed and got down on my knees. "Isabella Marie Swan, I was dead until you found me and gave me your light. You loved me when I was unlovable. I want you, Peter, Charlotte, and our unborn children to be by my side forever."

Bella began sobbing as I placed the ring on her finger. "Edward, I never thought…again. It's beautiful."

After taking a deep breath, I spoke the words that would solidify my future. "Sweetface, will you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife? Please say you'll marry me."

* * *

_I'm an evil bitch, or so I've been told. We'll get Bella's answer in the next chapter. She'd be a fool not to marry that fine ass Yogaward, wouldn't she? It's hard for me to write all this disgusting fluffy goodness but I'll do it for you. Review and Yogaward gets to play in Bella's boobies next chapter. Don't review and watch him be sad as he uses his hands for pleasure. It's your choice. Teeheehee. I'll be with the Stoli._


	18. Chapter 18: That Forever Kind of Love

_**A/N: **Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all my sweet readers! I hope you get everything you want, but most of all love. It's been a great ride with this fic but we're almost done. There's only one more chapter and an epilogue. I always planned to end Yogward's story at 20 chapters. I'm as sad as you all to see these characters go, but there will be HEA. They are in a good place. I will be updating my other fics throughout Christmas Day so put me on alert :D  
_

_A special thanks to **Captialab **for pre-reading and catching my mistakes. Also thanks to Ash, Skyebella, Purpling, and all my Twitter muses. _

**Rec**** (In my favorites)**

_**A Little too Late**_ by Captialab- _The awesome sequel to **Too Little, Too Late** finds male nurse Edward and Bella separated after years of marriage and four kids. _

_Can they rekindle the love they once had or is it gone for good?_

* * *

_But to see her was to love her, love but her, and love her forever._

Robert Burns

_**BPOV**_

Felix was always more like a shitty roommate than a partner and father, but Edward was the complete opposite; always wanting to please me and the kids. He went out of his way to make us feel comfortable and special, although he did have a tendency to spoil my babies.

"Did he throw up again?" I asked hesitantly. Edward could never say no, and that had led to the kids eating cake and ice cream for dinner while I was at night school with Jacob.

"Yeah. I'm down one less plaid shirt, but I think the worst is over. I'm really sorry, sweetface. I just don't know how to say no to those puppy-dog eyes," he admitted, coming to sit beside me on the couch.

Smiling, I moved closer. "You've been great with everything. I know that we've taken over your house and your life. Don't feel that you have to be perfect for us. The kids need boundaries and discipline. I trust you to do that, Edward."

He nodded and linked his fingers with mine. "The legal adoption papers are done, but I want to sit down and talk to them about these changes. You are all about to become Cullens, uh, unless you plan to hyphenate."

Sighing, I gazed down at the beautiful sparkle on my finger. I never thought any man could deal with all of my baggage and issues. The fact that Edward wanted to marry me and take on my children meant the world to me. Being his wife was just the added cherry on top.

"There's no need to hyphenate. When we marry, I'm yours for life. I like the idea of taking on your last name. I'm sort of old-fashioned that way," I confessed, nuzzling his nose.

Edward backed away and cleared his throat. "Speaking of old-fashioned… I had a meeting with Pastor Newton today. He, uh, talked about a lot of things that made sense. I've failed in so many ways…"

I put my fingers over his lips and got on my knees so that we were eye to eye. "We've done pretty great for ourselves. You've never failed me, Edward. I didn't even know this kind of love existed until you walked into my life."

His eyes went glassy as he pulled me into his lap. "Bella, we had sex before we even got to know each other. I knew that you would never be a quick fling, but I wanted you so much… I think we should explore other ways to be intimate."

Despite my newfound confidence, I still had body and self esteem issues. "You don't want to have sex with me anymore? I knew this would happen!"

Edward held me in place as I struggled to get away. "Shhh," he murmured, cupping my cheek. "I want us to have lots of sex, but our relationship needs to be built on more than that. Can I be candid?"

I nodded. "Go on."

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "I married Kate because we had a strong sexual connection…but it was nothing compared to what I have with you. I want to prove that it's more than lust this time around. True intimacy is about two people bonding beyond the sexual."

I huffed. "I already know we have more. Don't take away my super cock."

He laughed, tickling my stomach. "I'm flattered, sweetface, but we need to do this for our relationship."

While I fought an internal war, Edward wrapped his muscular arms around my waist and held me like I was a special treasure. A few seconds later, he began stroking my bare inner thigh and softly kissing my neck.

"I'm so wet," I whispered, turning to capture his lips.

"Bella…"

I turned around, palming his hard-on as I straddled his hips. "This is allowed, right?" I asked innocently, taking my shirt off.

Edward's eyes became dark and lustrous, like a tropical forest at night. "No, put your top back on." The gruffness in his voice gave me hope.

"Why don't you _make_ me put my top back on?" I teased, offering up my breasts like a sacrifice.

He groaned loudly and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Please. I have no control when it comes to you. This is important to me. Please, Bella."

Instead of doing as he asked, I unzipped his jeans and slipped my hand inside. "Your pretty mouth says one thing, but your enormous cock says quite another."

"Stop!"

I removed my hand, surprised to see that he looked genuinely upset. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and moved me aside so that he could stand. "Stay right here. I'll be back." With that, he disappeared into the hallway.

I felt hurt, angry, and confused. What was going on? I liked that Edward and I had a healthy sex life. It didn't diminish my feelings for him at all. Sure, our first meeting was unconventional, but after all that has happened since, I couldn't find it in myself to regret that night.

A few minutes later, Edward returned carrying a large pillow top mattress. He dropped it by the fireplace and left the room again. When he came back, he had a bunch of pillows and blankets that he laid on top. Then, he started a fire.

"One more minute," he told me, before walking into the bathroom. He came out wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxer shorts.

"What are you doing?" I asked petulantly. "I thought you didn't want to have sex."

He smiled crookedly and lifted me from the bed. Before I could complain, he gently laid me on the mattress. Then, he turned off all the lights, grabbed something, and laid beside me. I had to admit that it was pretty peaceful and romantic with the flames and pine scent.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Isabella Swan," he murmured, licking the shell of my ear.

I shivered and grabbed a tuft of satiny hair at the nape of his neck. "You're the most handsome man I've ever seen, Edward Cullen."

For several minutes, we just stared into each others eyes. It felt like we were looking into each other's souls. I was dozing a little when I felt Edward put something to my lips. Instinctively, I opened my mouth to accept.

"I love cordial cherries. Thank you," I said, chewing softly.

When I finished eating, Edward leaned down and kissed me. A little later, he fed me another one. All the while, his hands were stroking my lower back. I had to clench my thighs in an effort to stop myself from mounting him. He was so damn sexy.

"Do you like when the chocolate hits your tongue, sweetface, or is the gushing liquid inside that pleases you?" he asked, rubbing his finger over my lower lip.

_My fiancé just turned eating candy into a pornographic experience. _

"I… It's good," I replied feebly. He had me under his spell.

Smiling, he helped me sit up so that I could drink a glass of sparkling water. It was the perfect compliment to the sweetness of the cherries. Once again, Edward was making me feel special.

I laid my head on his shoulder as he began to speak. "Bella, I should have explained myself better. The reason I want us to abstain for a few days is because…. I don't want us to end up like Carlisle and Esme. They were hot for each other when they got married, but as the years progressed, they realized they didn't have anything outside of the bedroom in common."

"That won't happen to us," I protested.

He sighed and put his hand over my lower stomach. "There's nothing more important to me than you and our babies. I'd never leave you, but what if you get tired of me? I'm not the most exciting guy around. Truth be told, I'm a bit of a nerd."

Was he serious? "I could live for a billion years and never get tired of you, Edward. I love you for you, and I wouldn't change a single thing."

"The holidays make me wishful… I wish Jane and I could have had real parents that loved us. I wish Carlisle and Esme would change and be good grandparents to our babies. I wish no other man had ever hurt you so you'd know your worth. I wish you had never lost a baby so that you wouldn't be so worried about having mine. I just… I just wish I could fix everything," Edward confessed regretfully.

I kissed the tip of his nose before beginning. "Edward, all we can do is make the best of our situations. Our pasts played a part in getting us together. We're your family now. I love you so much."

For the rest of the night, we talked, kissed, and cuddled by the fire. My hormones may have disagreed, but it was exactly what we needed. The physical connection came easy between us, but it was the other stuff that would make us Teflon strong.

_**~~ST&DB~~**_

"I don't know what to do, Bella. She won't talk to me," James sobbed, leaning across the desk.

He and Tanya were having their first real fight. It started when he accused her of flirting with one of his rookie officers. She said he didn't trust her. He said he didn't trust her because she had a lot more lovers in her past than him. To Tanya, that was the equivalent of James calling her a whore. They hadn't spoken in days, and we were all trying to help.

I patted his hand soothingly, hoping that I could offer some good advice. "Look, T is not used to giving second chances. She guarded her heart against love for so long. I'm not gonna lie—you messed up, James. T isn't interested in anyone else."

He took off his glasses to dab at his eyes. "I know she wouldn't. What if she never speaks to me again? What if she's pregnant and she takes our baby far away? What if…"

I snapped my fingers to bring him back. "Do you love Tanya, James?"

"With my whole heart."

I nodded. "Good, then let me handle the rest. I can only get you a chance, but you will have to do all the groveling yourself."

He shook my hand and left the room. I knew for a fact that Tanya was just as miserable as James. She'd been moping around the shop and scaring customers. People were afraid to even ask her to refill their coffee.

It was a little after eleven, so yogababy was starving. I didn't remember feeling this hungry with Peter or Charlotte. The doctor assured us that everything was developing normally, but that didn't stop Edward from worrying.

Right on the dot, I got my daily call. "Have you eaten yet? What are you craving?" It sounded like he was driving.

"I'm fine, sweetie. We're just about to eat. Charlie made that delicious pumpkin soup."

My dad had been upgraded at the sober house. He was able to work part time as long as it was a place without temptation of alcohol. Carmen had been the one to suggest he work at Sweet Treats. So far, it was working out very well for everyone. It was nice to see Charlie gain the respect of the townspeople and become active again.

"I miss you," Edward sighed. "Almost a hundred yoga instructors applied for the new positions. I'm trying to narrow it down, but it's tough. I promise I'll be there by five to pick you up."

After we said our goodbyes, I left my office to go find food. Alec was in the kitchen rolling dough with Jane while she quizzed him on animal species. They were so cute that I had to resist the urge to go hug them tightly.

Fortunately, Charlie spotted me before I went full-on hormonal pregnant lady. "You're glowing, Bells. Why don't you take a seat at the counter, and I'll bring you some soup and hot tea." I pouted because no one let me do anything. "Don't give me that, young lady. I have strict orders from that fiancé of yours. You are not to overexert yourself."

When I got to the front, an older man moved his coat so that I could sit down. The shop had been super busy the last few days. News of Edward's innocence had spread quickly and increased his celebrity status all over again, which had led to the places Edward was associated with becoming famous, including Sweet Treats and his yoga studio.

The day we returned to Forks, there were news vans all around town. People that wouldn't have said hello to Edward prior were on television bragging about how they always knew he wasn't a murderer. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes at all the bullshitting.

I was sending Edward a dirty text message when Charlie brought out my soup. Immediately, everything else was forgotten. The spices tickled my nose as I dipped my spoon into the bowl for the first bite. Pretty soon, I was dunking bread and practically slurping. Charlie brought me a second helping before I could even ask.

"Thank you, Dad," I mumbled.

He chuckled. "You used to eat like that when you were little. I could barely get the hot cereal on the spoon before you were opening your little mouth."

I stopped eating and smiled. "I'm glad you're here, even if I don't say it enough. Thanks." Charlie, never one to show too much emotion, nodded and went to get more tea.

I'd had to hire some new staff for all the demand, so Emmett used that time to convince Rose to take a leave of absence. It hadn't been easy, but she finally agreed after a bout of false labor. However, she wouldn't move in with Em, so she and Carmen were staying in my house. Carmen loved having someone to look after, and Rose needed a mother figure. Emmett was just glad to have her next door.

I giggled, watching her waddle through the front door. Emmett was so beloved in Forks that almost everyone had accepted Rose now. There were still a few old harpies that thought that she was trash, but Em would beat anyone's ass who hurt her.

"I feel like I could be a Christmas float or something," Rose complained while lowering herself into a chair.

Emmett kissed her cheeks and wrapped a sweater around her shoulders. "You're a beauty, sweetheart."

She blushed prettily. Rose had really blossomed with love and care. Even though she was pregnant, she still attracted a lot of male eyes. Em had been known to _accidentally_ bump into guys that ventured too close. He was almost as bad as Edward.

"Remember, we're decorating the tree tonight. Don't be late. Oh, and Rose, you are definitely not big enough to be a float. Wait until you see me at eight months."

After some small talk, I went to the back to find Tanya. She was using the large mixer to make a batch of cookie dough. Sighing, I rolled up my sleeves and helped add the ingredients. She'd been very quiet since the fight.

"T, talk to me. You were always there for me with Felix."

She shrugged. "There's nothing to say. I married him too quickly. I won't stay with a man that treats me like dirt."

"Tanya, he loves you. Other than his dumbass jealousy, can you really say James treats you like dirt? He thinks the world of you."

She stopped pouring chocolate chips and looked up. "Why did he hurt me then? He made me feel low, Bella. My sexual history isn't huge. I'm not a slut that sleeps with anything moving. I just… I just don't know if I can forgive him."

I had hoped for better, but I still had a plan. "You're still coming to the tree decoration tonight, right? The kids and I will be devastated if you don't show up. It's been our tradition for years."

She promised that she'd come, and then went back to what I dubbed 'sad baking'. There were bound to be tears in that batch of cookies. Neither T nor James were happy without each other; that was all the proof I needed to know they were still in love and fixable.

At three, I left to pick the kids up from school. Jane usually did it now, but I still liked to go sometimes. Peter and Char were always happy when either Edward or I showed up. Maggie, and sometimes Seth, had also joined our little carpool.

When I pulled up, I saw Jessica Newton in front of me. Claire and Leah waved before getting into the car, and Jess honked as she drove away. They were all coming over for the tree decoration later, so I knew that my babies would be on their best behavior. As long as they were good, they could have friends over to our house.

I got out and waited for the kids. Several mothers that used to shun me stopped to make small talk. I cringed as they salivated over my canary yellow diamond and asked about how Edward proposed. It was all so fake, but I put on a smile and bared it.

Thankfully, my babies came out a few minutes later. I hugged Charlotte and checked Peter for scratches. Boys tended to play rougher and I couldn't stand to see marks on my babies. After saying polite goodbyes to the fake brigade, I grabbed my babies and left.

"Mommy, can Aunt Jane put snowflakes on my nails for tomorrow? I want to be pretty," Char begged as she buckled her seat belt.

I smiled. "You're always pretty, darling. Jane will be over tonight, and if she feels like it, you have my permission."

My baby girl screeched and leaned across the seat to kiss my cheek. "You're the best, Mommy!"

Peter yelled, "What about me?" from the back seat, drawing attention to himself.

"What do you want, baby?" I asked sweetly.

He squinted his eyes, something Felix used to do when he was thinking. "I want E to dress up like a reindeer and let me ride him. It would be so fun."

As we drove, I tried to think of a compromise. Edward would do it if Peter asked, but I needed my man to be in top form when we broke our sexual fast. It had already been the longest five days of my life, and I knew it was nothing compared to what Edward was going through. I woke up each morning to his erection pressing into me.

Before long, we reached the pre-school. Maggie was out front playing with some other kids. I went up to her teacher and took her to the car. She'd just had her insulin shot so she was good to go. I giggled when she reached over and touched Peter's cheek. He whined about baby cooties and put his earphones on to avoid her.

Once we got back to the diner, Jane took the kids up to Rose's old apartment. She helped them with their homework and wind down, because it was good practice for becoming a teacher. Plus, she liked being around kids. I think that Esme tried to kill the loving innocent side of Jane, but now it was growing stronger every day.

By five, I was dead on my feet as I tried to finish another batch of blueberry scones. Being pregnant took a lot out of me and baking was hard work that required the use of every muscle. Still, I loved the kitchen and planned to fight Edward tooth and nail when he made me try to quit working so much.

"How is the sexiest woman in the world this evening?" Edward purred, as his arms encircled my waist.

"I don't know, but you should go find her and ask."

Growling softly, he spun me around. "You." _Kiss_. "Are." _Kiss_. "Beautiful." _Kiss_.

On the last turn, I caught his lips and held them. He pulled me closer and began to lick the corner of my mouth. I cried out and lowered my hands to his jean-clad ass. Pretty soon, we were tongue-fucking and gasping for air.

"Two more days," I whimpered, wondering how we'd survive.

Edward squeezed my breasts gently before stepping away. "I want to sleep in those tonight. God, you're so beautiful, Bella."

I groaned loudly and moved forward. "I want to feel you inside me again. Do we have to do a full seven days?" Unfortunately, I never got the answer because Charlie came and took Edward away, which left me frustrated and horny.

"Damn fathers, always finding a way to clit block," I muttered, while putting the last set of scones into the oven.

_**~~ST&DB~~**_

All our friends showed up for the Christmas tree decoration. Even the Mayor and his family joined the festivities. Most of the townspeople had never seen Edward's house, so they were very curious. We'd gone all out and had professionals to do up the rooms.

I wore a knee-length red dress with a sweetheart neckline and halter waist. My hair was up in soft curls with a few left to frame my face. I'd even donned black heels for the special occasion. Edward had begged that I wear a sweater, but I felt like being sexy tonight.

"They're mine, dipshit," Edward mumbled, glaring at the Mayor, who happened to be looking at my abundant décolletage.

I kissed my fiancé and pulled him aside. "I'm always yours. You and I both know the Mayor is too old to do more than stare."

We were in our own little bubble when James joined us. He looked like he'd walked through the shadow of death. His vibrant blond hair was limp and there was no sparkle in his eyes. The smile he greeted us with was more like a grimace.

"Is she here?" he asked timidly, searching the room for T.

I shook my head. "She will be. Stay calm, James. Tanya misses you, too. She's just…scared."

Almost ten minutes later, Tanya showed up. She was wearing a skimpy white dress that left very little to the imagination, with her strawberry blonde hair cascading down her back. Every man she passed turned to look. Edward had to take James' wine flute away to keep him from crushing it.

"Bella. Edward," Tanya greeted, giving us both a kiss on the cheek. She pointedly ignored James. "Where are the kids?"

Fortunately, James spoke up for himself. "Hello, Tanya. You look gorgeous this evening."

She snorted and grabbed a wine flute from a passing waiter. "Don't you mean slutty? You think I'm a whore so I might as well dress the part."

"Tanya," I admonished.

"No, this is our problem, Bella. Stay and enjoy your guests," James whispered, leading T away from the guests.

"Do you think they'll make up?"

Edward rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, maybe. We fought a lot before you finally stopped being stubborn."

I elbowed him playfully. "So it was all my fault."

At eight, the hired helpers started handing out decorations. The kids grabbed the tinsel and candy canes, leaving the adults with the glass ornaments. Char and her girlfriends had already made some popcorn and cranberry strings for decoration. Peter, Maggie, and Seth couldn't stand still long enough to really help, but they were adorable.

"This is the best Christmas," Char squealed as Edward lifted her in his arms so that she could put an ornament on a high branch.

I noticed that Alice and Jasper were easier around one another. She'd started to dress much better and was even considering a stylish haircut. Jasper had given up his string of meaningless one-night stands and was trying his best to be a father. I had faith that they'd make it work.

"Alice, that is the cutest dress," I complimented, admiring her purple and dark blue long-sleeved dress. She'd paired it with boots that made the outfit pop.

"Thanks. Jane picked it out. I've been hiding under Grams clothes for so many years. It's great to see that my body isn't as horrible as I thought," she said giggling.

Jasper slyly reached over and pinched her butt. "Nothing horrible about you that I can see. You're a certified hottie, Ms. Brandon."

Edward pulled me away so that they could continue flirting. With everyone helping, it didn't take too long to decorate the massive tree. I asked everyone to slow down because I wanted Emmett and Rose to be here for the finale. They'd already called to say that they would be late.

While we waited, one of Edward's charity groups started the auction to raise money for the battered women's and children shelter we were planning to build. He'd put up several things from his movie sets and signed DVD's.

"I want to fuck you under that tree when everyone is gone," Edward whispered, sliding his hand over my ass.

I looked around to make sure no one was watching and did the same. "Only if I can be on top or on my knees."

"That can be arranged."

Pastor Newton had just won an auction when my phone rang. I listened intently to the nurse on the phone. It seemed Rose had gone into labor in the driveway. Upon seeing the water break, Emmett had begun to hyperventilate until he passed out. The ambulance had had to take both of them to the hospital.

"Edward, Rose is having the baby. We need to leave," I whispered, tugging on his hand.

_**EPOV**_

"Let's go."

While Bella went to round up the ladies, I made an announcement to the room. The tree decoration had been a big success and it was great that people were willing to give me a chance. Now that I had my family, I felt like nothing was impossible.

"Don't give the new baby cooties," Peter advised, waving goodbye.

Laughing, I took Bella's hand and led her outside where Jasper, Alice, and Carmen were waiting. We were just about to pull away when James and Tanya ran outside. They hopped in James' squad car and he put the sirens on so that we could get through traffic quickly.

"Well, it looks like we're about to experience a Christmas miracle," I shouted, stepping on the gas.

Bella put her hand on her forehead and leaned forward. "Edward, I don't feel so good."

In a panic, I watched as she passed out. "Holy shit!"

_Please, God, don't take my future wife and yogababy_, I prayed while speeding towards the emergency room.

* * *

_I am the cliffie queen, so I couldn't resist one more. Bella and yogababy will be fine, but Edward may learn it's not a good idea to speed with a pregnant woman in the car. It's just the excitement and stress. The next chapter is mostly Edward since he said so little in this one. I plan to update again ASAP. Review and let me know your thoughts._ _Happy holidays!_


	19. Chapter 19: We are Family

_**A/N:** I could make excuses about tax season blah, blah, blah, but I won't. Thanks for sticking with me and my crazy updating schedule. This is the last chapter of our sweet Yogaward. Show me some love in reviews and I'll post the Epilogue tomorrow. There are recipes and stuff for this chapter on my _**Profile**_ page. FFN disabled urls so you will have to copy and paste. It's been a fun ride and I've read and enjoyed each and every single review. **Warning**: there is hot smutty sex and dirty talk in this chapter.  
_

_Special thanks to **DivineInspiration, Ashely, CapitalAb, Lo, Viv, Purpling, Skyebella**, and all my sweet twarlings. Thanks to everyone that ever reviewed, alerted, or favorited this fic. _

**Rec: (In my Favorites)**

_**My Wounded Soldier **_by Counselor_** -**1800's war weary cowboy Edward and tough as nails widowed mother Bella. If you aren't reading this fic, you're doing it wrong. Go now!  
_

* * *

_When everything goes to hell, the people who stand by you without flinching - they are your family._

Jim Butcher

_**BPOV**_

"Are you sure she's okay, Dr. Gerandy?" Edward asked for the millionth time.

The gray-haired man lowered his glasses and nodded. "Yes, Mr. Cullen. Pregnant women sometimes faint during high stress events or when overly excited. Ms. Swan's vitals are perfectly normal."

Edward pressed some buttons on his phone and sighed heavily. Since Dr. Kelly was out of State, we'd had to rely on Dr. Gerandy. She'd assured us that he was just as good as her, but my fiancé was being overprotective.

"Okay, she says you should be fine, Bella. I was so worried about you and yogababy," Edward sobbed, kissing my forehead.

I reached up and caressed his stubbled jaw. "Well don't be. We are fine. In fact, I'm getting hungry; I'll eat anything with marshmallow."

Edward practically ran from the room to go get me a snack. I looked at his retreating form fondly before returning my attention to the Doctor. "Okay, he's gone. If there's anything you want to tell me."

The older man smiled. "Bella, I know that you lost a child and you must be scared. I promise you that everything looks normal. The best thing you can do is not worry. I also know you have cravings, but it's better to consume natural sugars from fruit than processed chemicals."

I scoffed and rubbed my semi flat stomach. "Tell that to this kid. I'll try to eat healthier this time around but cravings happen."

Five minutes later, Edward rushed back into the room. He was carrying a bag of treats in a cloth bag and panting heavily. I would have rushed him and pushed him against the wall if we weren't at the hospital. He looked too damn sexy for his own good.

"I…I asked the nurses where the vending machines were and explained that I needed marshmallow. They all pitched in to give me this stuff. It's so nice of them," he finished, handing me the sweets.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll bet. Edward, you are a gorgeous man in dress clothes. Plus, most of them know you're rich and would love to sleep with you."

Dr. Gerandy excused himself but not before I saw his eyes twinkle. "It was nice to meet you both. Good luck. You can have the room for fifteen minutes to get redressed."

Scowling, Edward leaned down over the exam table. "Never think that I want any other woman but you! I've been faithful, even before we declared ourselves. I don't take this impending marriage or our children lightly. I wouldn't disrespect you like that, Bella."

I wiped a stray tear from my eye. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"You're just making yourself feel inferior and I won't have it. You're my woman for life, and I love you with all my heart."

Suddenly, the energy in the room changed. I was no longer craving marshmallow—I was craving Edward. His eyes held mine as we both felt the heat rise. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, Edward made the decision.

"I'll lock the door. Lay back."

I giggled like a fool. "Do you think we have enough time before he comes back? I know we shouldn't, but it's exciting!"

When Edward returned to my side, I reached for his belt buckle, but he gently pushed my hands away. "Sorry, sweetface. You still need a day of rest before we go all the way, but I can make you feel good."

I was about to protest, but before I could, Edward placed his hands over my breasts. "Hmmm, I would say they're a little bigger than the last time I checked." I moaned as his adept fingers explored my swells.

"Maybe…maybe you could do a more thorough check, Perhaps I can take off my gown?"

He pretended to be upset by this. "Ms. Swan, I am a highly professional doctor. I can't just seduce women on my exam table."

Smiling brightly, I pulled the top down and sat up. "Oh, please, Dr. Cullen."

Edward stared spellbound at my protruding nipples and pale flesh. "I guess I can do it, just this once."

Before I could contain my laughter, his lips were on my breasts. Then his teeth joined in on the action. Whimpering, I held his head as he lovingly explored my upper body. It felt really good, but I need him lower.

"Edward," I yelped, surprised at his ardor.

He looked up, hunger clear in his intense eyes. "What ails you?"

I pecked him on the lips before answering. "I have strange feelings in my private area."

Nodding, Edward instructed me to lay back down. Then, he kneaded and squeezed my thighs. When I began writhing, he spread my legs wide. I knew that I was very wet after the earlier ministrations and just wanted him to get me off as quickly as possible.

"You seem to be swollen and glistening, Ms. Swan. Do you know why your body would react like this?" He asked stoically.

I blushed and shrugged my shoulders. "I think…I think it may be because I find you very handsome, Doctor Cullen."

Edward's eyes sparkled with mirth. "I find you utterly beautiful and captivating, Ms. Swan. If you promise not to tell on me, I can alleviate this pain in your _private_ area."

"I would never get you in trouble."

While I played coy, Edward began to trace the outer edges of my opening. When I thought I would die from the almost pleasure, he gently glided his fingers over my needy clit. I bucked my hips and held his hand in place.

"Oh, Doctor! I do think you're making it worse."

"I shall have to fix that," Edward stated, sliding his fingers inside of me.

At first, he was gently probing with only the slightest pressure, but after a few seconds, he began using more pressure as his fingers worked my insides. He pushed his long, slick fingers as far as they would go, which made me cry out in pleasure.

"I'm coming," I screamed, riding his hand.

Edward used his free hand to pinch my nipples. "I can feel your vaginal muscles clenching my fingers, Ms. Swan."

Wantonly, I began thrusting against his hand. In turn, he pushed against me, creating a glorious rhythm. "I…I can't! It's too much."

Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Edward lowered his head and licked my entire sweet spot. I came so hard that I almost dislodged his hand from my body. I knew my screams could be heard down the hall, but I didn't care. The risk of capture and Edward's impeccable skill made our sexual escapade truly hot.

"Oh my god," I slurred, looking up at the man who owned my body and soul.

He kissed me deeply and removed his hands from my body. "I love you, Bella. Those nurses that you were jealous of earlier probably heard us, so we'd better get cleaned up and dressed before someone comes to investigate."

A few minutes later, we were walking down the hall and giggling. A few nurses stopped to give us curious looks and others looked like they wanted to kill me. I just held my head up high and casually ran my fingers through my hair so that they could see the canary yellow diamond on my ring finger.

_That's right, bitches, Edward Cullen is mine_.

_**~~STDB~~**_

_**EPOV**_

"So, Emmett, are you ready to be a father?" I asked, patting him on the shoulder.

He turned green and began taking deep breaths. "Yes, but I'm still nervous. Our relationship is so new, and babies test even the best couples."

Jasper handed him a bottle of water. "At least you're doing this right. I would have liked to have been with Alice when she had Seth, but I wasn't ready for responsibility back then. All you can do is be the best for Rose and the baby."

We'd been sitting in a private waiting room for the last hour while Bella and the women helped Rose through her contractions. Emmett had begged to stay, but Rose had kicked him out after he swayed on his feet for the second time.

We all looked up as Carmen approached. "She is almost dilated enough to begin pushing. The brave girl refused anesthesia. She wants a natural birth. Bella did the same thing with Charlotte, but she learned her lesson."

I winced. "I wish I could take the pain away for her when the time comes."

Carmen gave me a rare genuine smile. "You'll be right there holding her hand through it all. I'm so happy my sweetie found a good man.

"And you," she said, pointing to James, "I wouldn't pay to be in your shoes. Tanya is impossible when she's sick. I shudder to think of her when pregnant. You may want to wear a jock strap."

All of the guys burst out laughing as James' face turned pale. "I…I... would endure anything for her."

"That's why I like you," Carmen quipped, winking at him.

Emmett was allowed to go back in the room as long as he promised not to faint. The rest of us played video games on our Ipads while the hours ticked away. Soon, we heard Rose screaming and various hospital staff began going in and out of the room.

"Do you think she's okay?" Jasper asked quietly.

I sighed. "I hope so, man. I feel selfish. On one hand, I'm excited that Bella is having my child, but on the other hand, I feel guilty that she'll have to go through so much pain. I never considered any of that when I was getting her pregnant."

James guffawed. "I doubt either of you were."

Before I could come up with a smartass comment, Emmett ran into the room. "It's a girl! She's perfect. I counted her fingers and toes and she's a little over seven pounds. I have a daughter!"

"Congratulations!" I yelled, getting up to hug him.

_**~~STDB~~**_

Bella cried as we looked down at the little bundle of pink in Rose's arms. I'd never paid much attention to babies, but now they were all that I could think about. If yogababy was half as cute as Rose's girl, it would have me wrapped around its little finger in no time.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Bella asked, squeezing my hand.

I smiled. "She is. It makes me think about our baby," I confessed, rubbing her stomach.

"How do you feel, Rose?" James asked, earning himself a jab in the side from Tanya.

"Well, Sheriff, I just pushed a human being out of a very small hole without the help of pain killers."

Emmett laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so glad you're okay. I'm sorry for fainting, but that was so intense."

"What's her name?" I asked, speaking up for the first time.

Rose smiled adoringly at her daughter. "Audrey Marie Clifton. Marie is for Bella, our angel. Without you taking a chance on me, who knows where I would be now. I'm so grateful to you all."

My sweetface hiccupped as tears streamed down her face. "Thank you, Rose. I love it!"

Half an hour later, we were ushered from the room so that mother and daughter could rest. Rose argued when they took the baby, but Emmett swore that he would stay with little Audrey. He looked stronger and more determined than I'd ever seen him.

"What a night, dude," Jasper murmured as he helped Alice into his car.

I gave him a quick man hug. "Welcome to adulthood."

He smiled. "Goodbye nightclubs and hello parent teacher conferences."

"Speaking of… don't worry about Seth tonight. I texted Jane and all the kids are in bed. You and Alice can pick him up anytime tomorrow. Goodnight, man."

Bella had a dreamy look on her face as I slid behind the wheel. I waited for her to speak, but she just continued to stare out the window. Shrugging, I set the Ipod to play some mellow music and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Edward, it's after midnight," Bella whispered, looking at me expectantly.

I frowned. "So?"

"Drive to the beach."

I shook my head. "No, you're tired and we need…"

Bella killed whatever argument I was mounting with her roaming hands. "Please," she begged, palming my semi-erection.

My brain told me that I should get her home because she had to be exhausted, but my libido had other thoughts. Resigned, I drove to the local beach. The full moon illuminated everything, so it was easy to see everything even though it was late at night.

The minute the car stopped, Bella unbuckled her seat belt and climbed into my lap. "I need you," she whispered while nibbling on my earlobe.

Never one to deny her anything, I removed the scrubs she was wearing. "You're so beautiful," I murmured softly as I found her hardened nipple.

We were all tangled limbs and needy hands as we struggled to remove our clothing. Bella unbuttoned my shirt and threw it in the backseat before I could fold it, but I didn't mind. After undressing me, she stopped to slip out of her scrubs.

I was dry humping the hell out of her when she pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked, adjusting myself awkwardly.

My sweetface giggled and climbed over the console into the backseat. I smiled remembering the first time that we'd made love and how I'd been annoyed that she was ruining my precious leather seats.

"Have I not taught you anything, Swan?" I asked playfully, getting out of the car and opening the back door.

Bella stuck out her tongue. "You're no fun."

Smirking, I pulled her into my arms and slipped my fingers into her wetness. "I'll show you fun."

She whimpered softly as I plundered. Her eyes were closed, but I stared down at her, taking in every glorious shudder and flush of her cheeks. She was a goddess in her pleasure, and I was lucky she'd chosen me as her vessel.

"Ungh! Edward, stop. I'm too sensitive."

I held her in my arms while she got herself under control. My dick twitched, letting me know he needed some attention. Before I could reach for it, Bella was on her knees. She squeezed before taking me inside her hot mouth.

"Fuck," I screamed, slapping my palm against the cold window.

When I could function again, I opened my eyes and looked down at Bella. Her small head was bobbing up and down as her hair swirled around my thighs. She used her little hands to massage and fondle my balls as she gagged on my girth.

"I always liked the taste of you," she whispered, looking at me from under her long eyelashes. "You're the only man that made me enjoy this."

Of their own volition, my hands reached down and tugged on her hair. Bella began humming and relaxing her throat so that she could keep me in longer. It felt so good that my toes curled. Before long, my spine began to ache and my legs trembled.

"I'm…" That was all I got out before globs and globs of spunk exploded from my body. Bella continued to deep throat me until I went limp. She was always great, but that had definitely been one of the best blowjobs of my life.

"Bella," I whispered, helping her up off the car floor, "that was… Wow."

She licked her lips seductively. "Thanks for satisfying my craving."

Any control I had slipped. I pushed her down roughly and aligned my dick with her heated center. Luckily, she was still dripping wet from her earlier orgasm, which allowed me to slip in fairly easily. Bella moaned loudly as I sank inch by inch.

"Harder," she whined, gripping my forearms.

I lifted her left leg over my shoulder and pushed forward. Bella bit her lip roughly, so I leaned down to kiss the pain away. Soon, I pulled all the way out and used my cock to tease Bella's protruding clit.

Her eyes snapped open. "Oh my god!"

We made love with wild abandon while the waves washed against the sand. I loved that I could be uninhibited with Bella and that she trusted me not to hurt her. Pretty soon, we were sweaty and tangled together in a warm cashmere blanket.

"I love you," Bella muttered, kissing me sloppily on the lips. She fell asleep five minutes later. I wrapped her in the blanket and laid her down on the seat, however, I didn't plan to drive above twenty miles per hour just to be on the safe side.

After pulling on my jeans, I got into the front and started the car. The drive home was slow but peaceful. I liked knowing that everyone important in my life was safe and within reach. Carlisle and Esme may have not have wanted anything to do with me, but I had a real family that loved me as much as I loved them.

_**~~ST&DB~~**_

"Mommy, I want to open my presents now," Peter bellowed, startling Brando who had been sleeping in the corner.

My sweetface shook her head. "You will get to open one tonight and the others on Christmas Day."

Peter stuck out his lip and turned to me. "E, can I?"

I looked to Bella for help, but she was scowling. "You heard your mother. Why don't you go set up the Wii so we can play a game." Temporarily pacified, he high-fived me and left the room.

"That was pretty good, but you have to stay firm. He has to learn that he can't always get what he wants just because he's cute."

I kissed Bella's rosy cheek. "And when will you learn?"

She nibbled on my earlobe and whispered, "I'm not cute, I'm sexy."

My hands were busy exploring interesting places when we were interrupted. "I feel like the parental chaperone every time I'm around you two," Jane huffed, taking a seat.

I released Bella and glared at my sister. "What's the matter with you?"

She sighed dramatically. "Alec's ex wants him and Maggie to drive down for Christmas. The bitch gave up all rights, but Alec doesn't want to keep Maggie from her birth mother—if you can even call her that."

"Have you told him how you feel?" Bella asked gently.

My sister sniffled and wiped her nose with a Kleenex. "No. I don't want to be selfish, but it's _our _first Christmas together. I was really looking forward to opening presents with Maggie."

"Talk to him, Jane. He loves you and deserves to know. I'm sure you both can work something out," I assured her.

After my sister left to make a phone call, Char came into the den. She sat between us and smiled. "Mommy, when can we call Bree? I want to ask her if she liked my card."

Bella lovingly ran her fingers through our daughter's hair. "We can do it on Christmas Day. I'm sure she loved your card, baby, because you worked so hard on it. I'm proud of the way you've kept in touch with her. She's not a bad person, she just needs some help."

Char frowned. "What about Felix?" The motherfucker's name still made me angry.

"He's not ready to get the help he needs yet, princess."

Bella smiled at my answer while Char nodded. It would have been easy to trash Felix in front of Char and Peter, but he was still half of the reason they were on this Earth; though, as far as I was concerned, the worthless bastard could rot in a prison for the rest of his life.

I noticed that my sweetface looked tired, so I ordered her to bed. She whined and fought, but I won in the end. The exhaustion part of the pregnancy was already starting to take its toll, and the long holiday hours she'd been working at the shop didn't help matters.

The kids and I played video games until late in the afternoon. I graciously let them win several games to bolster their confidence. Before long, they started to get hungry, so I decided that it was time to wake Bella up from her nap.

When I got to our bedroom, she was standing stark naked in front of the mirror looking at her stomach. I kissed her soft shoulder and laid my hand over the small, almost unnoticeable bump. My heart fluttered each time I thought of the fact that it was _my_ baby in her womb.

"Mine," I growled possessively. Nothing on Earth could separate me from my family.

My sweetface wiggled her bare ass right over my rock hard erection and whispered, "Yours."

"Bella," I groaned, "we can't right now. The kids are starving and you need to eat, too."

She pouted a little bit before going into the bathroom to change. I sat down on the blue mink duvet and took a couple of deep breaths. My mind was made up but my body wanted to be in that bathroom pounding into my soon-to-be wife.

Thankfully, I managed to get myself under control and return to our kids. They were playing a game on the Ipad together. Both jumped up and hugged me when I returned. It felt good to be loved and missed.

"Is mommy coming?" Char asked, sitting down in my lap.

I kissed her button nose. "She'll be right down in a few minutes."

Peter held up a picture that he'd drawn. "This is for baby Audrey's new nursery. Rose said I could hang it up when I finished."

I looked at the unrecognizable yet colorful blobs on the page and smiled. "It's magnificent. I'm sure she'll love it."

His whole face lit up. "Thanks, Daddy."

They had both been calling me 'daddy' for the last few weeks and it always made me cry. Luckily, Bella came down and saved me from an all out breakdown. Being a father was a wonderful, terrifying, and beautiful experience.

"Let's go."

Despite the multiple eye rolls I got from my sweetface, I never drove over twenty-five miles per hour. I didn't want to take any chances with my family in the car. Besides, Bella's bark was worse than her bite. She loved me.

Half an hour later, we pulled up to Bella's old house. We'd all decided to have our Christmas Eve dinner there and the main dinner at our home. Carmen, with Emmett's help, had put up some beautiful outdoor lighting and there was smoke billowing from the chimney.

The kids and Brando hopped out of the car and ran towards the front porch before I could even remove the keys. Bella, looking far too desirable in a tight green sweater, leaned across the console and kissed me passionately. After that, she began trying to crawl into my lap.

"You taste good." She giggled and put her hand on my…

"You two, get out of that car now! You haven't married my girl yet, Edward Cullen," Carmen yelled from the porch. Needless to say my erection ran for cover.

I reluctantly let Bella go inside so that I could grab the presents that we'd brought over. I was quickly learning that it was the father's job to carry all the stuff. Fortunately, I always worked out and kept myself in good physical condition.

When I got in the house, my sweetface was holding little Audrey in her arms and cooing. She was just so natural with the baby. Rose looked exhausted, but Emmett was hovering like he was afraid Bella would run off with his daughter.

I was arranging boxes under the tree when Jasper arrived. Like me, he'd carried everything inside. We worked to finish the task and then stood back to admire our handiwork. The women planned to make us all take some kind of group picture by the tree so everything had to be perfect.

Jasper yawned and stretched his long body. "I'm tired, dude. Did you know that Seth never sleeps?"

"Peter and Charlotte don't either. They're all too excited about their Christmas presents."

After checking to see if the ladies needed anything, we headed into the kitchen. Charlie was stirring something in a large pot. He looked like a completely different man than the one that used to fall asleep drunk outside of Crowley's convenience store.

"What are you making?" I asked, peeking over his shoulder.

"Premium chili and fixin's. We're also going to have loaded baked potatoes, pot roast, and baked chicken."

My stomach grumbled loudly, making Charlie and Jasper laugh. "Sorry. We haven't eaten yet and, and I'm starving."

Charlie winked and made me up a small bowl. Jasper pouted until he got the same treatment. Then, we both sat at the table. Before long Emmett came, whined, and got his sample chili. Charlie was a great cook, so we'd all finished in no time.

"Look, he's so whipped," Jasper said, pointing to a far corner where Brando was watching Snowflake lick her paws.

I laughed and leaned back in my chair. "He takes after me. We just like to make sure our lovelies are happy."

Emmett sighed and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "That hound of yours is going to get my Snowflake pregnant sooner or later. I guess we'll split the pups."

"Deal."

_**~~STDB~~**_

"I love it," Char squealed, practically knocking me down as she leapt in my arms. She's just opened her one Christmas Eve gift, which happened to be a beautiful charm bracelet of her favorite things.

The Newton twins oohed and ahhed right along with her. I'd picked up some unique earrings for them in a shop while we were in Los Angeles. Bella had the foresight to know that if all the girls got cool jewelry, there wouldn't be any jealousy amongst the friends.

"My Audrey will have such nice things. Thank you both," Rose said, sniffling softly. Bella and I had gotten her a set of monogrammed cashmere baby blankets in every color.

Rose's tears made Bella cry. I held her close, rubbing her back until she calmed down. "I love you," she whispered, snuggling closer.

Alice was a history buff so Jasper's gift was a trip to Texas with all the historical stops. That was only his public gift; the private one included a sexy teacher's outfit and a hard ruler. My best friend wasn't shy about anything, but there were some things I really didn't want to know.

"What is this?" Jane asked, holding up a crisp white apron and hat.

Alec looked embarrassed. "I didn't really know what to give you because you have everything… I just thought it would be fun if we took a French cooking class together. If you don't like it…"

He didn't get a chance to finish because my sister attacked his lips. "You want to spend more time with me? I love it. Besides, Edward can save a lot of money if I learn to cook all those expensive French dishes I eat."

"Here, here," I said, holding up my cup of eggnog.

Maggie climbed up to sit between them on the loveseat and batted her long eyelashes. "I love Jane-y."

"I love you, too, munchkin."

As I watched Jane bask in their affection, I realized that we didn't need Carlisle and Esme to live a normal life. Maybe it would always hurt to know that our parents didn't give a damn about us, but we had so much love in our lives.

"Who wants more pie," Carmen asked, looking directly at Bella.

My fiancée blushed and held up her saucer. "I am eating for two."

I put my hand over her small bump and smiled. "Or three."

She pushed me away. "There is only one baby inside of me. If there were two, I would know."

"Hey, there have been surprises before."

She rolled her eyes and opened the box that I'd just laid in her lap. "Oh my god! You finished your book."

Everyone began asking questions all at once, and I held up my hand to silence them. "It's done. I'll give you all a hardback copy when it's edited. I just wanted my future wife to see it first."

She kissed me on the cheek, beaming. "This is so special. I love you."

Bella and the kids gave me a joint gift. It was a plaque declaring me the world's best father with their handprints. I planned to hang it up in my office when we got home. I even had to choke back tears when they all came to hug me.

We ended up going to Pastor Newton's church for midnight services. The kids had all fallen asleep, so Jane and Alec stayed home to watch them. Thankfully, Mike kept the sermon short and sweet.

After that, we picked up our brood and headed home. I had to make three trips to get everyone up the stairs and another three for the presents. I just put everyone in our bed because I knew that the kids wouldn't let us sleep in once they woke up Christmas morning.

My sweetface stirred as I was taking off her sweater. "Edward…want to kiss Edward," she mumbled.

I pressed my lips to the soft skin right over her heart. "Your wish is my command."

By the time I'd gotten them all comfortable and made sure the house was locked up, I was exhausted. With a happy sigh and a warm feeling in my heart, I fell asleep with my family in my arms. I'd always had money, but tonight I truly felt like the richest man in the world.

_**~~STDB~~**_

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Peter exclaimed as he pressed buttons on his new robot.

Bella looked at me and smirked. "You've started out too big, Mr. Cullen. Now every year, you'll have to do more."

I tickled her sides and passed her another box. "I enjoy a challenge."

"Are these real?" Bella asked, holding up the Tiffany's yellow diamond necklace and bracelet set.

"I'd never buy you fake diamonds. You deserve the best, sweetface. You are the sunshine in my life."

Her lower lip quivered. "No one has ever…," she began, looking up at me with shining eyes. "I love you so much. I just hope I can be a good wife to you."

"You will be," I murmured, kissing her tears away.

Bella and the kids got me some great gifts, but they were my greatest Christmas present. I let them dress me up in various scarves and put on a mini fashion show with the clothes they bought me. Somehow, we eventually managed to eat breakfast and get dressed for the day.

"Can you help me download my CD's to my new laptop?" Char asked sweetly.

I was dog tired but anything for my girl. "Sure, why don't you go get the first batch."

Bella hugged me. "Edward, I know you're tired. It's only eight and you didn't get to sleep until late. I can entertain the kids if you want to take a nap before everyone gets here."

"Okay, but after I get their toys set up."

She lowered her hands and squeezed my ass. "Good because I have a very personal Christmas gift to give you, and I need you to be in top form."

I felt myself hardening. "You don't know how bad I want to fuck you right now."

She shifted. "I can feel it. Oh, and I love it when you talk dirty. My cunt is so wet for you, Daddy."

"Jesus Christ, Bella!"

Giggling, she patted my ass one last time and walked away. "Down boy."

Fortunately, I was able to keep my hormones in check long enough to help the kids. Peter was like the Energizer bunny because of all the sugar. Char was growing up, so most of her gifts were clothes and tech stuff. She was very smart and wanted to learn everything, and I really enjoyed teaching her.

After the last gadget was programmed, Bella made an announcement. "Daddy," she said winking, "is tired. He didn't get much sleep these last few days. We are going to stay down here and clean up while he goes to take a nap."

A course of, "Ah, mans," followed.

"I don't want to hear any complaining. Our family and friends will be here soon, and Edward has earned his break." In control motherly Bella was hot.

"Yes, maam," they answered, still pouting.

I kissed everyone on the cheek and practically ran upstairs. After stripping down to my boxers, I climbed under the nice warm comforter. Then, I was torn between whacking off or going straight to sleep—sleep won.

I woke up groaning. It took me a few minutes to realize that I was getting an excellent blowjob. "Right there," I mumbled, reaching help my sweetface along.

She bobbed her head, humming softly as I began humping her mouth. I closed my eyes and let the sensations wash over me. The feel of her nails lightly scraping my balls almost made me blow the load, but I wanted to last longer.

"The tip," I grunted.

She pulled back, looked me right in the eyes, and licked a drop of pre-cum right off. "So good, baby."

When I opened my eyes, I saw that she was taking off her top and bra. Her full milk-white breasts had me mesmerized. Slowly, I reached out to touch a pink nipple, sighing when it hardened under my fingertip.

"Do you want to put your cock between my breasts?" I could only nod. "Good."

She squeezed her breasts together, keeping my dick in between, and began moving up and down slowly. My toes curled up involuntarily. Before long, my hands had replaced hers. I was so close to coming all over her silken skin.

"Finish in my mouth."

"Bella…I love you!" I yelled as she engulfed me, triggering my orgasm.

I twitched and shook for what felt like hours. Bella continued to lick me clean until my dick was fully flaccid. My limbs felt heavy, and I wondered if I would ever be able to get up from the bed. She'd literally just fucked my brains out.

"Merry Christmas, but that's just the warm up," she giggled before walking to the bathroom.

"Fuck me."

"I will later."

_**~~STDB~~**_

"I've gained ten pounds since I got here. My surfboard is going to sink straight to the bottom the next time I try to catch a wave," Jasper whined, patting his full stomach.

I laughed. "I'll pencil you in for some private sessions with one of the new instructors. I'm losing some of my muscle definition, too."

Bella kissed my nose. "You can gain sympathy weight with me, and then there will be more of _you_ to love."

"I thought you liked my ass nice and tight," I whispered, licking the shell of her delicate ear.

She trembled. "Can we kick everyone out so I can fuck you now?"

"Soon, sweetface."

Dinner had been great. There was enough food to feed the military, and the ladies had decorated everything nicely. I ate and ate until I no longer had the will to lift my fork. Jake and Emmett alone almost polished off a whole fried turkey. All in all, it was the perfect family dinner.

Bella moaned as she ate a third slice of Belgian chocolate truffle cake. "This is so good, Alec. We are adding this to the menu at Sweet Treats when we reopen."

He nodded. "Yep, for once Jane had a good idea."

My sister fake punched him in the stomach. "I am full of good ideas, but you don't always listen."

By eight, we had the kids set up in the den. I had multiple TV's and game stations so that they could all do what they wanted. Little Maggie beamed when Peter let her play racecars with him and Seth. I told my son that I was proud of him for including her and ending his fear of girl cooties.

To my dismay, Char had gotten some makeup kits for Christmas. Bella said it was okay to wear only in the house. I was already dreading the future fights we'd have over her wardrobe and boys, but I knew Char had a good head on her shoulders; therefore I was confident that she would grow up to be an amazing young woman.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella was so in tune with me.

"Just about our kids and the future. I remember when I was lonely… Things have changed so much since you entered my life."

"You changed my life, too. I can't believe I'm getting married again and to someone that truly loves me and my babies."

Apparently, we hadn't been as quiet as we hoped because the whole room was smiling and awww'ing us. My sweetface, never comfortable with too much attention, blushed prettily while I kissed her neck.

"Keep it PG. There are children present," Charlie said, eying me sternly.

"Yes, sir."

_**~~STDB~~**_

Hours later, everyone was gone home and kids were asleep. Bella put a blindfold over my eyes and led me out of the bedroom. I didn't know where we were going, but I'd follow her to the ends of the Earth.

"Tonight we are Adam and Eve in the garden. No clothes allowed," she said, removing the cloth from my eyes.

"Wow." She'd decorated my indoor Zen garden. It had a bamboo massage table in the center and a raised platform bed in a far corner. There was also sweet-smelling incense and various oils and lotions, and even some of the blue flowers from the outside garden.

"Take off your robe and lay down. I'm going to make you feel good."

The room had a sunroof so that I could see the moon and stars when I looked up. That with the candles was the only light. Even with all the scents, I was very aware of Bella's arousal. She was already glistening wet for me.

I moaned as her hands began massaging my shoulders. She was surprisingly strong for such a small woman. Pretty soon, her breasts were pressing into my back as she moved lower and lower. I jumped when I felt her fingers dig into my ass cheeks.

"Please let me turn over," I begged, whimpering.

She backed away allowing me to get some air. My dick was alert and ready. "Thanks."

Bella winked and put some oil inside of her heat. My hands immediately went to my cock, but she pushed them away. "Not yet, that's all for me," she said, putting oil on my erection.

I helped her climb on the table and straddle me. She licked inside my mouth, swirling her tongue and marking me for all eternity. There would never be another woman like Bella. I wanted to thrust and take her, but she was the leader.

I pressed the pad of my thumb on her protruding clit. "I want you to scream my name when you come. Can you do that?"

"Yes!"

Slowly, she lowered herself onto me and came hard. I held her as she struggled to come down from her first orgasm. I'd already known she wouldn't last long with all the teasing and touching we'd done.

I sat up and carried her to the bed. "You didn't scream my name, so I guess we'll have to do this again."

She wrapped her legs around my waist as I pounded her into the mattress. "Edward! Edward! Oh my god!"

"Louder, baby. I want the whole world to know how good I fuck this sweet cunt."

Bella's nails dug into my slick flesh as I whispered dirty things in her ear. "You're…so good, sweetface. I love your tight little cunt and ripe tits. I want you to squeeze my fucking cock and make me come hard."

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she complied. "Fuck! Edward! Ungh!"

I squeezed her breast and exploded. "Bella…Bella."

I wanted to go for round two, but being thirty-four, I needed some recovery time. Bella played with my dick until it decided to work again. Then, the little vixen rolled over onto her stomach, leaving her ass in the air.

I smacked it before positioning myself. "I don't know how I'm ever going to keep up with you."

She giggled but stopped when I pinched her clit. "You're…doing an amazing job. It'll be a miracle if I can walk tomorrow."

"Hmmm, I told you I loved a challenge. Hold on tight, Bella."

We made love all night. Sometimes it was rough and other times gentle. I slept off and on but each time I woke up, my body or Bella's was ready for more. I was very flexible and she was always willing to oblige.

"I really can't walk," Bella complained, slapping me on the chest. I'd had to carry her to the bathroom more than once so she could relieve her bladder.

"Is this your way of telling me I'm a good lay?" I asked, smirking.

"You're so much more, Mr. Cullen, so much more."

_**~~STDB~~**_

_**Valentine's Day**_

As I stood at the aisle waiting for Bella, I couldn't stop wringing my hands nervously. The Church was filled with all of our closest family and friends. James had gone out of his way to make sure paparazzi and nosy journalists weren't allowed in to ruin our day.

I still hadn't made up with my parents. My mom left a very nasty message on my voicemail after she saw a wedding invite. I was also informed that Carlisle had run off with some Vegas stripper that was younger than Jane. Bella's mom was a no show because she was in jail. Fortunately, our half-brother Jared and his father were able to fly in from Canada to attend.

"Calm down. You know women always have to make an entrance," Jasper said, handing me a handkerchief so that I could wipe my damp brow.

A few minutes later, the music started. I, like everyone else, looked down the aisle. Bella was a vision in a beautiful strapless gown with her dark hair held back by a yellow diamond and pearl tiara. She smiled, holding tightly onto Charlie's arm. I wanted to run to her, but I stood my ground. This time I wanted to get it right.

We clasped hands as she stepped up beside me. Then, the words and vows began. I cried more than she did and felt extremely proud when I put the ring on her finger. She looked so beautiful as she did the same.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Pastor Newton finished, smiling brightly.

I pulled Bella into my arms and dipped her low. The crowd started to cheer and I heard a few women blowing their noses. It was absolutely perfect, but I couldn't wait to have my sweetface alone for the rest of the night.

The reception was held outdoors under white tents that had been set up in our garden. The whole town of Forks came out to celebrate and bring us presents. I was congratulated and hugged more times than I could count. These were the same people that used to ridicule and shun me, but I was willing to give them another chance.

"Have you thought of any baby names?" Jessica asked as she ate a canapé.

I placed my hand over Bella's stomach. "Ronan if it's a boy and Rebecca if it's a girl."

Bella nodded. "Though, I do think we're having a boy."

Rose came up and hugged us both. "I think you guys are having twins. Bella is pretty big to only be a few months along."

My angel almost choked on her drink. "Twins? Why do you all think that? There is only one baby in here."

We laughed at her desperation until the kids came to interrupt. Bella danced to a fast tempo song with Peter while I led Char around the room in a dramatic waltz. We were all legally Cullens now, and that made me very happy.

Soon, Jane cleared off the floor as our hired band began playing Michael Buble's _Everything. _I led Bella into the middle, wrapping my arm securely around her while we began to sway. She was so beautiful and all mine.

"_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times. It's you, it's you, you make me sing. You're every line, you're every word, you're everything_," I sang softly in her ear.

"I love you, Edward Cullen. I'm so honored to be your wife."

I inhaled her sweet scent, kissing her forehead. "I'm honored to be your husband, Bella Cullen. I love you unconditionally. You're my eternity."

* * *

_I will miss these characters so much but it's time to let them live their HEA. Press the review button and tell me what you liked most. Once again, thanks for sticking by me and this story. You're all the best. _


	20. Chapter 20: Timeless Love Epilogue

_**A/N: **If you all could see how much I'm bawling right now, you'd question my sanity. I started this fic 2 years ago and I wrote it through some tough times in my life. I hope you enjoyed these characters as much as me. Thanks for all the love, reviews, and support. This is the end. I tied up all the loose pieces. It's not completely perfect (Carlisle and Esme/Renee) but life never fits in a neat box._

_I have a week off, so I'll be updating more of my other fics.  
_

* * *

_Love is the emblem of eternity; it confounds all notion of time; effaces all memory of a beginning, all fear of an end._

Madame de Staël

**Epilogue**

**Three Years Later…**

_**BPOV**_

"Um, it's nice," I said, staring at the small diamond stud in Edward's ear. He was having a tiny midlife crisis and this was just the latest phase.

"You really like it?"

I always tried to be as encouraging to Edward as he was to me so I replied, "Yeah…it's sexy."

He slipped off the earring, revealing that it as only a clip-on. "You're such a bad liar, sweetface. I'm thirty-eight years old, therefore, too old for this kind of thing."

"Thank god," I giggled, pulling him close for a long, deep kiss.

My tongue had barely entered his mouth when we were interrupted by loud angry cries. Groaning, I pushed Edward away so that we could make our way upstairs to the nursery. It had been a while since we had some alone time with each other, but Edward was planning a weekend trip so that we could make up for lost time.

"Mama, I go pee pee," Rebecca called out proudly, holding up her soiled blanket.

Edward had the audacity to laugh until I glared at him. "Sorry," he whispered, before going to get the wipes.

"Next time, try to get to the potty like we showed you," I chastised softly.

Rebecca was a beautiful baby girl. She had my lips but her hair fell a little past her shoulders in soft auburn curls. She inherited Edward's green eyes but hers were lighter, always full of mirth and laughter.

"Mama, I wake up now," Ronan announced, climbing out of his race car bed.

It turned out all those people, including my husband, who thought I was going to have twins were right. It had been a surprise in the second trimester when the doctor discovered another heartbeat. Edward had practically run down the corridors screaming his happiness before putting me on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy. I had to fight him just to be able to bake.

Like his sister, Ronan had auburn hair, but his had no curl. It was more unruly like Edward's and his eyes were light brown with green flecks. At three years old, he already had a love of sports and tried to keep up with Peter on the playground. Both of the twins had unlimited amounts of toddler energy.

Soon, Edward returned, handed me the wipes, and whisked Ronan away to use the potty. We'd been trying to teach them for a few months, but there were still accidents. I was just looking forward to the day when we wouldn't have to change diapers anymore.

We dressed the twins in comfy clothes and took them downstairs. The room off of the den had been child-proofed and converted into a playroom for the littlest ones. They immediately ran to their favorite toys and gadgets.

"Dada, can I have cookie?" Rebecca asked, batting her long eyelashes. She'd quickly learned that Edward was the weak parent.

"Me too," Ronan added. He always wanted the same thing as his sister.

Edward went to the kitchen and returned with some of the oatmeal and raisin cookies I'd baked a few days ago and small bottles of milk. The twins kissed him on the cheek before taking their snacks to their play area.

"You're so easy," I teased.

"Hey, one day they're going to pick out our nursing home. Don't blame me when you're stuck in State care while I bask in the warm California sun."

We were still laughing and tickling each other when the doorbell rang. Edward got up to answer and returned with Alice and Jasper. They'd just gotten married six months ago and were still in that super annoying honeymoon phase. Jasper was even wearing a blue shirt to match Alice's skirt set.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

Ronan and Rebecca realized that they had an audience and toddled over to their godparents. They were affectionately hugged and kissed until they demanded to be let down to go back to their toys.

"They're so big now," Alice said fondly as Edward brought out the iced tea.

Jasper cleared his throat. "We have something to tell you guys. We're…"

"Going to have a baby!" Alice exclaimed, finishing Jasper's sentence.

I stood up to hug them both. "I'm so happy for you. Have you told Seth? How far along are you?"

"We plan to tell him later today. I'm almost four months."

Edward gave Jasper a man hug while I talked baby care with Alice. When I looked up, I noticed that my husband had a wistful look in his eye. I would have to make sure that my doctor upped my birth control for the month.

_No more diapers for me, thank you very much. _

"Do you think it's a boy or girl?" Edward asked, nudging his best friend.

Jasper puffed out his chest. "You can bet I make little soldiers, whatever their gender."

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Listen to them. Their work is done in a few seconds, but ours takes nine months."

I raised my glass to her. "Yes! In fact, longer when you count in breastfeeding and recovery time."

I was lucky that my genetics were good and allowed me to pretty much bounce back with diet and exercise. There was a time when I felt like a milk cow because of all the feedings I did a day, but the girls stayed perky and were 'better than ever' according to Edward.

My husband sighed happily and winked at me. "Pervert," I muttered, watching his ears turn red.

Seth and Peter were at Little League practice with Emmett and Char was at the mall movies with Leah and Claire. She didn't know it, but Edward had private security to watch them just in case something happened. So far, we hadn't had any incidents but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"So, are you still pissed about Char's first dance, dude?" Jasper asked, nodding at Edward.

"She is too young. There will be teenage boys at this dance and they all have one thing on their mind!"

Jasper laughed. "I'm kinda hoping I don't have a girl. I don't think I can handle that stuff."

"Edward is being melodramatic. Char is thirteen. We've already had all the important talks, and she knows she can come to us with anything," I said while massaging my husband's tense shoulders.

"Still," he mumbled, pouting like a child.

"I dance, too, Dada," Rebecca squealed as she twirled in a circle.

"As long as you dance alone, daddy will be just fine," I laughed.

_**~~STDB~~**_

Sweet Treats had really grown, so we'd bought out the business next door and added a lounge upstairs. The Community College in town was thriving and there were new jobs coming to Forks, which increased the population. Plus, we had travelers who came through and wanted to stop at the pastry shop they'd read about in foodie magazines.

Alec had finished Veterinary School and promptly went to work at Emmett's practice. I missed my baker, but he sometimes moonlighted on the weekends. The new staff was great, though. We got along well and the shop's prestige kept growing. Jake's girlfriend, Victoria, had taken Alec's place and added her own spice to the menu.

"The new granola cookies are selling out faster than I can make them," T sighed, kissing me on the cheek as I passed.

"They're good. I think Edward ate a whole dozen by himself."

My best friend looked good. She'd let her strawberry blonde hair grow out and wore it long and curled down her back. Baking was truly her passion and the happiness it brought showed in her deep blue eyes.

Two years ago, Tanya got very sick and had to have an emergency hysterectomy. It hurt her that she and James wouldn't be able to have biological children, but with time and friends, she was able to bounce back. We all loved them regardless and had vowed to help in any way that was possible. They'd recently decided to adopt and were in the process of filling out all the necessary information and getting accepted.

"I'm so glad to see you happy, girl," I sobbed, wrapping my arm around her waist.

"I wouldn't have made it through it all without you all and James. It's not the end of the world. There are so many children out there that need love, and we're going to give it to them," she said, sniffling."

"Are you making my woman cry?" James asked, stepping into the kitchen. He was wearing his full uniform because of some town meeting that had been held earlier. His blonde hair was gelled into place and probably could have withstood a bullet or two.

I backed away, raising my hands. "I'm innocent, Sherriff."

I watched him wrap his arms around her and kiss her neck. They whispered softly and laughed with each other while she added coconut to the baked goods. I smiled, basking in their happiness. They were strong and loved each other very much.

After grabbing a cup of herbal tea and a scone from my dad, I walked upstairs to the lounge. It was full of students but Jane had managed to get us one of the big, comfy leather loveseats by the window.

"Hey, sis," I greeted, giving her a one arm hug.

She closed her laptop and returned the gesture. "Sorry, lesson plans. I never knew that teaching third graders could be such hard work."

Jane had finished her degree at University of Washington in Seattle at the top of her class. Forks Elementary was all too happy to snatch her up and offered her the job after another teacher retired. She was really great at inspiring kids and the parents loved her.

"Don't apologize. It's just good to take a break every once in a while."

We talked about Char's upcoming dance and Maggie's new diabetes treatment. She also told me that Alec and she were planning a romantic trip away later in the month. I already knew this because he'd asked Edward and I to watch Maggie while they were gone. We had so many kids that one more didn't really matter. I had a feeling Alec planned to propose to Jane.

"You're practically glowing," Jane said, looking me up and down.

"Your brother treats me very well."

She gagged. "Ewww, I don't even want to know."

Later, Rose joined our little lunch party. She turned out to really be a knock out after getting the love and care she needed. I laughed as a group of college guys at a nearby table catcalled and flirted. It was good for the ego, but all of us were happily in love.

"Keep it in your pants!" Jake snarled, staring down the lead hooligan.

The boys apologized and almost tripped running out of the shop. Me and the girls laughed while Jake flexed his muscle. He looked scary, but I had never seen him actually follow through with a threat.

"So, what are you hens gossiping about?" he asked, pouring Splenda into his coffee.

"We're talking about men with small cocks," Rose deadpanned, making Jake choke on his drink.

I high-fived my girls. Jake had that one coming since he insisted on crashing the party. He hung around the shop when it was slow at his shop so that he could keep an eye on Vicki. She was a beautiful woman and got a lot of attention.

After lunch, it was time to pick up the kids from daycare. Edward was at a meeting in Seattle to sign some paperwork for his new script. He hated going to L.A. and tried to do most of his work in state, but sometimes we packed up and went to his movie sets to meet an actor or see the dailies.

Audrey, Ronan, and Rebecca ran to the front when they saw our cars. Their teachers waved as the noise in the pick up line grew louder. Toddlers were some chatty people and never tired of hearing their own voice. We weren't able to understand everything they said, but the general gist was that they had fun painting.

"I'll see you later, Rose," I called as she put Audrey in her SUV.

I buckled my babies up in their car seats before heading home. They sucked on juice snacks and sang along to whatever kid's song was on the radio. I'd never gotten to fully enjoy being a carefree mother with Peter and Char, so it was nice to do it differentially this time around the bend.

Thankfully, the kids were good and tired, so they went down for a nap easily. I used the time to go over my paper work and sales figures. I'd finally earned my Associates degree in Business. I'd briefly entertained the thought of going for a full Bachelor's but I didn't want to spend any more time in a classroom. I was already successful and I'd proved that I could thrive in a higher education environment. All in all, I was happy with my accomplishments.

I was searching through a hallway closet when I felt two large hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?" he whispered, startling me.

I decided to tease him a little. "Oh god, Jake. We can't do it here. What if Edward comes home and finds us naked in his bed?"

My husband spun me around so fast I almost lost my breath. "I would rip him to shreds if he touched you," he growled, crushing his lips to mine.

_**EPOV**_

"Fuck yes, Edward! Same spot, baby," Bella screamed as I rolled my hips.

I'd come home early to surprise her and that had led to us fucking in a closet. We were parents with small children and a lot of work, meaning we didn't get a chance to be spontaneous much but when we did…

"I want you to come on my cock," I whimpered, pressing down on her hard clit.

"So close," she moaned loudly.

I glanced down to watch my dick slide in and out of Bella's slick insides. We were so horny that we hadn't even stripped all the way. My khakis were down around my ankles and her skirt was pushed up over her waist.

She pulled my hair as I leaned down to suck her nipple into my mouth. Watching her feed our children had given me a whole new appreciation for her breasts. I lavished them with attention whenever I got the chance.

A few seconds later, Bella keened and tightened on me. I threw my head back and screamed as I reached my peak.

Over the years, we'd never managed to lose our insatiable sexual need for one another. Each day I looked at my wife, I saw more things to love.

"Fuck that was good," she mumbled, kissing my stubbled jaw.

I held us up until she could catch her breath and be put down. The minute her feet touched the closet floor, I collapsed. Bella sat down next to me and played in my hair. Sometimes I worried that with me being older, I wouldn't be able to satisfy all her needs, but she constantly reassured me that I was hitting her spot just right.

"Was it really good?" I asked, feeling a little insecure.

She put my hand over her thundering heart. "You're not only in my pussy, you're in here—where it really matters. No other man could every satisfy me."

I rolled over, lifting her left leg over my hip. "Say it again."

She giggled like a schoolgirl. "Pussy. Cunt. Pink taco, Beaver. Vagina. Whatever we call it, it's gushing for you."

We didn't leave the closet until an hour later. When we stepped out, it looked like we'd just survived a tornado. Bella's hair and makeup was a mess, and I doubt I looked much better. With our freshly fucked faces on, we walked hand in hand to the master bathroom.

Bella put her hands down my pants and squeezed my ass. "You don't ever have to worry about feeling old, Mr. Cullen. You always fuck me so good."

Laughing, I chased her into the bathroom where we had some very good shower sex. I may have been close to forty, but I still felt seventeen in her arms. She was the greatest love of my life and I truly had nothing to worry about concerning our sexual side.

_**~~STDB~~**_

"You're not serious," Char whined, looking at us skeptically.

Bella sighed. "Your father does not feel comfortable letting you go to the dance unless we chaperone. We promise to stay out of your way."

"I didn't promise anything. If that boy touches my baby girl, I can't be held responsible for what happens to him." Both Bella and Char groaned.

"But, Dad…"

I looked up at the beautiful girl in front of me. She was going to be a showstopper like Bella. At thirteen, she already had pronounced curves, but she was taller and leaner than her mom. Her dark hair and blue eyes set against the paleness of her skin completed the package. The boys had started sniffing around last year when she hit puberty, and I'd been on alert ever since that day. I still didn't understand why Bella brought Char clothes that clearly showed she had breasts. I would have preferred looser fit sweat suits but my wife said that was ridiculous.

"Please do this for your dad. He's just looking out for you."

Char pouted a few more minutes before finally agreeing. "Fine! I'm going to call Jason. He should know that we'll be the laughingstock of the school this weekend."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a long sip of water. "Is Jason that tall kid with the Mohawk? "

My wife nodded. "I spoke to him last week. He's a really nice boy, Edward."

"They're all nice because they have to be to get what they want. Isn't that kid like sixteen?"

"No, he's fourteen, only a year older than Char. He's a ninth grader."

"Oh great—a high school freshman taking my sweet and innocent daughter out to the dance. Explain to me why you're allowing this?"

Bella crawled into my lap. "I…didn't get to experience things like school dances and crushes. I've already told you about my early sexual experiences. I want Char to have it all. She's a good girl; she does well in school and doesn't give us too much trouble. This is the first boy she's ever liked…and I just want her to be young and happy."

I hugged her tightly. "Okay, I promise to be on my best behavior."

Peter ran into the room and held up his mitt. "Dad, do you want to practice with me? I finished all my homework."

"Sure, son."

We went outside to play while Bella helped Char pick out a hairstyle for the upcoming dance. Peter already showed natural athleticism—he played baseball, soccer, and football. Emmett said that he had the raw talent that would probably lead him to make Varsity in his high school years.

"Good arm," I praised, catching the ball that he threw.

"I think I want to try surfing soon. Seth says it's fun and he's really good at it."

"We'll talk to Jasper about getting you a board. I haven't been out on the waves in years. It'll be fun," I said, throwing him another pitch.

Later, Charlie and Carmen came over for dinner. They'd ended up eloping a year ago after a crazy night in Vegas. Charlie had remained sober for all these years and turned out to be a great granddad. The kids loved him and he was the only man around who could take Carmen's mouth.

"What's this I hear about you going to a dance, little lady?" he asked, looking pointedly at Char.

She blushed. "Jason asked me and I want to go."

"He's a nice boy," Bella put in for good measure.

Charlie and I shared a look. We'd both once been teenage boys and knew what was on their minds. I was glad to have someone on my side. Jason may have been a good kid, but he still needed to know that Char was loved. No one would ever hurt my daughters the way Bella had been hurt as a teenager.

The twins didn't want to go to sleep, so we stayed up well past ten reading and trying to get them down. Rebecca was the worst one. Ronan would start to doze off and she'd scream or laugh loudly until he woke up to play again.

"It's time for bed now. You have to sleep so that you can meet the sunshine," Bella said sternly as she kissed their rosy cheeks.

Both babies yawned and whispered, "Love, mama. Love, dada," and fell asleep.

Bella and I got ready for bed in comfortable silence. We were more than comfortable with one another and had no secrets. I didn't even flinch when I saw her pads in the cabinets anymore, because she'd pretty much feminized the whole bathroom.

I turned onto my side and watched her crawl into bed. "Do you ever think about it?"

"What?"

"Having another kid. I'll be forty soon, and I want to have all my kids while I'm still young enough to play with them."

She caressed my cheek. "I hadn't really given it much thought. Do you really want another baby when the twins are almost old enough to go to the bathroom by themselves?"

I sighed. "I know it's really your choice, but it would make me the happiest man in the world if you would just consider it. We can try in a few months after the twins next birthday."

She was quiet, just gnawing on her bottom lip. "What if something goes wrong?"

"You delivered the twins beautifully. I don't want to put you in danger. If you don't want to try for more, I'll never bring it up again."

"Give me some time to think about it," she whispered and yawned.

I rubbed her lower back as she laid her head on my chest. "Of course, sweetface. Whatever you decide, I'm behind you one-hundred percent."

_**~~STDB~~**_

"Are these kid appropriate songs?" I asked over the drone of noisy hip hop. The teens were dancing a little too close, and some had already been sent home.

"You know the kids nowadays," Jasper murmured, taking a sip of punch. He and Alice had also volunteered as chaperones.

Alice and Bella were doing the worst job of being stealth as they used their smartphones to take pictures of Char and Jason. Our daughter kept glaring at us and hiding her face. Jason, dressed in a tux and jeans combo, gave the thumbs up sign and posed happily. He wasn't allowed to wear a Mohawk on school premises so his blonde hair had been slicked down.

"Awww, look at the corsage he gave her," Alice blubbered, taking yet another picture.

Bella wiped her nose on a handkerchief. "I remember when she needed me to help her walk."

I took her paper cup and sniffed. "It's not spiked, so I assume you're just overly sentimental."

An oldie song came on (from the year 2000) and I pulled Bella out on the floor for a dance. We gyrated and shook to the beat all while ignoring Char's embarrassed groaning. We were younger and cooler than the other parents who were busy doing moves from the seventies.

"I had so much fun," Bella confessed as we walked to the parking lot.

I opened the door for my baby girl and glared at the little delinquent as he shuffled in next to her. The whole drive I had my eye on him. He'd grab Char's hand and whisper something to make her laugh. I gripped the steering wheel harder.

Bella had decided to open Sweet Treats for the kids and chaperones after the dance. The parking lot was already filled up with school buses and cars when we arrived. Somehow, I got distracted by Bella's boobs just long enough for Char and Jason to run inside.

"Damn it," I hissed, pounding my fist on the wheel.

"Shut up, Edward. Those kids have been good tonight. There are parents and school staff inside. Let them have a minute to themselves."

"Remind me to punish you later."

She licked her lips. "Oh, I will. I've been wanting you to get rough with me again."

Smirking, she slid out of the car so that I was left to adjust myself. While I waited for little Edward to calm down, I called Carmen and Charlie to make sure Ronan and Rebecca were okay. They were eager to get on the phone and tell me about all the ice cream they'd had at nana and pops house. I told Charlie that we'd pick them up the next day.

When I got inside, Bella was at a table talking to Alice. I snuck upstairs and checked on Char. She and Jason were sitting next to each other looking at something on an Ipad. He blushed every time she smiled at him.

"Losing your little girl is hard," Mike barked, slapping me on the shoulder. "Imagine if you had two going through it at the same time." I looked over to where his girls were playing air hockey with two guys that looked even sketchier than Jason.

"I feel for you man."

We drowned our sorrows in root beer floats as the kids mingled with each other. Soon, Bella came and sat on my lap. Jessica came to say hi and took Mike away. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and leaned back in the chair.

"I guess he isn't so bad," I acknowledged.

She smiled. "I like him. He looks at her like she's something special."

"She is."

"Boys will come and go, but she'll always be your baby girl."

Char beamed and mouthed 'thank you' to me, making my heart soar. "Damn right. My princess."

_**~~STDB~~**_

"They're so beautiful, Edward. Next time, we'll have to bring the kids here."

We were in Nova Scotia for a weekend getaway. A producer I worked with had given us his mansion for our stay. The clean, crisp wind blew our hair around our faces as we leaned over the boat. Bella's whole face lit up when one of the dolphins did a high flip.

"I love you, Bella. I'm glad you're having fun."

We strolled through the local shops and bought a bunch of novelties. Bella no longer fought me tooth and nail about money, so I indulged her whenever I got the chance. We ate rich seafood dishes and drank expensive wine until we felt giddy.

"Did you ever think that having sex with a stranger in a car would lead to this?" she asked, feeding me some lobster from her plate.

"You were never a stranger to me. My heart and soul knew you before my mind caught up with it all."

She giggled and topped us off again. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm dreaming and I'll wake up back in that ratty house with Felix. You made all my secret wishes become reality."

Gently, I laid her down on the soft fur rug. We were sitting by the fireplace and the balcony doors were open so that we could hear and smell the sea. Her deep brown eyes were glittering and inviting. She'd also taken her ponytail down leaving tons of beautiful mahogany curls to frame her perfect face.

"Jesus, you're beautiful, Bella."

She blushed prettily. "You're not so bad to look at yourself."

Through moans and laughter, we managed to remove our clothes. Bella rose up on her knees and pressed her chest to mine. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, licking until she cried out and pulled away.

"Crawl on top," I commanded, letting her set the pace.

She did as told and carefully lowered herself onto my girth. I hissed as the warmth hit my hardened erection. She was as tight as ever thanks to Kegels and exercise after the twins. I reached up and kneaded her breasts as she found a rhythm that drove us wild.

"It's…like I never existed until you loved me," I admitted, watching her eyes blaze with hunger.

"I didn't know this kind of love was real until I found you. That sounds corny, but it's true."

She rocked us both to a quiet completion. She'd asked me to be rough, and there would be time for that later, but tonight we'd needed a peaceful union. I'd had her in so many ways, and yet I felt like I could live a lifetime and never get enough.

"My beautiful, beautiful, Bella, you are my light."

We woke up late the next day and had breakfast at a small café after calling to check on the kids. They were too busy being spoiled to miss us, but it was nice to hear their voices. I was so thankful for the family that I'd been given.

We were walking along the beach when Bella turned to me. She looked radiant in a yellow sundress with her hair down. "I want to try."

"What?"

"I want to try for another baby with you, Edward. Life is short. I don't want to spend it worrying or living with regrets."

"Are you sure?" I asked, kissing the palm of her hand.

She nodded. "Absolutely. I'll stop taking birth control after this batch wears off. Are you happy?"

I lifted her into the air and spun around. "I'm ecstatic."

She looked deep into my eyes as I set her down. "Kiss me, Edward."

"You never even have to ask. I love you."

* * *

_The end. Please leave me a quick review even if it's just a smiley face, they really do make my day brighter. Goodbye Yogaward and all the wonderful characters. They'll always have a fond place in my memory. _


End file.
